Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Resistencia Plateada
by WillChar96
Summary: En un mundo donde un malvado maestro oprime a todos los Pokémon libres, un humano convertido en Charmander se alía con un Bulbasaur fugitivo y se embarca en una aventura en busca de respuestas. Este fanfic pertenece a ScytheRider. Me encargo solo de las traducciones y de la publicación de las mismas. Fanfic original: /s/4298303/1
1. Prólogo: Un Alma Plateada

**Nota del traductor:**

El prólogo ha sido cambiado ligeramente respecto a la versión anterior. Había algunas oraciones que no eran de mi gusto y las edité.

Pd.: El pequeño poema también lo cambié. Ahora tiene algo más de ritmo que el anterior.

* * *

_¡Bienvenido!_

_En solo unos momentos, te guiaré a través del portal que te llevará a un mundo habitado solo por Pokémon._

_Pero antes de partir, tengo algunas preguntas que me gustaría que respondas. Necesito determinar qué tipo de persona eres._

_El mundo de los Pokémon es un poco diferente al de los humanos, como ves. La naturaleza de un Pokémon es muy fuerte. Puede ser tan apasionada como las turbulentas mareas del océano, tan brillante y pura como una lengua de fuego, tan terca y firme como una piedra, o tan sensible y fuerte como los antiguos bosques…_

_Es lo que le da forma al carácter de un Pokémon. Es lo que los guía y los define._

_Tu carácter hace una gran diferencia en el mundo de los Pokémon, como ves. Es por eso que deseo entenderte; preferiría darte una forma que se adapte mejor a la verdadera naturaleza de tu alma._

_Entonces, empecemos. No pienses demasiado en cada pregunta; solo confía en tus instintos. Ellos sabrán la verdad._

_Primero… ¿Sueles decepcionarte a ti mismo? ¿Te encuentras a veces deseando ser mejor en las cosas que realizas?_

_**S… sí…**_

_¿Te encuentras a menudo deseando poder empezar todo de nuevo?_

_**Sí, pero… sé que no puedo. Mis errores… quedaron todos en el pasado. Así que, intento tener esperanza… Hago lo mejor de lo que tengo… de lo poco que tengo…**_

_Cuando encuentras que has fallado en una importante tarea que te han dado, ¿te pones furioso? ¿O lloras? O, tal vez, ¿no le das importancia?_

_**Me enojo mucho… pero… solo conmigo mismo. Intento que otras personas no lo vean…**_

_Valoras sus opiniones sobre ti, entonces. Tu reputación debe ser algo muy importante para ti._

_**Sí… me importa mucho acerca de lo que las otras personas piensen sobre mí. Cuando me menosprecian, duele…**_

_Entiendo. Ahora, cuéntame algo más: ¿sueles hacer favores a la gente, incluso cuando no te lo piden? ¿O te sueles encontrar evitando hacer el trabajo incluso cuando __**si **__te lo piden?_

_**No me gusta el trabajo… Bueno, yo… no me gusta cuando la gente me dice que haga cosas, pero sí me siento orgulloso de mi propio trabajo… las cosas que hago por mi cuenta… eso, cuando me decido a hacer algo por mi cuenta. Pero… eso no pasa muy a menudo.**_

_Entonces, ¿tienes problemas motivándote?_

_**Sí. Sí, los tengo.**_

_¿Por qué?_

_**Sé que hay tanto que puedo hacer… pero parece que nunca estoy de humor. Estoy siempre pasando el tiempo, esperando a que el humor adecuado venga… pero nunca parece hacerlo.**_

_Ya veo. Ahora, hablemos de alguien aparte de ti… ¿Cómo piensas que las otras personas te ven? ¿Tienes algún amigo cercano, o solo conocidos formales?_

_**T… tengo algunos amigos… pero no muchos…**_

_Y estos amigos… ¿los ves como compañeros duraderos e incondicionales? ¿O son… un poco más distantes que eso?_

_**Los pocos amigos que tengo… son muy cercanos. Pero… no puedo evitar pensar que se están escurriendo…**_

_¿Y piensas que tienes la culpa de que se estén alejando?_

_**No lo sé. Tal vez. Tal vez solo estemos tomando nuestros propios caminos separados en la vida… y no sé si hay algo que pueda hacer para evitarlo.**_

_Así que, ¿crees en el destino? ¿O piensas que cada uno elige su propio camino en la vida?_

_**La verdad no lo sé. Yo solo intento vivir de la forma en que pienso debería… Si las cosas ocurren por destino o por elección… no me importa realmente.**_

_Empiezo a ver qué tipo de persona eres. Déjame preguntarte solo unas cuantas cosas más…_

_¿Eres aventurero? ¿Disfrutas probar nuevas cosas y aventurarte en lugares nuevos? ¿O prefieres quedarte en la comodidad de tu hogar?_

… _**Me gusta quedarme en mi hogar. Prefiero tener a alguien conmigo cuando salgo. Entonces, no… no soy aventurero. Soy introvertido.**_

_¿Te llamarías a ti mismo tímido, entonces?_

… _**Sí.**_

_¿Te sientes menos tímido cuando estás con tus amigos? ¿Sientes que puedes abrirte a algunas de esas personas a tu alrededor?_

_**Sí. Actúo como una persona completamente diferente cuando estoy con mis amigos.**_

_Entiendo._

_Ahora, para la última pregunta. ¿Qué piensas del mundo como un conjunto? ¿Piensas que las otras personas son buenas? ¿Piensas que el mundo es bueno?_

_**P… pienso… que el mundo es bueno. O, podría ser realmente bueno. Pero hay mucho que se interpone en el camino.**_

_¿Y te gustaría poder cambiar eso?_

_**Sí, cada día… pero… no creo tener el coraje… o la habilidad… para hacer algo al respecto. Digo, yo podría cambiar un poco de él, si lo intento…**_

_**Hago lo que puedo… con lo poco que tengo.**_

_Ah, muy bien. Por fin, todas las preguntas han sido respondidas. Ahora, debo mirar dentro de tu espíritu antes de hacer mi decisión final. Ahora, relájate, y déjame explorar tu alma…_

_Déjate llevar, y confía en mí…_

…

…

_Esta hecho. Tu espíritu… es un reluciente __**Plateado.**_

_**¿Plateado?**_

_Sí, y una clase muy especial de Plateado. Es un resuelto y eterno plateado… como el revestimiento de la luna… Un plateado que no desaparece, sin importar qué lo trate de deslustrar._

…

_En cuanto a ti… he considerado todas tus respuestas cuidadosamente, y veo qué tipo de persona eres. Eres del tipo vulnerable._

_**¿Vulnerable? ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

_Te… afligen muchas cosas. Tus propias insuficiencias te acosan. La inmensidad y la imprevisibilidad del ancho mundo te intimidan. Eres… un cobarde, pero no sin un propósito. Actúas cobardemente solo porque entiendes tus propias debilidades y limitaciones, y sientes que simplemente no eres lo suficientemente apto._

_Pero, a pesar de eso, hay un fuego ardiendo dentro de ti, algo que siempre has sabido que existe ahí, pero siempre has tenido miedo de, o no has podido, dejarlo brillar._

_Tus amigos más cercanos ven ese fuego en ti, y es por eso que disfrutan de tu compañía. Como yo, ellos ven que tienes el potencial de crear un extraordinario futuro para ti. Y creo tú lo ves también; es por esto que siempre te encuentras enfureciéndote ante tus propias deficiencias. A pesar de todo eso, tu falta de confianza no te deja buscar ese futuro propio; en vez de eso, albergas la profunda esperanza de que algún día tendrás suerte, que el futuro se te será enviado en una bandeja de plata._

_Pero sabes que ese día nunca llegará. En lugar de eso, quizá deberías comenzar a considerar la posibilidad de que tú, por ti mismo, eres la bandeja de plata en la cual el futuro será enviado._

…

_En cuanto a tus amigos, temes que sea por tu culpa que se estén alejando, pero no porque los ofendes. Es porque encuentras difícil ver a través de los ojos de otras personas, y por eso, en tu imaginación, tus amigos te ven de la misma manera en que te ves a ti mismo, y así imaginas que tienen un creciente descontento hacia ti… incluso cuando no lo hay. La verdad es que necesitas a tus amigos tanto como la comida o el agua, ya que solo en su compañía te vuelves la persona que te gustaría ser._

_Necesitas soltarte, respirar profundamente, sumergirte en el mundo. Dar un salto en él. Sí, dolerá algunas veces, pero el dolor significa que estas aprendiendo y creciendo. Y mientras aprendes, encontrarás más confianza en ti mismo y te sentirás más cómodo con tu nuevo entorno._

_Para ayudar a motivarte, debes empezar a practicar haciendo resoluciones… y mantener cada una de ellas. La fuerza de voluntad es la piedra angular de la seguridad. No será fácil ni indoloro, especialmente porque eres terco… pero si hicieras la decisión, crecerás de la pequeña y vulnerable llama de vela que eres ahora, a una gloriosa y abrasadora estrella que iluminará el camino al mundo._

_**¿Qué? ¿Soy… una llama de vela?**_

_Sí… tu carácter… ¡es el de un __**Charmander**__!_

_Ahora, hay solo un asunto final que atender, ¡antes de partir! Deberás elegir la especie de quien se volverá tu más profundo amigo._

_Escoge con cuidado; este amigo será tu más querido y leal compañero. Nada, pero nada, tendrá la fuerza para hacer una grieta en su amistad. Tu compañero será el que se quedará a tu lado hasta el mismo final… incluso cuando de otra manera te encontrarías abandonado y solo._

_Ahora, elige. ¿Quién será tu compañero?_

…

_Una interesante decisión. ¡Que así sea, entonces! Llego tu momento entrar al mundo de los Pokémon. Ahora, tendré que retirarte las memorias de esta conversación. No recordarás nada de mí, de tu vida pasada, o, en efecto, de ti… pero este es el comienzo de tu nueva oportunidad para brillar. ¡Se valiente! ¡No te detengas! ¡Muéstrales el fuego que arde dentro de ti!_

* * *

_En este día, nace un destino  
Una estrella comienza a ascender  
Y en el corazón, un ascua brilla;  
Un fuego que nunca va a ceder._

ScytheRider presenta…

**Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Resistencia Plateada**

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	2. Capítulo 1: Charmander Despierta

**Nota del traductor:**

_Capítulo revisado._

_En la revisión cambié el formato de los diálogos a los guiones de la literatura española. También cambié una tonelada de oraciones que no me gustaban en lo absoluto. Estoy más satisfecho con esta versión del primer capítulo._

_Cuando todos los capítulos estén revisados, retiraré esta nota._

* * *

**Temporada I: Dorada**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—Estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo. Estarán esperando a que volvamos.

—¡No! Lo juro, ¡la sentí! Era inconfundible.

En la menguante luz solar del temprano atardecer, dos figuras recortaban su camino a través de la frondosidad del Bosque Confuso. Uno marchaba adelante con determinación, el otro lo seguía a regañadientes.

—Scythe...

—¡Lo juro! Vino de esta dirección. ¡Tenemos que investigar!

El dúo se abría paso a través arbustos y árboles pequeños mientras el sol se escondía lentamente fuera de la vista, llenando el cielo con tonos de rojo. Pronto, la noche estaría sobre ellos. La figura seguidora lanzó una mirada de preocupación al cielo, sabiendo que se quedarían pronto sin la preciada luz solar si no lograba que su terco compañero le escuchara.

—Scythe, ¿estás seguro que no estás solo escuchando cosas otra vez?

—No lo sé. Es por eso que necesito verlo por mi cuenta.

—Scythe... nada vive en este bosque excepto por unos tontos Pidgey y Butterfree.

Cuando los dos emergieron en un claro, una sobresaltada bandada de Pidgey se dispersó y se escondió entre las ramas de los árboles cercanos. El frustrado Sandlash gruñó en resentimiento, sabiendo en su interior que probablemente todo era solo una mala idea.

—Scythe, es casi de noche, y aún estamos a kilómetros de la base. ¡Es muy tarde para esto! Si no regresamos ahora, los Vigilantes nos atraparán. ¿Estás _seguro_ de estar de humor para pelear con los Vigilantes?

—¡¿Y qué si tengo razón?! —el Scyther espetó mientras se volvía para enfrentar a su compañero, causando que el Sandlash saltara por la brusca reacción—. ¿Qué si tengo razón, y _si _escuché algo viniendo de por ahí? Si no, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Volvemos un poco tarde, y el equipo se preocupa por nosotros por unas horas de más? De alguna forma, eso no me preocupa. Pero Shander… ¿qué pasa si la Llamada está aquí? Considera eso. ¿Qué pasa si es nuestra única oportunidad para capturar la Llamada antes que nuestros enemigos? No podemos darle la espalda a esta oportunidad.

—Ya sé, ya sé —dijo el Sandlash—. Pero el tiempo no es el correcto para la Llamada. Eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Todavía nos faltan unos tres años más, como mínimo...

—Ya _sé_ que el tiempo no es el correcto —el Scyther gruñó—. No importa. Esta podría ser alguna clase de anormalidad. Sin embargo, hablando como uno de los únicos Pokémon lo suficientemente sensibles a la Llamada como para notarla, me siento _obligado_ a buscar más allá. Y francamente, me está frustrando que nadie más parece tomar este asunto tan en serio como yo lo hago.

El Sandlash negó con la cabeza. Sabía que no había esperanza. El mismo intercambio había ocurrido entre ellos por lo menos tres veces en los meses anteriores, y siempre terminaba de la misma manera. El Scyther era obstinado en su obsesión.

—Si es que _sí_ hay alguien ahí, tenemos que llegar antes que los Vigilantes —el Scyther habló, concentrándose en el camino—. No podemos permitir que caiga en las manos equivocadas. Shander... si no estás de acuerdo conmigo, eres libre de volver por tu cuenta. Yo iré solo.

El Scyther se sonrío irónicamente, sabiendo perfectamente bien que el Sandlash era muy cobarde como para separarse y aventurarse de vuelta por su cuenta. Había una _razón_ por la cual el equipo seguía un sistema estricto de compañerismo. Era difícil–en más de una manera–hacer un recuento de todos los Pokémon que habían sido derrotados en mazmorras o capturados por los Vigilantes porque se habían separado del equipo, siendo por accidente o por exceso de confianza.

—Iré contigo —replicó el Sandlash con un suspiro de resignación—. Confío en ti. Además, estoy un poco oxidado en pelear contra Vigilantes. Me serviría un poco de experiencia. Pero solo una cosa… Han pasado veinticuatro años desde la última Llamada. ¿Estás _seguro_ de recordar cómo suena?

—No es algo que uno puede olvidar fácilmente —dijo el Scyther.

Preparándose para lo inesperado, el Sandlash siguió a su compañero más adentro del bosque.

* * *

**Bosque Confuso**

Era casi ya el anochecer cuando un Bulbasaur correteaba a través del Bosque Confuso completamente solo.

—¡No! —gritó a nadie en particular—. ¡No! _¡No!_ ¡No lo haré! ¡_No_ lo haré! ¡No lo voy a hacer!

Saltando hábilmente sobre rocas y troncos caídos, el Bulbasaur siguió un camino a través del bosque que conocía bien. Mientras corría, parecía decidido a compartir violentamente su angustia con cada árbol pasante en su campo de visión.

—¡No, no, NO! —exclamó, extendiendo sus cepas y mandando a volar ramas y varas caídas de árboles que estaban en su camino—. ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡No lo haré! ¡N... no puedo! ¡No _pueden_ obligarme! ¡No _pueden_!

El pequeño Pokémon hace tiempo que había llegado al límite de su paciencia. Corrió desviándose del camino y azotó repetidamente al árbol más cercano lo más fuerte que pudo. Con un grito, hizo una hendidura tras otra en la corteza del árbol. Luego de haber hecho bastante daño al pobre árbol, saltó hacia otro y lo atropelló con todas sus fuerzas, apenas sintiendo la pulsada de dolor que le causó en la frente. Envolvió con sus cepas al tronco y lo exprimió, tirando y apretando violentamente, mientras las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos cerrados.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto a _mí_?! —lloró él en su angustia a nadie más que al sol poniente—. Dialga, ¡¿por qué?! _Arceus_, ¡¿por qué?!

Liberó al árbol de su apretón y se desplomó en el suelo. Arremetiendo con su cepa, agarró una roca cercana y la arrojó a un árbol diferente, y luego lanzó otra roca, luego una rama, luego cualquier otra cosa que pudo encontrar al alcance, gruñendo sonoramente con cada proyectil que lanzaba.

—No me importa lo que digan —dijo furioso mientras sentía el cansancio apoderándose—. No van a hacer que lo haga. ¡**Nunca** iré! Me... me mantendré firme, y... si intentan hacer que vaya, yo... huiré. ¡Si! ¡Huiré! ¡Y me mantendré _lejos_!"

Cuando el Bulbasaur hubo gastado casi toda su fuerza, se quedó en la atenuante luz del bosque, jadeando por aire y tratando de soportar el palpitante dolor de su autoinducido dolor de cabeza. Le tomó un momento caer en la cuenta de cuán profundo le había hecho entrar su furia en el bosque, un lugar que amaba y atesoraba. Esta noche, estos bosques parecían el único lugar en donde pertenecía; sintió una medida de felicidad saber que estaba tan lejos de su hogar. En ese momento, su hogar era el último lugar en donde quería estar.

El ambiente lo calmaba. Mientras su furioso corazón regresaba a la normalidad, pudo sentir su rabia desapareciendo lentamente, volviéndose en miseria. Él sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sabía que tendría que aceptar el destino que fue decidido para él–o sufrir las consecuencias. Se preguntó cómo podría haber pasado así, que su hermoso bosque, y todo lo otro que alguna vez conoció y amó, estaba a punto de serle quitado. Que su _libre voluntad_ estaba a punto de serle quitada...

Levantando la vista al cielo, vislumbró la primera estrella de la noche.

—Oh, gran Pokémon de leyenda... —susurró en una plegaria, justo como se le enseñó a hacer desde la niñez—. Gran e inmortal Arceus, por favor... si encuentras entre tu ser ayudar a uno de nosotros, los Pokémon de la tierra… Por favor… _¡haz algo!_

Pronto, muchas más estrellas aparecieron en el cielo. Un Noctowl revoloteó de algún lugar y se posó en una rama cercana. Miró de manera extraña a la pequeña criatura semilla abajo en el suelo del bosque, como para preguntarle que hacía fuera a estas horas.

—Noche... —el Bulbasaur se dio cuenta de repente, con los ojos como platos—. ¡Tengo que llegar a un lugar seguro! ¡Los Vigilantes están viniendo!

El Bulbasaur sabía que, a la noche, legiones de Pokémon fantasmales conocidos como "los Vigilantes" se alzaban desde debajo de la superficie de la tierra. Desde que cualquier Pokémon es capaz de hacer recuento, los Vigilantes emergen en todas y cada una de las noches tan pronto como el último de los rayos del sol haya desaparecido. Eran espíritus salvajes, carentes de la inteligencia de un Pokémon sensible o la habilidad de entender el habla. Para cada Pokémon, niños y adultos igual, solo una cosa era segura sobre ellos: si te atrapaban, te hacían cosas indecibles y horripilantes. Reportes contaban de Pokémon capturados por los Vigilantes quedando malditos, perdiendo sus recuerdos o su intelecto, siendo secuestrados y llevados dentro de la Tierra, o siendo hechizados en una pesadilla de la cual jamás podrían despertar...

En los tenues rayos de la luz solar remanente, el Bulbasaur encontró el camino que había tomado adentrándose en el bosque, y empezó a seguirlo de vuelta hacia su hogar.

—No... —se dio cuenta él, parándose en seco—. No puedo volver a casa. Podría no llegar... Tengo que ir hacia el otro lado. Tengo que llegar a la cueva.

La luna llena estaba alta en el cielo cuando el Bulbasaur encontró el lugar que buscaba. Agradeció a Cresselia por bendecirlo con la luz de la luna, un brillante faro que mantenía a los Vigilantes a raya por quizá una hora más, y giró su atención a la cara del acantilado de roca sólida que marcaba el límite exterior del Bosque Confuso. Por tradición, miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse que nadie estaba mirando. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que no sería visto, extendió sus cepas para envolver una roca de mediano tamaño. Sosteniéndola firmemente, Bulbasaur tiró, apartando la roca a un lado y revelando la entrada de una cueva.

Era la casa club secreta de Bulbasaur, un lugar que solo él y unos cuantos otros selectos conocían. Era el lugar al que Bulbasaur siempre vendría cuando solo quería estar solo. Esta noche, nada lo haría más feliz que simplemente estar solo.

Luego de esperar impacientemente a que unos cuantos Zubat revolotearan fuera de la cueva, el pequeño Pokémon se metió dentro. Usando sus cepas, volvió a estirar la roca en el lugar para tener privacidad.

Cómodo y contento por su recién encontrada soledad, y agotado por su enojo, Bulbasaur se recostó en el suelo cubierto de grava para dormir. Él sabía en el fondo de su mente que su familia estaría furiosa sobre él desapareciendo durante la noche, pero de alguna forma, ellos ya no le importaban. Por lo menos, no por esta noche.

"_Pueden pasar toda la noche buscándome si quieren_"_,_ Bulbasaur se dijo a sí mismo. "_Se lo merecen._"

Pronto, el viento empezó a soplar afuera, haciendo extraños silbidos y aullidos cuando encontraba caminos en las grietas de la puerta de roca. Una tormenta eléctrica se estaba formando. Era principios de la primavera, después de todo, y las tormentas eran comunes alrededor de esta época del año. Bulbasaur se sintió aún más cómodo por el hecho de que había encontrado refugio de la lluvia–si nubes oscuras cubrían la luna, los Vigilantes saldrían seguramente con todas sus fuerzas.

Finalmente, una vez que el Bulbasaur calmó sus pensamientos, se sintió siendo arrastrado hacia la oscura santidad del sueño…

Pero algo captó su atención.

Era una diminuta molestia, algo tan menor que solo el más perceptivo de los sentidos lo habría notado. La verdad era que Bulbasaur había pasado la noche aquí en esta mismísima cueva muchas veces antes (cuando mentía a sus padres que se quedaría con sus hermanos en Ciudad Zidra), y ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de la cueva. Esta noche, algo era diferente a lo usual–algo que no podía ubicar con exactitud.

Sintiéndose irritado, los ojos de Bulbasaur se abrieron de golpe. Miró alrededor a las paredes de la cueva por unos momentos antes de darse cuenta de qué era lo que le estaba molestando.

"_¿Puedo ver?_"

Excepto cuando él dejaba la puerta de la cueva abierta intencionalmente, la cueva estaba normalmente negra–el tipo de negro absoluto en donde no importa si tus ojos abiertos están o no abiertos. Estaba acostumbrado a encontrar el camino por el interior de la cueva a través del tacto con sus cepas. Pero no hoy; hoy, podía ver tenuemente las rocosas paredes de la cueva que lo rodeaban. Era una vista tan débil, como la imagen que queda en el interior de los párpados al cerrarlos, pero no había equivocación: había una luz viniendo de algún lugar.

Bulbasaur comprobó la puerta de la cueva. La puerta solo respondió con apagados rugidos de truenos mientras la tormenta se avecinaba al bosque. Estaba sellada, como de costumbre. Eso era fácil de ver.

"_La luz_", se dio cuenta Bulbasaur, "_debe estar viniendo desde algún lugar más profundo en la cueva. Pero... no puedo adentrarme demasiado. Solo un paso de más, y... estaré perdido. Tal vez incluso para siempre._"

Apretando los dientes, se adentró con cautela en las profundidades de la cueva, esperando encontrar la fuente de la luz antes de alcanzar el punto que había resuelto nunca cruzar. Tan bien como conocía la cueva, sabía que guardaba ciertos secretos más adentro que no sería sabio para intentar explorarlos por su cuenta.

Su búsqueda no duró mucho. Dobló una esquina... y lo vio.

Ahí, apoyado contra una roca, con su cola aplastada bajo el peso de su cuerpo y ardiendo levemente, estaba un Charmander. La llama sobre su cola emitía una tenue y danzante luz sobre las paredes de la cueva.

—_¡Vaya!_ —Bulbasaur croó con incredulidad—. ¡Un… Charmander! ¡No… no puede ser! ¡Se supone que no hay Charmander viviendo por aquí!

En efecto, un Charmander era una visión tan rara por el rincón del mundo de Bulbasaur, que ni siquiera pudo recordar la última vez que había visto uno.

Mientras Bulbasaur se acercaba al intruso, incontables preguntas bailaron alrededor de su cabeza. "_¿Quién es? ¿Es salvaje? ¿O es inteligente? ¿Debería despertarlo? ¿Está… muerto? No, no puede estar muerto, su fuego sigue ardiendo. ¿De dónde vino? ¿Qué tan joven es? ¿Ha estado huyendo de los Vigilantes?_"

Los ojos de Bulbasaur se agrandaron a medida que se acercaba al intruso. Se veía adolorido, como si recién hubiera contraído un enorme dolor de cabeza. Extendiendo ambas cepas muy gentilmente, Bulbasaur intentó hacer rodar al Charmander sobre su costado y fuera de su cola llameante. Pero su ansiedad le sobrepasó; se encogió y resbaló, tocando accidentalmente el fuego con el extremo de su cepa.

—¡Aaaay! _¡Auch!_ —siseó, golpeando su cepa contra la pared para apagar el fuego.

Una vez que el dolor se hubo calmado, Bulbasaur dio un paso al frente para empujar al Charmander con la frente, teniendo mucho cuidado de no colisionar con la llama de nuevo.

—Oye —susurró Bulbasaur—. Oye, ¡despierta! ¿Estás bien? ¡Despierta!

No hubo respuesta.

—Vamos, ¡despierta! —Bulbasaur suplicó nuevamente, susurrando un poco más fuerte en el oído del lagarto rojo.

Bulbasaur miró de nuevo a la llama de la cola, que estaba siendo mayormente sofocada bajo el vientre del Charmander mientras este dormía en tan incómoda posición. Se imaginaba lo doloroso que debía ser para el dormido, y se preguntó si esa era la razón de la desagradable expresión en su inconsciente rostro. Reuniendo su coraje una vez más, Bulbasaur ubicó su frente contra el hombro del Charmander y empujó hasta que la cola estuvo libre y el durmiente yació de costado.

Pero de repente…

—¡Aaaah! _¡Aaah!_

Con un pesado jadeo, el Charmander saltó de repente, golpeándose la cabeza con una larga roca que sobresalía de la pared.

—¡Aiaah! —respondió el Bulbasaur, saltando hacia atrás—. ¡L-lo siento! Solo estaba... Tú estabas... ¿Estás bien?

—Uf... —gruñó el Charmander, desplomándose de nuevo en el suelo—. Uf... mi cabeza...

—¿Quién _eres_? —preguntó impacientemente el Bulbasaur—. Se supone que no hay Charmander por aquí. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta _aquí_? ¿Cómo encontraste mi cueva?

—¿Ch-charmander? —gimió el Charmander, prestando apenas atención—. ¿A... a qué te refieres? Un Charmander es un... Pokémon.

—No te... golpeaste _demasiado_ fuerte la cabeza, ¿verdad? —dijo Bulbasaur, ladeando la cabeza extrañamente ante la declaración.

—Cr… creo que me la golpeé bastante fuerte —admitió el Charmander, frotándose la frente—. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. Pero tú… _¡AAAH!_

Una vez más, el Charmander saltó de la sorpresa, pegándose la cabeza contra la misma roca. Se encogió un momento por el dolor, luego miró sin habla a su acompañante con una clase de horrorizado asombro.

—_¡¿QUÉ?!_ —demandó Bulbasaur—. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?

—E-eres un–Pokémon —el Charmander exclamó—. ¡Y _hablas_! ¡Eres un... _Bulbasaur parlante_!

—¡Bueno, tú hablas también! —dijo Bulbasaur—. ¡Y eres un Charmander! ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡No soy un Charmander! —exclamó él—. ¡Soy... soy un humano!

—¡¿Un _humano_?! —Bulbasaur exclamó de vuelta—. ¡Te ves como un Charmander perfectamente normal para mí! Tu cabeza debe estar lastimada muy mal... Tal vez debería intentar conseguirte algo de ayuda. Espera un momento, creo que tengo algunas bayas aranja escondidas por aquí... bueno, si es que los Rattata no las encontraron todavía...

Mientras el Bulbasaur empezaba a alejarse, sintiendo su camino en las grietas de la cueva con sus cepas, el Charmander gritó una vez más.

—No, ¡no lo entiendes! —insistió el Charmander—. ¡Soy un humano! Solo que–

—¡Mírate! —Bulbasaur declaró, volviéndose nuevamente para enfrentarle—. ¡Mira tus garras, tu cuerpo, tu cola! Es la mitad de la noche y estás en una cueva. ¿Te preguntas como puedes verme? ¡Es porque tu cola está en llamas! ¡Eres un _Charmander_!

A regañadientes, el Charmander hizo lo instruido. Miro sus manos, sus piernas...

—¡Es verdad! —gimió con incredulidad, probando sus brazos y piernas torpemente—. ¡He–he sido transformado en un Charmander! Pero... ¡¿cómo puede ser esto?! Yo... yo estaba...

—Toma, come esto —dijo Bulbasaur, regresando para ofrecerle una gran baya azul de la boca—. Te hará sentir mejor.

—¿Cómo es que soy un Charmander? —se preguntó de nuevo, intentando de comprender la idea—. ¡Yo era un humano! ¡Lo sé! ¡Fui transformado en un Pokémon! Yo–

Bulbasaur miró de manera extraña al confundido pequeño Charmander, ponderando por un segundo que significaría si él estuviera diciendo la verdad.

—Si eras un humano, entonces déjame preguntarte algo que solo un humano sabría —le desafió Bulbasaur—. ¿Cómo funciona una Poké Ball? ¿Cómo es posible mantener a un Pokémon de cualquier tamaño en una cosa tan pequeña? Ningún Pokémon lo ha podido descifrar eso aún. Los humanos la inventaron. Ellos sabrían cómo funciona. ¿Qué hay de las Máquinas MT? ¿Cómo enseñan técnicas a Pokémon tan... eficientemente? Sin ellas, lleva años y años de práctica...

—No lo sé —admitió el Charmander—. Nunca fui un entrenador Pokémon, creo... creo yo.

—Oh —dijo Bulbasaur con decepción.

Por unos momentos, Bulbasaur no dijo nada más. El Charmander mordió la baya.

—Soy Saura —dijo el Bulbasaur—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi... nombre... —repitió el Charmander, devanándose los pensamientos por la respuesta mientras giraba la baya sobre sus manos, disfrutando el fuerte pero agridulce sabor que proveía—. No sé cuál es mi nombre.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¡No lo recuerdo! —jadeó, dejando caer la baya en el suelo. Ni siquiera podía creer sus propias palabras—. ¡Ni siquiera puedo recuerdar mi propio nombre!

—Cálmate por un momento —dijo Saura—. ¿Recuerdas... _algo_ sobre haber sido humano? ¿Nada en absoluto?

—No, no recuerdo... nada —el Charmander se preocupó—. Estoy aquí... como un Pokémon... atrapado en una cueva que nunca he visto antes en mi vida... ¡¿Y ni siquiera puedo recordar cómo llegué aquí?!

—Está bien —dijo Saura con una voz reconfortante—. Come tu baya. Te hará sentir mejor.

El Charmander lo sintió inmediatamente cuando la baya aranja comenzó a hacer efecto. Su cuerpo le hormigueaba, dejando detrás una relajante y fortalecedora sensación. Su dolor de cabeza se esfumó un poco, y sus pensamientos comenzaron a formar patrones ordenados. La llama de su cola aumentó, dando un poco más de luz a la habitación que cuando se había despertado.

—Mi nombre... —dijo impaciente, lanzando la semilla de la baya aranja al suelo—. Yo tengo un nombre. ¡Sé que sí! Es solo que… no puedo creer que… que no pueda recuerdarlo.

—Está bien —dijo Saura—. ¿Te importa si te llamo Char?

—¿Char? —repitió el Charmander, encontrando el nombre degradante de alguna manera—. ¿No es ese nombre un poco… tonto?

—Bueno, _así_ es como llamamos a los Charmander cuando los encontramos —explicó él—. Es educado llamar a un Pokémon por el nombre de su especie, o parte de ella, a menos que tengan un sobrenombre. Utilizamos sobrenombres si hay más de uno del mismo tipo de Pokémon y tienes que distinguirlos. Es etiqueta. La verdad, tenemos esa tradición por la forma en que los entrenadores humanos de Pokémon crían a sus Pokémon.

—Bien, llámame Char —dijo el Charmander a regañadientes—. Pero solo hasta que recuerde cuál era mi nombre.

—Como tú quieras —dijo Saura, una sonrisa formándose en su cara—. Tú eres el humano.

—¿Me crees? ¿En serio crees que fui transformado en un Pokémon? —preguntó nuevamente Char, aún incapaz de desentrañar los pensamientos del Bulbasaur—. Si fuera un humano corriendo por ahí tratando de decir a otros humanos que alguna vez fui un Pokémon, me marcarían de loco.

—Los Pokémon no son tan parecidos a los humanos —dijo Saura, todavía sonriendo—. Y, sí, te creo. No pareces ser el tipo de Pokémon mentiroso. Y además, yo _quise_ creer en tu historia desde el principio. Estas son la clase de cosas que están escritas en los libros de leyendas de los humanos. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Podrías haber sido el más grande entrenador Pokémon del mundo, o el _Presidente_, y aquí estoy yo, charlando contigo! Es bastante genial solo pensar en eso.

—Jeh, supongo —replicó Char—. Pero no creo que era alguien _tan_ especial...

Algunos momentos pasaron en silencio. Saura trajo otra baya aranja y se la ofreció a Char, pero él la rechazó. Saura empezó a masticarla él mismo. Char empuñó su cola y jugueteó con la llama, entretenido por cómo sus manos parecían ser completamente a prueba de fuego cuando las pasaba a través de ella. No sentía ni el más mínimo indicio de una quemadura. En lugar de eso, el fuego le proveía a su garra un sorprendentemente intenso alivio, como si fuera una refrescantemente tibia corriente de agua. Se preguntó si saltando de cabeza en un ardiente fuego se sentiría más o menos como tomar un baño caliente.

—¿Entonces, tu sobrenombre es Saura? —preguntó Char, todavía jugando con su cola—. ¿Eso significa... hay más Bulbasaur en donde vives?

—Sí, tengo una familia entera —replicó Saura, una nota de desdén ingresando en su voz—. Siete hermanos y dos hermanas. Todos tenemos nombres ligeramente diferentes... Aunque, mi hermano mayor se volvió un Ivysaur el año pasado, y se mudó a la ciudad...

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Char, notando su tono de voz—. ¿Hay algo malo con tu familia?

—Mi familia es estúpida —se quejó Saura, lanzando su semilla de baya aranja en la distancia—. Ellos quieren que yo–

Char despegó su mirada del suelo, preguntándose por qué Saura se había detenido en medio de la oración. Su cara se había llenado de preocupación de repente, su mirada cambiando rápidamente a todas las direcciones.

—¿Qué oc–

—¡Sshh! —Saura le advirtió rápidamente—. Escuché... algo...

—¿Qué? ¿Alguien está viniendo?

—¡Pronto! ¡Cubre tu cola!

De mala gana, Char sostuvo la boquilla de las llamas de su cola con ambas manos. De nuevo, le sorprendió no sentir dolor de tal acción, pero encontró que no podía mantener a todas las llamas cubiertas. Encontraban sus propias formas de salir, parecido a como pasa cuando uno intenta cubrir una corriente de agua con solo las manos.

—¡Eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer! —dijo Char.

—Es suficiente... —siseó Saura—. Ahora, escucha... creo que escucho algo...

A parte del pequeño sonido del fuego de Char, y el ominoso pero apenas audible rumor de los truenos del exterior, la cueva quedó completamente en silencio.

... Por unos momentos, al menos.

Vino: el distintivo sonido del... _habla_.

Aunque solo unos pocos fragmentos de unas cuantas palabras habían escapado hacia sus oídos, Saura soltó silenciosamente un gritito de miedo.

Las voces se hicieron más fuertes. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Saura.

—... aquí... ... por aquí... … encuéntralos! ¡Están aquí! ¡Lo juro!

—¡No! —Saura jadeó—. ¡No! Char, creí que esta cueva era un secreto, pero… ¡creo que alguien la encontró!

—¿Quién podría ser? ¿Deberíamos correr? ¿Deberíamos escondernos?

—No lo sé —dijo Saura entre jadeos de preocupación—. Pero quienesquiera que sean... si es que pueden desafiar a los Vigilantes, no me gustaría estar en su camino. Podrían ser incluso...

—¿Vigilantes? ¿Qué son los Vigilantes?

Pero Char no recibió respuesta. En lugar, Saura parecía congelado de miedo. El Bulbasaur se atragantó con sus últimas palabras, deseando a Arceus que no podían ser ciertas.

—¡Podrían ser... _ellos_!

—¿Ellos?

No hubo tiempo para responder. Sin aviso, el eco de un horroroso estruendo atravesó la cueva. Era el sonido de la puerta de roca siendo movida.

—¡Los hemos encontrado! ¡Ve! ¡Atrápalos! ¡Ahora!

—Char... —se ahogó Saura en el más pequeño, más petrificado susurro posible—. Tenemos que correr. Son ellos... los soldados del Maestro... ¡Nos van a secuestrar!

Char quiso pedir una aclaración, pero se imaginó que simplemente no había tiempo.

—¡Sé que están ahí! —gritó una de las voces desde el frente de la cueva—. Vinimos aquí por su culpa. Los seguimos hasta aquí. ¡Ahora encuéntralos! ¡No los dejes escapar, después de todo esto!

—Char... Tienes que confiar en mí —Saura chilló silenciosamente—. Por favor… Tienes que seguirme, y confiar en mí. Tenemos que adentrarnos más en la cueva.

—¿Conoces el camino? —preguntó Char con cuidado.

—Nadie conoce el camino... —contestó Saura gravemente, extendiendo una cepa hacia él—. Es imposible que alguien conozca el camino. Sujeta mi cepa, y no sueltes. Char... si solo nos adentráramos un poco en los túneles... Podríamos ser capaces perderlos...

Char obedeció, soltando su cola para sostenerla con una mano y tomando la cepa de Saura con la otra. Sin embargo, algo sobre la respuesta del Bulbasaur no tenía sentido para él.

—¿A qué te refieres, imposible que alguien conozca el camino? —preguntó.

—Char... —dijo Saura mientras empezaba a retirarse hacia el túnel trasero de la caverna—. Este lugar... esta cueva... es una mazmorra misteriosa.

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	3. Capítulo 2: Ruta de Escape

**Nota del traductor:**

_Capítulo revisado._

_En la revisión cambié el formato de los diálogos a los guiones de la literatura española. La verdad es que no hubo muchos cambios respecto a las oraciones en sí, pero si algunos errores de escritura. Por ejemplo, en lugar de "amanecer", escribí "atardecer" -selfpunch-.  
_

_Cuando todos los capítulos estén revisados, retiraré esta nota._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Túnel Gravelerroca P1**

—¿Una mazmorra misteriosa? ¿Qué es una mazmorra misteriosa?

Manteniendo un firme agarre de la cepa de Saura en una mano, y sosteniendo la cola como una antorcha en la otra, Char sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con incontables preguntas mientras seguía al Bulbasaur por oscuros corredores que se dividían en incontables caminos alternativos.

—_Esto_ es una mazmorra misteriosa —dijo Saura, manteniendo un ojo cauteloso en todas direcciones—. Es un laberinto maldito en donde es muy fácil perderse. Si llegas a perderte... es tu final. Te quedarás aquí para siempre hasta que alguien venga a rescatarte, o... mueres de hambre.

Char sintió un escalofrío de miedo apuñalándole el pecho. Instintivamente se aferró más fuerte a la cepa de Saura, no queriendo separarse.

—¿Maldita? ¿Cómo es que está maldita?

—Nadie sabe realmente qué es lo que lo causa —explicó Saura, haciendo una mueca cuando Char exprimió su cepa—, pero una mazmorra misteriosa nunca permanece igual. Algunos dicen que la maldición te borra las memorias del laberinto cuando sales... Otros dicen que constantemente cambia y se reacomoda sola cuando nadie está mirando, como una anomalía espacial creada por Palkia... Oye, Char, tal vez quieras ayudarme a estar atento. Tenemos que trabajar juntos si queremos salir de este lugar.

—¿Estar atento a qué? —preguntó Char nerviosamente, su preocupación creciendo a cada minuto.

—Tenemos que encontrar la entrada al siguiente piso —dijo Saura—. Es la única forma de salir de aquí.

—¿El siguiente _piso_? Entonces... ¿Una escalera, o algo?

—Sí. Y tenemos que evitar a los Pokémon salvajes —le advirtió Saura—. Pokémon salvajes viven en mazmorras misteriosas. Si te ven, intentarán defender su territorio de ti a toda costa, sin importar qué tan débil o fuerte seas.

—Espera... ¡¿estás diciendo que podríamos tener que pelear con algunos Pokémon salvajes?! —chilló Char—. ¡No... creo estar listo para esto! ¿No podríamos disuadirlos de pelear con nosotros?

—Pero no puedes razonar con un Pokémon salvaje —dijo Saura—. No pueden hablar, y ni siquiera tienen sentimientos. Todos los Pokémon son así a menos que sean criados y entrenados por alguien más, sea otro Pokémon o un humano. De otra manera, quedan salvajes–

—¡Aaah!

Saura fue interrumpido por un grito repentino de Char, que se había tropezado con nada en particular y se había desplomado al suelo con un ruido sordo. Char sintió una punzada en su aún adolorida cabeza, y también por la vergüenza, mientras se quedaba por un momento en el suelo de la cueva.

—Lo siento... —murmuró—, todavía me estoy acostumbrando a este cuerpo. Creo que solía tener piernas más largas.

—Vaya, seguramente tienes razón —se rio Saura mientras miraba hacia atrás y cuidadosamente ayudaba a Char a levantarse—. Si fueras humano, serías mucho más alto. Sabes, los Pokémon tienen el mismo problema por un tiempo luego de evolucionar. Les lleva algo de tiempo acostumbrarse–¡Oye! ¡Mira!

Mientras ayudaba a Char, algo de una sala cercana captó la atención de Saura. Ahí, en el fondo de una estrecha cámara, había una escalera que conducía hacia arriba a una especie de trampilla. Char entrecerró los ojos para verla en la oscuridad, sosteniendo su cola hacia adelante para iluminar mejor la sala.

—¡Es la escalera! —vitoreó Saura—. Tuvimos suerte y no nos encontramos con ningún enemigo. Rápido, subamos. Esos tipos nos podrían estar siguiendo aún.

* * *

**Túnel Gravelerroca P2**

—Saura, ¿de quién estamos escapando, de todas formas? —demandó Char mientras empezaba a explorar el segundo piso con su nuevo compañero.

—No quería averiguar quiénes eran —dijo simplemente Saura—. Si eran los soldados del Maestro, tenemos que escapar de ellos. Oye, Char... ¿por qué no intentas liderar el camino por un tiempo? Tú eres el que tiene la luz.

—¿Cómo se hacia dónde ir? —preguntó Char, reacio a obedecer.

—Tu conjetura es tan buena como la mía —dijo Saura—. Solo busca en todos lados la siguiente escalera. Solo... no te sueltes. No quiero terminar separado.

—Está bien, si estás seguro de esto —Char tragó saliva mientras daba un paso al frente de Saura y se volvía el líder de la pequeña e incómoda procesión—. Ahora, ¿quiénes son esos soldados del Maestro de los que sigues hablando, y por qué nos están persiguiendo?

Saura se estremeció del disgusto. Char pensó que incluso sentía la reverberación a través de la cepa que sostenía en la mano—. Son un ejército de... Creo que podrías llamarlos ejecutores de la ley. Trabajan para el Maestro. Están _en todos lados_ en este país.

—¿Y quién es este Maestro?

—Él es el autoproclamado rey de toda la región de Ambera... el lugar en donde nos encontramos ahora.

—Entonces, son como oficiales de policía, supongo —ofreció Char—. En mi mundo, los oficiales de policía son muy buenas personas. Saura... no eres un... _criminal_, ¿verdad?

—¡No! ¡No es como crees! —declaró Saura, deteniéndose y tirando de Char para que le prestara atención—. Escucha. ¡El Maestro es el tipo malo! Se _supone_ que es nuestro líder, pero todos saben que se apoderó del país solo para sí mismo. Sus soldados hacen cosas horribles. Invaden pueblos, secuestran a la gente, roban... y son Pokémon tan poderosos que nadie puede hacerles frente. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Nos sometemos al Maestro o asumimos las consecuencias.

La cara de Saura se llenó de indignación. Su mirada se fijó en el suelo.

—... Y querían llevarme —dijo silenciosamente.

—¿Llevarte? —repitió Char.

—Sí —gruñó él—. El Maestro quería llevarme. Sus soldados viajan por el país y elijen a Pokémon para que se unan a su ejército o para que sean sus sirvientes personales. Me eligieron... y... solo esta mañana, me dijeron que tenía una semana de preparación para ir con ellos. Y mi familia no hacía nada para ayudarme. ¡Ellos me iban a enviar así nada más con los soldados! Sé... sé que se preocupan por mí, y también sé que solo no quieren tener problemas con el Maestro, pero... ¡no quiero ir! ¡Haré _cualquier cosa_ para no unirme a ellos! ¡Quiero ser un Pokémon libre y hacer las cosas que _yo_ quiero hacer!

—Por eso estamos escapando de ellos —cayó en la cuenta Char, comenzando a entender los sentimientos del Bulbasaur—. ¿Están... viniendo para capturarte?

—Creo que me vieron escapar y me siguieron hasta aquí —dijo Saura—. Char... ¿estás entendiendo todo esto? Si me llevan, ¡tendré que ser su esclavo por el resto de mi vida! ¿Te quedarás conmigo y me ayudarás a escapar de ellos?

—Yo...

—Escucha, —alegó Saura—. Esta noche, recé a Arceus, y creo que me respondió. ¡Creo que te mandó para ayudarme! Eres un humano en el cuerpo de un Pokémon, ¿no es verdad? Y apareciste de la nada en la cueva sin siquiera abrir la entrada. Char, ¡estabas destinado a ayudarme!

Char sabía lo que quería decir, pero no tuvo el valor de responder. Miró a los ojos del Bulbasaur y vio que su corazón realmente se estaba rompiendo con el pensamiento de tener que trabajar para este "Maestro".

Pero... al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podía olvidarse de su propio dilema.

—Char, ¿me vas a responder? —preguntó Saura tristemente.

Aún incapaz de encontrar las palabras que quería, Char simplemente se quedó contemplando con la mirada vacía a su acompañante.

—¿Char?

"_¡Estoy pensando!_" se dijo a sí mismo en silencio. "_¡Hay tanto que asimilar en tan solo un día! ¿Este Bulbasaur quiere que me esconda de la ley e incluso huir de su propia familia? ¿Qué hay de mi propia familia? ¿Tengo una familia? ¿Quién soy, exactamente? Oh, ¡esto hubiera sido mucho más fácil si mis memorias no se hubieran ido! Pero... tal vez él tiene razón. Tal vez estoy aquí por una razón. ¿Arceus? ¿Quién es él? ¿Es un Pokémon? Creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes, pero..._"

—¡Char! —exclamó Saura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. ¡Char! ¡CUIDADO!

Actuando con puro instinto, Char se tiró al suelo del miedo y se cubrió la cabeza... justo a tiempo para oír el sonido de aleteos y chillidos de algún lugar sobre él.

—¡Es un Zubat! —le gritó Saura—. ¡Prepárate!

—¡Aah! —gritó Char, rodando en el suelo para alejarse del atacante.

El Zubat se tiró en picado hacia Saura, haciendo agudos "_¡Kii! ¡Kii!_" mientras atacaba. Saura liberó rápidamente su cepa del agarre de Char y saltó fuera del alcance del Zubat.

Char se retiró hacia la pared más cercana, su respiración corta y pesada. Sentía que los músculos de su nuevo cuerpo se contraían con pánico.

Saura saltó fuera del camino del Zubat una segunda vez, luego una tercera. Sacó sus cepas como látigos y batalló al atacante. Cuando el Zubat trató de lanzarse a él por cuarta vez, voló de cara hacia una de las cepas y se tambaleó hacia atrás en el aire. Saura empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante, mandando una ráfaga de hojas filosas y giratorias hacia el murciélago. El Zubat fue cortado limpiamente fuera del aire, cayendo lacio al suelo con un "_¡Kriiiiii!_" final.

—¿Está... muerto? —jadeó Char, sintiendo la sangre volviendo a su cara.

—¿Muerto? Difícilmente —Saura dijo mientras retraía sus cepas—. Solo está noqueado. Se necesita más que _eso_ para matar a un Pokémon.

Volviéndose a poner de pie, Char fue a inspeccionar al Zubat caído. En efecto, solo tenía unos cuantos arañazos rojos sobre su correoso cuerpo, y seguía respirando fuertemente.

—Sabes, _tú_ podrías ayudar también —dijo Saura burlonamente—. Tienes garras y dientes. No tienes que ser un cobarde.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no sé pelear! —repuso Char.

—Todos los Pokémon _saben_ cómo pelear —dijo Saura, ofreciéndole su cepa de nuevo—. Está en nuestros instintos. Solo deja que tu instinto de supervivencia tome el control, y lo harás bien. Además, eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Los Charmander no son débiles.

Char dio un último vistazo al Zubat caído mientras doblaban una esquina y continuaban con su exploración de la mazmorra.

* * *

**Túnel Gravelerroca P3**

—¿Ya habías estado antes en una mazmorra misteriosa? —preguntó Char mientras el dúo subía las escaleras al tercer piso—. Pareces saber mucho sobre ellas.

—Una vez —admitió Saura—, pero eso es todo. Cuando era muy pequeño, estaba deambulando por ahí y quedé atrapado dentro de una por dos días. Mis hermanos tuvieron que venir a rescatarme. Nunca olvidaré lo asustado que estaba. Desde ese momento, he intentado aprender sobre las mazmorras en caso de quedar atrapado de nuevo en una. Más tarde, me hice amigo de una Chikorita, y me mostró esta cueva antes de mudarse. Me contó que se vuelve una mazmorra misteriosa pasando la primera caverna. Después de ese momento, he estado viniendo aquí, esperando el coraje para adentrarme en la mazmorra solo.

—Supongo que finalmente conseguiste el coraje —dijo Char con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, sí, ahora que tengo un amigo que viene conmigo, sin mencionar algo para iluminar el camino —replicó Saura, sonriendo de vuelta—. Oye, Char. Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta...

"_¿Qué pregunta?_" se preguntó Char. "_Oh..._"

—Mira, Saura —suspiró Char—, no... lo sé. No tengo... tanta información como para decidir ahora, ¿está bien? Ni siquiera sé si ayudarte a escapar del "Maestro" es lo correcto. Solo no lo sé. No puedo pensar bien en este momento. Todo esto es muy extraño.

—Hagamos un acuerdo —dijo Saura—. Si eres mi amigo y me ayudas a mantenerme lejos de los soldados del Maestro, me quedaré contigo y haré todo lo que pueda para enseñarte como ser un Pokémon.

"_¿Pero qué si no quiero aprender a ser un Pokémon?_" se quejó Char a sí mismo. "_¿Qué si quiero volver a ser humano? Pero... esa no parece una opción por ahora, ¿o sí? Pero... ¡no quiero hacer ninguna promesa que no seré capaz de cumplir!_"

Char examinó cuidadosamente el rostro del Bulbasaur, juzgándolo. Había un brillo de honestidad en sus ojos, y sinceridad en la simple sonrisa que se extendía en su rostro. Saura no le había ocultado nada, y había respondido cada pregunta que él había hecho hasta el momento.

Además, a diferencia de él, Saura no tenía miedo de luchar, y demostraba claramente que era suficientemente fuerte como para defender a los dos.

"_Bueno, supongo que no tengo opción_", determinó Char."_Lo que más necesito en este momento es un compañero como Saura. Soy un Pokémon ahora, me guste o no, y necesito a alguien que sea mi guía en este nuevo mundo. ¡Además él me cree que soy un humano! ¿Cómo podría pedir algo más?_"

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Saura ansiosamente.

—Hecho —dijo Char con una sonrisa radiante, extendiendo la mano.

Sin embargo, en lugar del esperado apretón de manos, Saura saltó alegremente hacia adelante y lo derribó.

—¡Ja! ¡Jaja! _¡Sí!_ —gritó Saura—. ¡Soy oficialmente amigo de un humano! ¡Un _humano_! ¡Mi sueño de una vida era ser el compañero de un entrenador humano! ¡Pero los humanos viven a cientos de miles de kilómetros de Ambera, así que nunca pensé que vendría este día...!

—Je, je —jadeó Char, tratando incómodamente de resistir el golpe.

... ... ...

Mientras continuaba a través de la mazmorra, Char podía decir que el humor de Saura había cambiado; había ido de actuar deprimido a radiante de alegría. También parecía estar distraído, haciendo más difícil que antes para Char de conseguir una respuesta coherente.

—Tenemos que estar atentos por si hay más Zubat —advirtió Saura—. A ellos les gusta atacar en grupo. Uno es fácil, pero cinco o más podrían acabarnos. Mira el techo también. Podrían estar durmiendo ahí arriba.

—La próxima vez que luchemos con uno, supongo que trataré de luchar —dijo Char—. No te mentiré, Saura, pero _soy_ un cobarde cuando se trata de pelear. Pero, supongo que tengo que empezar en algún punto.

—¡Ese es el espíritu, Char! —exclamó Saura—. Luchar no es tan difícil, tampoco, especialmente si tu oponente es más débil que tú. Y cuando te vuelvas bueno en las peleas, podrás luchar con enemigos más difíciles, y hasta podrás aprender diferentes trucos para ayudarte. Yo practiqué un montón contra Pokémon salvajes este año, ¡y hace solo meses atrás finalmente aprendí a lanzar hojas!

Como no se encontraron con más enemigos, Char sintió su estómago rugir mientras entraban en la cámara de la escalera. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo _famélico_ que estaba, y la baya aranja que había comido era solo suficiente para calmarlo por poco tiempo. Sin embargo, sintió que no era apropiado quejarse sobre eso a Saura, entonces apretó los dientes y siguió caminando.

* * *

**Túnel Gravelerroca P4**

—Pareces ser bastante bueno luchando —preguntó Char tratando de ignorar el rugido de su estómago—. ¿Crees que esa podría ser la razón de que el Maestro te quiera en su ejército?

—No creo que eso tenga algo que ver con el hecho —dijo Saura desdeñosamente—. Probablemente solo me están eligiendo porque no tienen un Venusaur para agregar a su colección todavía. Pero para ser honesto, yo ni siquiera _quiero_ ser un Venusaur. Quiero quedarme como estoy ahora. ¡Nadie puede forzarme a evolucionar si no lo quiero! Además, no soy _tan_ bueno luchando.

—¡Sí que lo eres! —dijo Char, arrepintiéndose de hacia dónde había guiado la conversación—. Pareces ser hábil... por lo menos contra ese Zubat con el que peleaste.

—Gracias —dijo Saura categóricamente—. Lo aprecio.

Después de caminar un poco más, Saura volvió a hablar.

—Uf... tengo tanta hambre...

—¿Tú también? —dijo Char un poco sorprendido.

—Esa es la otra cosa sobre las mazmorras misteriosas —dijo Saura—. No son solo una anomalía espacial. También son una anomalía temporal. Cuando caminas por una, tu cuerpo se curará solo más rápido de lo normal... pero también te cansarás y tendrás hambre más rápido de lo normal. Por eso es importante para los exploradores llevar mucha comida con ellos cuando van a las mazmorras.

—¿Hemos traído algo de comida? —preguntó Char, sabiendo ya la respuesta—. No te sobraron más de esas bayas, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo Saura con pesar—, pero estaba esperando que encontráramos una o dos por el camino... se dice que a veces, puedes encontrar comida que los Pokémon salvajes han ido acumulando, pero... no hemos encontrado nada.

—Tal vez debamos buscar comida —sugirió Char—. Un poco más, y creo que empezaré a marearme del hambre.

—Sí... pienso lo mismo —dijo Saura—. Mejor estar atentos por si vemos algo de comida.

Char guio a Saura alrededor un poco más, explorando cada rincón que encontraba en aquel laberinto. No había comida a la vista, y el estómago de Char empezó a dolerle realmente.

—Uf... —gimió Saura—. Tal vez me equivoqué. Quizás no estábamos listos para esto después de todo... Tal vez moriremos de hambre... O quizás–

Mientras los dos ingresaban a una sala particularmente grande, Char notó un pequeño grupo de Rattata durmiendo en un pequeño hueco en un costado.

—¡Rattata! —exclamó Saura—. ¡Creo que hablé demasiado pronto! ¡Los Rattata siempre acumulan comida! ¡Han robado de mi montón de bayas tantas veces, que no hay forma que las hayan terminado aún!

—O, solo podríamos comer a los Rattata —murmuró Char.

Ignorando la sugerencia de Char, Saura se adelantó cuidadosamente dentro de la sala en busca de algo para comer. Char lo siguió, moviendo su cola de lado a lado y mirando por toda la habitación si había alguna otra forma de peligro que podrían estar escondidas en las sombras.

La luz de Char tocó algo de interés.

—Char, ayúdame con estas ratas —le instruyó Saura—. Son fáciles de pelear. Podemos derrotarlas si es que tienen algo de comida.

—¡Saura! ¡Mira allí! —siseó Char.

—¡¿Ahora qué?!

Saura se volvió hacia la dirección que Char indicaba, y él también, fue sorprendido por la visión.

Yaciendo cerca de la esquina opuesta de la sala... estaba una manzana. No estaba entera; tenía algunos mordiscos en ella. Parado al lado de la manzana, descansando tranquilamente, estaba un Spearow.

—¡Char, eso podría alimentarnos a los dos! —exclamó Saura sin voz.

—¡¿Qué hace un Spearow aquí dentro de una cueva?! —demandó Char, examinándolo cuidadosamente como su cuerpo subía y bajaba en el lugar—. ¡Es muy oscuro aquí! ¿Cómo podría vivir en una mazmorra como esta?

—¡¿A quién le importa?! —dijo Saura, acercándose a la criatura—. Char. Ve a ver si puedes tomar la manzana.

—¿Por qué yo? —demandó Char—. Tú eres mejor en–

—Porque si el Spearow se despierta... Bueno... no me gusta pelear contra aves. Pero vamos, dijiste que tratarías de luchar, ¿o no? ¡Inténtalo! ¡Apuesto a que podrías derrotarlo!

—¿No podrías usar tus cepas para agarrarla a distancia?

—Char... me asustan las aves. Hacen mucho daño cuando atacan. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú? ¿Por favor?

—Si tú lo dices... pero solo si prometes ayudarme.

—Claro —dijo Saura alentándolo—. ¡Pero hagámoslo ya, estoy realmente hambriento!

Apretando sus garras, Char fue de puntitas hacia el Spearow durmiente. Mientras se acercaba, podía apenas oír el chillido que hacían las fosas nasales del ave cuando respiraba. Se quedó un momento a un metro de la criatura, inspeccionándole los ojos para verifica _qué tan_ cerrados estaban. Saura mantuvo la respiración, pudiendo solo mirar desde lejos y esperar a ver qué pasaría.

Justo cuando Char dio un paso hacia la manzana... tropezó.

—¡Aah! —jadeó sin hacer ruido mientras su cara golpeaba el piso polvoriento. Se encogió, sus ojos cerrados lo más fuerte posible y sus dientes apretándose entre ellos, temeroso y esperando el ataque inevitable. Saura retrocedió y se preparó para atacar, su boca abierta pero sin hacer un solo sonido.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron. Los dos congelados en su posición, sin moverse o siquiera respirando.

—¡Char! —jadeó Saura finalmente—. ¡Char! ¡Levántate! ¡No se ha despertado aún!

Char abrió los ojos y miró hacia adelante. Sus manos cubrían perfectamente a la manzana, y el Spearow no se había movido.

Dando el más grande suspiro de alivio, Char rodó, se levantó y sostuvo la manzana alto en el aire. Saura rápidamente lo envolvió para ayudarle, y luego le arrebató la manzana de la mano.

—¡Lo lograste! —vitoreó Saura silenciosamente.

—Oye, ¿no consigo algo? —preguntó Char, sacudiéndose.

—¡Claro! La mitad es para ti —dijo Saura, dando un jugoso mordisco a la manzana—. _Puf_... iuh, está seca. Pero llena el estómago, y eso es lo que importa, supongo.

—Con razón el Spearow no se preocupaba —remarcó Char—. Mira. ¡Sigue dormido como un tronco también!

Luego de haber terminado su mitad, pasó la porción restante. Char se dio cuenta de que su boca, a diferencia de la de Saura, no era tan grande como para comer tan rápido como quería.

A pesar de que ya estaba a la mitad, la manzana parecía bastante grande. Char se preguntó si la manzana era o no de tamaño regular, porque parecía que era más grande con un cuerpo más pequeño de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Eventualmente excavó pasando la piel seca y las marrones magulladuras hasta llegar a la parte más dulce de la fruta, que disfrutó enormemente mientras continuaban con su exploración del piso de la mazmorra.

—Eh... Char... —habló de repente Saura, esquivando la llameante cola para tocar al Charmander en la espalda—. Detente. Creo que ya hemos pasado por aquí antes.

—¿Lo hicimos? —preguntó Char, levantando la mirada de su manzana—. Bueno, eso es simplemente genial. Supongo que estaba muy ocupado comiendo y no estaba prestando atención.

—Está bien, por eso estoy yo aquí —dijo Saura, fijándose en la sala en la que se encontraban—. Pero... a menos que me esté saltando algo, creo que ya estuvimos por todos los corredores de este piso, pero no he visto la escalera en ningún lado.

—¿Qué tal ese? —dijo Char, apuntando con su cola una sala cercana—. No recuerdo haber explorado por ahí. Hacia ahí es donde me dirigía.

—No, ya estuvimos en ese —dijo Saura. Va hacia una cueva grande, luego una pequeña, y de nuevo aquí.

—No, ese era el que está más adelante —dijo Char.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno, ¿por qué no entramos y lo vemos por nosotros–

"_¡Raaaaaaw!_"

Un chillido raspante, más grave y más poderoso que el de un Zubat, hizo eco a través del túnel.

Antes de que otra palabra pueda ser dicha, el gritó sonó de nuevo, seguido del sonido de aleteo de poderosas alas.

"_¡Iiiiiirk! ¡Raaaaaw!_"

—¡Oh no! —gritó Saura con espanto—. Es–

"_¡Iiiiiiiiiiiii!_"

El chillido sonó directamente sobre la cabeza de Char, y una figura rápidamente atacó desde la oscuridad y se lanzó directamente hacia él. Char saltó para atrás del miedo, pero no fue suficiente para eludir al atacante. Alcanzó a ver a su enemigo justo antes de que su visión se volviera estrellas.

Saura gritó cuando el pico del Spearow golpeó a Char y lo derribó al suelo.

"_¡Iiiiiiiiiiirk!_"

—¡No! —gritó Saura, corriendo para ayudar a Char.

Pero el Spearow regresó para otro ataque, en picado hacia la temblorosa luz de la cola de Char, y Saura lo esquivó por poco. Recuperando el aliento, miró a su alrededor en pánico y trató de anticipar el siguiente ataque.

Pero entonces, un grito plural descendió de la oscuridad, atemorizando grandemente al corazón de Saura que latía con rapidez.

—¡Char! ¡Hay _dos_ de ellos!

"_¡Raaaaaaaaaaaw!_"

Escuchando la advertencia, Char se puso de pie, solo para ver como uno de los Spearow se lanzaba en picado y arrebataba la manzana a medio comer del suelo.

—¡OYE! —le gritó Char al ladrón—. ¡Aún no había terminado con eso!

"_¡Raaaaaaaaaw!_", le respondió el Spearow.

—¡Char! _¡Ayúdame!_ —gritó Saura, sus cepas retorciéndose en la casi completa oscuridad, tratando ciegamente de defenderse. El segundo Spearow bajó desde la oscuridad, picoteándolo violentamente y dejando un tajo jugoso a un lado de su cuerpo.

—¡AAH! _¡AAU!_ —gritó del dolor—. ¡CHAR! ¡Quítamelos! _¡POR FAVOR!_ ¡CHAR!

"_Supongo que aquí es donde peleo_", se dijo Char. "_Ahora... debo dejar que los instintos de supervivencia tomen el control..._"

Char se abalanzó hacia adelante, saltando en el aire más alto de lo que creyó que sus piernas eran capaces de propulsarle. Cortó ciegamente el aire con sus garras, esperando defender a Saura del daño lo mejor que pudo. Su ataque final conectó, lanzando al Spearow volando a un lado y llenando el aire con una explosión de plumas sueltas. Pero el segundo Spearow contratacó rápidamente, y un _tercer_ Spearow se lanzó a la ayuda.

—¡CHAR! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —gritó Saura luego de haber visto al tercer pájaro—. ¡Char! ¡Los Spearow! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Deben vivir aquí porque hay una salida cercana! ¡Tenemos que encontrar la salida! ¡Este podría ser el último piso de esta mazmorra! ¡APÚRATE!

"_¡Raaaaaaaaaw!_", gritó uno de los Spearow mientras se lanzaba para picotear a Saura. Char saltó hacia adelante y cortó, defendiendo a su amigo del impacto una vez más. Los dos tomaron la oportunidad para escapar por el corredor, pero los Spearow los siguieron y se resistieron a rendirse.

—¡Tienes tu estúpida manzana de vuelta! —le gritó Char mientras corría y se cubría la cabeza para protegerse—. ¡Aléjate!

Finalmente, al final del anteriormente inexplorado túnel, había una cámara de salida. Una simple escalera de metal se extendía hacia el techo de la cueva y afuera al mundo exterior. La luz solar matutina brillaba a través del boquete, iluminando suavemente la sombría sala.

Dos Spearow más se pararon entre ellos y la puerta de salida, bien despiertos y preparados para atacar.

—¡CHAR! ¡Corre hacia la salida! —chilló Saura, sus piernas moviéndose lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo.

Pero mientras Char daba un vistazo hacia atrás y veía a los enemigos acercándose hacia él... y hacia adelante, mientras su amigo corría directo hacia los enemigos... una extraña y agitada sensación empezó a apoderarse de él. Una nueva y poderosa clase de deseo llenó su vientre.

Char se dio cuenta de qué estaba ocurriendo: su instinto de supervivencia quería tener incluso más control. Quería apoderarse completamente de sus acciones.

Char vio cómo Saura corría hacia una salida que se encontraba demasiado lejos. Vio a los Spearow picoteándolo, dándole otra dolorosa herida. Vio como cada uno de los movimientos de sus cepas se volvían cada vez más débiles y sin puntería. Escuchó como sus gritos de agonía llenaban el aire. Sintió el ala de un Spearow chocar con su espalda, fallando apenas su objetivo y a cambio apuntando hacia el debilitado Bulbasaur en frente a él.

La sensación de Char se volvió demasiado. Necesitaba ser liberada.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Char dio un poderoso rugido de furia. Pero, en lugar de sonido, una corriente de llamas surgió de sus fauces.

"_¡Vaya!_", se dio cuenta Char. "_¿Puedo exhalar fuego? ¿Me pregunto si lo puedo hacer de nuevo...?_"

Concentrándose una vez más en la ardiente sensación de su estómago, Char inhaló nuevamente. Apuntó hacia la bandada de Spearow que volaba encima de Saura, y exhaló.

Una columna de fuego, más grande que la anterior, golpeó a los Spearow de frente. Se tambalearon al suelo con sus alas en llamas y las batieron salvajemente para apagarlas.

—¡Gracias! —gritó Saura sobre los chillidos de los caídos Spearow, tratando de apagar las llamas que se habían prendido en las puntas de sus cepas—. ¡En verdad te debo una!

—¡No sabía que podía hacer eso! —respondió Char, corriendo a su lado para ayudarlo—. Ahora, ¡salgamos de aquí! ¡Esos no fueron todos los Spearow!

Char no tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Saura saltó hacia la escalera, Char siguiéndolo de cerca, y los dos subieron y salieron al aire de la temprana mañana.

* * *

**Pradera Dorada**

Era muy temprano–casi las cuatro de la mañana–cuando los dos aventureros escaparon de la mazmorra. Unas pocas estrellas aún brillaban en el cielo aquí y allá, siendo que pronto serían superadas por la inminente luz solar. Char se fijó en la belleza de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, una extensa llanura cubierta de pasto alto y de color ámbar y moteado con brillantes lagos.

—¡Char! ¡Lo logramos! —gritó Saura con júbilo, derribando a su amigo una segunda vez—. ¡Peleamos a través de una mazmorra misteriosa y salimos vivos! Char, no sabes lo que esto significa para mí. ¡Siempre he querido hacer eso toda mi vida!

Char se rio con él esta vez, compartiendo su alegría y su alivio por haber salido vivos. Luego, se recostaron en el suelo y tomaron un bien merecido descanso, mirando el cielo mientras se llenaba gradualmente de los diferentes colores del amanecer.

—Supongo que perdimos a los soldados —dijo Char, disfrutando del aire fresco del supra mundo en lugar de la húmeda pesadez de la cueva—. Supongo que eres libre.

—Sí, supongo —dijo Saura, su sonrisa esfumándose.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Char, todavía anonadado por su precioso entorno—. Si no puedes ir de vuelta a casa, ¿entonces a dónde quieres ir después?

—_Ustedes no irán a ningún lado_ —se oyó una nueva voz a sus espaldas.

Char y Saura se volvieron para ver a otro Pokémon–un Scyther–saltando desde la salida de la mazmorra. Era claro que estaba casi tan cansado y deteriorado como ellos.

Un Sandlash lo seguía de cerca. Ambos rodearon inmediatamente al pasmado dúo, dejándoles sin ruta de escape.

—¡NO! _¡TÚ!_ —gritó Saura, levantándose de golpe—. ¡TÚ!

—Buena idea tratar de perdernos en esa mazmorra misteriosa, ustedes dos —gruñó el Scyther sarcásticamente.

—Eso _no_ fue agradable —agregó el Sandlash—, _especialmente_ después de todas las mazmorras que ya hemos atravesado ayer, usando nuestros últimos suministros. Estábamos listos para dormir por el resto del día. _No_ estábamos preparados para esa pequeña experiencia.

—¡No me iré con ustedes! —escupió Saura en la cara del Scyther, preparando sus cepas para defenderse. Pero el Scyther respondió nivelando una de sus plateadas cuchillas con la punta de la cepa, como para mostrar que podía cortarla con facilidad. Saura tragó saliva.

—Lo siento si pensaron de otra manera —dijo el Sandlash—, pero me temo que _sí_ vendrán con nosotros.

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	4. Capítulo 3: Equipo Remordimiento

**Capítulo 3**

Luego de haber hecho frente a la mazmorra, había sido todo en vano. Char no pudo lograr mantener la promesa que le había hecho a su nuevo compañero.

Habían sido capturados.

"Por favor, intenten hacerlo fácil para nosotros," les ordenó el Scyther, empujándolos con el extremo de sus cuchillas en la espalda para apurarlos. "Ha sido una noche larga. Estamos cansados, y estoy seguro de que ustedes también lo están."

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!" demandó Char, hablando por Saura.

"Nosotros deberíamos preguntarles lo mismo," murmuró el Sandslash mientras guiaba la procesión. "No he visto un Charmander en… bueno, no recuerdo hace cuánto. Pero ciertamente no es algo normal que estés por aquí. Es por eso que tendrán que venir con nosotros por el momento."

"Si es a mí a quien quieren, ¿entonces por qué no dejan ir a este Bulbasaur?" declaró Char.

"No, él vendrá también," dijo el Scyther. "Los necesitamos a los dos. Solo por si _acaso_."

"_¡¿Por qué?!_" espetó Char. "¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Dónde nos llevan?! ¡¿Y por qué nos necesitan?!"

"Si sentimos que necesitan saber, les contaremos," dijo el Sandslash, pero su tono no era tan tranquilizador. "Pero por ahora, a menos que tengan la intención de hacer una conversación agradable, apreciaría que no cuestionaran incesantemente nuestros motivos. Eso no nos llevará a nada."

Luego de eso, el Scyther y Sandslash permanecieron en silencio.

Caminaron por un buen tiempo, sin hablar, mientras el sol gradualmente revelaba más de si por encima del horizonte oriental y arrojaba su luz sobre el hermoso prado dorado a su alrededor. Char lanzaba miradas a su amigo con frecuencia, pero cada vez que lo hacía, se encontraba demasiado asustado como para decir algo. Saura se veía apenado y estropeado, como si se estuviera librando una intensa batalla dentro de su corazón.

"Bueno…" finalmente habló Saura, bajando su cabeza con desaliento y mirando el pasto pasar. "Al menos lo logramos. ¡Conseguimos cruzar la mazmorra nosotros solos! Pero… supongo que tenía que saber que esto pasaría. Estaré siempre orgulloso de lo que hicimos hoy. Supongo que eso es lo que importa… Supongo que mi vida está completa. Lamento que haya sido de esta manera, Char. Lamento que no pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos."

Char lo sintió de nuevo: esa sensación intranquila en su estómago inundándose de fuego.

En lo más profundo, se dio cuenta de que quería resistirse a los soldados, incluso si Saura estaba demasiado asustado como para intentar. Había hecho una promesa. Si pudiera hacer algo, _cualquier cosa_, por el Bulbasaur, sintió que tenía que intentarlo.

El Charmander dentro de él quería luchar. Y, poco a poco, también él.

Char se fijó en el Scyther, sopesando las posibilidades. Su respiración se hizo más profunda, y su pulso se intensificó.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se volvería, saltaría a la cara del Scyther, lo atacaría rápidamente con su recién encontrado aliento de fuego, y luego sacaría a Saura de ahí lo más rápido posible para que pudiera hacer su escape. Solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado…

Cuando sintió al Scyther empujarlo una vez más en la espalda, su frustración se hizo demasiado grande. Podía sentir el fuego en el fondo de su garganta. Estaba implorando ser liberado.

_Al menos lo intentaré_, se dijo Char con sus puños apretados. _Saura, ¡esto es por ti!_

Char saltó.

La siguiente cosa que supo, estaba con la cara en el suelo a causa de un poderoso contrataque. Su cabeza palpitaba, y su costado le _ardía_ como loco. Había sido derribado al suelo tan rápido, que no recordaba bien como había ocurrido. Soltó una violenta y dolorosa tos, expulsando humo denso y negro de la boca.

"¡Char…!" pudo oír a Saura llamarlo tristemente. "Char, ¿por qué…?"

Gruñendo, Char empujó sus brazos contra el suelo e intentó ponerse de pie. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la larga y delgada cortadura en su costado. Cayó de nuevo al suelo y apretó la herida para ayudar a calmar el dolor.

Char miró hacia arriba. Vio a Saura mirándolo con apenada incredulidad. Vio al Sandslash mirándolo con indiferencia. Vio al Scyther a unos metros de él, claramente furioso, con sus cuchillas elevadas. Una pequeña línea de brillante sangre roja goteaba de la cuchilla derecha del Scyther. _Su_ sangre.

"El momento en que un Charmander decide atacar, su cola se agranda," explicó el Scyther gravemente. "No tenías para nada el elemento sorpresa."

Mientras Char luchaba por sentarse derecho manteniendo el agarre en su herida, Saura corrió a su lado. Tosiendo de nuevo, Char descargó un torrente de humo contra el suelo.

"Char…" dijo simplemente Saura mientras se ofrecía para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. "¡No tenías que haber hecho eso! ¿Estás bien?"

En lugar de responderle, Char se volvió hacia los captores. "¡¿Dónde nos están llevando?!" demandó de nuevo con una dolorida voz. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Scythe…" dijo el Sandslash, "¿Tal vez sería apropiado si ofreciéramos a nuestros acompañantes el beneficio de la duda?"

"Hum, no creo que eso sea prudente," gruñó el Scyther, pero de manera pensativa. "Todo lo que necesitan saber, por el momento, es que necesitamos que vengan con nosotros y que no podemos permitir que se nos escapen."

"Creo que eso ya lo han dejado claro," replicó Char. "¿Qué más?"

"No te molestes, Char," escupió Saura, gruñendo a sus captores. "Sé exactamente porque están ellos aquí. Están aquí para llevarme al Maestro para que pueda ser su esclavo."

El Scyther y el Sandslash se miraron por un momento. El Scyther se veía sorprendido; el Sandslash hizo un sonido como de una risa irónica.

"¡¿Qué?!" demandó Saura, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Bueno," dijo el Sandslash. "Solo digamos que están… ¿fríos? Tu conjetura está muy, muy lejos en la dirección incorrecta."

El comentario incluso sacó una risita del Scyther. Saura parpadeó distraídamente.

"Entonces… ¿ustedes _no_ son soldados del Maestro?" preguntó Saura, parcialmente boquiabierto.

"Él _desea_ que lo fuéramos," dijo el Scyther con una sonrisa.

"En efecto, apuesto a que él daría _cualquier cosa_ para tener nuestros servicios," dijo el Sandslash. "Pero para él, nada nuestro está a la venta. Y antes de que vuelvan a preguntar 'quiénes somos', déjenme recordarles que nuestra respuesta no cambiará, no importa cuántas veces repitan la pregunta."

"Pero… ¿no están aquí para esclavizarnos, por lo menos?" inquirió Char.

El Sandslash negó con la cabeza. "No tienen razón para temernos. Lo único que queremos hacer es… _verificar_ algo sobre ustedes. Luego de eso, serán tan libres como un Swellow – siempre y cuando pasen nuestra prueba. Es una promesa. A pesar de como esto se ve, no somos secuestradores."

"¿Y si no pasamos?" se preguntó Saura.

"Eso es algo que discutiremos en el caso de que fuere necesario," dijo el Sandslash, "…y es _altamente_ improbable desde mi punto de vista que eso suceda. Para que conste, mi compañero de aquí es el que quería verificarlos a ustedes en primer lugar. Si hubiera sido por mí, jamás los hubiésemos molestado. Ahora, ¿continuaremos, o seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo? Todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer."

A partir de ese momento, el Scyther caminó lado a lado con Char y Saura, presumiblemente porque había ganado su confianza y estaba seguro de que no tratarían de escapar de nuevo. Char estaba contento de ver a Saura en un buen estado de ánimo una vez más, aunque el Bulbasaur tenía una mirada de confusión pegada a la cara y parecía estar demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para decir algo.

_Si, esto no tiene tanto sentido para mí, tampoco,_ cayó en la cuenta Char. _Y este corte aún duele. Aauuh._

* * *

**Grandes Llanuras**

En lo que pareció un corto período de tiempo, Char notó que sus alrededores cambiaban una vez más. El próspero prado había terminado, volviéndose un aburrido e interminable intervalo de tierra marrón y de color canela. El hermoso pasto dorado había desaparecido casi completamente; aquí, solo existía en feos y dispersos parches. Char se preguntó si se estaban dirigiendo a un desierto o a un yermo.

"Saura," dijo Char, perdiendo rápidamente interés en el nuevo ambiente, "has estado callado. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Me siento mucho mejor," admitió Saura, saliendo de su aturdimiento y forzando una sonrisa que se volvió en seguida una sincera. "Todavía deseo saber que está ocurriendo. Pero mientras no trabajen para el Maestro, es un peso menos de mi espalda. Supongo que solo tenemos que esperar y ver qué pasa."

"El Maestro…" gruñó el Scyther, "Mi corazón se acelera incluso con la mención de su nombre. Él… es mi peor enemigo."

"¡¿En serio?!" exclamó Saura.

"En efecto," dijo el Scyther, manteniendo la mirada hacia el frente. "Cuando era joven, fui escogido por él como sirviente. He visto con mis propios ojos lo que el Maestro desea para este mundo. Y… ¡por la fuerza, he llevado a cabo sus trabajos con estas mismas cuchillas! Pero después, luego de haberlo planeado por dos años y medio, me escapé. Desde entonces, he pasado mi vida entera, mi _existencia_ entera, oponiéndome a él."

"¡Vaya!" exclamó Saura. "¿Te _escapaste_ del Maestro? ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"¿Por qué te interesa?" dijo el Scyther, arrojándoles una mirada.

"Porque Saura también fue escogido por él," le contó Char. "¡Eso fue solo ayer también! ¡Por eso es que estaba escapando de su casa!"

"…En serio," dijo el Scyther, cambiando su tono de voz. "¿Y se escaparon de nosotros, porque pensaron que éramos soldados que vendrían y te llevarían?

"¡Exacto!" exclamó Char.

"Saben," dijo el Scyther con una sonrisa, "bajo esas circunstancias, no habría actuado diferente a ustedes. Hiciste bien, Bulbasaur, por escapar de ellos, y también tú, Charmander, por enfrentarte a mí. Les aplaudo a ambos."

El Scyther y el Sandslash se miraron de nuevo.

"Entonces, parece que hemos encontrado a otro de los elegidos por el Maestro," dijo el Sandslash silenciosamente. "Tienen una razón para luchar contra él, justo como tú. ¿Piensas que…"

"Sí, puedo entenderlo," dijo el Scyther pensativamente. "Estoy empezando a pensar que no sería mala idea contarles lo que quieren saber."

El Scyther y el Sandslash dejaron de caminar.

"Soy Scythe," dijo el Scyther, volviéndose hacia Char y Saura y ofreciéndoles un respetuoso gesto. "Mi compañero de aquí es Shander. Somos miembros de un 'equipo de resistencia'."

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Saura. "¿Un 'Equipo de Resistencia'? ¡Espera! ¿Te refieres a que, como dice el nombre, se resisten al _Maestro_?"

"Precisamente," dijo Shander. "Somos parte de una vasta organización subterránea de Pokémon que luchan contra el Maestro. No podíamos contarles esto porque no podíamos accidentalmente dar a las fuerzas del Maestro más información sobre nosotros, pero ahora que es claro que ustedes dos se oponen al Maestro por razones personales, es mucho más seguro contarles. Actualmente, nos dirigimos a nuestra base de operaciones, conocida como la 'División Dorada'. Existe como una red de cámaras bajo nuestros pies, bien adentro de estas mismas llanuras. La entrada está localizada a menos de una milla de aquí, y es allí donde nos dirigimos en este mismo momento."

"Los Pokémon de la resistencia cuentan de a cientos de miles," explicó Scythe. "No somos una pequeña fuerza de guerrilleros sin esperanza; hemos estado creciendo y expandiéndonos por décadas. De hecho, hay tres grandes divisiones de la gran resistencia: está la División Esmeralda, que opera en Ambera septentrional, la División Dorada de Ambera central, y la División Negra de Ambera sur oriental. Aunque estamos todas aliadas, es difícil para cada división trabajar de cerca con las otras, siendo por la distancia y por el riesgo que involucra. Así que, cada división opera independientemente."

"¡Vaya!" exclamó Saura, ilusamente. "Así que, ¿ustedes dos son parte de esta División Dorada?"

"Cada División está formada por docenas y docenas de Equipos de Resistencia que operan como unidades para cumplir las misiones que la División necesita," Scythe dijo. "Mi equipo es conocido como Equipo Remordimiento. Consistimos en doce Pokémon que toman turnos para cumplir las misiones en pequeños grupos, como lo estamos haciendo yo y Shander. En total, cincuenta y dos equipos de resistencia forman la División Dorada."

"No nuestro remordimiento," intervino Shander, "sino el remordimiento que planeamos inculcar en el Maestro cuando nuestros esfuerzos hayan tenido éxito."

"¿Era su misión capturarnos?" aventuró Char.

"No," se rio Scythe. "Nuestra misión ayer involucraba agotadoras excursiones a través de varias mazmorras misteriosas. Los encontramos completamente por accidente."

"Oh…" dijo Saura. "Bueno, supongo que les debemos una disculpa, entonces. ¡Char y yo lamentamos hacer que tuvieran que perseguirnos por esa mazmorra! ¡No teníamos idea!"

"Y yo les debo una también," dijo Scythe. "Me disculpo por haberte hecho daño, Charmander. Tu herida debería sanar rápido."

Char miró su herida, y aunque aún le ardía un poco, una pegadiza costra ahora cubría la cortadura. Char empezó a preguntarse si las heridas de un Pokémon sanarían naturalmente más rápido que las humanas.

"¿Qué es tan especial sobre nosotros?" preguntó Char, acariciando la costra. "¿Y qué es lo que harán con nosotros cuando lleguemos a la base?"

"Siempre tan lleno de preguntas, ¿verdad?" dijo Shander. "_Eso_, todavía no podemos contarles."

Esta vez, Char decidió no discutir. Estaba satisfecho con todo lo que había aprendido hasta ese momento. Quedando en silencio, continuó siguiendo a Shander mientras se internaban más en el monótono campo. Le pareció raro, sin embargo, como Shander ocasionalmente cambiaba la ruta, haciendo giros inesperados y pequeños ajustes de vez en cuando, siendo que no había puntos de referencia que Char pudiera ver para seguir. Incluso el horizonte se volvió un anillo ininterrumpido alrededor de ellos, con nada sobresaliendo de él hacia el cielo excepto por el inminente sol.

"Oye… ¿Scythe?" preguntó Saura mansamente luego de haberse recuperado de un enorme bostezo, "¿Crees que… podríamos quedarnos en su base por un tiempo? Ya sabes, ¿para escondernos de ellos?"

"Eso podríamos arreglarlo," gruñó el Scyther. "Pero no podrán quedarse con nosotros para siempre."

"Oh…" dijo Saura con decepción. "¿Por qué no?"

"La base de la división no es un asilo seguro para civiles," explicó Shander. "No es un campo de refugiados. Es la base de operaciones. Aunque podríamos ofrecerles un cuartel temporal, no podríamos darles casa indefinidamente… eso es, a menos que se unan a nosotros."

"¿Puedo?" chilló Saura. "¿Podría unirme a la División Dorada? ¿Por favor? ¡Y Char también! ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Podríamos trabajar para ustedes?"

"Estar en un Equipo de Resistencia no es un estilo de vida fácil," advirtió Shander. "Un error podría costar a muchos Pokémon su vida, como ves. Estabas escapándote del Maestro porque sueñas vivir una vida libre, ¿verdad? Si te unieras a nosotros, puedo asegurarte que tendrás que olvidarte de ese sueño completamente. Necesitarías soportar nuestro entrenamiento hasta que seas lo suficientemente confiado como para llevar a cabo nuestro trabajo, y luego tendrías que seguir cada una de nuestras órdenes sin fallar."

"A pesar de todo, nunca hemos rechazado a un Pokémon dispuesto," dijo Scythe, "y si es que debo decir algo sobre el tema, pretendo dejarlo de esa manera. Si desprecian al Maestro y quieren oponerse, eso es suficiente para mí."

"¡Eso es lo que quiero!" exclamó Saura vigorosamente. "La única mejor cosa que ser un Pokémon libre es luchar para que otros Pokémon sean libres. ¡Entrenaré! ¡Pelearé contra el Maestro con ustedes!"

"¿Y tú, Charmander?" inquirió Scythe. "Este Bulbasaur parece estar poniendo las palabras en tu boca. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?"

"Char, ¡esto es _perfecto_!" dijo Saura antes de que Char pudiera responder. "Tienes que creer en mí en esta. ¡Únete conmigo a la División Dorada! ¡Estoy seguro que te ayudará a saber más cosas sobre todo también!"

_Vaya_, pensó Char. _Si elijo unirme a este equipo... ¿Cuán profundo he ido en un periodo de tiempo tan corto? Saura podría tener razón; podría aprender mucho sobre el mundo de los Pokémon estando en este equipo. Y __**si**__ necesito un papel que desempeñar en este momento. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esto no esté pasando por coincidencia, tampoco. Tal vez esta es la ruta que me llevará de nuevo a donde partí._

"De acuerdo, Saura, estoy contigo," decidió Char. "Si quieres unirte a este equipo, yo lo haré también."

"¡Gracias!" dijo Saura, radiante de orgullo. "Estoy seguro de que esto es lo correcto. ¡Lo puedo sentir!"

Eran como las seis de la mañana cuando el grupo finalmente llegó a su destino. Los ojos de Scythe apenas se mantenían abiertos. Shander sacudía la cabeza frecuentemente, tratando de mantenerse concentrado.

"Aquí está," Shander finalmente reportó. "Estamos a punto de entrar a la base."

"Esto es lo que pasará," les instruyó Scythe. "Les guiaremos directo a cuartel vivienda del Equipo Remordimiento. Ahí abajo habrá muchos Pokémon. No hablen a _nadie_. No toquen _nada_. ¿Entendido?"

"Lo tengo," dijo Saura asintiendo.

"Una vez que lleguemos, todos tomaremos un bien merecido descanso," continuó Scythe. "Nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche, no tengo duda de que nuestros cuerpos nos están rogando unas buenas doce horas de sueño. Nuestros compañeros de equipo tomarán nuestras asignaciones de hoy. Quiero que ustedes dos se queden en el cuartel vivienda hasta que les diga lo contrario. Entonces, para este tiempo mañana, podremos continuar discutiendo otros temas."

"Prepárense," les advirtió Shander. "Lo que están a punto de ver podría confundirlos."

Char y Saura miraron a su alrededor expectantes, preguntándose que deberían esperar que pase. Pero el escenario se mantenía igual de aburrido y monótono que siempre.

El suelo se sacudió. Para Char, se sintió como si una fisura estaba a punto de abrirse a sus pies. Saltó, temeroso de que el suelo iría a tragarlo completamente. Pero solo duro por unos cinco segundos antes de detenerse abruptamente.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" gritó Saura, tratando de averiguar qué había cambiado. "¿Eso fue un terremoto?"

El Scyther y el Sandslash no respondieron. Se quedaron quietos, esperando algo.

Y luego, una misteriosa voz sonó desde aparentemente ningún lugar. Era como un pequeño balbuceo, algo que apenas podría ser oído a menos que alguien lo estuviera esperando.

"Perfil bajo, esperar y crecer," dijo la raspante y apenas audible voz. "Semillas de fuerza cosechar y coser."

"Perfil bajo, no soltar, espera el día del poder a revelar," Scythe y Shander respondieron al unísono.

Luego de que las palabras hayan sido dichas, una enorme hendidura apareció en el suelo ante sus propios ojos.

"¡Vaya!" gritó Saura. "¡Mira! ¡Es como si el piso desapareció así nada más!"

"Es una entrada muy bien escondida," comentó Shander. "Y es a nuestro centinela a quien debemos agradecer por eso."

"Ah, ja ja, bienvenidos de nuevo," dijo la voz.

Un Haunter flotó fuera de la oscura hendidura, sonriendo y reverenciando a los viajeros.

"Buenos días, Gate," dijo el Scyther, devolviendo la reverencia.

"Es bueno verlos," replicó Gate con una radiante sonrisa. "Algunos decían que no lograrían volver. Pero la mayoría de nosotros sabíamos que eso no era cierto, por supuesto. El Equipo Remordimiento puede cuidarse solo."

"Bulbasaur, Charmander, este es Gate, nuestro centinela," dijo Scyther. "Él se queda aquí en la entrada, día y noche, proyectando una ilusión sobre ella."

"Nuestras palabras en clave vienen de una larga balada que todos los miembros de la División deben memorizar," agregó Shander. "Es un poema sin sentido. Él nos recita una línea del poema, y nosotros debemos completar el verso para ganar el acceso."

"Un placer conocerte," dijo Saura incómodamente.

"Ah, ja ja, ¿y quiénes son ustedes?" se rio el Haunter. "Un par de nuevas caras para memorizarme, ¿eh?"

"Sí," dijo el Scyther. "Estos dos se quedarán por nosotros a partir de ahora."

"Muy bien, muy bien," cantó Gate. "Procedan. Apuesto a que están deshechos. ¡Ustedes los nuevos, tengan cuidado con el escalón! Una vez más, es bueno ver que los dos están a salvo."

Scythe asintió al fantasma, y Gate se deslizó de vuelta al suelo y fuera de la vista. Char se asomó curiosamente al nuevo pasaje. Era una gran escalera que descendía hacia la negra nada. Las escaleras estaban agrietadas y en ruinas, empezando a parecerse a una rampa irregular más que nada. De hecho, el primer escalón había sido completamente arrancado, haciendo que parezca una bajada aterrorizante desde la superficie. Un olor a polvo se alzaba desde la fosa.

"¿Es esta realmente la entrada principal?" preguntó Saura. "Se ve… espeluznante. ¡Y abandonada!"

"Esta es la entrada _trasera_," dijo Shander. "La base tiene en total cuatro entradas, ¡y las otras están escondidas más misteriosamente que esta!"

"Estoy a punto de colapsar," gruñó Scythe. "Entremos ya. No tengan miedo, ustedes dos. Solo síganme."

Scythe empezó a guiar, y Char y Saura hicieron lo que se les dijo. Char tuvo máximo cuidado en donde posaba sus pies cuando bajaba en el primer escalón. Saura lo siguió, usando sus cepas para balancearse por la desigual superficie.

La escalera bajaba un buen tramo. Mientras el último de los rayos del sol desaparecía de la vista, Char cayó en la cuenta una vez más de cuan agradecido estaba por su flameante cola. Se dio cuenta de que nunca tendría que preocuparse de estar atrapado en la oscuridad.

"Ah, lo que daría por tener al elemento del fuego de mi lado," comentó Shander, también notando la poco familiar luz. "Tal vez un día, cuando los Pokémon resuelvan los misterios de las piedras evolutivas, podríamos diseñar una nueva evolución de Sandslash…"

"Claro, y yo podría ser un dragón," gruñó Scythe sarcásticamente. "Pero Shander tiene razón. El elemento del fuego es uno útil y devastador, Charmander. Agradece que esté de tu lado."

Finalmente, la escalera terminó y se niveló en un corredor largo y oscuro.

"Oye, esta no es otra mazmorra misteriosa, ¿no?" preguntó Saura. "¡Es realmente un largo camino!"

"Necesita ser de esta manera," dijo Scythe. "Es por seguridad. Este corredor está forrado de extremo a extremo con trampas."

"¡¿Trampas?!" gimió Char, dando un gran salto. "¡¿Dónde?! ¿Cómo hago para evitar activarlas?"

"Relájate, relájate," dijo Scythe. "Solo pueden ser activadas todas de una vez, y desde otro lugar. Gate es el encargado. Él activará las trampas si un Pokémon no deseado se cuela de alguna forma."

Los ojos de Char se fijaron en las paredes de piedra, su estómago un poco preocupado por el pensamiento de estar en el medio de una trampa mortal. Se veían como paredes perfectamente normales para él.

Finalmente, luego de haber caminado por diez minutos más, el grupo dobló una esquina. Una brillante luz naranja brillaba desde el final del corredor.

"Aquí estamos," reportó Shander. "Recuerden: manténganse cerca de Scythe. Síganle. No molesten a otros Pokémon."

* * *

**Base de la División Dorada**

En el momento en que caminó a través del arco y dentro de la base, Char sintió su aliento dejarlo. Docenas de pasadizos estaban cavados en la pared de piedra como rampas e incontables corredores. Cientos y cientos de antorchas ardiendo colgaban de las paredes, iluminando la caverna como si fuera el atardecer. El techo era imposible de ver desde el suelo, la vista bloqueada por rocas saliendo de la pared y puentes anclados al suelo por finos pilares de piedra.

Pokémon de todas formas y tamaños irrumpían en el lugar, llenando la habitación con toda clase de voces y gritos. Un Hypno y un Marowak se cruzaron con él, mirándole sospechosamente. Un Dugtrio salió de una pared cercana. Una bandada de Pidgeotto se abalanzó en el aire y voló entre los puentes suspendidos, un Starraptor enorme guiándolos. Un Graveler y un Onix emergieron de un enorme túnel lateral.

"Saura…" dijo Char, luchando por hablar. "¡No puedo… respirar!"

Char sintió que sus latidos eran incontrolables ahora, inundándolo con una emoción tan intensa que creyó que se desmayaría. La vista de la caverna era inexplicablemente hermosa para él. Sintió una urgencia incontrolable de vivir en aquél lugar por un largo tiempo, como si era de alguna forma perfecto para él. Sintió que quería explorar y memorizar cada último túnel y cámara del complejo.

"Char, cálmate. Es solo tu instinto," dijo Saura, ayudando al tembloroso Charmander a mantenerse en pie. "Los Charmander viven en las montañas en cuevas como esta. Todas estas antorchas te están poniendo emocionado también."

"¡Charmander! ¡Bulbasaur!" les gritó Scythe, ya desde el otro lado de la habitación. "¡_Por favor_, intenten mantenerse con nosotros!"

Char sacudió la cabeza para volver a concentrarse, luego corrió de vuelta al lado del Scyther, con Saura siguiéndole de cerca. Salieron de la enorme cámara, entrando en una alargada red de túneles laterales. Las salas estaban igual de bien iluminadas como la cámara central, brillantes antorchas alineadas en cada pared, pero los Pokémon se hicieron más escasos cuanto más se adentraban en los túneles. Finalmente, la sala en la que entraron era una completamente desierta, salvo por un Exploud que pasó al lado de ellos, haciendo un gesto a Scythe mientras lo hacía.

Scythe guio al grupo a una gran losa de piedra blanca presionada en la pared. Era una puerta.

"Aquí estamos," les contó Scythe. "Ahora, déjenme llevarles a mi habitación, para que puedan dormir –"

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe con una velocidad sorprendente. Un gran Houndoom de aspecto rudo se paraba en el umbral.

"Buen día, Daemon," dijo Scythe con una sorprendida pero respetuosa voz.

"Scythe," reconoció el Houndoom. "Bienvenido de vuelta. Es bueno ver que ya han vuelto. ¿Confío en que nada salió mal ayer?"

"No hubieron errores," replicó Scythe con confianza.

"Sabía que no había causa para preocuparse," dijo el Houndoom con una sonrisa presumida. "Ahora, ¿quiénes son estos niños que vienen contigo?"

"Ellos son… visitantes," dijo Scythe, haciendo gestos a Char y Saura.

"Ya veo," dijo el Houndoom. "En ese caso, déjame que los lleve al cuartel de los visitantes por ti. Te ves muy cansado."

"Los visitantes se quedarán con _nosotros_ hoy," insistió Scythe. "Se quedarán en mi habitación. Yo me encargaré de ellos."

El Houndoom negó con la cabeza, arrugando el ceño en su amenazante cara. "Me temo que eso no se puede hacer, Scythe. Tenemos reglas. Los visitantes deben –"

"Los visitantes se quedarán con _nosotros_ hoy," repitió Scythe, más forzosamente. Shander se puso al lado de Scythe, como para dar más fuerza a su demanda.

El Houndoom no respondió por un momento. Frunciendo el ceño, y con un resoplido, se abrió paso en el grupo y desapareció en el oscuro corredor.

"¡¿Quién era ese?!" se preguntó Char silenciosamente como para que solo Saura pueda oírlo.

"No se veía muy amistoso," susurró Saura en respuesta. "Mejor alejarnos de él."

"Vengan," dijo Scythe, guiándolos dentro de la cámara. "Hay tanto que tenemos que hacer con ustedes, pero me temo que todo tiene que empezar con un día de descanso."

Una vez que Char y Saura fueron introducidos en la habitación de Scythe, Shander le susurró a su compañero.

"Scythe… ¿Estás seguro de estar listo para hacer esta jugada? ¿Realmente piensas que el Charmander tiene la Llamada?"

Scythe bajó la cabeza, expresando su decepción sin palabras.

"Duerme bien," dijo Shander mientras se volvía para dirigirse a su propia habitación. "Tenemos trabajo duro por hacer mañana."

"¿Qué no siempre?" murmuró Scythe, entrando a su habitación.

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	5. Capítulo 4: Paseo

**Capítulo 4**

Char no tenía idea de cuánto había dormido ese día, pero eventualmente se encontró bien despierto en una oscura y silenciosa cueva, mirando el rocoso techo. Juzgando por la forma en que se sentía su cabeza, se imaginó que no había dormido más que unas cuantas horas…

_Sigo siendo un Charmander_, observó él, para su consternación. _Supongo que esto no es un sueño después de todo. Estoy realmente atascado en un mundo que no conozco._

Los ojos de Char se fijaron en cada abolladura y estalactita del techo, mirando como las sombras arrojadas por su cola se tambaleaban con torpeza por la superficie. Memorias del día anterior flotaron de vuelta a él; se acordó de que estaba en una habitación con un Scyther y un Bulbasaur. Recordó que el Scyther lo había guiado por millas a una especie de base subterránea secreta, lugar en donde se encontraba durmiendo ahora. Pero más que eso, recordó que había hecho una especie de compromiso. Una especie de promesa. Que, en el próximo día, estaría asumiendo una especie de grandioso, nuevo papel.

_Voy a ser miembro de uno de estos "equipos de resistencia", justo como Scythe y Shander,_ se dio cuenta Char. _¿Cómo será eso? ¿Tendré que luchar contra los soldados del Maestro todos y cada uno de los días? Todavía no me gusta pelear. Pero… principalmente… ¿alguna vez descubriré cómo llegué aquí? Lo único que recuerdo de mi vida pasada es que era un humano. Eso es de lo único que estoy seguro. Parece ser una especie de pista._

Char se volteó para quedar de lado, preguntándose si a los Pokémon les parecía incómodo dormir en una superficie tan plana y dura como el piso de piedra debajo de él. Aunque el Scyther y el Bulbasaur claramente no se quejaban, su espalda se estaba acalambrando.

_Y esa es la única pista que parezco tener por el momento,_ continuó Char. _Pero debe significar… que se __**suponía**__ que buscaría mi pasado. De otra forma, probablemente ya hubiera aceptado mi papel de Pokémon para ahora. Pero espero poder encontrar más pistas pronto. Aah, ¿por qué no podría haberme quedado con mis memorias? Esto es tan… desconcertante. Es como si… no se supone que debo estar aquí, pero no sé por qué._

Char giró su cabeza, echando un vistazo al Bulbasaur durmiente. La semilla de su espalda subía y bajaba con su respiración continua.

_Tal vez Saura tenga algo que ver también,_ pensó Char. _Tal vez él sea otra pista. Él fue el primer Pokémon al que conocí. Eso debe significar algo._

"Oye, Char," suspiró el Bulbasaur con una voz suave y cansada.

Char estaba sorprendido; Saura aún parecía estar dormido.

"¿Sí?"

"Entonces estás despierto también," dijo Saura, sin siquiera abrir los ojos. "No puedo dormir más. Creo que ya he dormido por un día entero, y estoy demasiado emocionado por mañana."

"Yo tampoco puedo dormir," dijo Char. "Todavía me siento… extraño. Siendo un Pokémon y todo, me refiero."

"Estaba pensando en algo," dijo Saura. "Ayer, me sorprendiste realmente cuando atacaste a Scythe. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Te prometí ayudarte a escapar de los soldados," dijo simplemente Char. "Era lo que tenía que hacer."

"Nunca te habría preguntado para ir tan lejos," dijo Saura. "Fue conmovedor verte hacer eso por mi, especialmente porque tienes miedo de luchar."

"Pero eso es lo gracioso," dijo Char. "Ni siquiera quería pelear. Sabía que no había más esperanza. Pero… estaba ese sentimiento que tuve… y me dijo que tenía que defenderme para mantener la promesa que hice. Y no podía resistirme. Era puro instinto. Pienso que… debería empezar a acostumbrarme a esto. Mis instintos son mucho más fuertes que cuando era humano…"

"Bueno, ¿sabías algo, Char?" dijo Saura. "¿Recuerdas cuando Scythe te preguntó si querías o no unirte al equipo conmigo? Si hubieras dicho que no, yo habría cambiado de idea."

Char parpadeó. "… ¿En serio?" preguntó él, un poco sorprendido. "Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Parecías tan entusiasmado por unirte."

"Sí. Yo también hice una promesa. Te prometí ayudarte a ser un Pokémon. Si no querías unirte al equipo de resistencia, me hubiera quedado contigo. Eres el humano, después de todo. Soy solo el seguidor."

Se sintió extrañamente satisfactorio, de alguna forma, escuchar a Saura decir esas palabras, y se preguntó si era de nuevo su instinto Pokémon el que le hacía sentir tal comodidad por tener un compañero. Char estaba convencido de que, como humano, él nunca se hubiera encariñado con otra persona tan rápido, y se preguntó si es que los todos los Pokémon estaban naturalmente dispuestos a formar lazos entre ellos.

"Y eso no cambiará," agregó Saura. "Si quieres dejarlo en cualquier momento, yo iré contigo. Así no te sentirás como si te estoy arrastrando a lugares donde no quieres ir."

"Gracias," dijo Char. "Pero creo que me quedaré. Lo he pensado mucho, creo que tienes razón. Creo que esto es lo correcto por ahora."

"Lo que digas, Char." suspiró Saura, sonriendo alegremente.

Luego de eso, Char cerró los ojos una vez más e intentó arrastrar su intranquila mente de nuevo hacia el estupor.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, sin embargo, era que Scythe también estaba teniendo problemas para dormir esa noche. Su cara había estado mirando hacia el lado opuesto a ellos, pero sus ojos permanecían bien abiertos… No solo por insomnio, ahora también por conmoción.

_¿Humano…?_ Repitió mentalmente, tratando de asimilar el enigmático intercambio que recién había presenciado.

… … …

A la mañana siguiente, Char y Saura fueron despertados violentamente.

"¡Suficiente sueño!" ordenó una profunda voz, irrumpiendo en la habitación y causando que ambos Char y Saura salten despiertos del susto. "Muévanse. La habitación de Scythe no es una estancia. Se han quedado la noche, y ahora es tiempo de que se vayan."

Luego de desempañar su visión, Char se volvió para ver a los Pokémon que habían entrado en la habitación. Era el Houndoom, y parado junto a él estaba un Ursaring especialmente grande.

"Vamos, afuera," ladró el Houndoom de nuevo. "Considérense afortunados. Ha sido bastante largo tiempo desde la última vez que ofrecimos tanta hospitalidad a visitantes como lo hicimos con ustedes. A partir de esta noche, se quedarán abajo con los reclutas."

"¡Oye!" gritó Saura, mirando a su alrededor en la habitación. "¡Scythe! ¿A dónde fue? ¿Creí que él dijo que nos uniríamos al Equipo Remordimiento?"

En efecto, Scythe no estaba a la vista. Char se sintió un poco más que nervioso enfrentando al intimidante sabueso sin la ayuda del Scyther.

"He tenido una… _extensa_… discusión con Scythe," reprendió el Houndoom. "Me aseguré de que sepa qué es lo que pienso de ustedes. Él propuso la _ridícula_ aserción de que ustedes deberían unirse a nuestro equipo. Pero entiendan, neonatos; el Equipo Remordimiento tiene _estándares_ que cumplir, y francamente, ustedes no cumplen ninguno de ellos. En este momento, está simplemente fuera de discusión."

_Oh, ¡ya lo entiendo!_ Se dio cuenta Char. _¡Este Houndoom debe ser el líder del equipo! No es de extrañar que sea tan… autoritario._

"¡¿Entonces… qué hacemos?!" gritó Saura. "Si no podemos unirnos al Equipo Remordimiento… ¿qué hacemos?"

"Estaba planeando enviarles a que se unan a alguno de nuestros _muchos_ equipos de entrenamiento, pero, por razones que están más allá de mí, Scythe tiene planes diferentes para ustedes," continuó el sabueso. "Scythe insiste en dejarles ser nuestros aprendices. Él quiere que el Equipo Remordimiento les entrene personalmente, y se negó a dejar de armar escándalo hasta que cedimos e hicimos un trato. Este es el compromiso al que llegamos: ustedes dos formarán su propio equipo de resistencia de dos personas, y estarán afiliados al Equipo Remordimiento como nuestros reclutas. Pero la base de su equipo estará abajo en los salones inferiores con el resto, no aquí."

"¿Nuestro propio equipo de resistencia?" repitió Saura con incredulidad. "¡Char! ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Empezaremos nuestro propio equipo de resistencia! ¡Nunca imaginé que algo así ocurriría! ¡Vaya!"

"Corta con eso," gruñó el Houndoom, repugnado por la actitud de Saura. "De cualquier manera, no son bienvenidos aquí de ahora en adelante. Mi compañero, Ursa, les escoltará afuera."

No queriendo enojar al sabueso más de lo que ya estaba, Char se puso de pie y siguió el consejo de salir de la habitación. El Houndoom, claramente aún molesto, mantenía la cabeza en alto mientras los guiaba por el salón y hacia los túneles principales de la base. Mientras caminaban, Char se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hora del día era; las antorchas ardían igual de brillantes como lo hicieron antes, y no había ventanas al exterior por ningún lado. Se preguntó cómo la división dorada hacía para mantener la noción del tiempo.

"Hoy, se les dará un breve paseo por el complejo," declaró el Houndoom. "Ursa les mostrará los alrededores. _Espero_ que se memoricen todo lo que él les cuenta, así como su propio camino a través de la base. También… antes de que este día termine, su nuevo equipo de resistencia deberá ser registrado como miembro oficial de la división dorada. Ursa les llevará a la oficina de registros para cumplir eso. Sin embargo… antes de hacerlo, tienen que decidir un nombre para el equipo."

"Vaya, esto es en serio, ¿verdad?" dijo Saura, casi hiperventilando. "Char, tendremos que pensar un buen nombre hoy. Estoy seguro de que se nos ocurrirá algo."

"Equipo Alegría, Equipo Pokéamigos, Equipo _Compartir_, todos buenos nombres," recitó el Houndoom, su burlona voz rebosando de sarcasmo. "Pero si quieren mi consejo, intenten elegir un nombre que _signifique_ en verdad algo sobre ustedes y por qué eligieron pelear del lado de los equipos de resistencia. Su nombre será su identidad. Este determinará no solo cómo sus colegas les tratarán, sino también cómo se tratarán a ustedes mismos."

Cuando llegaron al final del túnel del Equipo Remordimiento, el Houndoom prácticamente los empujó fuera de la puerta.

"Ahora, lárguense," dijo el Houndoom mientras el Ursaring los conducía rápidamente hacia afuera. "Si es que estaremos entrenándoles, tendrán que moverse con propósito y prisa. No aceptaremos nada menos que eso. Ahora muévanse."

La puerta se cerró con un portazo a sus espaldas. Char incluso notó a Saura relajarse un poco cuando el Houndoom estuvo fuera de la vista.

"No le hagan caso," dijo el Ursaring. "Daemon es siempre así. Te acostumbras a él después de un tiempo. De todas formas, me llaman Ursa. ¿Y ustedes son…?"

"Soy Saura, y este es Char," dijo Saura. "Soy de las Pequeñas Llanuras por el oeste. Char es… bueno, no sabemos exactamente. Char perdió la memoria."

"Amnesia, ¿eh?" dijo Ursa, guiándolos por las cámaras principales. "Suena a que los Vigilantes te atraparon. Hemos tenido esa clase de cosas por aquí antes. Porque, incluso recuerdo el año pasado, teníamos un muy prometedor Kadabra llamado Ogomo que se excedió de confianza y fue capturado por los Vigilantes. Fue milagroso que haya sobrevivido, pero esos Vigilantes hicieron algo con su mente. Cuando finalmente vino arrastrándose de vuelta, no podía recordar _nada_. Su nombre, sus amigos, ni siquiera las palabras en clave. Nada. Aún pelea igual como lo hizo siempre. Estamos agradecidos por eso, al menos."

_Vaya,_ pensó Char. _Tal vez eso es lo que pasó conmigo. ¿Pero quiénes son los "Vigilantes"?_

"Sí, pensamos eso," dijo Saura. "Pero Char es… bueno, pensamos que es probablemente otra cosa."

"Sí, bueno, buena suerte con la recuperación, espero," dijo Ursa. "De cualquier forma, es bueno ver un Charmander por aquí en esta zona. Espero que lo hagas bien aquí. Ahora… me imagino que será mejor que les muestre los lugares más importantes primero. Síganme."

Pronto, el trío había emergido de vuelta en la caverna principal de la base. Una vez más, Char tuvo un poco de problemas desviando la vista de la extensa habitación alineada con antorchas. Estaba absolutamente repleta de Pokémon, incluso más que antes, todos yendo de aquí para allá preparándose para las misiones y tareas del día. Char y Saura siguieron al Pokémon oso al mismo fondo de la caverna, donde entraron en un enorme túnel en forma de arco.

"Bueno, este es probablemente el lugar más importante de aquí," dijo Ursa. "Por aquí es el hospital. Nuestro maestro en medicina es el Dr. Orde, el Slowking. Sus asistentes son Blissey y Hypno."

"¿Slowking?" repitió Saura. "Ese es un extraño Pokémon para un hospital."

"Sí, pensarías eso, ¿verdad?" Ursa sonrió. "Claro, eso es solo hasta que te salva la vida. Luego estarás cantándole alabanzas. Es un Pokémon muy talentoso en la medicina, les hago saber."

El grupo ingresó al área del hospital. Era una sala muy larga con una fila central de mesas de piedra rectangulares sobresaliendo del suelo. Había en total como veinte de ellas. Detrás de las mesas, en la pared trasera, había varias estanterías de piedra repletas de un sinfín de suministros, botellas de medicina, e instrumentos. Cada mesa tenía algo como una bola de fuego gigante colgando del techo directamente encima, casi como un candelabro, que proveía una iluminación sin paralelo a la, de otra forma, oscura caverna. Unas cuantas mesas estaban ocupadas por Pokémon. Char notó a un Zangoose herido en la mesa más lejana, y a un Sneasel en otra. Char observó mientras Blissey corría al lado del Sneasel con una mesa rodante de suministros.

"¡Ursa! ¡Buenos días para ti!" dijo una voz.

Char se volvió y vio al Dr. Orde parado justo en frente a ellos. El Slowking llevaba una holgada chaqueta llena de bolsillos. Sostenía algo como un bisturí en la mano izquierda.

"Buenos días, Doctor," dijo Ursa. "Solo les estoy mostrando a los nuevos el lugar. Niños, este es el Dr. Orde. Si son heridos durante una misión, envenados, o algo, él es el primer Pokémon a quien recurres."

"Mmm-Hmm," dijo el Slowking, mirando algo al lado opuesto de la habitación. "Tengo toda la medicina que existe. Todavía estoy averiguando para que sirven algunas, pero siempre parezco acertar al final."

Char y Saura se dieron una mirada extraña.

"¡Oh! ¡Claro!" exclamó el doctor, dando un aplauso con sus manos de un solo dedo. "¡Ya recordé qué era lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Las bayas Zidra se pudrirán! Oh, um, sí, un placer conocerlos a ustedes dos, esperaré su primera visita aquí. La verdad, no, me retracto, espero que se mantengan sanos y nunca tengan que venir aquí. ¡Nos vemos, nos vemos!"

El Slowking se fue apurado en alguna dirección, prácticamente ignorándolos.

"Bueno, el doctor parece estar emocionado por algo hoy," dijo Ursa. "De todos modos, si, puede parecer un poco extraño, pero es un doctor brillante, en serio. Y su colega Hypno es un experto en psicoterapia. Están en buenas manos si vienen aquí. Honestamente."

"Suena bien para mi," dijo Saura.

… … …

Luego, Ursa les hizo subir una larga escalera en espiral. Pasaron tres pisos, esquivando por poco a un Nidoran que se bajaba apuradamente las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a un cuarto piso, otra habitación principal de tamaño considerable se extendió ante ellos tan pronto como dejaron las escaleras.

"Séptimo piso subterráneo," anunció Ursa. "Almacén."

"Vaya, subimos mucho las escaleras, ¿pero seguimos estando tan abajo?" dijo Saura con incredulidad. "¡No me di cuenta de cuan profunda era esta base!"

"Bueno, estamos bien abajo dentro de la tierra," dijo Ursa. "Para mi, es muy evidente por la enorme cantidad de escalones que tuvieron que bajar para entrar. De cualquier modo, aquí es donde vienes para equiparte de suministros antes de ir a cualquier viaje al que tienes que ir. Está situado aquí porque no es una escalada tan larga desde las entradas norte y noreste, pero la entrada oeste está bastante alejada de aquí, desafortunadamente. Pero, me estoy desviando. Por allí, a la derecha del corredor, está el área de almacenamiento. Y aquí, a la izquierda, tienes a los hermanos Kecleon."

Ursa les dirigió hacia la primera entrada a la izquierda. Dentro había una vista significativa: era obviamente una tienda, pero tan repleta pared a pared con mercancía que era difícil decir qué objeto era cada uno. Ropas extrañas colgaban del techo. Pequeñas cajas rebosantes de suministros atestaban cada mesa. Era un _emporio_. La atención de Char se giró hacia una particular pared que estaba cubierta con sacos de fruta seca. Instantáneamente supo para qué eran: alimentos para viajar en mazmorras misteriosas.

"Ah, ¡bienvenidos!" les gritó un Kecleon de color verde desde el otro lado de la habitación. "¿En qué puedo ayudarles en esta agradable mañana?"

"Solo estoy aquí para darles un paseo a los nuevos," dijo Ursa. "¿Podría presentarte a ellos?"

El Kecleon, que había estado ocupado arreglando una pila de lo que parecían brillantes esferas azules en un pedestal, inmediatamente detuvo su trabajo y corrió para conocer a los visitantes.

"Bien, bien," dijo el Kecleon. "¡Un Charmander! Ha pasado tiempo desde que vi a uno de tu especie. ¡Y un Bulbasaur! ¡Un dúo muy prometedor, diría yo!"

"Este es Kecleon, nuestro proveedor," dijo Ursa en modo de presentación. "Él, junto con su hermano, nos consiguen todo lo que posiblemente necesitamos para hacer correr nuestra División. Su hermano ha de estar fuera haciendo algún recado en este momento."

"¡A su servicio!" dijo Kecleon con una inclinación. "Si está en el mercado, ¡puedo conseguirlo para ustedes, garantizado! Mis precios son insuperables, y _siempre_ hago excepciones especiales para mis clientes favoritos."

"Un placer… conocerte," dijo Char incómodamente.

"¡Si, un placer también!" replicó Kecleon. "¡Espero hacer negocios contigo pronto!"

Con eso, Kecleon se inclinó una vez más, y corrió para continuar lo que estaba haciendo.

"Vaya, ciertamente parecía agradable," dijo Saura, igual de incómodo. "Pero… ¿él… _cobra_ por estas cosas? ¿No… ya sabes… trabaja también para la división? ¿No deberían los miembros de la división conseguir gratis estas cosas, o algo?"

"Bueno, tristemente, eso no es parte del trato," suspiró el Ursaring. "Kecleon y su hermano no trabajan exactamente _para_ la División. Lo hacen independientemente, ya ves, y solo son nuestros clientes, entonces tenemos que pagarles. Pero sus servicios son irremplazables, de cualquier modo. Eso, y se necesita muchísimo dinero para hacer funcionar un mercado negro como este."

"_¿Mercado negro?_" repitió Saura con sorpresa. "Te refieres a que… todas estas cosas…"

"Oh, sí," dijo Ursa. "Kecleon es… lo que llamarías un fraude profesional. Él roba, estafa, y todo lo que esté en el medio, para conseguir lo que tiene. Él y su hermano tienen conexiones por todo el país. Su trabajo involucra estafar a los principales proveedores bajo el control del Maestro, y secretamente conseguir mercancía para nosotros. Ha estado haciéndolo por décadas, y el Maestro no se ha dado cuenta todavía aparentemente. Es una carrera muy impresionante, debo agregar, probablemente se necesita más esfuerzo y engaño de lo que me podría imaginar jamás. Pero, lo hace todo con una sonrisa, y estamos feliz de tenerlo."

"Increíble," dijo Saura, mirando a su alrededor todas las cosas que llenaban la habitación con brillantes ojos. "Supongo que también hace el mismo trabajo que un equipo de resistencia, pero a su manera."

"Oh, una última cosa sobre Kecleon," dijo Ursa, bajando la voz drásticamente. "A veces, cuando tienes poco dinero, usualmente estará feliz de hacer una oferta especial para ti. Sin embargo… si valoras tu vida, _nunca_, bajo _ninguna_ circunstancia, _nunca, JAMÁS,_ intentes llevar algo de esta tienda sin pagar. Eso es… todo lo que diré sobre el tema."

"Entendido," dijo Saura tragando saliva. "No robar."

Char dirigió una extraña mirada al Pokémon reptil mientras salía de la tienda.

"¡Que tengan un buen día, y vuelvan pronto!" les llamó Kecleon con un saludo amistoso mientras salían.

… … …

Después, usaron las mismas escaleras en espiral de antes pero en la dirección opuesta. Abajo, abajo, y más abajo fueron, abajo hacia uno de los cuencos más profundos de las cavernas donde parecía que la actividad era más caótica. Luego de haber pasado por lo menos cinco pisos, dejaron las escaleras y tuvieron que abrirse paso a través de una frenética multitud de ocupados Pokémon solo para poder cruzar la habitación. Char se preguntó qué podría ser tan importante en este piso tan abajo en la base como para que tantos Pokémon se reunieran aquí.

"Tengan cuidado con quien se topan," advirtió Ursa chistoso mientras se abría paso en la multitud. "Algunos Pokémon son venenosos, saben. No les gustará dar contra uno de sus cuernos."

El pasillo terminó, abriéndose en una habitación más ancha que ayudaba a disminuir el tráfico de Pokémon. Varias puertas estaban alineadas en la habitación.

"Bueno, veamos. Por allí, la primera puerta a la izquierda, te lleva a la tesorería," dijo Ursa. "Todo el oro y el dinero de la división es almacenado ahí. Persian también hace funcionar un banco desde la tesorería, entonces pueden abrir su cuenta personal ahí si quieren guardar algún cambio sobrante. Ni siquiera piensen en robar el lugar. Está protegido por más Pokémon fantasma de los que te puedes imaginar. Siguiente puerta, esa va al gran salón. Si alguna vez necesitamos tener una asamblea con toda la división, allí es donde vamos todos. Solo ocurren una o dos veces al año, sin embargo. Y finalmente…"

Ursa los llevó a través de la entrada más ancha, que se volvía un enorme túnel rampa hacia abajo. Mientras Char intentaba evitar chocar con otros Pokémon que también atravesaban el túnel, algo llamó su atención. Una especie de olor se elevaba desde el fondo del túnel, haciéndose continuamente más poderoso cuanto más adentro iban. Aunque Char no podía identificarlo, era un aroma extremadamente atrayente…

"¡Oh! ¿Hueles eso, Char?" dijo Saura emocionadamente. "¡Aquí es tal vez donde preparan la comida! ¡Oh, vaya! Estoy de humor para desayunar, ¿tú no? ¡No he comido en un día entero!"

_¡Comida!_ Se dio cuenta Char. _¡Esto ha de ser como la comida Pokémon huele! No huele como ninguna comida humana que recuerde… Pero oh, ¡estoy tan hambriento!_

"Décimo cuarto piso subterráneo," anunció Ursa mientras alcanzaban el final del pasillo, que se abría en una increíble cueva rectangular alineada con mesas. "El comedor. Pueden apostar a que visitarán este lugar una o dos veces al día. Oh, y a diferencia de la mercancía de Kecleon, toda nuestra comida es completamente complementaria. Es parte de los gastos de la división."

"¡¿Es _gratis_?!" jadeó Saura.

"Bueno, ¿tienen apetito? Probablemente tengamos tiempo para tomar un bocado," ofreció Ursa con una sonrisa.

"¡Puedes apostar!" exclamó Saura.

Char no pudo discutir con Saura ni un poco. Su estómago había estado rugiendo por un tiempo también.

Ursa los guio hacia una gran ventana que separaba el comedor de la cocina. En el otro lado del mostrador, varios Pokémon iban de un lado a otro para cocinar y preparar la comida. Había varios Farfetch'd, pero en lugar de sus usuales tallos, sostenían varas de madera que usaban para revolver enormes ollas hirviendo de comida. Un Munchlax paseaba por la cocina, probando los sabores de las ollas con sus dedos. Un Ampharos trabajaba en el mostrador trasero, cortando enormes cantidades de coloridos objetos redondos y separándolos en montones.

"¡Hola!" dijo un Bellossom en el otro lado del mostrador mientras empujaba un carrito de comida a través del mostrador y en frente a ellos. "¡Disfruten! ¡Tengan un buen día! ¡Coman! ¡He aquí otro gran día!"

Char asintió educadamente al Bellossom mientras tomaba su bandeja. La inspeccionó, preguntándose que clase de comida cubría su plato. La comida consistía en trozos largos y con formas extrañas de… algo. Era realmente colorido. Se preguntó si tal vez era golosina.

"Y si siguen teniendo ganas, solo vayan por un segundo plato, o un tercero…" explicó Ursa mientras el grupo se sentaba en una mesa.

Saura no pudo contenerse. Saltó para poner sus patas delanteras en la mesa y hundió su cara en el plato, casi inhalando la comida. Char, aunque hambriento, no pudo evitar tomar uno de los objetos de su plato y mirarlo curiosamente por unos momentos, girándolo en su mano. Era tibio al tacto.

"Ensalada de frutas hervida," le dijo Ursa. "Cómelo, ¡te podría gustar!"

Char comió el trozo de fruta. Era dulce, casi picante, y se sentía tibio mientras bajaba a su estómago. Le gustó la tibieza.

Luego de haber vaciado sus platos, los tres se relajaron un momento para asentar la comida. Ursa parecía querer otro plato de comida (o el quinto), pero no se quejaba.

"¡Vaya, muy impresionante!" dijo Saura satisfecho. "Hay solo una cosa que no entiendo, sin embargo. ¿Por qué está el comedor tan abajo? ¡Tienes que caminar un largo trecho todos los días solo para comer!"

"Bueno, la mayoría de nosotros tiene que hacerlo," dijo Ursa. "Como ves, desde el décimo quinto hasta el décimo octavo piso de la base, justo aquí debajo, son los cuarteles vivienda. Allí es donde todos los Pokémon que viven aquí van cada noche para dormir. Allí es también donde ustedes se quedarán."

"_¡¿Qué?!_" gimió Saura. "¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Tenemos que subir toda esa escalera, y bajarla de nuevo, _cada día?_"

"Te dará piernas fuertes," se rio Ursa.

"Espera, ¿entonces cómo es que el Equipo Remordimiento estaba tan cerca de la superficie?" preguntó Saura. "Cuando entramos, ¡estaban cruzando el salón!"

"Bueno, cuanto más alto es el rango tu equipo, más cerca de la superficie puedes vivir," explicó Ursa. "Y el Equipo Remordimiento es uno de los equipos con más alto rango de la división. Hasta nos envían comida a nuestra habitación cada mañana."

"Oh, vaya," dijo Saura, un poco humillado. "Esto es duro. Ya empiezo a extrañar vivir ahí con tu equipo."

"Bueno, nunca sabes realmente," dijo Ursa con optimismo. "Scythe realmente está interesado en ustedes dos, por cualquier razón. Podrían quedarse con nosotros más veces en el futuro. Y, déjenme contarles, los Pokémon de por aquí lo consideran un honor, entrenar con un equipo de tan alto nivel."

"¿Dónde está Scythe, de todos modos?" preguntó Char. "Salió sin más esta mañana. ¿Se fue a otra misión? ¿Lo veremos otra vez?"

"Scythe está… por aquí en algún lugar," dijo Ursa. "No sé dónde. Pero sí, lo verán de nuevo. Él quiere hablar con ustedes esta noche, luego de que nuestro pequeño paseo termine y su equipo esté registrado. Dice que necesita verles por una razón especial. No nos contó a ninguno de nosotros de qué se trata, sin embargo. Excepto por Shander, pero ese Shander se rehúsa a escupirlo, sin importar cuanto intentemos…"

_¡Oh, nuestro equipo de resistencia!_ Se dio cuenta Char. _¡Aún no hemos pensado en un nombre!_

"Scythe parece ser un Pokémon muy hábil," dijo Saura. "Suena a que ha estado por muchas batallas en su tiempo. Apuesto a que realmente se ganó su lugar en tu equipo, ¿verdad?"

"Oh sí, Scythe es uno de los mejores guerreros en la división entera," dijo Ursa asintiendo. "Y la verdad es que todos tenemos un gran respeto hacia él. Pero… les juro, nunca han conocido a un Pokémon más modesto que él en su vida."

"¿Modesto?" repitió Saura.

"Oh, sí," le contó Ursa. "Scythe odia alardear. Nunca le escucharán hablando de sí mismo… déjenme adivinar, el gran viejo bicho nunca les contó que él es en realidad el líder del Equipo Remordimiento, ¿verdad?"

Al escuchar las noticias, Char se quedó boquiabierto.

"_¿En serio?_" exclamó Saura. "¡Nunca lo hubiera adivinado! ¿Scythe lidera al Equipo Remordimiento? ¡Ha de ser un Pokémon mucho más importante de lo que ninguno de los dos sabíamos, Char!"

"Pero espera," intervino Char. "¿Qué hay de ese Houndoom? Yo pensé que tal vez él era el líder. Realmente actuaba como tal."

"Oh, ese es Daemon," se rio Ursa. "Él es el segundo al mando. Nunca lo sabrían, sin embargo, porque siempre actúa como si estuviera a cargo. Él y Scythe nunca han estado de acuerdo en algo. Como ya han visto probablemente, tienen estilos muy diferentes de liderazgo. Están siempre discutiendo todo el tiempo sobre casi cualquier cosa."

"Solo me lo puedo imaginar," dijo Saura.

"Scythe siempre toma sus opiniones en consideración," dijo él," pero al final, el la palabra de Scythe la que va. Por eso es que ustedes dos son sus aprendices ahora, porque eso es lo que el gran viejo bicho quería."

"Bueno, estaremos seguros de tratarlo con mucho más respeto la próxima vez que lo veamos, ¿verdad, Char?" dijo Saura. "No puedo imaginar la suerte que tenemos de estar en esta posición."

"Bueno, si ya terminaron los dos, deberíamos movernos," dijo Ursa, levantándose del asiento. "Tenemos más por ver. El siguiente lugar a donde vamos les resultará interesante."

… … …

Tomaron una ruta alternativa para volver a subir: era un gran pozo oscuro sin escaleras o rampas. Tenía, sin embargo, un pequeño elevador que operaba cuando una fuerza invisible proveniente de arriba estiraba los cables de acero. Ursa explicó que los Pokémon más grandes como Onix necesitaban una manera de transportarse también, y habían excavado estos enormes agujeros a través de la roca como sus propias rutas personales. También explicó que había Magnezone situados en algunos de los pozos verticales, operando elevadores como rutas alternativas para Pokémon que transportaban cosas que serían imposibles de llevar por las escaleras.

"Ahora, escuchen," les contó Ursa cuando hubieron subido unos cuantos pisos y bajado del elevador. "Lo que están a punto de ver… es uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la división. Esto les pasmará. Les dejará sin palabras. Jeje, ¡no puedo esperar a ver sus caras cuando lo vean!"

"Este lugar no parece que se quedará alguna vez sin sorpresas," dijo Saura con una sonrisa. "¡Pruébanos!"

El siguiente lugar a donde fueron guiados estaba muy vacío de otros Pokémon. Un Hitmonchan estaba sentado en una banca a un lado del pasillo en profunda meditación, pero además de eso, el corredor estaba desolado…

Al final del corredor había una sola puerta pequeña cubierta por una andrajosa tela roja que colgaba del marco.

"¿Listos?" dijo Ursa, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaba a la entrada. "Recuerdo la primera vez que vi esto. Les encantará."

"No me puedo imaginar," dijo Saura. "¡Muéstranoslo ya!"

"¡Oye!" Ursa llamó a alguien, metiendo su nariz entre la cortina. "¡Oye, Domo! ¡Domo! ¡Hay chicos nuevos! … … … Oh, está bien. Ya está listo. ¡Niños, entren! ¡Entren!"

Ursa separó las cortinas, revelando la habitación.

Era una habitación extremadamente grande y circular. El suelo tenía muchos diseños coloridos grabados en él, formando una especie de plataforma en el centro de la sala. Flotando sobre el suelo en el mismo centro de la habitación, estaba algo increíble.

"_¡Imposible!_" jadeó Saura, los ojos pegados en eso. "_¡No!_ Es… ¡No _puede_ ser! ¡Esto tiene que ser una especie de broma!"

Cuando Char dio un paso al frente para concentrarse en eso, él, también, perdió las palabras para exclamar su sorpresa. Era un pequeño Pokémon gato, coloreado de un rosado claro y cremoso, balanceándose suavemente en el aire frente a ellos. Los miraba de vuelta con dos enormes, azules y brillosos ojos. Su cola se movía de lado a lado.

"_¡Mew!_" chilló con una pequeña risita.

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	6. Capítulo 5: Mew y Dialga

**Capítulo 5**

Mientras Char y Saura miraban con incredulidad al Mew que flotaba frente a ellos, Ursa no pudo contener una risita.

"No puede ser," dijo Saura de nuevo. "Lo siento, Ursa, pero no puedo creer esto. ¡Es demasiado! Solo no puedo creer que Mew… trabaja para la división."

"¿Incluso cuando lo tienes justo en frente?" preguntó Ursa.

Char tampoco podía descifrar en que pensar. Mew era uno de los más grandiosos Pokémon de leyenda, pensado ser ancestro de todo Pokémon viviente. También era pensado ser casi inatrapable para humanos y Pokémon, teniendo algunos de los más grandiosos poderes psíquicos jamás conocidos. Aunque Char siempre supo como Mew se veía, ¡nunca pensó que lo vería en persona! Char quería estar de acuerdo con Saura de que no podía ser real… a pesar de que el Mew se veía tan real y creíble como podía ser.

"Tiene que haber algún Pokémon fantasma por aquí haciendo una ilusión," supuso Saura. "Esto _tiene_ que ser un truco."

Lanzando otra risita, el Mew descendió para dar un golpecito a Saura en la nariz. Su larga y rizada cola se meneaba, sus ojos brillaban e irradiaban curiosidad.

"No… es una ilusión… ¿verdad?" jadeó Saura. "¿Es este… realmente Mew?"

Pero luego, una fuerte luz azul irradió del cuerpo de Mew. Su forma entera cambió a una amorfa masa brillante.

"¡Aaa!" gritó Saura, saltando hacia atrás.

La masa creció, y no se detuvo. Se volvió _muy_ alta, cerniéndose alto en el aire sobre los estupefactos pequeños niños que observaban. Su forma se volvió larga y delgada, como una serpiente gigante con la cabeza en alto.

Char y Saura miraron como la luz se apagaba y la masa empezaba a solidificarse, tomando de nuevo distintas formas y colores. La siguiente cosa que supieron, un Onix de tamaño completo estaba frente a ellos.

"_¡Imposible!_" jadeó Saura. "¡Char! ¡_Tiene que_ ser Mew! Mew es el único Pokémon que puede transformarse, ya que tiene los genes de todos los otros Pokémon…"

"¿El… _único_ Pokémon que puede transformarse?" retumbó el Onix, sorprendiendo a Char y a Saura.

"Bueno, hay otro Pokémon conocido por sus poderes de transformación, pero no funcionan de esta manera," dijo Saura.

El Onix bajó la cabeza, mirando a Saura en los ojos. "... ¿Y cuál sería ese Pokémon?" gruñó.

"D – Ditto." Saura tartamudeó. "Los Ditto pueden transformarse en cualquier cosa que vean. Pero… los Ditto son olvidadizos, entonces solo pueden transformarse en algo que están viendo en el momento. Pero tú… puedes transformarte en cosas que no ves."

De nuevo, la gran figura comenzó a cambiar de forma. El largo y rocoso cuerpo del Onix se fundió en una mancha de luz, encogiéndose a un tamaño más bajo. Cuando era como el tamaño de Char, comenzó a tomar una nueva forma… un Xatu, el ave de sabiduría y paciencia.

"Eso, puedo," dijo el Xatu, mirando directamente a los ojos de Saura con su penetrante e imperturbable mirada. "Pero eso no significa que sea Mew. En efecto… yo soy un Ditto."

"Char, Saura, me gustaría que conocieran a Domo, nuestro entrenador de combate," presentó Ursa. "Este es su dojo. Él utiliza sus muchas formas para ayudarnos a entrenar para las batallas."

Saura parpadeó. "Pero… entonces… ¿cómo tienes tan buena memoria para un Ditto? ¿Cómo puedes transformarte en todo eso tan perfectamente sin verlo?" preguntó él. "Y… ¿eres un 'él'? Creí que los Ditto no eran ni macho ni hembra…"

"Yo soy macho, porque elegí ser macho," replicó el Xatu. "Cuando hablo con otros, mis formas favoritas son masculinas, en consecuencia, las personas se refieren a mi como un 'él'. En cuanto a mis poderes de transformación… Les contaré como llegué a ser de esta manera."

El Ditto cambió de forma una vez más, esta vez volviéndose un Golduck. "Cada vez que cuento esta historia, intento hacerlo con la forma de Xatu para dar más efecto," murmuró él. "¡Pero no resisto esa forma! Cada vez que lo intento, me da la abrumadora urgencia de mirar fijamente al sol, y luego me pongo furioso porque el sol no es visible aquí abajo. Entonces, lo haré con esta forma. De todos modos… esta es mi historia."

Char y Saura se pusieron cómodos en frente al cuentista, y él comenzó.

"Un día, hace décadas y décadas, estaba usando mis inherentes poderes de transformación para explorar el mundo. Fui testigo de muchas tierras y tribus de Pokémon a lo largo de mi viaje. Me encontraría con un ave, me volvería en ella, luego volaría hacia otra ubicación donde me convertiría en un Pokémon local para observarlos en su hábitat nativo. Era un viaje muy revelador. Era todo lo que siempre había querido, aprender los modos de vida de mis Pokémon vecinos, siendo que yo mismo no tenía una identidad. Pero aparentemente, el destino tenía otros planes para mi."

"Un gran día, mientras exploraba una región muy particular… ocurrió lo imposible. ¡Fui visitado por Mew!"

Char estaba sorprendido. "¿Dónde? ¿Dónde viste a Mew?" preguntó emocionado.

"No lo diré," respondió Domo, "por miedo a que, si Mew siguiera viviendo en ese lugar hoy, los grandes dragones nunca me perdonarían por llamar la atención hacia este y tentar a otros Pokémon para que vayan a molestarlo. En todo caso… Lo vi, y era el real y verdadero Mew, vivo después de todos estos años de mitos y leyendas. Debió haber pensado que yo era un Pokémon extraño, una criatura que no actuaba como debía, así que vino a observarme. Luego, como _cualquier_ Ditto lo hubiera hecho… Tomé la forma de Mew. Pero al abrir los ojos en mi nueva forma me di cuenta de que Mew había desaparecido."

"¡Vaya! Eso es increíble." Saura dijo. "¡No puedo imaginarme cuan afortunado deberías ser para que algo así te ocurra!"

"Cuando hablas de suerte, no tienes idea," continuó Domo. "Ser Mew fue una experiencia tan sublime. La forma era… tan poderosa, tan libre, tan perfecta… volé salvajemente por horas, solo para divertirme. Sabía que los instintos de Mew estaban haciendo que actuara de esa manera, pero no me importaba. Era tan feliz."

"Pero… un Ditto no puede permanecer en una forma para siempre," dijo Domo, su voz cambiando de tono. "Un Ditto se quedará sin fuerzas si intenta mantener una forma por demasiado tiempo, como ves. La hora estuvo pronto sobre mí en la que tenía que abandonar la forma de Mew. La vi venir, pero pretendí que nunca ocurriría, porque quería tanto quedarme en esa forma por el resto de mi vida. Recuerdo cuan horrorizado me sentí cuando supe que esos momentos finales iban en cuenta regresiva… Incluso como Mew, sentí un profundo temor. Y luego… ocurrió. Abandoné la forma de Mew. Cuando lo hice, me senté justo donde estaba y lloré desconsoladamente, sabiendo que nunca volvería a ser Mew."

"Vaya…" comentó Char, sintiendo pena por el cuentista. "Eso se habrá sentido horrible, perder algo tan raro y precioso."

"Las palabras no podían describir mi agonía," continuó Domo. "Lloré y lloré, hasta que no pude más. Mientras esperaba a que mis fuerzas volvieran, me quedé ahí, en mi forma verdadera, reflexionando sobre mi tiempo como Mew y preguntándome si podía quizás encontrarme de nuevo con él si era capaz de escoger disfraces suficientemente astutos. Estaba desesperado, como ves. Pero luego… cuando mis fuerzas volvieron y estaba listo para elegir mi siguiente forma, me di cuenta que me sentía muy extraño. No podía explicar el sentimiento si lo intentaba, pero era como si volverme Mew cambió algo dentro de mi. Y ese sentimiento… me hizo querer intentar y convertirme en Mew una vez más, incluso cuando estaba convencido de que no lo recordaría de memoria. Pero cerré mis ojos, e intenté…"

"¡¿Y funcionó?!" supuso Saura.

"En efecto," dijo Domo. "¡Me había convertido en Mew una vez más! Pero eso no era todo… me encontré imbuido con un poder especial desconocido para cualquier otro Ditto anterior a mi. Desde ese punto en adelante, ¡podía volver a _cualquiera_ de mis formas anteriores sin esfuerzo! Ya no necesitaba observar a otro Pokémon con mis propios ojos o concentrarme lo suficiente como para recordarlo vívidamente… simplemente tenía que ordenar a mi cuerpo que cambie, y lo haría perfectamente, siempre que ya haya estado en esa forma alguna vez en el pasado. Como ves, se dice que Mew contiene el ADN de todos los otros Pokémon dentro de su ser. Cuando me volví Mew, supongo que el ADN de todos los Pokémon se volvió parte de mi de alguna forma, y se quedó conmigo incluso después de dejar la forma de Mew. En consecuencia, nunca más necesitaré usar memorias para transformarme, ¡siendo que tengo los mismos genes de los Pokémon dentro de mi!"

"Entonces, ¿puedes cambiar a cualquier Pokémon que quieras? Eso es… ¡una locura!" dijo Saura.

"Bueno, no es un poder perfecto. Como ves, solo puedo cambiar en Pokémon que he visto con mis propios ojos," dijo él. "Además, mis transformaciones no vienen con memorias o experiencias de vida. Debo entrenarme para usar cada transformación individualmente, y desde cero. Y también debo enfrentarme a una amplia gama de instintos Pokémon. Entonces, resulta que no seré tan hábil con ninguna de mis transformaciones como lo es un Pokémon que ha sido el mismo Pokémon por toda su vida."

_Excepto por alguien que ha sido Pokémon por solo unos días,_ pensó Char.

"No obstante, desde ese día en adelante, se volvió el sueño de mi vida conseguir tantas transformaciones como sea posible. Hasta ahora, se como volverme ciento cuarenta y cuatro Pokémon. Mientras ese es un número impresionante, ¡todavía tengo un largo camino si quiero ver a todas las especies de Pokémon conocidas! Claro, Mew es aún mi más preciada forma, y tiendo a pasar horas viendo el mundo a través de sus ojos. Ser Mew también me ha dado un nivel de inteligencia más allá de lo que un Ditto como yo podría haber alcanzado de otra manera. Los Ditto tienden a ser seres poco inteligentes. Yo me he elevado sobre ese nivel."

Domo cambió en un Donphan. Tomó una intimidante postura lista para pelear.

"A cambio del permiso para quedarme en este gremio y ver a todos Pokémon que entran aquí, utilizo mis poderes para entrenar a los nuevos y a los hábiles Pokémon en las finas artes de la batalla," Domo rugió en su nueva forma. "Espero que ustedes me visiten a menudo para poder trabajar en sus técnicas. ¡No sobrevivirán a las tareas que este lugar les impone a menos que conozcan lo que tienen que hacer en el campo de batalla!"

Era extraño escuchar a Domo hablar con una voz diferente cada vez que cambiaba formas. Para Char, mirar las transformaciones también era algo desalentador; el pensamiento de tener que pelear con las formas más poderosas del Ditto, aunque fuera solo para practicar, lo asustaba.

"Después de todo, no soy el único Pokémon que tiene transformaciones a las que someterse," dijo Domo. "Ambos evolucionarán algún día. ¡Cuánto más experiencia de batalla reciban, más pronto llegará ese día!"

Domo no perdió el tiempo en transformarse. Su forma creció alta, ancha, pesada; un par de enormes alas se amoldaron en su espalda. Su cabeza se volvió triangular, saliéndole dos cuernos, y sus piernas se llenaron de músculos. Cuando la transformación del Ditto estuvo completa, se paró en frente a ellos un impresionante Charizard completamente desarrollado.

"¡_Mrraaaaaw_!" rugió, una bola de fuego gigante ondulándose fuera de sus fauces. El corazón de Char latió incluso más rápido cuando miró al poderoso dragón cuya sombra lo cubría.

_¡Vaya!_ Char pensó. _¡Un Charizard! ¡Se ve tan… tan increíble! Y pensar que algún día seré uno de esos… Eso, si es que sigo siendo Pokémon cuando ocurra… ¡Pero igual! ¡Vaya!_

"Tú, pequeño Charmander, te convertirás un día en esto: el poderoso, el orgulloso, el libre volador _Charizard_!" bramó Domo. "Respetado por todo Pokémon como un superior y temido por todos los enemigos, la fuerza bruta del Charizard y su dominio sobre el elemento del fuego, sin mencionar su movilidad y dominio de los cielos, lo hacen un luchador sólido como roca y un compañero de equipo deseable. ¡Entrena duro, pequeño, para poder ver algún día el mundo a través de los astutos ojos del dragón!"

_¡Sí!_ pensó Char, sus ojos tan brillantes como su sonrisa. _¡Entrenaré! ¡Me volveré un Charizard!_

"Y tú, pequeño Bulbasaur…" dijo Domo, iniciando otra transformación, "¡Tú tienes un glorioso futuro por delante también!"

Domo pronto se volvió una bola de luz, más grande que las veces anteriores. Las pequeñas garras delanteras del Charizard crecieron a un enorme tamaño, bajando para apoyarse en el suelo. Cuando la criatura se hubo parado en cuatro patas, un gran tallo brotó de su espalda y floreció en muchas hojas y pétalos.

Cuando la transformación acabó, la nueva forma de Domo – un gran Venusaur – se paró en frente a los dos, esperando sus reacciones.

"¡La maravillosa bestia en frente a la cual todas las otras plantas se inclinan!" exclamó Domo en su nueva forma. "¡Maestro de todo lo que es verde y el temible portador del veneno! ¡No hay nada que Arceus haya dejado que desear en esta magnífica criatura! Cuando tú –"

Domo, sorprendido de que el Bulbasaur no haya mostrado nada cercano al júbilo que demostró el Charmander, se detuvo en medio de la oración y lo miró de forma extraña.

"¿Ocurre algo?" gruñó el Venusaur. "Los niños suelen emocionarse al ver sus formas evolucionadas. ¿No estás deseando volverte un Venusaur?"

Char se fijó en Saura. Tenía un aspecto divertido en la cara – algo entre estar deprimido y haberse atragantado con una rana.

"Yo –" respondió finalmente Saura, negando un poco con la cabeza. "Lo siento. No eres tú, Domo. Ya sé como se ve un Venusaur. Mis padres son Venusaur. Es solo que…"

"Saura no quiere evolucionar," dijo de repente Char, recordando lo que le había dicho su amigo. "Él quiere quedarse en la forma que es."

"¿En serio?" respondió Domo con sorpresa. "Eso es inusual. ¿Es cierto eso, Bulbasaur? ¿Deseas quedarte en tu diminuta y débil forma?"

Saura no respondió. Se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir.

"Bueno, si ese es el caso…" dijo Domo mientras comenzaba a cambiar de forma otra vez, "mientras yo entiendo que es difícil para un Pokémon negar lo que está en su corazón, este deseo en particular es uno muy insensato. ¡No tienes razón para no fortalecerte! Cualquier razón que podrías tener es solo una casualidad. ¡Disípalas! Por otra parte… la división en la que vives ahora esperará que crezcas rápidamente en un Venusaur, y estarán decepcionados si te rehúsas."

En minutos, Domo estaba de vuelta en su forma favorita – el Mew – pero Saura no parecía tan emocionado por verlo la segunda vez.

"Ahora, ¡deben irse!" chilló el Mew en una voz juguetona. "Tengo estudiantes por entrenar. Empezaré a entrenar con ustedes mañana."

"Char, vamos," dijo Saura abatido. Char lo siguió.

Sin embargo, cuando se volvieron para salir, su guía ya no estaba.

"Oye, ¿dónde está Ursa?" preguntó Char. "¿Cuándo se marchó?"

"Oh, él se marchó hace un tiempo," gorjeó Domo con la voz de Mew. "Tal vez espera que ustedes regresen por su cuenta. Han aprendido su camino a través de la base, ¿verdad?"

Char y Saura se miraron uno al otro, intercambiando miradas de preocupación.

… … …

"Entonces… ¿supongo que tenemos que volver al Equipo Remordimiento por nuestra cuenta?" preguntó Saura mientras los dos salían del dojo y empezaban a vagar por el túnel. "Sé que Daemon nos dijo que teníamos que memorizar todo, ¿pero así de rápido? Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegamos hasta aquí. ¿Tú si, Char?"

Char no sabía que decirle. Saura estaba descorazonado ahora, como si le hubieran dicho que iría a reprobar un examen. Domo dijo que necesitaría evolucionar para ser aceptado por la división, a pesar de que una de las razones por la cual escapó de los soldados en primer lugar era porque quería quedarse en la forma que era.

"Oye, creo que volvemos por este camino." Saura dijo, mirando alrededor. "Bajamos una larga rampa, ¿verdad? Y luego subimos en el elevador… Entonces tenemos que _bajar_ en el elevador, ¿verdad? ¿O_ subir_ la rampa? ¿No van los dos al mismo lugar? Grr, ¡Ojalá hubiera prestado más atención!"

"Esto es casi como estar en una mazmorra misteriosa después de todo," comentó Char. "Supongo que si no podemos encontrar el camino aquí, no podremos arreglárnosla en una mazmorra."

"Tienes razón," dijo Saura. "Esta ha de ser su forma de probarnos, Char. ¡Pasemos esta prueba! Si seremos entrenados por alguien tan bueno como Scythe, tenemos que ganárnoslo. Ahora, ¡_piensa_! ¡Intenta recordar el camino de vuelta!"

Mientras caminaban, el pasillo comenzó a parecerle vagamente familiar a Char. Recordó la banca en la que el Hitmonchan había estado descansando, aparentemente esperando su turno para entrenar en el dojo. Recordó como el pasillo había estado desierto. Recordó el elevador…

"¡El elevador!" determinó Char. "Definitivamente tenemos que bajar en el elevador para volver al lugar con la comida. Desde ahí podremos encontrar el camino."

"¡Vamos!" dijo Saura, saltando a través del pasillo para liderar el camino.

… … …

Luego de volver en sus pasos, el dúo encontró el camino al elevador y de vuelta a la enorme sala que llevaba al comedor.

"Está bien, recuerdo este lugar," dijo Saura sobre el barullo de los otros Pokémon en la sala. "Pero estas puertas se ven todas iguales. ¿A cuál camino vamos ahora?"

Char miró las puertas una a una. Saura tenía razón; apenas eran diferentes. Igual los Pokémon entraban y salían de las puertas como un río, de alguna forma sabiendo a dónde se dirigían. Char recordó que Ursa dijo algo sobre la tesorería hacia alguna parte, y… algo más.

"Bueno, supongo que elegimos una puerta y la probamos," dijo Saura. "Si nos equivocamos, siempre podemos volver."

"Cierto," dijo Char, tratando de decidir qué camino tomar. "Um… ¿por aquí?"

"Está bien por mi," dijo Saura.

El dúo se aventuró a través de la puerta escogida. Llevaba a otro pasillo. Sin embargo, no había Pokémon yendo o viniendo a ese lugar."

"Se ve desierto aquí," dijo Saura mientras seguía a Char. "No creo que este sea el camino."

"Bueno, veamos que hay por aquí, por lo menos," sugirió Char. "Tenemos que aprender el camino por este lugar alguna vez."

El pasillo continuaba hasta una larga y pronunciada rampa, que se nivelaba en otro pasillo. Doblaba una esquina, luego otra, antes de terminar en un ornamentado arco. La sala más allá del arco estaba completamente oscura; las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo terminaban en el arco.

"Ooh, que miedo," dijo Saura. "¿Me pregunto que habrá aquí?"

"Está oscuro," dijo Char con un temblor en la voz.

Agarrando su cola en la mano como antorcha, Char dio un paso al frente hacia la misteriosa habitación.

_*¡FUUSH!*_

Tan pronto como Char puso un pie a través del arco, la sala entera rugió con un poderoso ruido que hizo a ambos Pokémon saltar del susto.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" gritó Saura con espanto.

_*¡FUUSH!* *¡FUUSH!*_

Char se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría: ¡la habitación se estaba iluminando! Docenas de antorchas que alineaban los costados de la habitación de repente estaban misteriosamente encendiéndose solas, poderosas llamas viniendo a la vida en la punta de palos sobresaliendo las paredes y en platillos colgando del techo.

"¡Aaaaw!" fue lo único que Saura pudo decir mientras miraba a la ahora iluminada habitación y el último de los mágicos fuegos aparecía en las paredes lejanas.

El tamaño de esa habitación era sin precedentes; era más grande que cualquier otra habitación que habían visto en el complejo entero hasta ese momento. Su propósito era claro: era un _teatro_. Los asientos consistían en sólidos escalones de piedra de variados tamaños, presumiblemente suficientes para dar asiento a la división entera. La entrada por la que habían ingresado era una de muchas; había al menos cinco otras entradas de diferente altura y ancho todas alineadas en la pared exterior. Cuatro enormes pilares se alzaban en los extremos de la habitación, dando apoyo al techo inclinado. En el centro de todo, en el frente de la habitación, estaba el escenario. El escenario estaba coronado por un gran arco que contenía grabados de piedra de diferentes clases de Pokémon y runas huella.

Pero la parte más impresionante de la habitación – la parte en la que los ojos de Saura se fijaron instantáneamente – eran las dos gigantes estatuas a cada lado del escenario. A la izquierda estaba una representación en piedra de Palkia, el antiguo dragón que comandaba el espacio, y a la derecha estaba Dialga, el dragón que gobernaba el tiempo. Ambas estatuas parecían increíblemente reales, a parte de no tener color, y fueron magistralmente talladas para representar a los dragones como poderosas y temibles entidades. Palkia sostenía una esfera en sus manos, como ofreciéndola a un invisible destinatario, y la boca de Dialga estaba abierta, como si hablara con alguien. Para Saura, se veían incluso como si _estuvieran_ vivas, viendo la luz emitida por antorchas cercanas danzar sobre sus figuras y en sus ojos.

"¡Char! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!" exclamó Saura, su voz haciendo eco a través de la asombrosa cámara. "¡Este es el lugar que Ursa dijo donde todos se juntan si hay una reunión! ¡Esta es la sala de reuniones! Vaya, imagina como se vería si tuviéramos una reunión. ¡Este lugar estaría abarrotado!"

Luego de tomar un gran respiro de admiración, Saura se volvió hacia Char. "Bueno, supongo que este era el camino equivocado," dijo él. "Volvamos."

Pero Char no había escuchado ni una palabra que él había dicho.

Los ojos de Char estaban inexpresivos, fijos en las estatuas de los grandes dragones. Su boca estaba abierta, su rostro paralizado en una horrible expresión como si algo le estuviera destrozando el alma. La llama de su cola parpadeó anormalmente, y su respiración se intensificó…

"¿…Char?" preguntó Saura con preocupación, notando su estado. "Char, ¿estás bien? Tal vez solo son tus instintos de nuevo. ¿Char? ¡¿Char?!"

Una brillante luz inundó la habitación.

La luz envolvió al Charmander, y se encontró a si mismo parado en ella. Era blanco. Todo era blanco.

En frente a él estaba una criatura de extraordinario tamaño. Era el dios del tiempo, Dialga. Luz irradiaba de su ser como el sol, y el diamante de su pecho centelleaba maravillosamente.

_¡¿Qué ocurre?!_ se preguntó Char, solo siendo capaz de contemplar al gran dragón. _¡Es como si… la estatua cobró vida! ¿Estoy aún en la sala de reuniones? ¿Dónde estoy?_

La boca de Dialga se movió como tratando de decir algo a Char, pero Char no escuchó nada.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_ demandó Char, solo para notar que no podía hablar. _¿Dialga? ¡Por favor! ¡Cuéntame! ¿Estás intentado decir algo?_

Char sintió la presencia de otros a su alrededor, pero no podía moverse para verlos. Estaba congelado en el lugar.

Dialga inclinó su gran cabeza.

_¿Está triste?_ se preguntó Char. _¿Ya ha dejado de hablar? ¡¿Qué dijo?! Esto… esto no es algo de mi pasado, ¿o sí? ¿Soy… soy humano en este momento? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá?_

"_**¡CHAR!**_"

_Pum._

Char se despertó con un sobresalto cuando su cabeza golpeó el suelo. Saura lo había derribado.

"¡Char, despierta!" suplicó Saura. "¡Di algo! ¡_Por favor_!"

"Uuf… ya desperté, creo…" murmuró Char.

"¡¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?!" demandó Saura, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. "¡Te desmayaste! ¡Creí que te estabas sofocando o algo! Char, tal vez deberíamos ir a ver al doctor."

"Saura…" jadeó Char. "Supongo que tuve… alguna especie de vértigo, y… ¡vi… a Dialga!"

"¿Qué, te refieres a la estatua?" cuestionó Saura extrañamente. "Esta justo ahí, ¿ves?"

"No…" insistió Char. "Saura… no _vi_ a Dialga… ¡_recordé_ a Dialga!"

Char miró de nuevo a la estatua. Su corazón empezó a latirle salvajemente una vez más cuando lo hizo.

"Era azul y plateado," dijo Char.

Antes de que Saura pudiera responder, una voz diferente sonó entre ellos.

"Ustedes dos," dijo. "¿Se equivocaron de camino?"

Char y Saura se volvieron para ver a Ursa parado en el otro lado del arco, con los brazos cruzados.

"¡Ursa!" exclamó Saura. "Yo – nosotros – pensamos que tú querías que nosotros volviéramos arriba por nuestra cuenta, entonces intentamos buscar el camino…"

"Oh, no," dijo Ursa, negando con la cabeza. "Mientras ustedes hablaban con Domo, Shander vino y dijo que Scythe quería verme. No tenía opción más que ir. Aunque, asumí que ustedes esperarían fuera del dojo hasta que volviera, no que irían corriendo por ahí. Fui en busca de ustedes, y fui afortunado de divisarles entrar por aquí. ¡No estaba en los lugares en donde iba a buscar!"

"Sentimos habernos escapado," dijo Saura con arrepentimiento. "En serio creímos que nos estaban probando."

"No se preocupen," dijo Ursa. "Pero tenemos que irnos. Scythe quiere verlos ahora. Aparentemente decidió que no podía esperar hasta esta noche."

Mientras Char seguía a los otros fuera de la sala de reuniones, dio una última mirada a la estatua de Dialga. Sin embargo, en el momento en que dio un paso fuera de la habitación, las mágicas antorchas se apagaron solas, volviendo oscura a la habitación una vez más.

En el camino para encontrarse con Scythe, solo una cosa daba vueltas en la mente de Char:

_¿Podría Dialga tener algo que ver con mi pasado?_

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	7. Capítulo 6: La Prueba

**Capítulo 6**

"Bueno, al menos lograron llegar hasta aquí," dijo Ursa mientras guiaba al Charmander y al Bulbasaur de vuelta en la dirección correcta, luego de que se habían equivocado de camino.

"No puedo creer lo fácil que es perderse en este lugar," dijo Saura. "Es tan... grande."

"Bueno, como sabes, la División Dorada no construyó este lugar," dijo Ursa. "Solo lo adaptamos para nuestros propios propósitos. Supuestamente, alguna vez fue una academia de entrenamiento de élite para Pokémon, pero eso fue hace como quinientos años atrás o algo así. Algún tiempo después de que el Maestro se alzó en el poder, la saboteó y obligó a todos retirarse. Incluso selló la entrada principal para que nadie fuera capaz de entrar de nuevo. Supongo que al Maestro no le emocionaba la idea de una escuela en la que no podiera enseñar, ¿no crees?"

"Eso es bastante tonto," dijo Char. "Este 'Maestro' se vuelve peor cada vez que escucho sobre él."

"Entonces, ¿supongo que volvieron a entrar?" preguntó Saura. "¿Cómo lo hicieron?"

"Bueno, alguien, en algún lugar de nuestro bando, encontró otras maneras de entrar, supongo," dijo Ursa. "Y, supongo que el Maestro siempre asumió que este lugar estaba vacío desde entonces, porque nunca volvió para verificar. De hecho, ha pasado tanto tiempo, que ya se habrá olvidado de que siquiera existe. De todos modos..."

Ursa los guio por algunos rincones desconocidos, y finalmente se detuvieron en frente a una nueva entrada.

"Creí que iríamos a ver a Scythe," dijo Saura. "¿Qué hay por aquí?"

En lugar de responder, Ursa abrió la puerta. Dentro de la pequeña y oscurecida habitación, estaban Scythe y Shander parados esperándolos. A su lado había un nuevo Pokémon, un Espeon. Parecía como si los tres estuvieran escondiéndose en esa habitación, esperando algo secreto o prohibido. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Char.

"¡Finalmente, están aquí!" dijo Scythe, desviando su atención hacia la puerta. "Gracias por tu ayuda, Ursa. Puedes irte."

"¿No puede quedarse?" preguntó Char.

"No, no, me iré," le dijo Ursa. "Scythe está manteniendo sus asuntos con ustedes en secreto, y no quiero ser el que pregunte qué está ocurriendo. Por otro lado, tengo trabajo que hacer. No te preocupes, nos veremos de nuevo pronto... espero."

Ursa se retiró, cerrando la puerta al salir. Char y Saura se pusieron firmes, inseguros de lo que pasaría después. Ahora que Char reconocía a Scythe como un líder de alto de algún tipo, estaba demasiado asustado de decirle cualquier cosa por miedo a faltarle el respeto, e incluso más asustado por como el gran insecto seguía lanzándole miradas sospechosas. Estaba empezando a sentirse muy incómodo, y rápido.

"Ahora, ¿recuerdan cómo les dije que necesitaríamos hacerles una prueba para algo?" dijo Scythe, dando un paso al frente. "Haremos eso ahora."

"¿Para qué nos están probando?" preguntó Saura. "¿Dolerá?"

"Dolerá solo si ustedes lo causan," replicó el Espeon con suavidad, revelando que era hembra. "Necesito ver en su mente. Luchen, y sí, dolerá. Pero si se relajan y me dejan hacer el trabajo, estará acabado rápidamente."

"No se preocupen, no buscaremos en sus pensamientos personales o memorias o algo de eso," dijo Shander. "Estamos buscando algo muy específico."

"¿Están listos?" preguntó Scythe. "Quiero tener los resultados lo antes posible."

"Um... Supongo..." dijo Saura. "Char, ¿estás listo?"

Char asintió, aunque no se sentía listo para nada.

"Bien," dijo Scythe, indicando a la Espeon para que se acercara. "Saura, tú serás primero. Char será después."

Saura tragó saliva pesadamente cuando la Espeon se acercó. Se paró frente a él, la gema en su frente empezando a brillar mientras preparaba su poder.

"Soy Eva," dijo la Espeon, casi condescendientemente. "He ayudado a Scythe, así como a algunos otros en esta división, a buscar a un Pokémon con La Llamada por años. Esa búsqueda podría terminar hoy."

"¿La Llamada?" repitió Char.

Ignorando a Char, la Espeon acercó su frente a Saura.

"Cierra los ojos," comandó ella, su gema brillando con intensidad. "Intenta no moverte o hablar."

Saura hizo lo mandado. Char sostuvo la respiración mientras observaba. Todavía no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tenía la esperanza de que sería revelado pronto. Se preguntó qué es lo que la Espeon estaba haciendo con su poder. Ella no estaba _buscando_ memorias, ¿pero podría verlas de todos modos?

¿Sería ella capaz de ver _sus_ memorias? ¿Incluso las que él no podía ver? ¿Memorias de antes de su transformación?

"Uuf..." gruñó de repente Saura, tensionándose.

"Calmado," comandó Eva. "Intenta no ser tan sensible. Ya casi estoy donde necesito llegar."

"Uuf..." dijo Saura de nuevo. "Se siente tan... raro..."

"No hables," dijo Eva, un indicio de ira formándose en su voz. "Solo lo hace más difícil para mi."

Saura intentó relajarse. Los músculos de sus piernas se aflojaron, y su boca quedó un poco abierta. Sus ojos permanecieron apretados, tratando de soportar las inusuales sensaciones de tener la mente leída.

"_¡Aaaaaaaaah!_"

De pronto, Saura gritó de agonía. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, Saura sacó sus cepas y las azotó hacia adelante, envolviendo a la Espeon e intentando alejarla de él. Tenía los dientes apretados, y sus cepas se tensaron mientras Eva se echaba para atrás. Char se mordió la lengua muy fuerte con la escena. Scythe se veía preocupado.

"¡Quítate de encima!" le gritó Eva, arañando las cepas y tratando de sacárselas. "¡Ya terminé! ¡Ya he terminado contigo! ¡Suéltame!"

Saura no la soltaba. Jadeaba violentamente, refunfuñando y gruñendo con cada respiración. Sus ojos permanecieron pegados lo más apretado posible. Las garras de Char se cerraron en puños. _¿Realmente dolió así de mal?_ se preguntó.

Char frotó gentilmente a Saura en la espalda, esperando reconfortarlo. Las cepas de Saura se pusieron flácidas eventualmente y cayeron al suelo. Sus ojos se abrieron débilmente, y su respiración se calmó.

"Uuf..." gruñó Saura. "Eva... Lo lamento. Es solo... que eso no se sintió nada bien. Era como tener una horrible jaqueca..."

"¿Y bien...?" preguntó Scythe con impaciencia cuando Eva finalmente liberó sus patas de las cepas. "¿Encontraste algo?"

Un poco enojada, Eva inclinó la cabeza. "No," replicó ella. "Ese Bulbasaur no tiene la Llamada."

"No es de extrañar," dijo Shander simplemente.

"Sí, bueno, mi verdaderas esperanzas estaban con el Charmander, después de todo," dijo Scythe. "Char, es tu turno. Prepárate."

Char sintió una muy familiar sensación inundándolo – el sentimiento de ira. Aborrecía el pensamiento de tener su mente... _probada_... por la Espeon. No quería experimentar el sufrimiento por el que vio a Saura pasar. No solo eso, pero parecía que esta Espeon no era del tipo amable. Algo le decía que ella no tenía exactamente cuidado al introducirse en la mente de otros.

La cola de Char aumentó de tamaño. Un sabor ardiente llenó el fondo de su garganta.

"Char..." dijo Scythe severamente, notando el cambio en su humor. "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que intentaste resistirte? Pasará de nuevo. _Necesitamos_ terminar esto."

"Char, está bien. Cálmate," dijo Saura, aún gruñendo de dolor. "Termínalo de una vez."

Char hizo lo mejor para resistir sus instintos, pero realmente quería defenderse de nuevo. No solo eso, pero era una decisión difícil entre luchar y escapar. Miro con odio a la Espeon, el enemigo, despreciándola por lo que le hizo a su amigo y por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a él.

"No," dijo Eva de repente, dando un paso atrás.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Scythe. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"No leeré la mente del Charmander," dijo Eva. "Es un desperdicio de mi tiempo y esfuerzo."

"_Eva_, por favor," dijo Scythe. "No me juzgues por el hecho de que el Bulbasaur no tenía la Llamada. ¡Solo fue traído por precaución! Hay muchas cosas... _raras_ con este Charmander, por otro lado."

"No," dijo Eva de nuevo, girando y caminando al otro extremo de la habitación. "No lo haré. De hecho, estoy tan convencida de que el Charmander _no_ tiene la Llamada solo con mirarlo que estaría encantada de dar a cambio un buen número de cosas si estoy equivocada."

"Entonces nombra una, y aceptaré tu apuesta," gruñó Scythe. "Yo _no_ me arriesgué a quedarme durante la noche con los Vigilantes para traer a estos niños todo el camino hasta aquí, solo para que no cooperes conmigo. Eva. _Pruébale_."

"_Bien,_" suspiró Eva, volviendo para enfrentarse a Char. "Si insistes en _demostrar_ que estás equivocado, bien. Pero no haré nada más que hacerte parecer estúpido. Charmander, ven aquí."

Char apretó los dientes y trató de calmarse mientras Eva se acercaba a él, alineando su gema con su frente. Él sintió su aliento en la cara, y le hizo querer arañarla y morderla.

"Cierra los ojos," comandó ella. "Intenta no moverte o hablar."

Char cerró los ojos, esperando el inevitable dolor, como fuera que sería, de la mente de la Espeon probando la suya.

Ningún dolor vino.

_Uuf, ¡esto me está matando!_ Char pensó. _¿Por qué no empieza aún? ¡Acaba con esto de una vez!_

Varios segundos pasaron. Sin embargo, Char no sintió nada fuera de lo ordinario excepto por la horrible sensación de anticipación. Se preguntó si algo iba mal. Se preguntó si estaba fallando la prueba.

_¿Tal vez no duele porque tengo "La Llamada"?_ Char se preguntó. _¿O todavía no ha empezado?_

Finalmente, una voz que no era suya resonó en su cabeza.

_No voy a hacer esto_, dijo la voz.

_¿Eva?_ preguntó Char con sus pensamientos. _¿Eres tú?_

_Sí, soy yo,_ respondió Eva telepáticamente. _No te haré la prueba. No tendría sentido. Pero tenemos que hacer feliz a Scythe, ¿de acuerdo? Entonces, este es el trato. Tú pretendes que te revisé. Ahora, si me enteró de que le contaste a Scythe sobre esto... Te crearé muchos problemas. ¿Has entendido?_

_Espera, ¿le vamos a mentir a Scythe?_ Char preguntó. _¿Por qué? ¿Es tan difícil hacerme la prueba? ¿Eva?_

Char abrió los ojos para ver a Eva retrocediendo, la luz desvaneciéndose de su joya.

"¿...Y?" dijo Scythe, su cara llena de esperanza.

"¿Necesito decirlo en serio?" se burló Eva. "No, Scythe. Este tampoco tiene la Llamada. Buen intento, sin embargo."

"¿Ves?" dijo Shander. "El tiempo no es el correcto."

"Pero... yo sé lo que escuché," balbuceó Scythe mientras miraba, con los ojos bien abiertos, el suelo. Lanzó una de sus cuchillas hacia abajo, dejando un visible arañazo en el piso. "La Llamada es inolvidable... Te persigue, y no te deja escapar. Y... yo _sé_ que la sentí..."

"No me lo digas. Yo _sé_ cómo es la Llamada, también," dijo Eva. "Recuerda, yo estaba _ahí_ la última vez que ocurrió. Ahora, por qué pensaste que alguno de estos niños la tendría, nunca lo sabré. ¿Tal vez estabas imaginando cosas? Tal vez... ¿la escuchaste por que _querías_ hacerlo?"

Scythe permaneció en silencio. Se quedó mirándola con indignación.

"Eva, suficiente," dijo Shander. "Cualquier otro Pokémon habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera pensado que la escuchó, incluyéndote. No molestes a Scythe por hacer su trabajo."

"Mmm," dijo la Espeon, dándose la vuelta de nuevo. "Bueno, la próxima vez, asegúrense de que no solo estarán haciéndome perder el tiempo. De otro modo, palabras acerca de su estupidez podrían escaparse... _de alguna forma_."

_¡Chantaje!_ Char se dio cuenta. _Sin mencionar que Scythe podría haber estado en lo cierto después de todo, e incluso ni Eva lo sabría, ¡porque ni siquiera me hizo la prueba!_

"Ahora, salgan de mi habitación," ordenó Eva.

_Con gusto_, pensó Char. _No creo poder soportar otro minuto contigo._

_Un placer conocerte, también_, respondió la voz telepática de Eva, sobresaltando a Char en sus pensamientos.

... ... ...

"Tanto para _eso_," dijo Scythe en voz baja a Shander mientras caminaban de vuelta en la sala. "Tal vez tenías razón. Tal vez todo esto solo fue un gran error."

"No digas eso," dijo Shander con una sonrisa irónica. "Aún los rescatamos del Maestro, ¿verdad? Sin mencionar que se ven como una prometedora pareja de luchadores."

Scythe lanzó una mirada a los dos pequeños Pokémon que le seguían por la sala mientras charlaban constantemente entre ellos. Miró a Char con atención, sabiendo bien que aún guardaba secretos... secretos que se sentía inclinado a desenterrar.

"Eso, sí," dijo finalmente Scythe. "Eso, sí. Creo que disfrutaré entrenándolos."

Cuando hubieron terminado su conversación, Shander dejó el grupo para continuar con su trabajo, y Scythe se encargó de finalizar el paseo.

"Juzgando por lo que Ursa dijo que les enseñó, solo hay un par más de lugares vitales en esta instalación que aún tienen que ver," dijo Scythe. "Mantengan sus fuerzas sobre ustedes, el siguiente lugar está a un buen trecho desde aquí."

"¡Espero que no nos hagan una prueba sobre todo esto!" dijo Saura.

"Oh, serán probados," dijo Scythe. "Todos los días, están siendo probados. Cada día."

... ... ...

El siguiente lugar que visitaron – luego de la larga caminata prometida – era una estrecha, bien iluminada habitación. La cosa extraña sobre este lugar, sin embargo, era que las paredes y el piso eran de un brillante blanco. El piso estaba hecho de algo que parecía mármol, y las paredes parecía que habían sido cubiertas de una capa de arena blanca. En el frente de la habitación, expuestas claramente en la pared, había una serie de tabletas de piedra con grabados.

"Sabía que tenían que venir aquí alguna vez," dijo Scythe. "Ahora, hagan una buena, larga observación a las tabletas, por favor."

Char se acercó a la primera y entrecerró los ojos para ver las pequeñas inscripciones en ella. No tuvo mucha suerte, porque la escritura estaba en un lenguaje que nunca había visto antes. Estaba hecha de marcas que se parecían a pequeñas huellas de Pokémon.

"Um... ¡no puedo leer esto!" dijo Char. "¿Qué dice?"

"¿No puedes leer runas huella...?" dijo Scythe. "Mmm... tal vez Saura podría intentarlo."

"Mmm," dijo Saura. "Dice... _'Libertad, paz y guerra, nuestros padres las vivieron. Libertad, paz en la mente, sueño por vivir para la gente...'_ Y esa es solo la primera parte. Esto es largo."

"Es una canción," explicó Scythe. "La llamamos el 'Credo de la Resistencia'. No significa mucho; es mayormente floridas tonterías. Sin embargo, deben aprenderla palabra por palabra. De otro modo, no hay garantía de que alguna vez les dejemos entrar de vuelta a la base una vez que salgan. Verán... la usamos como contraseña. Cada vez que lleguen a una entrada de la División Dorada, se les será dado un verso, que es una línea del credo. Deberán recitar la siguiente línea para ganar el acceso."

"¡Es muy larga, para ser una contraseña!" dijo Saura, sus ojos vidriosos mientras escaneaba las muchas tabletas. "¿Por qué tiene que ser así de larga y complicada?"

"El credo es lo suficientemente largo como para que no quede en primer plano en tu mente alguna vez; por consiguiente, es difícil para un espía psíquico leer el guion entero en tu mente," explicó Scythe. "En el mejor de los casos, acumularán una o dos líneas, que probablemente no será suficiente para ganar la admisión. También es por eso que utilizamos un sistema de pregunta y respuesta en nuestra contraseña; se supone que debes olvidar la canción como una unidad, pero recordar las líneas secuencialmente. Escuchar una línea de la canción gatillará fácilmente tu memoria."

"Pero... si no puedo leerla, ¿cómo se supone que la recuerde?" preguntó Char, con la mirada vacía en las tabletas llenas de marcas.

"Tendrás que trabajar de cerca con Saura," dijo Scythe. "...Pero es inusual que no puedas leer. La mayoría de los Pokémon inteligentes saben cómo leer runas huella."

"¿Qué hay de la escritura Unown?" dijo Saura. "¡Estoy seguro de que Char sería capaz de leer eso!"

"Ah, no pensé en eso," dijo Scythe pensativamente. "Desafortunadamente, no tenemos una copia de esta canción en escritura Unown. Tendrás que arreglártelas sin una."

Por la siguiente hora o algo así, Scythe forzó a los dos reacios niños a quedarse en la habitación hasta que hayan memorizado completamente las dos primeras estrofas. A Char le molestaba mucho que no pudiera leer la tableta sin ayuda, y se encontró rápidamente aburrido hasta los huesos.

"El miedo que nos persigue, y las penas que ignoramos," recitó Saura.

"Nuestras vidas son, verdad o misterio," respondió Char. "Necios... en los que creemos, mentiras que no podemos – digo, mentiras que... siempre creemos. Digo, vemos."

"Casi," dijo Scythe, "pero es verdad _y_ misterio. No _o_. _Y_. Recuerden, cada palabra debe ser precisa, inclusa las que suenan menos importantes. De otra manera, podrían bien ser algún espía Zoroark intentando entrar en nuestra base. O incluso un Ditto. Así es como las cosas funcionan por aquí."

"¿Podemos irnos ya?" dijo Saura, intentando no sonar quejoso. "Practicaremos esto más tarde. Las palabras están mezclándose en mi cabeza ahora."

"Bien," dijo Scythe, moviendo su cuchilla. "Eso puede ser suficiente por hoy. Dejen que lo aprendido hoy se asiente. Sabrán si lo han memorizado en verdad o no si pueden recordarlo a voluntad más tarde. Ahora... si lo recuerdo correctamente, tenemos solo un lugar más que visitar sin falta hoy. Vengan conmigo."

Char estaba feliz de salir de la blanca habitación, incluso cuando sabía que él y Saura no tendrían alternativa más que volver ahí muchas veces en el futuro.

... ... ...

Mientras hacían otro recorrido a través de las cuevas, Char notó que no había tantos Pokémon como antes compitiendo con ellos por espacio.

"Es mediodía," explicó Scythe. "Todos están fuera en sus misiones. Justo como ustedes lo estarán mañana."

"Tan pronto, ¿eh?" dijo Saura, cansado ya por la continua caminata. "¿Estás seguro de que estaremos a la altura?"

"Supongo que eso es algo que ustedes averiguarán por su cuenta," Scythe dijo. "Se aprende mejor haciendo. Pero si fuera ustedes, no estaría tan preocupado por la primera misión. Ya me han mostrado que pueden manejarse en una mazmorra. Pero antes de que puedan ir a alguna misión, hay un lugar a donde deben ir primero..."

Al fin, alcanzaron su destino final: era una oficina. Tenía un escritorio, muchos papeles, y filas y filas de estantes, todos llenos de papeles. Los estantes iban hacia atrás más lejos de lo que Char podía ver. En el escritorio estaba sentado un Granbull de aspecto muy rudo.

"La oficina de registros," dijo Scythe. "Aquí, llevamos registros de prácticamente todo lo que ocurre en la división. Todas nuestras misiones, nuestras victorias, nuestros fallos, nuestros equipos y miembros... está todo aquí en algún lugar, inmortalizado en papel. Todo es importante; no podemos permitirnos olvidar algo."

_¡Oh, no!_ Char se dio cuenta. _¡Un nombre! ¡Un nombre para el equipo! ¡No pensamos en uno todavía!_

"¡Saura, rápido!" jadeó Char. "¿Cómo deberíamos llamar a nuestro equipo de resistencia? ¡Es por eso que estamos aquí! ¡Estamos aquí para empezar el equipo!"

Scythe se acercó al escritorio mientras el Granbull hojeaba furiosamente algunos papeles.

"Jay, ¿podríamos verte por un momento?" dijo Scythe con calma.

"¿Qué clase de momento?" preguntó de vuelta, sin siquiera subir la mirada. La voz era distintivamente femenina. "La Inteligencia quiere este sumario en dos horas, y no tengo idea de dónde los puse. Sería mejor que vengas después..."

"Jay, _siempre_ estás ocupada," dijo Scythe. "Después no será bueno para nosotros. Necesito que registres a un nuevo equipo de resistencia."

Jay pausó por un momento para mirar al visitante, e inmediatamente mezcló su manojo de papeles y lo puso pulcramente en la mesa. "Oh, Scythe. Buenas tardes para ti," dijo ella amablemente. "Un nuevo equipo, ¿eh? Qué, ¿no me digas que renuncias al Equipo Remordimiento? ¿Ese viejo perro ya te colmó la paciencia?"

"Oh, no, no es para mí," se rio Scythe. "Estos dos."

Jay miró por encima del escritorio al piso, donde apenas divisó al Charmander y al Bulbasaur que estaban en posición de firmes en el suelo, ambos pareciendo extremadamente nerviosos.

"¡Ja!" se rio ella. "¿Estos dos? Bien, bien, tenemos a niños ambiciosos estos días, ¿eh? Ahora... veamos si podemos hacer esto rápido. ¿Son solo ustedes dos?"

"Si," respondió Scythe por ellos.

"Vaya. ¿Y sus nombres? ¿Y quién de los dos será el líder?"

"Soy Saura, y este es... Char. Él será el líder," dijo Saura débilmente.

"¿Seguro?" dijo Char, sorprendido por la salida de Saura.

"Bastante justo," dijo Jay, antes de que Saura pudiera responder. "Ahora solo necesito un nombre para su equipo. ¿Cuál será?"

"Um..." gruñó Char, cavando profundo por una buena idea. "Er... ¿Qué tal... Equipo Libertad?"

"Tomado," dijo Jay, hojeando sus papeles. "Y no solo eso, tomado por el sexto equipo en el registro. Espero que tengan mejores ideas que esa..."

"¿Equipo Coraje?" intentó de nuevo Char.

"Tomado," dijo Jay categóricamente, "por el _octavo_ equipo en el registro."

Char miró a Scythe, buscando apoyo emocional. El Scyther parecía entretenido.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" dijo Saura. "Equipo Flor de Fuego. Suena pegadizo, ¿verdad? Y nos representa."

"Tomado, lamentablemente," dijo Jay. "Y por 'lamentablemente', me refiero a que es uno de los nombres más ridículos que he tenido el desagrado de escribir en el archivo."

"Mmm," dijo Saura. "¿Qué tal... Equipo Arrepentimiento? Ya sabes, como 'Remordimiento', pero diferente."

Jay se rio, dejando caer su pluma en la mesa y haciendo una mancha en el registro de los equipos. "Scythe, estos dos no han tenido una lección de historia aún, ¿verdad? Bueno, les haré saber que, érase una vez y todo eso, estaba Lucario. Él fundó la fuerza de resistencia que luego se dividió en tres divisiones. Su equipo era Equipo Arrepentimiento... el _**primer**_ equipo en el registro."

Scythe se rio disimuladamente. Char se empezó a enojarse por el hecho de que su entrenador pensaba que era gracioso y se rehusaba a ayudarles.

"Y bien, ¿algún otro?" dijo Jay.

"Um..." gruñó Saura, exprimiéndose el cerebro.

"Bien, bien," dijo Jay, poniendo un sello de aprobación en el archivo. "Equipo _Cacahuates_ será."

"_**¡¿Equipo Cacahuates?!**_" gritó Saura. "¡¿Qué?! ¡No queremos ese nombre!"

"¿Por qué no...?" dijo el Granbull, casi sin sarcasmo en su voz mientras garabateaba en el papel. "¡El nombre les queda! Son pequeños, inexperimentados..."

"¡¿Hablas en serio?!" balbuceó Saura. "¡E – eso no puede ser! ¡Es un nombre horrible!"

"Entonces tenían que haberme dado un nombre en primer lugar," dijo Jay, ni siquiera sonriendo. "Pero no, vienen aquí a desperdiciar valiosos segundos de mi tiempo intentando decidir un nombre que ya tenían que haber decidido de antemano. Entonces, elegí uno por ustedes. ¡Bienvenidos a la División Dorada, Equipo Cacahuates!"

... ... ...

"¡No lo puedo creer!" dijo Saura otra vez, apretando los dientes de ira. "¿Equipo Cacahuates? _¡¿Cacahuates?!_ ¿Eso es lo que somos ahora? ¿Unos pequeños niñitos que no pueden cuidarse solos?"

Scythe había pasado el resto del día mostrando al recién formado Equipo de Resistencia los lugares más interesantes (pero menos importantes) de la base. Se detuvieron para cenar en el comedor justo antes de que la mayoría de los equipos de resistencia regresaran de sus misiones, y apenas evitaron la multitud entrante. Más tarde, Scythe los guio de vuelta escaleras arriba a las habitaciones del Equipo Remordimiento.

_Supongo que esto solo demuestra lo brutal que puede ser este lugar,_ pensó Char para si mismo. _Realmente tenemos que estar a la altura, ¡de otra forma podríamos ser humillados más allá de lo creíble! Uuf... Saura está muy molesto en este momento. Me refiero, seguro, el nombre es malo, pero... supongo que significa mucho para él._

"Bueno, supongo que tendrán que demostrarle a la división que no deberías juzgar a un equipo por su nombre," dijo Scythe en tono alentador. "Podrían volverse un equipo sorprendentemente competente, ¡y sus enemigos les subestimarían por su nombre! ¿_Entonces_ quién será el que se ría?"

"Oye, Scythe..." dijo Char, notando a donde se dirigían. "Um... ¿no nos ibas a mostrar nuestras habitaciones? ¿Por qué estamos de vuelta en las habitaciones de tu equipo?"

"Oh... ha habido un ligero cambio en los planes," dijo Scythe, un sutil sonrisa en su rostro. "Ustedes se quedarán con nosotros de ahora en adelante."

"¿Estás seguro?" dijo Char. "¿Sabe Daemon sobre esto?"

"Aún no," dijo Scythe con una sonrisa. "Pero no hay mucho que él pueda hacer al respecto. Necesito que se queden conmigo si es que les voy a entrenar. En unos pocos meses, podremos hablar sobre mudanzas. Pero tienen su primera misión mañana... Quiero ser el que les ayude a superarla."

"Vaya, gracias," dijo Char. "Yo... no sé qué más decir."

"Era lo menos que podía hacer," dijo Scythe humildemente mientras hacía una reverencia a Char con el gesto más sutil posible.

... ... ...

Finalmente, luego de un día entero de caminata, aprendizaje y humillación, Char y Saura se encontraban de vuelta en la habitación de Scythe. Char encontró el duro piso mucho más cómodo hoy por alguna razón. Le ocurría lo contrario a Saura, que parecía demasiado intranquilo como para mantener los ojos cerrados.

"Uuf, Char, esto va a ser difícil, ¿no crees?" gruñó Saura. "Y tenemos nuestra primera misión mañana. ¿Me preguntó cómo será?"

_De todos modos, Saura está dispuesto a persistir,_ pensó Char, _incluso después de lo de hoy. Estoy empezando a pensar que él no bromeaba para nada cuando dijo que se quedaría conmigo..._

"Dime, Char..." dijo Saura, mirando de repente alrededor de la habitación para asegurarse de que Scythe seguía afuera. "¿Notaste como estaba Scythe hoy? Actuaba realmente raro."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Char, descansando pacíficamente en el suelo.

"Bueno... no se por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que él sabe sobre ti. Creo que... él sabe que eres humano."

Char abrió los ojos. "¿Por qué piensas eso?" preguntó.

"Bueno, solo por las cosas pequeñas," dijo Saura. "Primero, no le pareció gracioso que no supieras leer runas huella, pero si la escritura Unown. Así es cómo llamamos a tu escritura humana, a propósito. Escritura Unown. Ah, y hace rato, cuando estábamos con Eva, dijo que había 'muchas cosas raras sobre ti', pero lo dijo de una forma como que ya sabía _qué_ era."

_Todavía tengo que decírselo a Saura... y a Scythe también... sobre el chantaje de Eva,_ recordó Char._ No confío en ella para nada. Ella no merece que yo mantenga un secreto como ese._

"Y recién, cuando estábamos a punto de entrar en la habitación, ¡te hizo una _reverencia_!" dijo Saura. "¡Sé que lo hizo! Él dijo 'es lo menos que podía hacer', y luego te hizo una reverencia. Char, ¡eso _tiene_ que ser! ¡Scythe sabe tu secreto! No se cómo, pero se dio cuenta."

"¿Tal vez alguien leyó mi mente?" supuso Char. "Tal vez Eva le contó, o algo."

"Bueno, esto podría no ser algo malo, después de todo," suspiró Saura. "Esa es probablemente la razón por la que decidió que nos quedáramos en su habitación. Averiguó que eres un humano, y estamos recibiendo tratamiento especial por eso. Si esto continúa, podría compensar el hecho de que... bueno, el hecho de que ahora somos el _Equipo Cacahuates_. Todo lo que sé es que no quiero estar cerca cuando Daemon averigüe que su equipo está afiliado con otro con esa clase de nombre."

Char se preguntó algo. "Oye, Saura," dijo él, "¿por qué estaríamos recibiendo un tratamiento especial solo porque soy humano? ¿Acaso todos los Pokémon tienen un alta estima hacia los humanos, o algo así?"

"Oh, _claro_ que si," dijo Saura, actuando con sorpresa con la pregunta. "Nosotros los Pokémon tenemos como un respeto innato hacia el género humano. En realidad, para la mayoría de nosotros, nuestro gran sueño es ser amigo de un humano y servirle. Bueno, no puedo hablar por todos los Pokémon, pero la mayoría de nosotros somos así... y yo sé que soy uno de ellos."

"Me pregunto por qué," pensó Char en voz alta. "¿Hicimos algo para ganar ese respeto?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije hace poco que todo Pokémon comienza siendo salvaje y solo se vuelve inteligente si es enseñado por alguien?" preguntó él, rodando hasta quedar sobre su estómago para enfrentarse a Char. "En el comienzo, desde el _primer_ momento, _todos_ los Pokémon eran salvajes. Cada uno de ellos. Éramos animales, viviendo solo con nuestros instintos. No podíamos hablar. No podíamos razonar por nosotros mismos. No éramos criaturas inteligentes. Ahora, ¿alguna suposición de cómo terminamos teniendo inteligencia?"

"...Los humanos," se dio cuenta Char.

"Los humanos dieron a los Pokémon el don de la inteligencia," explicó Saura. "Ellos nos elegían y nos entrenaban a su lado. Ellos nos pusieron a su nivel. Ahora, cada vez que pensamos por nosotros mismos, sabemos que fueron los humanos los que lo hicieron posible en primer lugar. Ustedes humanos nos hicieron lo que somos."

"No me había dado cuenta..." dijo Char.

"Y no solo eso, hay más," dijo Saura. "Incluso los grandes dragones... Dialga, Palkia, e incluso Arceus... habían comenzado como bestias primarias. Ellos dicen que los humanos son los responsables por impartir sabiduría incluso en ellos. Entonces, sí, los Pokémon tienen un profundo respeto por los humanos. Para nosotros, ustedes son... legendarios."

Char no tuvo problemas para dormir esa noche. Sin embargo, su cabeza estaba llena de extraños sueños de Dialga comiendo cacahuates.

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	8. Capítulo 7: Primera Salida

**Capítulo 7**

El día empezó con una pequeña palabra:

"_¡Levántense!_"

Quitándose las costras de los ojos, Char rodó sobre su espalda y se encontró mirando a la cara de un muy animado Scyther.

"¡Eso es! Hoy es su gran día. ¿Están listos?"

"Uuf... puedes apostarlo," dijo Char, intentado sonar igual de emocionado y fracasando.

"¿Cuánto hemos dormido, de todas formas?" gruñó Saura, intentando levantarse. "No pareció mucho tiempo para nada."

"Como siete horas," dijo Scythe. "El Equipo Remordimiento suele levantarse al romper el alba, pero les deje dormir un poco más por hoy."

_Vaya, gracias,_ pensó Char para sí, frotándose el cuello.

"Presten atención a todo lo que vean hoy," les advirtió Scythe. "La rutina que estoy a punto de mostrarles es una que necesitarán aprender a hacerla casi todo los días que vivan con nosotros. Pueden depender de mí por ahora, pero vendrá el día en el que yo no estaré para mostrarles el camino. Así que presten atención, y no se dejen estar mentalmente perezosos. ¿Fui claro?"

"¡De acuerdo!" dijo Saura, finalmente acumulando energía y poniéndose de pie. "¡Nuestro primer día! ¡Hagámoslo lo mejor posible, Char!"

... ... ...

"Espera, ¿no necesitamos, ya sabes, prepararnos?" preguntó Saura mientras Scythe guiaba a los dos nuevos por la sala. "¿Solo saldremos? ¿Así nada más?"

"Primera lección," les dijo Scythe. "Prepárense para su misión la noche del día anterior. Se habrán dado cuenta que no estaba en la guarida por un momento la noche anterior; me estaba preparando para nuestra excursión. Si van a aprender a hacer las cosas del modo eficiente – y del modo _correcto_ – necesitan elegir su destino, cargar sus bolsas, determinar que miembros del equipo se les unirán, y todo _antes_ de retirarse por la noche. ¡De esa forma, a la mañana, pueden salir de inmediato! La limitada luz del día es más valiosa de lo que piensan ustedes. Muchos equipos lo toman como algo natural. El mío no."

Cerca de la puerta de enfrente de los cuarteles personales del Equipo Remordimiento, Scythe tomó una pequeña bolsa abultada que estaba colgada en la pared (de alguna forma sin cortar la correa con su cuchilla) y se la lanzó a Char. No era tan pesada, pero sí que era incómoda y bien cargada. Char necesitó un momento para encontrar balance mientras sostenía la bolsa.

"Esto," dijo él. "Esta es nuestra bolsa de suministros que preparé la noche anterior. Por ser un Pokémon con la suerte de tener brazos y manos propiamente dichas, te toca llevarla hoy."

Mientras Char luchaba para acostumbrarse al peso de la cosida bolsa marrón, Scythe empujó la puerta de piedra del equipo y procedió a salir a la base. Shander estaba parado justo afuera, leyendo un pedazo de papel fijado en la pared entre dos antorchas. Char notó algo gracioso sobre las antorchas: eran de un color anaranjado intenso, en lugar del usual amarillo.

"Buenos días," dijo Scythe. "¿Daemon y los otros ya salieron?"

"Hace rato," dijo Shander, sin despegar los ojos del aviso. "El Cañón Cuenco está bastante lejos. Tienen una tarea difícil sobre ellos hoy. Claro, _él_ no estaba tan encantado de como te saliste tan astutamente del viaje. No obstante, él quería desear al Equipo Cacahuates buena suerte en su primera tarea."

Al escuchar el sonido de su nuevo nombre de equipo, Saura frunció el ceño inmediatamente. "Oh... ¿sabes algo? Me había olvidado completamente de eso," dijo él, su sonrisa esfumándose.

"El nombre es brillante, a propósito," dijo Shander, sonriéndole a Saura. "Es el mejor nombre nuevo para un equipo que he escuchado hace tiempo."

"Uh, está bien," murmuró Saura. "Si tú lo dices..."

... ... ...

Mientras continuaban por el pasillo, Char notó que todas las antorchas alineadas en la pared habían cambiado a ese extraño color. _¿Le ocurre algo a mis ojos?_ pensó Char.

"¿Soy solo yo, o el fuego es de color diferente hoy?" preguntó Saura.

"Buena observación," dijo Scythe. "Las llamas cambian de color dependiendo de que tiempo del día es. Durante el día, son amarillas para indicar que hay luz solar. Al atardecer, se vuelven rojas para advertir la venida de la noche. Se vuelven azules cuando los Vigilantes están afuera, luego se vuelven anaranjadas en la mañana para significar que todo está despejado. Nuestros Pokémon fantasma residentes se encargan del hechizo. Afecta a todo el fuego del complejo entero. Incluso el tuyo."

Char echó un vistazo a su cola, y en efecto, su llama estaba del mismo color anaranjado. Sentía curiosidad por ver como se vería su llama si se volviera azul por la noche.

"Lo llamamos fuego espiritual," explicó además. "No genera humo, no quema el aire, y por eso podemos usar docenas de antorchas aquí sin sofocarnos. Interesante, ¿no?"

Llegando a la primera cámara principal de la base de la División Dorada, Char se encontró con que era un manicomio. Los Pokémon se apresuraban por prepararse para el día venidero, llenando las cavernas con un sordo estruendo. Un Sneasel pasó apresurado delante de Char, cortándole el paso sin siquiera verlo y casi haciéndole tropezar hacia atrás.

"¿Lo ven? Es por esto que nuestro equipo se prepara la noche anterior," dijo Scythe con una mueca. "De otra manera, tienes que lidiar con todo _esto_. Ni siquiera quieren saber como se ven la tienda de Kecleon o la cafetería en este momento. Mientras tanto, _nosotros_ solo podemos salir sin más."

"Uuf... ¿te refieres a que no comeremos el desayuno al menos?" gruñó Char, alzando más la bolsa. "Tengo un poco de hambre."

"Empaqué comida ahí," dijo Scythe. "Todos podemos comer en el camino. Ahora... hoy, utilizaremos la entrada noreste, ya que nuestro destino está hacia el este..."

La visión de Char fue bloqueada de repente por dos cepas verdes flotando en frente a su cara. Arrancaron sin piedad la bolsa de su agarre y la pusieron en el suelo.

"Tengo hambre también," dijo Saura, escarbando en la bolsa en busca de la prometida comida.

Sin poder culparlo, Char ayudó a Saura a escarbar entre los contenidos y pronto encontró una pera y una manzana. Saura se comió la manzana de casi un mordisco mientras Char levantaba la bolsa de vuelta en el hombro y le daba un mordisco a la pera. Estaba decepcionado de que la bolsa no parecía haberse vuelto más liviana.

En su camino de salida, Scythe los guio dentro de un elevador que estaba ocupado por muchos otros Pokémon.

"¡Oye, Scythe! ¡Buenos días!" exclamó de repente un Raichu justo al lado de Char. "Escuché sobre tus nuevos aprendices. ¿Qué tal lo estás llevando?"

"Buenos días para ti, Ray," dijo alegremente Scythe. "Escuché que estabas yendo a Ciudad Río Negro hoy, te deseo un buen viaje. Y estos son mis estudiantes justo aquí, si los quieres conocer. Estoy a punto de llevarlos en su primera misión."

"¡Oh, vaya! ¡Apuesto a que están emocionados!" vitoreó el energético Raichu, sonriendo a Char y a Saura. "También tengo a un nuevo compañero yendo a su primera misión hoy. Tal vez puedan compartir historias más tarde con él."

"El Vulpix, ¿verdad?" dijo Scythe, alzando una ceja. "Parecía ser un poco joven y temeroso. ¿Estás seguro de que es prudente llevarlo a Ciudad Río Negro en su primer día de servicio?"

"Ah, estoy seguro de que estará bien," dijo Ray. "Le enseñaremos que no hay razón para estar asustado de todo en cada momento. Especialmente si tienes a un equipo que te apoya y todo. ¡Buena suerte en su misión, chicos! ¡Estoy seguro de que aprenderán mucho!"

"Gracias," dijo Saura. "¡Lo haremos lo mejor posible!"

"Además, con un nombre como Equipo Cacahuates, ¿como podrían perder?" se rio el Raichu.

Por segunda vez, todo el color se fue del rostro de Saura. Su sonrisa se volvió una flaca arruga deshecha.

"...¿Cómo lo sabías?" preguntó con tristeza.

"¿Yo? Oh, cada vez que un nuevo equipo se forma, lo anuncian en los boletines," dijo el Raichu. "Normalmente no recuerdo los nombres de los equipos nuevos, pero este realmente resaltó. ¡Gran elección, ustedes dos! ¡Es un nombre realmente memorable!"

"Gracias, supongo," dijo Saura, apartando la mirada.

... ... ...

Momentos después, alcanzaron el túnel final que llevaba al exterior de la base. Una gran marca, algo que se parecía a la huella de un Tauros, había sido incrustada en la pared por encima de la entrada del túnel. Char asumió que debía significar que esa era la salida noreste de la base. Recordó como Scythe había explicado que en el camino por el cual habían entrado a la base en primer lugar tenía un sistema de seguridad en la forma de un pasillo alineado con trampas, así que esperaba otra larga y aburrida caminata a través de un túnel sin rasgos distintivos.

A lo largo del camino, Char caminó entre muchos otros Pokémon, solos o en grupos, que también estaban dirigiéndose hacia afuera por la mañana. Muchos otros equipos pasaron mientras se mantenía cerca de Scythe. Estaba impresionado por el gran número y diversidad de los miembros de la división.

"Sabes, no tenía idea de que tantos Pokémon se oponían al Maestro," dijo Saura. "Pensaba que todos solo hacían lo que el Maestro quería o... ya sabes... pagaban el precio. Si hubiera sabido que había organizaciones como esta, no creo que hubiera estado tan asustado de enfrentarme a él."

"Desafortunadamente, es mejor que la resistencia permanezca desconocida," dijo Scythe. "Si causáramos demasiado conocimiento, atraeríamos la atención de las fuerzas del Maestro. Es por eso que trabajamos en equipos; los equipos pueden pasar desapercibidos como pequeños grupos de guerrilleros sin provocar la ira del Maestro. También es por eso que intentamos limitar el número de miembros de equipo que van a una misión. Demasiados, y el Maestro nos podría considerar una amenaza, y decidir aplastarnos con fuerza bruta."

"Como si el Maestro fuera el único con _fuerza bruta_," dijo una nueva voz junto a Char.

Char se volvió para notar un segundo equipo de Pokémon que ahora caminaban a su lado. El equipo estaba formado por un Luxray, un Machoke, y un Grovyle. El Luxray caminaba al frente como el líder, mirando a los pequeños divertidamente.

"Entonces, Scythe, estos son los niños que tienes bajo tus alas," dijo el Luxray con una poderosa y orgullosa voz. "Muy bien, muy bien. Considérense afortunados."

"Lo sabemos," dijo Saura.

"Déjenme presentarme," dijo el Luxray. "Soy Kain. Yo lidero el Equipo Absolución. Nuestro equipo tiene... estándares muy altos. Nos gusta considerarnos a nosotros mismos en el nivel del equipo de Scythe."

"Son un equipo muy respetable," dijo Scythe con un asentimiento. "Uno de los equipos con más alto rango en esta división."

"¿Como ustedes?" preguntó Saura.

"Bueno, somos conocidos por nuestros distintos puntos fuertes," dijo Scythe. "Kain y su equipo son conocidos por su inigualable fuerza en batalla."

"Y el equipo de Scythe es conocido por sus tácticas," agregó Kain. "Daría cualquier cosa por saber cómo es que su mente funciona. Él y Daemon recuperaron sin ayuda las Cataratas Espectrales de uno de los mejores generales del Maestro. Y hasta hoy se rehúsa a contar cómo lo hizo. Pero yo tomo cada oportunidad que puedo para aprender de él. Estén seguros de hacerlo también."

_Entonces, este Equipo Absolución debe ser otro equipo bien respetado por aquí, _consideró Char._ Me pregunto si el Equipo Remordimiento le considera como su rival._

"Espero trabajar pronto con ustedes dos," dijo Kain a Char y a Saura. "A propósito, su –"

"Sí, sí, lo sabemos," dijo Saura, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Nuestro nombre es interesante. Ya lo escuchamos antes."

"Hmm, ¿he dicho algo malo?" preguntó Kain, pareciendo sorprendido. Le lanzó una mirada al Machoke, que le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Char asintió respetuosamente al Luxray, guardando la esperanza de que no haya sido ofendido por el comentario de Saura, y sus grupos tomaron caminos separados más tarde.

* * *

**Bosque Arenque**

Antes de darse cuenta, Char se encontró caminando a través de un exuberante bosque, rodeado de frondosos arbustos y árboles de todas las formas y tamaños. Insectos pequeños y molestos zumbaban alrededor de su cabeza; luchaba por aplastarlos y a la vez mantener el agarre de la bolsa. Una tranquila corriente corría cerca, reflejando la apagada luz roja del sol de la mañana...

_Espera, ¿qué?_ se dio cuenta Char. _¿Cómo... llegué hasta aquí?_

Char estaba esperando poder ver la entrada noreste de la base, luego de haber escuchado que estaba "escondida aún más astutamente" que la anterior, pero se dio cuenta de que había perdido el conocimiento. Char se preguntó si estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba.

"¿Se dieron cuenta?" dijo Scythe. "Estamos fuera de la base. La entrada noreste no está tan escondida, la verdad. Es solo una cueva escondida detrás de una cascada. La cosa es, nadie sabe donde se encuentra, porque cada vez que sales, Gengar y algunos Pokémon psíquicos te lanzan un hechizo que te quita la memoria a corto plazo después de más o menos veinte minutos. Nunca recordarás donde está la entrada."

"Pero aún puedes llevarnos de vuelta, ¿verdad?" preguntó Saura.

"Claro," dijo Scythe. "Aunque no recordemos la ubicación de la entrada, hay algunos puntos de retorno designados en el área. Si llegamos a uno, Gengar nos escoltará de vuelta a la base, antes de remover nuestras memorias de nuevo, claro."

"Uum... ¿dónde exactamente estamos yendo hoy, de todos modos?" preguntó Saura. "¿Cuál es nuestra misión?"

"Hoy, nos dirigimos a un lugar conocido como Bosques Decadentes," explicó Scythe. "Es una mazmorra misteriosa."

"¿Una mazmorra misteriosa al aire libre?" preguntó Char.

"Sí," dijo Scythe. "El hechizo que causa las mazmorras puede ocurrir en cualquier lugar, como ser cuevas, bosques, llanuras... en cualquier lugar. No hay localización a salvo del hechizo. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es rastrearlas, tener un registro de mazmorras conocidas, y prepararnos bien para cuando tengamos que ingresar a ellas."

"¿Y cuál es la misión?" preguntó Saura de nuevo. "Espero que no sea tan difícil."

"Oh, escogí una fácil para su primer día," dijo Scythe. "Escondido en alguna parte cerca de esta mazmorra está un puñado de ladrones responsable de muchos reportes de objetos robados la semana pasada. Tenemos que rastrearlos y atraparlos."

"_¡¿QUÉ?!_" casi gritó Saura. "¡Eso no suena fácil para nada!"

"Confíen en mí," dijo Scythe con una sonrisa. "Lo harán bien. Podemos sorprenderlos si navegamos por la mazmorra. Esa es _una_ cosa buena sobre las mazmorras misteriosas, al menos: proveen refugio y sigilo, especialmente de los inquisitivos ojos del Maestro. Dentro de una mazmorra no puedes ser encontrado o detectado por tus enemigos hasta que sales. Una vez que la hayamos cruzado, todo lo que tendremos que hacer será desarmarlos y recuperar cualquier objeto robado que podamos. De otro modo, terminarán en las manos del Maestro."

Char tragó saliva. No pensaba que eso sonaba tan fácil tampoco. Aún no estaba tan emocionado de tener que pelear contra algo más fuerte que él mismo.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices," dijo Saura, aún pareciendo nervioso. "Siempre y cuando tú nos cubras la espalda, supongo que estaremos bien."

"Claro. Yo no iré a ningún lado," dijo Scythe tranquilizadoramente. "Pero me gustaría que aprendan algunas cosas sobre navegación, así que intenten hacer lo que puedan. Pero por ahora, relájense y disfruten el paisaje. Los Bosques Decadentes están aún como a una hora de caminata desde aquí."

Desde algún lugar en los árboles, un Spearow comenzó su canto matutino.

* * *

**Camino Decadente  
**

Una vez que el bosque estuvo bien atrás, Char y sus nuevos compañeros viajaron por un camino transitado que se extendía a través de indómitos pastizales. Ningún otro Pokémon viajaba por el camino excepto por ellos, salvo por algún ocasional Rattata que atravesaba la ruta.

Sobre todo, Char estaba preocupado por Saura. Su actitud aún no se había recuperado desde la última vez que el "Equipo Cacahuates" fue mencionado.

_¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?_ se preguntó a si mismo Char. _¿Debería hablar con él? Desafortunadamente, no puedo hablar de algo que realmente le interese, como cuando vi a Dialga. No con Scythe por aquí... incluso si Scythe sí sabe que soy humano. Ahora, ¿qué clase de conversación me queda entonces?_

Mirando más al frente, Char vio que la ruta se ondeaba en una formación como de un puente; había un pedazo de ruta que apenas se elevaba sobre una gran piscina de agua estancada. Notando el agua, Char encontró algo que decir.

"Oye, Saura, tengo una pregunta," dijo Char. "Esta llama en mi cola... si se llega a apagar, ¿muero?"

Char estuvo aliviado de ver a Saura iluminarse un poco. "Oh, no," dijo Saura, negando con la cabeza. "Eso es un mito. La verdad, es lo contrario: si mueres, la llama se apagará. No puedes hacer nada para apagar la llama tú solo."

"Raro," dijo Scythe con una sonrisa afectada. "¿No sabes sobre tu propia biología, Charmander?"

"Supongo que olvidé algunas cosas cuando perdí la memoria," dijo Char en su defensa, cuidadoso de no traicionarse a si mismo.

Scythe se encogió los hombros, aparentemente aceptando la respuesta. Char lo miró con más sospecha aún; era más evidencia de que tal vez él sabía su secreto después de todo.

Mientras cruzaban el tajamar, Char desvió su atención hacia la oscura agua estancada que estaba a continuación.

_Entonces, si pongo mi cola en el agua, ¿no se apagará?_ se preguntó Char. _Eso podría ser interesante para ver. Probemos._

"_**¡Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuch!**_**"**

Sorprendidos, Scythe y Saura se dieron vuelta para encontrar a Char sentado en el borde del puente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Apretaba y retorcía su titilante cola con ambas garras, la bolsa tirada descuidadamente a un lado. Gruñía pesadamente, intentando tragarse el dolor.

"Oh, esto es simplemente _maravilloso_," murmuró Scythe.

"¡Waah! Char, ¡¿qué has _hecho_?!" gritó Saura, corriendo a su lado. "No sumergiste tu cola en el agua, ¿o sí? ¡Eso habrá _dolido_!"

"¡Esto _arde_!" sollozó Char, agarrándose del cuerpo de Saura para consolarse. "¡No dijiste que dolería!"

"Char, hay una _razón_ por la que los Charmander intentan mantener su cola seca," gritó Saura. "Intenta no hacerlo otra vez, ¡¿lo harías?!"

"No creo que debas preguntarle," dijo Scythe. "Pienso que ha aprendido eso por su cuenta. Char... mantén la respiración. Ayudará a calmar el dolor."

Char lo hizo, deseoso de hacer _cualquier cosa_ para hacer que el dolor disminuya. Sostuvo la respiración, apretando fuerte a Saura. Sintió que estaba reteniendo el fuego en su vientre, dejándolo hervir. El calor llenó su cuerpo, dándole un poco de alivio. La llama de su cola luchó e intentó restaurar su tamaño anterior.

"Uuf," gruñó Char, soltando la respiración e intentando ponerse de nuevo en pie. "G – gracias."

"De nada," dijo Scythe. "Una vez fui compañero de un Charizard que me enseñó algunas cosas. Ahora... ¿puedes caminar? Tratemos de continuar. El resto del dolor solo pasará con el tiempo."

Char encontró que podía caminar, pero solo si usaba a Saura para apoyarse. Scythe recogió la bolsa caída y utilizó la parte trasera de su cuchilla para deslizarla hasta su hombro.

"Llevaré esto por un tiempo," dijo Scythe. "Puedes tomártelo con calma. La próxima, intenta hacer más preguntas antes de hacer algo que viole el sentido común."

Char solo asintió, su cara bloqueada en pena y vergüenza que no parecían querer irse.

... ... ...

La respiración de Char se mantuvo pesada hasta que el último de los ardores en su cola desapareció y su llama hubo recuperado su usual flameo. Estaba seguro de recordar para siempre su recién encontrado miedo al agua; la memoria de esa particular y cruel oleada de _ardor_ era lenta para dejar su mente. Aún se sentía marcado por la experiencia.

En el último tramo del viaje, Char siguió atentamente a sus compañeros de equipo dentro de un extraño nuevo lugar. Era un bosque, pero había algo siniestro en él; se volvía extrañamente más tenebroso en cuanto más se adentraban. Ramas de árboles colgaban bajo, trayendo varias ramitas cubiertas de hojas rizadas hacia la altura de los ojos de Char. Las hojas eran raras; estaban cubiertas con manchas marrones, y se veían como si estuvieran casi muertas incluso en las ramas de los árboles. Troncos de árboles, aunque de pie, estaban cubiertos de podredumbre. Char empezó a sentirse algo temeroso.

"Ya casi hemos llegado," anunció Scythe. "Ven, el hechizo de las mazmorras misteriosas afecta a la naturaleza misma. Este bosque está atrapado en un estado entre muerto y vivo."

"Esto es tan extraño," dijo Saura, encogiéndose mientras echaba un vistazo a los alrededores. "Estos árboles se están... descomponiendo. Se ven como si estuvieran a punto de caerse sobre nosotros. _Iuuug._"

"Mantén los ojos en tu camino," advirtió Scythe. "Estos árboles no caerán. Los Pokémon salvajes son más importantes para estar vigilantes."

"¿Qué clase de Pokémon salvajes?" preguntó Char, levantando la bolsa que Scythe le había dado de vuelta.

"Muchos Pokémon tipo planta defienden su territorio en este lugar, así como unos pocos Pokémon tipo fantasma," dijo Scythe.

_Espero que sean débiles_, pensó Char con un encogimiento. _Incluso esos Pokémon fantasma allí en la base eran poderosos. No me gustaría pelear contra uno fuerte..._

"Los Pokémon planta no deberían ser un problema para ustedes dos," dijo Scythe. "Los fantasmas... podrían plantear un problema. Pero es por eso que yo estoy aquí."

Pronto, una oscura y melancólica sensación emanó del bosque más allá. Las ramas de los árboles colgaban de forma rara, casi completamente sin vida ahora, y una oscura neblina se asentó sobre el follaje que filtraba la mayor parte de la luz solar.

"Estamos aquí," dijo Scythe. "Damos unos cuantos pasos más adelante, y seremos atrapados en la mazmorra. ¿Están listos?"

"Estamos listos," dijo Saura con confianza, asintiendo con Char. "Hagamos esto."

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	9. Capítulo 8: Bosques Decadentes

**Capítulo 8**

**Bosques Decadentes S1**

La luz solar era teñida de verde cuando caía a través de las copas de los árboles de los Bosques Decadentes, sumándose a la horripilante escena de un bosque en el medio mismo de la descomposición. El aire era denso y pesado con poderosos olores. El sonido de pájaros cantores era escaso, pero bestiales rugidos sonaban periódicamente en la distancia. El pequeño equipo había entrado en la mazmorra ahora, y no había vuelta atrás.

Con un amigo a un lado y un poderoso guerrero en el otro, Char sabía que no tenía tanto que temer... excepto por el inminente pensamiento de que algún día, tal vez algún día _en breve_, él y Saura estarían haciendo misiones como esa completamente solos sin un guardián que los guíe.

"Ahora, concéntrense," dijo Scythe con un tono serio. "Debemos encontrar el camino a la siguiente sección de este bosque. Es una mazmorra misteriosa, así que aunque he estado en este bosque varias veces en el pasado, no puedo decirles cuál camino tomar. Todo lo que podemos hacer es buscar. Si vamos en la dirección equivocada, nos encontraremos caminando en círculos y atrapados en este lugar."

"Entonces si nos encontramos de vuelta en donde comenzamos, tendremos que tomar otra ruta," dijo Saura. "Lo tengo."

"Bien," dijo Scythe, haciendo un gesto para que ellos lideren el camino. "Ahora, veamos qué saben sobre navegación."

Char guio al equipo hacia adelante, tomando cada paso con cuidado y constantemente analizando su perspectiva del entorno. Empezó a notar muchas características individuales del bosque que parecían inusuales, casi ajenas para él. En lugares, palos descoloridos cubiertos de espinas salían del suelo del bosque, y en otros, rocas grises cubiertas con musgo de color rojo ocre incrustadas en el suelo, amenazando con hacerle tropezar. Algunos árboles estaban envueltos en correosas cepas marrones, de donde brotaban flores de color verde brillante que se veían casi como ojos.

"¿Ven esas flores?" dijo Scythe, señalando las flores verdes. "Veneno. Aléjense de ellas. Solo un roce y te saldrán ronchas enormes. Bueno, excepto por Saura. Él tiene veneno en la sangre; podría revolcarse en ellas y no sería afectado. Tú y yo, sin embargo, somos impotentes de evitar que nos infecte."

Prestando atención al consejo, Char se mantuvo alejado del árbol. Mirando alrededor, notó que la misma cepa vivía en varios árboles e incluso en el suelo del bosque en algunos lugares, formando parcelas enteras de flores. Escogiendo el camino que evitaba las flores verdes, Char continuó.

Cuando Char más se adentraba, más extrañas se ponían las cosas. Había plantas de donde brotaban raíces en el aire en lugar del suelo, enormes semillas del tamaño de rocas con mordiscos en ellas, y árboles de donde salían vistosas frutas, cuyas mitades estaban cubiertas de moho. Mientras miraba arriba hacia esta maravilla, pisó un pedazo de fruta podrida que se había caído del árbol. Con un _escuish_, su pie se empapó de mugre. Gruñó, levantando el pie del pegajoso charco.

"Otra cosa," dijo Scythe. "Atravesar una mazmorra como esta te dejará con hambre mucho más rápido de lo normal."

"Lo sabemos," dijo Saura. "Char y yo ya lo sabemos demasiado bien."

"¿Entonces entienden cómo buscar comida?" preguntó Scythe. "Ya hemos empacado algo de comida en la bolsa, pero los alimentos son algo común en algunas mazmorras, y siempre debemos tomar precauciones. Mientras a veces puedes subestimar el tamaño de una mazmorra, si has estado recogiendo comida en el camino, no habrá problema."

"Correcto," dijo Saura. "Entonces..."

"Está hablando de este árbol," suspiró Char, frotando su pie en las hojas para limpiarlo. "Esta fruta parece comestible. Saura, ayúdame a buscar en el suelo por una que no esté podrida."

Char miró, pero no pudo encontrar algo viable para comer. Parecía que el color apropiado de esta fruta era rosado, y las que aún no estaban maduras que habían caído de las ramas prematuramente eran verdes, y las que estaban podridas eran cualquier otro color entre esos (sin mencionar llenas de moscas).

"¿Encontraste algo?" preguntó Char mientras buscaba en el lado opuesto del árbol.

"Uh... todavía no," respondió Saura. "Todo se está pudriendo. Tal vez si pudiéramos trepar el árbol, podríamos –"

_¡Crash!_

Una rama de tamaño considerable, moteada con frutas maduras, se estrelló en el suelo entre ellos. La base de la rama había sido cortada con una limpia y perfecta tajada. Ni un segundo después, Scythe aterrizó de nuevo y plegó sus alas.

"Nos ahorra un poco la molestia," dijo él. "Adelante, agarren la fruta. Tomen unas cuantas; no trajimos de estas con nosotros. Podríamos necesitarlas luego."

Char hizo lo pedido y comenzó a inspeccionar la fruta de la rama.

"Cuidado, muchas de estas aún se ven mugrosas," advirtió Saura. "Probablemente te dejarán muy enfermo si tratas de comerlas."

"Tienes razón," dijo Scythe, "pero eso posiblemente no evitaría que comas una podrida si estuvieras muriéndote de hambre. Shander y yo estuvimos una vez en una situación como esa. No fue bonito, pero nos salvó la vida. Ahora, Shander siempre insiste en recoger algo de comida mala incluso si tenemos mucha de la buena. Nunca hemos tenido que recurrir a esa clase de medidas tan desesperadas de nuevo, pero usualmente solo se las lanzamos a los Pokémon salvajes. Por diversión."

* * *

**Bosques Decadentes S2**

El sol de la mañana brillaba intensamente en medio de un cielo nublado mientras Char viajaba más adentro en el bosque.

Scythe continuaba siguiendo silenciosamente al equipo a donde sea que elegían ir. Char comenzaba a sentirse un poco nervioso por la sensación de tener la mirada de Scythe clavada en la parte posterior de la cabeza; el guerrero nunca cesaba de mirarlo, examinaba cada uno de sus movimientos, y esperaba los momentos indicados para darle consejos.

_Ya sé que solo nos está vigilando,_ pensó Char. _Pero esta sensación de que él esté siempre mirándome y juzgándome es un poco incómoda. Especialmente si sabe que soy humano... Pero si lo sabe, ¿por qué no solo lo dice? ¿Por qué estamos jugando este pequeño juego? Entonces de nuevo, si sé que él lo sabe, ¿por qué _yo_ no se lo digo? Uuf... no lo sé. Es solo que tengo esta rara sensación de que no debería..._

"Oye, espera," dijo de pronto Saura, deteniéndose.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Char, deteniéndose con él.

"No lo puedo descifrar," dijo Saura, mirando alrededor. "No lo sé, es solo que tengo esta extraña sensación."

"Tus instintos te sirven bien," tarareó Scythe. "Ahora, concéntrate. Ve si puedes entender lo que tu intuición te trata de decir. ¿Quizás notaste un sutil cambio en el ambiente?"

Char inspeccionó su entorno con detenimiento. Los árboles no parecían diferentes. Los arbustos brotando del suelo tenían las mismas formas y proporciones que antes. Pero el suelo en sí estaba inclinado. Mirando la pendiente, pudo ver un pequeño barranco lleno de agua fluyendo a una considerable distancia. Aunque se esforzaba, no podía ver lo que Scythe había notado tan hábilmente...

"Las hojas," se dio cuenta Saura eventualmente. "No hay hojas en el suelo del bosque. Han sido... limpiadas. Justo como... oh, no."

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué es?!" suplicó Char.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y tomando cuidadosos pasos, Saura descendió la cuesta. Se mantuvo alineado con los árboles, como escondiéndose de algo.

"¿Qué?" suplicó de nuevo Char. "¡Cuéntenme por favor! Es un Pokémon salvaje, ¿verdad?"

Aún sin palabras, Saura se deslizó a través de los árboles, manteniéndose bajo y escondiéndose en los arbustos cuando era posible. Char le siguió.

"Ahí," dijo silenciosamente Saura. "Mira."

Echando un vistazo alrededor de un árbol, Char lo vio: en el costado de la poco profunda colina, había un hoyo en la tierra. Una zanja había sido cavada alrededor para protegerlo de la vista. Algo del agua de la corriente fluía gentilmente en la fosa, desembocando en una tranquila pequeña charca cerca del hoyo.

Parado en la orilla de la corriente, tomando un trago, estaba un Bulbasaur.

"Ven," susurró Scythe, "el sentimiento que habrá tenido él era de familiaridad. Esta es la guarida de un Bulbasaur."

"Si," dijo Saura. "Es tan raro ver a otro Bulbasaur por aquí. ¿Crees que tendremos que pelearlo?"

"Probablemente, a menos que lo evitemos," dijo Scythe. "No es que no piense que ustedes no sean capaces de derrotarlo. Sería probablemente buen ejercicio."

"Uh, no lo sé..." dijo Saura vacilante. "No sé si sería capaz de pelear con otro de mi propia especie. Se sentiría tan..."

"_¡¿Uh?!_" gritó el Bulbasaur salvaje.

Sobresaltado, Char se volvió para mirar. El Bulbasaur los había notado.

"Bueno, parece que no tienen opción ahora," suspiró Scythe. "Mejor vayan a obtener el primer golpe mientras puedan."

Char tragó saliva. Intentó seguir el consejo de Scythe, pero su cuerpo no quería moverse.

"_Grrrrrrrrr..._" gruñó el Bulbasaur, girando hacia ellos y tomando una postura hostil. Lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos...

Para sorpresa de Char, Saura se lanzó primero. Saltó desde los arbustos, arremetiendo con sus cepas y azotando brutalmente al enemigo. El Bulbasaur recibió la mayor parte del ataque y fue noqueado a un lado. Rápidamente rodó hasta ponerse de pie, pero Saura se le lanzó encima, mandando a ambos dando vueltas peligrosamente cerca de la corriente.

"_¡Raaaaa!_" exclamó el Bulbasaur salvaje en frustración, quitándose a Saura de encima.

Saura se puso rápidamente de pie. Saltó hacia adelante, produciendo una ráfaga de pequeñas hojas de su semilla que pronto envolvió al enemigo y lo noqueó hacia atrás en la charca. Luego de agitarse en el agua poco profunda por unos momentos, el Bulbasaur dio un salto y aterrizó en la orilla. Tenía ahora muchos cortes pequeños por el cuerpo, pero apretó los dientes y continuó manteniéndose firme.

Con un grito de enfado, el Bulbasaur produjo cepas propias y abofeteó de vuelta a Saura. Antes de que Saura pudiera reaccionar, había envuelto su cuerpo con las cepas.

"¡Auuf!" gritó Saura mientras el Bulbasaur lo elevaba en el aire.

El Bulbasaur estrelló a Saura contra un árbol cercano. Luego, de alguna forma disparó una serie de pequeños proyectiles, demasiado rápidos para ser vistos a simple vista, a su cautivo objetivo.

"¡Ay! ¡Ay _ay_!" aulló Saura mientras las balas perforaban su piel. "¡¿Q... qué fue eso?! ¿Qué es lo que me hizo recién?"

Saura luchó para liberarse, pero el Bulbasaur aguantó y lo estrelló de nuevo en el suelo.

Furioso, Saura sacó sus cepas y las lanzó hacia el enemigo. Su ataque conectó, y pronto, ambos Bulbasaur estuvieron atrapados en un incómodo empate mientras se apretaban uno al otro.

"¡Char, _podrías_ ayudar, sabes!" le gritó Saura, atascado en ese tira y afloja.

Char titubeó, su estómago hecho un nudo por ver la confrontación.

"Ve," comandó Scythe. "No solo te quedes ahí parado y mirando. Ayúdale. Tu fuego podría terminar este encuentro en un segundo."

_¡Mi fuego!_ se acordó Char. _Sigo olvidándome... es una habilidad tan rara, ser capaz de lanzar fuego. Ahora... ¿cómo lo convoco?_

Recordó cómo se sintió cuando lo usó con los Spearow unos días atrás, y de nuevo cuando casi atacó a Eva, y especialmente cuando intentó primero escaparse de Scythe. Recordó el fuego ardiendo en su vientre, alimentado por su enojo, suplicando ser descargado de su boca.

Char saltó desde los arbustos para enfrentarse al Bulbasaur enemigo. Este hizo una mueca, viendo que ahora tenía dos oponentes, pero siguió agarrando a Saura. Char inhaló profundamente y buscó el fuego dentro de él...

... Pero, por alguna razón, no lo podía encontrar.

Se paró frente al Bulbasaur enemigo por varios instantes, buscando su fuego. Intentó imaginarse el fuego en su vientre aumentando de tamaño, listo para ser exhalado... pero de nuevo, no ocurrió.

"Char, ¡¿qué ocurre?!" demandó Saura mientras luchaba. "¡Ataca de una vez!"

"¡N... no sé como!" exclamó Char. "¡Mi fuego... no está! ¡No puedo usarlo!"

Char estaba confundido. ¿Era esa una reacción instintiva, tal vez solo activada por extremo peligro? ¿Estaba ligada a otros sentimientos que él aún no podía identificar?

"Char, _¡haz algo!_" exclamó Saura mientras el Bulbasaur enemigo encontraba una oleada de fuerza y lo exprimía fuertemente.

Char se lanzó al Bulbasaur. Lo atropelló, golpeando con sus garras y dejando tajos en el costado del enemigo. El enemigo se sacudió violentamente y apartó a Char, pero su agarre de Saura no vaciló. Miró con enojo a Char, como listo para arremeter con sus dientes.

De pronto, Char tuvo una idea.

"¡Yaaaa_aaaaah!_" bramó Char, corriendo hacia el Bulbasaur de nuevo. Saltó y giró en el aire, golpeando la cara del Bulbasaur con la palma de su cola.

El Bulbasaur se prendió fuego.

"_¡Aaaagg! ¡Aaaaaag!_" gritó el Bulbasaur, sintiendo de repente la insoportable quemadura en su hombro. Soltó el agarre de Saura e intentó alejar a golpes a Char con sus cepas, pero Saura actuó rápido y levantó a la criatura del suelo. Lo mandó volando hasta el río, y golpeó el agua lodosa con un _escuish_. Una pequeña nube de vapor se elevó en el aire cuando el fuego se apagó.

Cuando se reorientó, parecía estar contento de sentarse, humillado, en la orilla del agua. No hizo movimiento de continuar la batalla.

"Ah, ja," se rio Scythe cálidamente. "Creo que ha tenido suficiente. Lo hicieron bien."

"No fue tan difícil," dijo Saura, jadeando. "Aunque aún es raro pelear con un hermano."

"Bueno, no puedes dar nada por hecho en un lugar como este," dijo Scythe. "Si te encuentras con un enemigo, sin importar que clase de Pokémon es, debes derrotarlo en batalla o escapar de él. Te verán todos como un hostil e intentarán contratacar. Pero, mientras viajas y te vuelves más experimentado, aprenderás a notar los signos de los diferentes hábitats de Pokémon y evitarlos si quieres conservar tus fuerzas."

Con cautela, Saura avanzó hacia el cansado pequeño Bulbasaur. Ahora que no se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro, vio que era más pequeño que él. Lo observó mientras se daba un baño en el agua, tratando sus heridas y gruñendo para sí.

"Oye, hermano..." dijo Saura. "Cuídate, ¿está bien?"

"_Grrrrrr..._" respondió este frunciendo el ceño.

"Saura, continuemos," sugirió Char. "Si nos quedamos demasiado tiempo, podría atacar de nuevo."

Algo a regañadientes, Saura volteó de la criatura y regresó a su equipo. Juntos, progresaron más adentro del bosque.

* * *

**Bosques Decadentes S4**

Llegar a la siguiente parte del bosque no fue tan fácil como había sido hasta ese momento. Char y Saura se habían metido en una riña con un Rattata, noqueado varios Shroomish salvajes, recuperado de una inesperada emboscada de un Seedot, y pasado una hora deambulando en círculos antes de que Scythe finalmente indicara el camino correcto. Con un poco de humillación, Char y Saura marcharon hacia el cuarto sector de la misteriosa mazmorra.

"Oye, Scythe," dijo Saura, intentando aligerar el ánimo mientras bajaban por una empinada cuesta. "Siempre me he preguntado algo. ¿Cómo estos Pokémon sobreviven en las mazmorras misteriosas? O sea, se ven como si estuvieran viviendo en su propio hábitat natural, pero... ¿cómo puede ser, si su entorno está siempre cambiando?"

"Nadie sabe," respondió Scythe. "Nadie sabe."

"¿En serio?" dijo Saura. "¿Ni siquiera una suposición?"

"Nuestra mejor suposición es que los Pokémon salvajes que viven en las mazmorras malditas... se han vuelto _parte_ de la anomalía misma," especuló Scythe. "Hasta donde sabemos, ninguno de los Pokémon salvaje entiende que su entorno es inusual. Hemos introducido a varios Pokémon salvaje que hemos encontrado en mazmorras en la sociedad... y ninguno de ellos pudo arrojar alguna luz sobre el asunto, tampoco."

"Oh," dijo Saura. "Eso es... raro."

"Por eso, mazmorras _misteriosas_," dijo Scythe. "Podríamos aprender sobre las reglas y patrones que las gobiernan, pero al final, no parecen tener sentido, sin importar cómo las mires."

Cuando alcanzaron la base de la pendiente, el bosque se abrió en un pequeño claro algo sombreado. Tomando un cauteloso paso alrededor de una cepa de flor venenosa, Char entró en el área. Un solitario rayo de sol atravesaba el follaje, y una roca bastante grande, blanca y parecida a una mesa, descansaba en el extremo opuesto del espacio.

"Hablando de eso, esta mazmorra empieza a pasar factura a mi estómago," anunció Scythe. "¿Qué tal ustedes?"

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionaste, creo que _estoy_ empezando a tener un poco de hambre," dijo Saura.

"Yo también," dijo Char, poniendo una mano en su estómago.

"Bueno, en ese caso, tomemos un descanso para comer," sugirió Scythe. "Esa roca parece un buen lugar para descansar. ¿Char?"

Char asintió y levantó la bolsa bien alto en su hombro, dirigiéndose a la roca.

_¡Cranch!_

Antes de que Char tuviera tiempo para preguntarse de dónde provino el sonido, el suelo debajo de él simplemente cedió. Con un grito, cayó cabeza sobre cola dentro del oscuro hoyo. Por medio segundo, intentó agarrarse de algo – cualquier cosa – para sostenerse, pero todo lo que atrapó fue un pedazo de escombro de lo que solía ser el suelo que ahora llovía a su alrededor.

_¡Esplank!_

Char aterrizó de cabeza en un charco de algo. No olía bien, y era... extremadamente pegajoso. La sustancia inmediatamente pegó sus brazos y sus piernas juntos, y se encontró con que era difícil mover el cuerpo. Gruñendo, decidió descansar por un segundo antes de intentar luchar para liberarse.

"_¡Char!_" gritaron Saura y Scythe al unísono desde arriba.

"Estoy aquí," chilló Char, levantando el hocico del pegamento. "Estoy bien, creo. Pero tal vez necesite ayuda para salir."

Con el rabillo del ojo, Char vio a Saura y a Scythe mirar por encima del borde del pozo.

"_¡No!_" gruñó Scythe. "La bolsa cayó también..."

Char estiró el cuello hacia el costado. En efecto, la caída bolsa estaba a su lado en el cieno. Estaba abierta también... una pera, un paño, y una de las frutas que habían recogido del árbol antes se habían salido y estaban en la sustancia, irremediablemente cubiertas de ella.

Las cepas de Saura le rodearon por debajo de los hombros, y Char sintió un agradable tirón en su cuerpo mientras Saura intentaba sacarlo. Scythe bajó en el pozo, hundiendo sus cuchillas en la pared de tierra para no caer. Levantó cuidadosamente la bolsa del fango, haciendo que otra manzana se salga. Negó con la cabeza en pena.

Cuando finalmente consiguieron que Char y la bolsa salgan a la superficie, se quedaron mirando con incredulidad el fondo del pozo y los ahora inútiles objetos que se encontraban ahí.

"Que desperdicio," suspiró Scythe.

"¡¿Qué _es_ eso?!" demandó Char, cojeando de un lado a otro e intentando hacer frente a las pegajosas manchas verdes que lo cubrían.

"Una trampa de caída," explicó Scythe. "Algunos de los Pokémon más inteligentes las ponen para obstruir a los intrusos. Lamento no haberla notado, supongo que estaba demasiado concentrado en mi estómago... em, bueno, solo agradece que no fuera una con púas venenosas en el fondo..."

Char parpadeó. Ni siquiera _quería_ saber que esa clase de trampas existían.

"Solo toma un baño en la siguiente corriente que encontremos," le instruyó Scythe a Char. "Toma trabajo, pero esa cosa saldrá eventualmente. Solo... intenta no sumergir tu cola esta vez."

A pesar del evento, los tres se sentaron en la roca y tuvieron su merienda. Sin embargo... había solo tres alimentos sobrantes en la bolsa: una manzana, y dos de las frutas que habían cosechado del árbol. Scythe insistió en que Char y Saura se dividieran la manzana, y que él podía seguir adelante sin comer por el momento.

Luego de continuar por un tiempo, el equipo se metió en una pelea con un Gloom salvaje. Saura lo derrotó, ya que los pies de Char aún se pegaban al suelo con cada paso.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, un estanque de agua estancada finalmente se presentó. Char estaba aún más que un poco delicado sobre entrar en el agua, y Saura prácticamente tuvo que empujarlo. Le tomó casi una hora a Char sacarse toda la porquería de la piel.

* * *

**Bosques Decadentes S6**

El equipo había recorrido un largo camino a través del bosque y peleado al menos una docena de batallas con Pokémon salvajes, pero el bosque aún no estaba corto de sorpresas para ellos.

Mientras alcanzaban el comienzo de su sexta milla, el estómago de Char empezó a gruñir de nuevo. La mitad de la manzana que comió no era tanta comida como él quería. Pero consideró que, cada vez que su estómago gruñía, cuán hambriento Scythe debía estar...

"¿Cuánto más, piensas tú?" preguntó Char, resistiendo el impulso de quejarse sobre su estómago.

"Estamos a más de la mitad del camino," estimó Scythe. "Los Bosque Decadentes tienen solo como siete millas de ancho."

"¿Cómo sabes que nos encontraremos con los ladrones al salir del bosque?" preguntó Saura. "¿No podrían estar, ya sabes, en cualquier lugar?"

"A los bandidos les gusta construir sus escondites cerca de los bordes de las Mazmorras Misteriosas," dijo Scythe. "De esa forma, nadie los persigue por miedo a quedar atrapado en la mazmorra. Excepto por nosotros, los equipos de exploración, claro. Tengo una buena idea de dónde están probablemente, pero si no, no serían tan difíciles de rastrear. Les mostraré como buscarlos."

El equipo se aventuró por una particularmente oscura parcela del bosque. Los árboles encima cubrían el cielo con varias capas de follaje, transformando los alrededores en un intenso verde oscuro. Char incluso comenzó a ver la luz de su cola mientras titilaba por los troncos de los árboles y las rocas que pasaban.

"Oh," dijo de repente Scythe. "No esperaba esto."

"Um... ¿qué?" preguntó con preocupación Char.

"Miren al frente," dijo Scythe, señalando hacia adelante. Su cara contenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Char miró. Una solitaria rama, colgando bajo sobresalía de entre la fila de árboles. Estaba punteada con grandes frutos.

"Ah, ¿un manzano?" dijo Saura con emoción. "¡Vaya! ¡Comamos! No puedo imaginarme lo famélico que debes estar, Scythe. Yo sé que estoy muy hambriento."

"Espera, espera," dijo Scythe. "Recuerda que pasó la última vez que perdimos la vista de nuestro camino por comida. Los errores no tienen importancia a menos que aprendas de ellos."

Char se apartó para dejar que Scythe verifique el área por si hubiera las temidas trampas de caída. Una vez que les aseguró que estaba todo despejado, procedieron hacia la tan deseada comida...

Revisando las ramas de la mohosa y medio magullada fruta, Char buscó algo para satisfacer su intranquilo estómago. El manzano era como el resto del bosque – menos que sano – pero había abundantes brillantes manzanas rojas entre las malas. Encontró una buena y la escogió, solo para girarla y encontrar que una gran oruga roja estaba haciendo un festín de ella. La lanzó a un lado para buscar otra.

"_¡Excelente!_" rugió Scythe, cortando una rama entera para él solo. "Tuvimos suerte esta vez. ¡Ahora podremos hacer este último tramo del viaje con fuerzas! ¡Coman hasta saciarse!" Ensartó una manzana en la punta de su cuchilla y la devoró.

"¡Vaya!" dijo Saura, alcanzando una manzana para si. "¡Supongo que tuvimos suerte, Char!"

Aún buscando una manzana aceptable, Char empujó su rama a un lado en favor de otra. Pero mientras se estiraba, de pronto notó algo completamente distinto. De un árbol cercano, a solo una pequeña distancia detrás del manzano, brotaban enormes frutas azules. Y eran frutas que reconocía también...

_¡Imposible!_ pensó Char. _¿Es ese un árbol de bayas aranja? ¿No son esas las frutas que te curan? Creo que había una en la bolsa... pero podríamos necesitar más que eso, ¿verdad?_

"¡Oye, Saura! ¡Scythe!" llamó Char, acercándose al árbol. "¡Miren esto!"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Saura, con la boca llena de manzana.

"¡Creo que es un árbol de bayas aranja!" exclamó Char. "¿Deberíamos recoger algunas?"

"¿Bayas aranja? ¡Seguro!" dijo Scythe, tragando un gran mordisco. "Nunca se tiene suficiente de esas. Solo ten cuidado. Estate atento por cualquier cosa que podría ser peligrosa – _espera_."

Char llegó al árbol, buscando una baya lo suficientemente cerca como para arrancarla. Las bayas brotaban bajo grandes hojas verdes en enormes racimos cercanos al final de las ramas. Había algo más, sin embargo: algunas cepas colgaban entre las ramas, algunas verdes y otras rojas. Las siguió con los ojos... justo hasta una rama convenientemente baja.

"¿Char?" llamó Scythe, levantando la vista de su comida. "¿Estás seguro que esas son bayas aranja?"

"Eso creo," dijo Char, alcanzando una baya de la rama.

"_¡Char! ¡Espera!_" llamó Scythe.

Como la velocidad de la luz, Scythe abrió sus alas y se lanzó hacia Char... pero era demasiado tarde.

Mientras Char alcanzaba la fruta, su mano rozó contra la cepa roja. Notó como la cepa se contraía extrañamente alrededor de su garra...

"_¡Schluuuuurk!_"

Un salvaje rugido infundió terror en el corazón de Char.

Antes que pudiera parpadear, Char fue golpeado en el costado. Se encontró tirado en el suelo con una palpitante sensación en la cabeza. Scythe estaba encima de él, jadeando nerviosamente.

"Char, eso estuvo cerca," dijo Scythe. "¡Levántate!"

"¿Q..." empezó Char.

"_¡Levántate!_" repitió Scythe. "Tenemos otra batalla en nuestras manos."

"_¡Schluuuurk!_" el rugido sonó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y más enfadado.

Desconcertado, Char miró de vuelta al árbol. Colgando de las ramas estaba una criatura de aspecto horrible, unida mediante las mismas cepas rojas y verdes que habían rozado sus garras. Una enorme cabeza cubierta de espinas colgaba en el extremo de las cepas, cortando con sus ridículamente largos dientes el lugar donde Char había estado.

"Carnivine," siseó Scythe. "¡Char, ese podría haber sido tu fin! Si te captura en su boca, _nada_ puede hacerlo soltar. Les gusta vivir en los árboles atania y comen a cualquier Pokémon que intente tomar la fruta."

Retorciéndose salvajemente, el Carnivine se tiró al suelo.

"Cuidado con su boca," advirtió Scythe, tomando una posición de pelea. "Ataca muy rápido. Aún intentará comerte. _¡Char!_ ¡Mantén la distancia! ¡Todavía te quiere a ti!"

Con las alas zumbando, Scythe corrió hacia el enemigo. Se movía tan rápido, Char no pudo ni siquiera verlo por un instante. Pero el Carnivine saltó fuera del camino, esquivando por poco el ataque. Char retrocedió por los repentinos movimientos y dio otro paso atrás.

"¡Saura! _¡No!_" gritó Scythe, notando a Saura corriendo hacia adelante e intentando dar asistencia. "Yo me encargo de esto. ¡Aléjate!"

Scythe se cernió en el aire sobre el Carnivine por unos momentos. Con la misma cegadora velocidad que antes, se lanzó y cortó hacia la criatura, fallando por poco mientras esta esquivaba y dejando un profundo tajo en el suelo. El Carnivine se catapultó hacia él, pero Scythe repelió el ataque con cuchillas cruzadas y respondió cortándole uno de sus tentáculos.

"¡Char! _¡Cuidado!_" exclamó Saura.

Con un escalofriante grito, el Carnivine se lanzó directo hacia Char. Char saltó hacia atrás en pánico mientras Saura sacaba sus cepas en un intento de defenderlo... pero Scythe se disparó, deslizándose hacia el Carnivine de nuevo con sus cuchillas, y rebanó las cepas de Saura.

"¡Aauugh!" exclamó Saura en sorpresa, retractando lo que quedaba de sus cepas.

"_¡Sal de mi camino!_" gritó de nuevo Scythe.

Reapareciendo de sus ágiles movimientos, Scythe se lanzó al enemigo y finalmente conectó. Un enorme y horrible tajo apareció en el costado de la cabeza del enemigo, y su hoja izquierda colgaba por un hilo. Rugió en protesta.

Char no lo pudo soportar más. Era demasiado. Le entró el pánico y se lanzó para cubrirse detrás del árbol más cercano que pudo encontrar, dejando a Scythe que pelee por él. Una vez que se convenció de que estaba a salvo, miró alrededor del árbol para ver la batalla tener lugar. Los movimientos de Scythe eran indescriptiblemente rápidos, pero los erráticos movimientos del Carnivine le mantenían a salvo del daño la mayor parte del tiempo. Con todo, Char confiaba en que Scythe prevalecería. Saura se le unió pronto en su escondite, no queriendo meterse en el camino del guerrero mientras peleaba.

"¡No puedo creer que casi fuiste comido!" jadeó él. "¡Este lugar es realmente peligroso! Supongo que tendremos que aprender como Carnivine se ve – _¡Oh, __**no!**_"

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Char, volviéndose hacia él.

"Char, ¡¿no son esas flores _venenosas_?!"

Char miró hacia abajo. Inmediatamente reconoció las verdes flores que parecían ojos que Scythe había mencionado antes. Y no solo una, pero una parcela entera de ellas. Estaba _sobre_ ellas, su cuerpo entero cubierto en sus hojas y pétalos, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Luego de eso, Char no recordaba mucho de lo que pasó... solo que intentó mover su cuerpo, pero fracasó, y que intentó gritar por ayuda, pero ningún sonido salió... Su visión se arremolinaba mientras la realidad parecía desvanecerse...

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	10. Capítulo 9: Equipo X

**Capítulo 9**

_¿Dialga?_

Aunque su visión estaba nublada... Char supo que era la misma visión que antes.

Rodeado en una blanca nada, el glorioso dragón Dialga estaba frente a él, inclinando su larga cabeza alineada con plateado. Aunque, a pesar de la sensación de que Dialga le estaba contando algo de inmensa importancia, Char no escuchó nada.

_Esto no es solo un sueño cualquiera,_ determinó Char. _Es algo de mi memoria. ¡Recuerdo que esto me ocurrió a mí! Pero... ¿por qué no puedo recordar nada más? ¿Qué es lo que Dialga hace conmigo? ¿Qué está diciendo?_

Pero luego, en medio de la blancura, un nuevo objeto apareció flotando en el aire frente a Char. Este objeto brillaba también con luz sobrenatural, tanto que Char no pudo distinguir qué era.

Todo lo que podía decir era que era circular y del tamaño aproximado de su puño.

Su corazón empezó a latir viciosamente frente al recuerdo de ese objeto. Era un objeto de importancia. _Gran_ importancia. Pero... ¿qué era?

_¡Creo... saber qué es esto!_ se exclamó a si mismo Char. _¡Yo sé qué es esto! Es... es... espera, ¡yo recuerdo esto! ¡En serio!_

_Sé que es algo... ¿algo para lo que yo estoy aquí? ¿Algo que vine a recoger? ¿Tal vez algo que traje conmigo? Tiene que ser algo como eso._

Desafortunadamente, justo cuando empezaban a sentirse más cercanas, las memorias comenzaron a desvanecerse.

_No, ¡espera! ¡Vuelve!_ suplicó Char. _¡No! ¿Por qué, oh, por qué tiene que terminar ahora? ¡Estaba tan cerca de recordar!_

Sin importar cuanto lo intentaba, no pudo evitar que la blanca sombra que era su memoria se hunda de nuevo en las negras entrañas de su mente. Pronto, la luminosa forma azul de Dialga no fue nada más que un contorno, un grabado en su cabeza.

_Vuel... ve..._ suplicó de nuevo Char, intentando alcanzar la memoria que ya no podía sostener.

... ... ...

El sonido de voces se arremolinaba a su alrededor, recordándole la realidad a la que estaba volviendo.

Recordó las flores venenosas que lo habían infectado durante su misión con Scythe y Saura. Sintió que tragaba involuntariamente algo frío, presumiblemente medicina, que había sido introducida en su boca...

"¿Ves? Él va a estar bien," dijo una voz. "Ya ha empezado a moverse."

_¿Es ese Scythe?_ se preguntó Char. _¿Dónde estoy?... No abortamos la misión por mi causa, ¿o si? ¡Espero que no!_

Los ojos de Char parpadearon momentáneamente al abrirse. Viendo un borrón de verde oscuro, supo que aún estaba en el bosque. Por un momento, se sintió mucho mejor al saber que su primera misión no había fallado a causa de su error estúpido. Aunque, no pudo hacer nada más que preguntarse cuánto tiempo había estado desmayado. Parpadeando de nuevo, una imagen de la cara de Saura pasó rápidamente ante él, pareciendo que estaba a punto de forzarle algo en la boca.

"Oye, Char, ¿qué tal te sientes?" dijo Saura, dándole un pedazo de fruta amarilla con piel peluda y rosada. "Fuiste envenenado muy mal."

"Me siento genial," respondió Char, tomando el pedazo de fruta dentro de la boca e intentando sentarse. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado?"

"Menos de un minuto," dijo Scythe, adelantándose y arrodillándose a su lado. "Me encargué del Carnivine lo más rápido que pude, luego Saura me contó lo sucedido."

Sintiéndose lo suficientemente bien como para ponerse de pie, Char notó que, en efecto, no se habían movido del lugar en donde la batalla había sido librada. Notó al pobre Carnivine, casi completamente desmembrado, al lado del tronco de un árbol y arraigándose en el suelo para volver a crecer.

"¿Recuerdas ese árbol en dónde conseguimos la fruta hace rato?" dijo Scythe. "Es fruta meloc. Comerlas puede purgar la mayoría de los venenos fuera del cuerpo. Muy útil. Solo necesitaste unos cuantos bocados, y aquí estás, como nuevo. No había razón para preocuparse. Aunque, yo terminaría con el resto, solo por si acaso."

La fruta dejaba un sabor muy dulce en su boca, casi enfermizamente dulce, cuando bajaba por su garganta. Saura le pasó la otra mitad de la fruta meloc, viéndose infinitamente aliviado de que se encontraba mejor.

Aunque Char aún se sentía aturdido, fue capaz de seguir a Scythe y continuar con el viaje mientras el viejo guerrero asumía el trabajo de liderar al equipo por el momento.

"Supongo que tengo un largo camino por recorrer antes de volverme como el equipo Remordimiento y nunca cometer errores," murmuró Char luego de tragar un gran bocado de la fruta.

"Estás muy bien en tu camino," dijo Scythe con una sonrisa. "Después de todo, el que no comete errores es aquél que ya ha cometido todos los errores del mundo. Has aprendido una valiosa lección hoy sobre reconocer un determinado tipo de enemigo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo Char, "y una sobre mirar el lugar en dónde me lanzo para esconderme."

"Bien hecho," dijo Scythe. "Por supuesto que el equipo Remordimiento comete errores de vez en cuando. No hay un Pokémon que no lo haga. ¿Recuerdan cuando no reconocí la trampa de caída anteriormente? ¿Recuerdan cuando rebané las cepas de Saura en la batalla? Puedo ponerme torpe a veces. De nuevo, Saura, lamento mucho eso."

"No te preocupes," dijo Saura. "No dolió, después de todo. Y ya han comenzado a crecer de vuelta."

"¿En serio? ¿No sentiste eso?" preguntó Char, comiendo otro bocado de la fruta Meloc.

"Solo siento en la punta de las cepas," explicó Saura. "Y estoy contento por eso también. No fue la primera vez que fueron cortadas. Una vez, incluso se me ataron en un gran nudo..."

"Pero de cualquier manera, estos errores palidecen en comparación a algunos otros," continuó Scythe, ganando fuerza en la voz. "Errores como... juzgar erróneamente la fuerza del enemigo. Predecir incorrectamente dónde atacará el enemigo. Olvidar en dónde se encuentran realmente tus alianzas, o confiar en aquellos en quienes no debería confiarse. Errores que cuestan a Pokémon sus vidas. Los errores que cometimos hoy fueron reparables. Muchos en la vida, especialmente para un equipo de resistencia, no lo son."

* * *

**Cataratas Empíricas**

En otro lugar, en una cueva bien oculta al lado del lecho de un río, un Seviper estaba enroscado en las sombras y esperaba. Ocasionalmente echaba vistazos hacia las pilas de posesiones de tamaño considerable que lo rodeaban.

"¿Dónde _está_ ese idiota?" siseó, desenrollándose a causa de la intranquilidad. "Juro, que si no vuelve en dos horas –"

Ni un momento más tarde, un segundo Pokémon, un Croagunk, entró con velocidad en la cueva. Se paró un momento para recuperarse y tomar aliento, y luego blandió dos objetos que estaba sujetando: una copa de color dorado, y una más pequeña joya circular.

"¡¿Dónde _estabas?!_" el Seviper casi explotó, saltando hacia él.

"Solo consiguiendo estas," respondió, ignorando la furia de la serpiente y lanzando los objetos en una esquina junto con el resto de los trastos. "¿Qué? ¡Deberías estar orgulloso de mi!"

"Croagunk, no pareces entender la idea. Cazamos a la noche, bajo la cubierta de los Vigilantes. Nos _retiramos_ de la luz del sol. _¡¿Por qué es ese un concepto tan difícil de entender para ti?!_"

"Cállate," croó la sobredimensionada rana mientras se sentaba en el suelo para reposar. "Je je, mírate. ¿Te pones delicado solo porque decidí hacer unas cuantas horas extra? Deberías estar agradecido. Fue por _tu_ culpa que no pudimos terminar nada anoche."

"¡Eso no viene al caso!" escupió la víbora. "¿Vale la pena arriesgarse a ser _vistos_? ¡A esta hora del día, podrían estar enviando a la policía para que nos atrapen en este preciso _momento_! ¿O quizás incluso nos reportaron a una de esas malditas 'fuerzas de resistencia'? ¿_Y luego_ qué? Tendríamos que huir, perderíamos todo nuestro trabajo del mes pasado, y... ¿qué crees que diría el jefe? Sería mucho mejor escapar y nunca volver."

"Deja de preocuparte tanto," suspiró el Croagunk, cerrando los ojos. "No hay ningún Pokémon en toda Ciudad Hierro con la mitad del cerebro suficiente como para venir por nosotros."

"¡¿Apostarías tu vida por ello?!" demandó la víbora. "¿O piensas que esto es solo una especie de _juego_? Salir a la luz del día es _peligroso_. Podrías también solo decirle al jefe que su cara se ve graciosa."

El Seviper se arrastró hacia la esquina donde la copa dorada había caído. La inspeccionó.

"A propósito..." gruñó. "Estando a la luz solar y todo, te _aseguraste_ de que nadie te estaba siguiendo... ¿verdad?"

... ... ...

"¿Ven?" dijo Scythe desde detrás de una roca, señalando la entrada de la cueva a Char y Saura. "Les dije que serían fáciles de encontrar."

Saura espió a través de la roca. "Vaya, eso _fue_ bastante fácil," dijo él, sorprendido.

"Bueno, este puñado en particular no lo estaba intentando realmente," se rio Scythe. "Ahora, vayamos y enfrentémonos a ellos. Si son tan malos en luchar como lo son en el sigilo, apuesto a que incluso _ustedes_ dos podrían derrotarlos."

"Um... no estoy tan seguro," dijo Saura frunciendo el ceño. "Ese Croagunk se veía fuerte... ¿no deberías ser tú el que los derrote?"

"Sí," dijo Scythe. "Pero eso no significa que ustedes no ayudarán. Ahora, prepárense para una lección, ustedes dos... les estoy a punto de enseñar uno de los trucos más viejos del libro."

... ... ...

"_¡Oigan!_" gritó una voz desde afuera de la cueva.

El Seviper dio un salto ante el sonido, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Croagunk!" siseó. "¿Escuchaste algo?"

"Vuelve a dormir," murmuró el Croagunk. "Seguramente es solo – _¡eeerrrk!_"

El Seviper mordió el brazo de la rana con sus colmillos puntiagudos, causando que este se levante de golpe bien despierto.

"¡¿Era eso necesario?!" explotó con rabia, frotándose el brazo.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, la voz de afuera de la cueva sonó de nuevo.

"¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes!" llamó.

"¡Imposible!" se mofó el Croagunk. "Verifiqué los alrededores. A menos que hayan venido por los Bosques Decadentes..."

Ambos esperaron en silencio, encogidos en la esquina. Más llamados vinieron, cada vez más fuertes. El Croagunk apretó los puños, dándose cuenta de que, sí, había intrusos.

"¡Alguien está aquí!" siseó el Seviper. "_Si_ dejaste que alguien nos siguiera, ¡¿verdad?! Tú..."

"Espera, espera," dijo el Croagunk, levantando la mano para silenciar a la serpiente. Muy cuidadosamente, espió a través de la esquina hacia afuera, solo para ver a un Charmander y a un Bulbasaur parados en la entrada de la cueva.

"¡Sabemos que están ahí!" llamó Saura.

"Son solo unos niños," se burló la rana. "Je je, vaya, _eligieron_ a los peores Pokémon para seguir. Relájate. Serán muy fáciles de manejar."

"Bien, porque ahora que nos encontraron, no tenemos elección," siseó el Seviper con irritación.

Adoptando una actitud arrogante y confiada, el Croagunk marchó fuera de la cueva y a la luz del sol. Viendo su mayor tamaño, Char sintió una punzada de terror mientras la rana se acercaba a él. Como Saura, esta también era una criatura de veneno. Todo lo que Char sabía era que no quería ser envenenado de nuevo.

"Bueno, hola, niños," dijo malvadamente. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?"

"¡Eres un ladrón!" dijo Saura sin miedo, dando un paso hacia él.

"Y ustedes son niños pequeños que suenan como si supieran demasiado," respondió el Croagunk. "¿Es eso todo lo que vinieron a decirme?"

"¡Vi-vinimos a recuperar lo que robaron ustedes!" dijo Char con incomodidad, intentando unirse al acto con Saura. "Entonces... ríndanse, ¡o lucharemos con ustedes!"

"¡Sí, lo escucharon!" exclamó Saura. "¡Devuélvannos nuestras cosas!"

_*¡Croak!*_

Las mejillas del Croagunk se inflaron, emitiendo un aterrador sonido que intimidó a Char y le hizo querer correr.

"Para tu información, somos el Equipo X, ¡y _nunca_ devolvemos lo que tomamos!" dijo, acercándose incluso más a Saura y superándolo en tamaño.

"Bueno, somos el Equipo Cacahuates, ¡y nunca caemos sin dar pelea!" le devolvió Saura. "Entonces, qué será, ¿eh?"

"Je. Je je. ¡Je je je! _*¡Croak!*_" se rio el Croagunk. "¿Es esta una especie de broma? En realidad quieren luchar conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Piensan que tienen oportunidad? ¡El Equipo X está invicto!"

"No nos pueden derrotar," dijo Char, obligando a salir la mayor cantidad de sentimiento que pudo. "Tu veneno es impotente contra él, ¡y mi fuego te quemará a cenizas!"

"Entonces, han estado haciendo la tarea, ¿eh?" replicó. "Je. Niños graciosos. Piensan que lo saben todo. Bueno, sí, seguro, si tuvieran suerte, podrían derrotarme. Pero no soy solo yo, ¿ven?... _¡Seviper!_ Ven aquí, ¿querrías? ¡Hay algunos niños que quieren conocerte!"

"Oh, _¡no!_" gritó Saura. "¿Hay... un Seviper también?"

Char puso su mejor cara de terror – que era por lo menos parcialmente sincera. Se volvió hacia la cueva para ver al Seviper que inevitablemente estaría emergiendo...

_*¡ESLASH!*_

_*¡ESLASH!*_

En un parpadeo, el Croagunk y el Seviper estaban ahora de alguna manera tendidos entre las rocas, gimiendo de agonía. Largos cortes rojos cubrían sus cuerpos. Scythe estaba parado sobre la víbora, cuchillas en alto. Todo lo que había necesitado era que ambos enemigos fueran atraídos fuera de la cueva – una tarea que Char y Saura habían realizado admirablemente.

"Se ocupará de ellos," comentó Scythe, plegando sus alas y volviendo su atención hacia la cueva. "Buen trabajo, ustedes dos. Buena distracción. Dejen que esta sea una lección: si su enemigo no sabe lo fuerte que eres, no hay límite con lo que puedes hacer con ellos. Es una de las mecánicas más importantes y básicas de la guerra. Ahora... veamos que clase de botín tienen escondido estos matones aquí."

Aunque Char estaba esperando el ataque de Scythe, su boca seguía bien abierta ante la demostración de su velocidad. Ambos enemigos, después de toda su palabrería, estaban ahora en el borde de la inconciencia y parecía que le daban la bienvenida. El propio veneno del Croagunk manaba de sus sacos cortados, y el cuerpo del Seviper estaba contorsionado en una forma indescriptiblemente horrible. Ambos estaban aún sangrando profusamente.

"No, Char, no los maté," dijo Scythe, anticipándose a su pregunta y haciendo señas para que lo siga dentro de la cueva. "Mientras hay tiempos en los que tendrás que matar a tu enemigo, este no fue uno de ellos, y prefiero no acabar con mis oponentes a menos que sea realmente necesario."

"Um," Char asintió. "Entonces... ¿sanarán?"

"Char, ¿a quién le importa?" dijo Saura. "Son ladrones. Vayamos a tomar sus cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

... ... ...

El interior de la cueva era como un basurero, repleto con montículos de objetos de valor tirados sin cuidado mezclados con chatarra y baratijas. Algunas cosas brillaban, algunas goteaban, la mayor parte estaba rota o arañada. Char miraba el trabajo manual de los ladrones con asombro, dudando de que fueran capaces de rescatarlo todo en un solo viaje.

"Sorprendente," jadeó Saura. "Entonces es así como una guarida de ladrones se ve. ¿Me pregunto de dónde fue todo esto robado?"

"De todo el país, probablemente," dijo Scythe, examinando cuidadosamente la basura. "Estos tipos estuvieron por ahí. Los he visto antes, nunca los vi como una clase de amenaza. Pensé que harían de buena misión de práctica para ustedes dos."

"Entonces, ¿ahora qué?" preguntó Char, mirando el reflejo de algo brillante en un montón de posesiones cercano. "¿Lo llevamos todo de vuelta?"

"No," dijo Scythe. "Ahora mismo, vamos a cargar nuestra bolsa con las cosas más valiosas que encontremos aquí y las llevaremos de vuelta a la base. Luego de eso, reportaremos la localización de esta cueva para que todos los ciudadanos de Ambera puedan rebelarse contra estos ladrones por sus propios medios. Los ladrones están probablemente aliados con el Maestro, pero nada puede salvarlos si los Pokémon locales los encuentran. No tendrán más opción que huir."

"Y si huyen, tomarán las posesiones más valiosas con ellos," dijo Saura con un asentimiento. "Es por eso que tenemos que encontrarlas ahora. ¡Lo tengo!"

"Estás aprendiendo," dijo Scythe con una sonrisa. "Ahora, ayúdame a buscar cosas que valgan la pena llevar."

Char se lanzó a la pila más cercana, lanzando a un lado las cosas que parecían sin importancia. Un plato dorado. ¿Era el oro valioso para los Pokémon como lo era para los humanos? ¿O era solo de otro color? Lo lanzó a un lado. Un pequeño cuchillo deslustrado. Interesante, pero sus propias armas naturales eran mucho mejores. Lo lanzó. Una pequeña esfera azul de algún tipo. ¿Mágica? ¿Tal vez podría ser valiosa para Kecleon? La dejó rodar por ahí...

"Oye, esto se ve interesante," reportó Saura. "Char, no puedo alcanzarlo, mis cepas no crecieron aún por completo. ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

Char y Scythe se amontonaron alrededor de Saura para ver qué había encontrado. En la pila en frente a él estaba un pequeño cristal reluciente. Saura lo empujó, cayó de la pila y rodó por el suelo.

"Buen hallazgo," dijo Scythe. "Ese es un 'fragmento salvaje'. Es un tipo de roca muy especial que la mayoría de los Pokémon en Ambera requieren para evolucionar. El Maestro atesora esas como si no hubiera mañana. En realidad son bastante raras en estos días. Ponla en la bolsa."

_¿Un fragmento salvaje?_ se preguntó Char, recogiendo la piedra. _Umm... Entonces, ¿esto podría convertirme en un Charmeleon una vez que sea más fuerte? Creía que los Pokémon simplemente evolucionaban cuando eran lo suficientemente fuertes. ¿Por qué necesito un fragmento salvaje para evolucionar?_

Mientras la sostenía y la miraba relucir en sus garras, notó a Saura alejarse un poco de ella. Todavía no podía imaginarse por qué Saura estaba tan asustado de evolucionar, pero sintió que sería descortés preguntárselo directamente...

Char tiró la brillante piedra dentro de la bolsa, y el equipo prosiguió con el rastrillaje del resto de la cueva por algo que valdría la pena llevar. Encontraron un pequeño montón de cosas, desde joyas hasta raras piedras y algunas esferas azules. Para mayor desaliento de Char, la bolsa se volvió bastante pesada.

"Bastante bueno," dijo Scythe, pateando una chatarra de metal a través del suelo. "Buen trabajo, ustedes dos. Creo que eso es todo lo que podemos llevar. ¡Hemos cumplido nuestra misión! Es hora de volver."

Cuando se volvieron para salir, encontraron al Croagunk y al Seviper parados en la entrada de la cueva, emitiendo siluetas de sus debilitadas y derrotadas formas. Apenas eran capaces de mantenerse de pie. Scythe dio un paso al frente de Saura y Char, enfrentando el ceño fruncido de los ladrones con el suyo. Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Char mientras el Croagunk lo miraba. Aunque no habló, el mensaje del Croagunk era claro: _esto no ha acabado._

Con el odio ardiendo en sus ojos, y sin decir una palabra, los ladrones dieron la vuelta y se fueron.

* * *

**Camino Decadente**

Era temprano por la tarde mientras el trío caminaba de vuelta a la base. Tenían que tomar el camino largo alrededor de los Bosques Decadentes y ser tremendamente cuidadosos de no volver a entrar en la mazmorra misteriosa por accidente. Char luchaba con la bolsa, pero Scythe acordó tomar turnos con él para llevarla.

"Bueno, nuestra misión fue un éxito," proclamó Scythe mientras encontraban su camino de vuelta al Camino Decadente. "Y esta será el primero de muchos. Tal es la vida de un equipo de resistencia. Hoy, regresaremos a la base, haremos constancia de nuestra misión en el registro, y nos prepararemos para hacerlo todo de nuevo mañana."

"¿Qué piensas, Saura?" preguntó Char. "No lo hicimos tan mal hoy, ¿pero estar en un equipo de resistencia es cómo pensabas que sería? ¿Piensas que seremos capaces de manejarlo?"

Saura no respondió. En lugar de eso, forzó una sonrisa.

_Vaya, espero que Saura no se haya desalentado por todo esto,_ pensó para si Char. ¿_Tal vez está comenzando a darse cuenta de que no le gusta este trabajo después de todo? En un trabajo terriblemente duro, y realmente tendremos que sacrificar nuestra libertad si es que vamos a hacer estas misiones todos y cada uno de los días. __O... __o tal vez ver esa cosa del fragmento de piedra le recordó lo que Domo dijo sobre evolucionar. O tal vez..._

_... Tal vez fue cuando les dijo a esos ladrones quiénes éramos._

"Scythe, hay algo que he querido preguntarte," dijo Char, mirando de reojo a Saura. "Es posible cambiar el n –"

"Sí. Sí, es posible," le interrumpió Scythe con la sonrisa más traviesa hasta ahora. "Me estaba empezando a preguntar cuánto más te tomaría preguntar eso."

Scythe giró la cabeza y sonrió hacia él, lanzándole una mirada que le dijo a Char que, sin duda alguna, sabía de qué estaba hablando.

"¡¿Qué?!" graznó Saura. "¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¿Quéeee? ¡Me están guardando una especie de secreto!"

"Creo que lo averiguarás pronto," le aseguró Scythe, aún sonriendo a Char. "Pero no me mires a mi. Confía en tu líder de equipo. Para eso está él aquí."

Saura se giró hacia Char con una expresión confundida e interrogativa. Char solo le devolvió una sonrisa, pero su mente estaba que iba a las carreras.

_Ahora que parece que tengo más tiempo para pensarlo,_ se preguntó, _¿hay algún nombre mejor para ponerle a nuestro equipo?_

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	11. Capítulo 10: El Fuego Interior

**Capítulo 10**

Fue un largo, largo camino de vuelta a la base. Char, Saura y Scythe no solo tenían que caminar _completamente alrededor_ de los Bosques Decadentes y de vuelta el camino entero, sino que tenían que hacerlo con una bolsa llena de objetos de valor. Char intentaba no quejarse sobre la incomodidad, pero no siempre podía. Cada vez que lo hacía, Scythe le aseguraba que estaba construyendo su resistencia y que no siempre sería así de duro. Pero aún, eso no hacía mucho para consolar a sus piernas cansadas.

En cuanto Char hubo recuperado el conocimiento del hechizo de pérdida de memoria, se encontró a sí mismo tendido en el suelo de la habitación de Scythe. Sus pies y brazos le dolían como nunca lo habían hecho antes, palpitando constantemente mientras intentaban recuperar las fuerzas.

"Uuf... qué día..." gimió Saura, tumbado de lado. "Esa fue mucha caminata."

"¡Me lo dices a mí!" gruñó de vuelta Char. "¡Ni siquiera tuviste que cargar con la bolsa!"

"Oye, ¿piensas que esta cosa en mi espalda es _liviana_?" se quejó Saura. "Tengo problemas al viajar distancias largas de todas formas a causa de esta semilla. Sé _exactamente_ como te sientes."

Unos cuantos momentos pasaron en silencio mientras los dos pequeños Pokémon disfrutaban de la paz.

"Entonces... ¿qué piensas?" preguntó de nuevo Char, esperando que esta vez Saura sí respondiera.

"Primer punto para el Equipo Cacahuates, supongo," dijo Saura, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Admitiré, me desalenté un poco hoy por los accidentes. Y fue tan agotador... Pero estoy seguro de que mejoraremos mientras avanzamos, justo como Scythe dijo..."

Mientras los dos estaban en silencio, la mente de Char flotó de vuelta a los eventos de ese día. Recordó la vista de ese Croagunk mientras este les lanzaba una última mirada amenazadora...

_No fue rival para Scythe, pero... Scythe no siempre estaría ahí para protegernos,_ pensó Char. _Si vuelven para exigir venganza cuando Scythe no esté ahí, ¿seremos lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarles?_

Char luego pensó en algo más que no le estaba sentando bien: la visión de Dialga.

La había visto ya dos veces: primero como una memoria estimulada por posar los ojos en la estatua del dragón en la desierta sala de reuniones, y luego de nuevo después de haberse desmayado por envenenamiento. En efecto la visión había sido la misma las dos veces, pero en la segunda vez había sido más clara – lo suficiente para ver aquel objeto, aquel vitalmente importante objeto, que flotaba ante el dragón.

¿Pero qué _era_?

_Simplemente no lo recuerdo,_ gritó Char interiormente. _Está justo delante de mí, pero no puedo... ¡no puedo acercarme y agarrarlo! Si solo hubiera otras formas de estimular mi memoria..._

Char se retorció y giró en el suelo, intentando encontrar una posición que no forzara ninguno de sus pobres músculos. Pero justo cuando pensó haber encontrado un lugar cómodo, voces surgieron desde afuera de la puerta cerrada.

"Bien, y ahora que has tenido la oportunidad de guiarlos a través de una misión de prueba, pueden salir por su cuenta," dijo una voz.

_¡Daemon!_ se dio cuenta Char, reconociendo la voz. _¡Debe estar hablando sobre nosotros!_

Char escuchó a Scythe responder, pero su voz era mucho más baja que la del sabueso. Char no pudo entender bien lo que estaba diciendo.

"Scythe... ¿cómo aprenderán así?" rezongó Daemon. "¡No puedes _consentirlos_! ¡¿Qué bien hará eso?! ¡Tienen que aprender a depender de ellos mismos!"

Char gateó a través de la habitación y escuchó con atención en la puerta, pero aún no pudo distinguir nada de lo que Scythe decía.

"¡¿Entonces cuándo planeas tenerlos listos?!" escupió Daemon. "¿En dos días? ¿Tres? ¡Dijiste que los _entrenarías_, no que harías todo el trabajo por ellos! Envíalos en su propia misión y ve cómo se desenvuelven. Si han de fracasar, ¡necesitan aprender a qué sabe el fracaso! Crecerán mucho más fuertes de esa manera."

Presionando el oído contra la puerta, Char finalmente pudo escuchar la voz de Scythe.

"No," dijo Scythe. "No lo harán. En este punto, el fracaso podría destruirlos. Debo seguir protegiéndolos por el momento. Comenzaré a dejarles tomar el control de las misiones, pero continuaré quedándome con ellos."

El sabueso gruñó en protesta.

"Scythe, haz lo quieras," rezongó él, "pero recuerda que tenemos una reputación por mantener. Si nosotros, el Equipo Remordimiento, hemos de entrenar a este 'Equipo Cacahuates', debemos entrenarlos con _nuestros_ métodos. Y hasta ahora, creo que has estado dándoles la impresión incorrecta de _nuestros_ métodos. Solo el sufrimiento y el fracaso pueden encender el fuego interior, y hacerles entender qué es lo que significa pelear. Estos niños deben ser enseñados a sentir ese fuego, o serán inútiles para nosotros y para la división entera."

"Sufrirán mucho, con o sin mi ayuda," dijo Scythe moderadamente. "No tienes que preocuparte por esa parte."

Ante el sonido de pies arrastrándose afuera, Char saltó rápidamente de la puerta y de vuelta al lado de Saura.

"¿Eh?" respondió Saura, medio dormido.

Ignorándolo, Char esperó a que la puerta se abriera y que alguien irrumpiera. Después de cinco minutos más de Scythe y Daemon teniendo una conversación sobre un conflicto en curso en un lugar llamado Cañón Cuenco, el Scyther irrumpió.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya están durmiendo?" llamó él en voz alta, entrando en su habitación y dejando caer una bolsa en el suelo. "¿Cuál es su problema, durmiendo a la mitad del día? No somos nocturnos, saben..."

"¿Día?" preguntó cansinamente Saura.

"¿Pensaron que ya era de noche?" se rio Scythe, dando un paso hacia ellos y sacudiéndolos con los extremos romos de sus chuchillas. "Es solo la mitad de la tarde. Hay aún mucha luz diurna sobrante para terminar con las cosas. De todas formas, justo ahora, registré la misión de hoy, y puse todos los objetos de valor en el almacén para que puedan ser examinados más tarde. La próxima vez, tendré que mostrarles cómo se hace eso. Pero por hoy... les dejaré libres."

"¿Libres para qué?" preguntó Char.

"Hacer cualquier cosa que sientan necesario hacer," dijo Scythe. "Recuerden, soy solo su guía. Ustedes son su propio equipo. Deberían tomar este tiempo para ir por la base y encontrar cosas para hacer que beneficien a su equipo. No les recomendaría dejar la base, pero son libres de ir a donde quieran."

Scythe casi empujó al perezoso Saura una segunda vez, pero él se puso de pie rápidamente y saltó fuera del camino.

"Bien, ya vamos," dijo Saura, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Umm, Char... no sé, tengo ganas de conseguir algo de beber. Estoy famélico después de esa caminata."

"¡Genial! Bajen al comedor, entonces," dijo Scythe. "Solo estén de vuelta antes del anochecer. Cuando vuelvan, les mostraré como prepararse para la misión de mañana. _Luego_, todos podremos dormir algo."

"Bien por mi," dijo Char, siguiendo a Saura hacia la puerta.

"Oh, y una cosa más," dijo Scythe justo cuando estaban por salir, completándolo con su media sonrisa. "Dos estrofas más."

Char y Saura gimieron al unísono.

... ... ...

"Entonces, ¿dónde deberíamos ir?" preguntó Char mientras caminaban por el ahora abarrotado nivel superior de la base. "Podemos ir a almorzar, ¿pero después de eso qué? ¿Dónde podemos ir a... 'beneficiar al equipo'?"

"Pensaba que al Equipo Remordimiento se le enviaba la comida," rezongó Saura. "Pero de igual manera, Scythe obviamente quiere que nos memoricemos más de ese tonto poema."

"Lo sé, ¿pero qué más?" dijo Char. "Lo dijo como si... eh, ¿qué tal si solo lo pensamos mientras comemos?"

"Suena bien para mí," coincidió Saura. "Ahora, ¿por dónde era el comedor otra vez...?"

... ... ...

Abajo en la cafetería, las filas eran más largas que el día anterior. Los equipos de entrenamiento, que habían terminado sus más cortas y significativamente más fáciles misiones, estaban haciendo fila pasados los mostradores y haciendo difícil moverse alrededor. Char estaba en la fila, preguntándose si es que alguna vez se movería más rápido. Saura no podía hacer mucho para ayudarle a transportar la comida, pero estaba en la fila para hacerle compañía.

"¡Oye! ¡Cuidando por dónde mueves esa cosa!" una voz se quejó desde detrás de Char.

Char giró para encontrarse con un Treecko, uno hembra, que estaba encogida contra la pared en un sobre exagerado miedo a su flameante cola.

"Eh... ¿lo siento?" dijo Char dócilmente, juntando su cola con las manos.

"Te lo _agradezco_," suspiró esta, recuperando la compostura. "Alguno de nosotros nos quemamos fácilmente, sabes. Pero oye... vaya. ¡Eres en verdad un Charmander! Nunca he visto en verdad uno de tu especie, solo en dibujos. Ustedes deben ser esos niños entrenando con el Equipo Remordimiento."

"¡Sí!" dijo Saura, sonriendo. "¡Esos somos! ¡Somos el Equipo Cacahuates! ¡Un placer conocerte!"

"Bueno oigan, soy Taka," dijo la Treecko, estrechándole la mano a Char y dando una palmadita a Saura en la nariz. "Solo estoy en un equipo de entrenamiento ahora, el Equipo Franjas. Nos hacen trabajar muy duro, ¡pero no me puedo imaginar lo duro que el Equipo Remordimiento debe estar haciéndoles trabajar a ustedes dos!"

"Em... sí," dijo Char.

"Son tan afortunados. Deben estar recibiendo el mejor entrenamiento que cualquier novato que haya puesto un pie en esta base jamás. ¿Cómo les trata Scythe?"

"Él es... bastante agradable, la verdad," dijo Char, dando un paso adelante con el resto de la fila.

"Es indiscutiblemente un genio," continuó Taka. "He leído algunas cosas que el Equipo Remordimiento ha hecho, ¡y vaya, hablando de alcanzar lo imposible! Daría cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar."

Char estuvo a punto de responder, pero una nueva voz llamó desde un punto cercano. Un Raichu se hacía camino a través de la multitud.

"Oye, Taka, ¡ahí estas!" dijo este. "Lo siento, tuve que pasar una hora desempacando. ¿Te importa si...?"

"Sí, adelante..." dijo Taka, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejándolo entrar en la fila.

"Oye, ¿no eres tú Ray?" preguntó Saura al Raichu. "¿No nos encontramos hoy en el elevador?"

"Oh, oigan, ¡si _son_ ustedes!" se rio el Raichu. "¡El Equipo Cacahuates! ¡Un placer conocerlos de nuevo! ¿Quieren charlar mientras comemos?"

... ... ...

Diez minutos después, el grupo finalmente consiguió su comida y se sentó. Char determinó que la comida eran patatas dulces – o algo similar – y se lanzó a ella. Saura tragó un tazón entero de agua en lo que pareció un latido. Los otros dos Pokémon comían su comida mucho más lento, charlando en cada oportunidad entre bocados.

"Entonces, ¿qué tal les fue?" preguntó Ray con entusiasmo. "¿Cómo fue la primera misión del Equipo Cacahuates? ¿Volvieron con montones de cosas buenas? ¿Les ha enseñado ya Scythe alguno de sus secretos?"

"Salió bien, creo," dijo Char, jugando incómodamente con su plato vacío. "Tuvimos unos cuantos errores por el camino, pero lo logramos. Descubrimos una guarida de ladrones y volvimos con sus cosas. Creo que la policía intentará devolver la mayoría de las cosas a sus respectivos dueños, así que no podremos quedárnoslo, pero sí... fue un buen viaje."

"¡Vaya, increíble!" vitoreó Ray después de tomar otro bocado. "¡La primera misión de nadie es jamás un éxito! Supongo que es lo que ganas por entrenar con el Equipo Remordimiento, ¿eh?"

"Y, ¿qué hay de ustedes?" preguntó Saura. "¿Cómo fue su día?"

"Oh, nosotros fracasamos en nuestra misión," dijo Ray.

"Oh..." dijo Saura, inclinando la cabeza. "No... fue tan malo, ¿verdad? ¿No se metieron en problemas?"

"No," dijo Taka. "No era una misión importante. El Equipo Alanavaja dejó caer algo en Ciudad Río Negro camino a su destino ayer. Era una cinta oro que iban a vender. Fuimos asignados para ir a encontrarla."

"No pudimos hacerlo, sin embargo," dijo Ray. "Ciudad Río Negro es un lugar brutal. Fuimos atacados por fantasmas, y nos forzaron a abandonar..."

"Nadie espera que los equipos de entrenamiento cumplan sus misiones," explicó Taka. "Es por eso que nos dan misiones sin sentido, así no lastimará a nadie si lo arruinamos. Pero cuando aprendemos a cumplir las misiones, podemos ser aceptados en un equipo real. Así es como las cosas funcionan por aquí."

"Para mí, ha sido siempre mi sueño unirme al Equipo Remordimiento," dijo Ray con una sonrisa. "Mi hermano mayor estuvo en ese equipo por años antes de retirarse, y yo quiero tomar su lugar. ¡Sería un honor servir bajo el legendario Scythe!"

"Ray tiene largos caminos por recorrer, sin embargo," gruñó Taka. "Pero de seguro tiene entusiasmo por eso. Yo, no me importa a dónde vaya, siempre que esté lo suficientemente apta para hacer mi trabajo, ¿saben?"

Char y Saura se miraron uno al otro, compartiendo una expresión de incomodidad.

"Entonces... em... ¿cuánto han memorizado de ese poema?" preguntó Char con indiferencia.

"Oh, yo lo terminé," dijo Ray. "Lo tenía memorizado desde el segundo día que estuve aquí. Tienes que hacerlo, ¿sabes? ¡De otra forma no te dejarán volver a entrar a la base! ¿Por qué, no tuvieron aún la oportunidad de memorizarlo?"

"Um... sí, nosotros eh, ¡lo terminaremos hoy!" divagó Char, consiguiendo una repentina y sorprendida mirada de Saura. "Es solo que hemos estado ocupados estos primeros días."

"Um... está bien," dijo el Raichu con un guiño. "Si tú lo dices."

Muy de repente, Char se sintió extremadamente incómodo. El estridente ruido de la activa cafetería, los constantes sonidos de platos raspando las mesas, y especialmente los incesantes sonidos de la voz del Raichu, todo culminó de pronto en una masa de... insoportable irritación. Sintió su estómago hundirse, como si su fuego interior hubiera disminuido a la mitad. De pronto, quería estar solo, alejado de toda muchedumbre y chachareo. Quería estar en algún lugar callado.

"Saura, vamos," dijo de repente Char, poniéndose de pie. "Hay un lugar al que quiero ir."

"¿Char...? ¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Saura extrañado mientras se bajaba saltando de la mesa.

"Ray, Taka, un placer conocerlos a ambos," dijo Char en una voz inexpresiva. "Saura, vamos."

... ... ...

Char sintió una medida de paz extendiéndose en él mientras ingresaba una vez más al enorme pero desierto teatro. Las antorchas a lo largo de las paredes se encendieron en secuencia mientras entraban, invitándolo con el cálido brillo de su elemento. Suspiró. Él en serio, en serio quería esta soledad repentinamente, aunque no podía situar bien por qué.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre alguna cosa?" preguntó Saura, viniendo al lado de Char mientras él tomaba asiento en el escalón superior.

"La verdad no..." dijo Char. "Solo quería venir aquí."

Char fijó sus ojos, una vez más, en la increíblemente detallada estatua de Dialga en el frente de la habitación.

"¿Estás seguro?" dijo Saura. "No te sientes mal por haber mentido sobre memorizar el poema, ¿verdad? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que Ray solo pensó que estabas bromeando."

"No, no es eso," dijo Char, sin sacar los ojos de la figura de Dialga. "Supongo... que este lugar me hizo sentir de repente incómodo. Tenía que alejarme. Es... es sobre Scythe más que otra cosa, creo. Desde que Scythe nos entrena, somos de pronto vistos como estas afortunadas personas – Pokémon, perdón – y todos dicen que estamos entrenando con el mejor jefe militar que jamás vivió o algo así. Pero no pasamos la prueba de hoy porque fuimos buenos. Lo hicimos solo porque Scythe estaba ahí, y él lo hizo todo por nosotros. Pero ahora, todos piensan que somos... prodigios, o algo. Yo no quiero eso. Especialmente desde que ni siquiera estamos jugando con las mismas reglas que el resto de... la división entera."

"Tal vez Scythe solo nos está enseñando a su propia manera," ofreció Saura, encogiéndose los hombros. "Tal vez él sabe lo que está haciendo."

"¡O tal vez él solo nos esté tratando así porque sabe que soy humano!" le devolvió Char. "Tal vez él solo nos está dando protección extra porque él es un Pokémon y yo un humano y siente que necesita servirme. Justo... como tú, Saura. Es solo que... no quiero ser tratado de forma especial si no lo merezco. Me hace sentir muy mal. No quiero que otras personas tengan expectativas de mí de las que no pueda estar a la altura."

"A decir verdad, me siento de igual forma," dijo Saura con un tono de voz genuino. "Pero tengo fe en Scythe. Creo que él sabe lo que hace."

_Pero no puedo evitar pensar que quizás Daemon tenía razón,_ se dijo a sí mismo Char. _Tal vez aprender por nosotros mismos sea la mejor forma de crecer. Pero... supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer que poner mi fe en Scythe por el momento..._

Char se sentó por un momento, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del gran espacio alineado con ardientes antorchas. Le hizo sentir un poco mejor saber que estaba sano y salvo dentro de esta hermosa habitación. Miró la piel de piedra de Dialga ondeando con la luz de las antorchas, e intentó imaginar que la gran bestia estaba parada ante él en la misma habitación, lista para contarle lo que había hablado sin emitir sonido en sus sueños.

"¿Qué es lo que ves?" preguntó Saura, cambiando de tono. "¿Te trae de vuelta algunas de tus memorias?"

Char le contó a Saura sobre el sueño que había tenido durante su coma inducido por el veneno de la mejor forma que pudo, describiendo cómo sintió que había algo más – algo indescriptiblemente importante – que esos sueños aún fallaban en revelar.

"Con razón," dijo Saura. "Justo antes de que despertaras, dijiste el nombre de Dialga. Tenía que haber sabido que estabas teniendo otro sueño."

"Esa es la cosa, sin embargo," dijo Char. "No creo que sean sueños para nada. Creo que en verdad me estoy acordando lentamente de cosas que me ocurrieron antes de mi transformación... Solo deseo poder recordar más."

Cuando más miraba Char la estatua, más intentaba visualizar a esta actuando como lo hizo en su memoria. Pero sin importar lo duro que lo intentaba, la memoria no retornaba de la misma manera en que lo había hecho. Parecía que se tambaleaba en el borde, pero nunca encajaba en su lugar.

... ... ...

Luego de pasar una buena cantidad de tiempo sentado en la tranquilidad del teatro, pero fracasando en inducir otra memoria, Char se dejó y decidió dirigirse a la pequeña habitación blanca en donde el poema estaba posteado. Ahí, ambos se rascaron la cabeza mientras daban una mirada a las dos estrofas de ayer que debían haber memorizado, y las dos estrofas siguientes.

"¿Te acuerdas... algo de ellas?" preguntó Saura.

"Eh... Algo sobre paz que nuestros padres tenían antes," dijo Char dubitativamente. "En verdad... aún no veo cómo se supone que haré esto si ni siquiera puedo leer..."

Luego de pasar un extenuante periodo de tiempo repasando lo que habían olvidado de las primeras dos estrofas, intentaron penosamente hacer más espacio para la siguiente.

"Jo, oh, milagro, lecciones aprenderás, vidas recontarás," recitó Saura.

"Jo, oh, cuentos de atrás, es como vivirás con lo que sabrás," respondió Char.

"Bien, bien," dijo Saura. "Ahora, veamos si podemos lograrlo con la siguiente sin empujar esa otra fuera de nuestras cabezas."

... ... ...

Eventualmente, cuando hubieron aprendido todo lo que Scythe les pidió por el día, saltaron con entusiasmo fuera de la habitación y de vuelta a los corredores. Ya que aún había un poco de tiempo sobrante en el día, discutieron sobre otros lugares en la base para visitar. Saura sugirió darle una visita al dojo para ver si estaba disponible.

"Estoy ya un poco cansado," le había respondido Char, "pero no veo por qué no..."

Cuando Char y Saura entraron al Dojo de Domo, un Scyther que se parecía sospechosamente a Scythe zumbaba alrededor del centro de la sala, atacando una gigante roca que estaba en el medio de la plataforma principal. Sus movimientos eran torpes y toscos, sin embargo, y no se movía con la misma velocidad cegadora que Scythe había usado anteriormente.

"Oh, ustedes dos," les dijo el Scyther (con la mismísima voz de Scythe), dejándose distraer de su improvisado oponente. "Correcto, se acordaron que les dije que podían venir hoy. Muy bien. Si no están ocupados, podemos tener una lección."

Antes que Char pudiera decir "sí," Domo se lanzó sobre él, causando que entre en pánico y que dé un salto hacia atrás. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, tropezó y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza contra la plataforma de roca.

"Te asusté, ¿verdad?" se burló el falso Scythe. "Una cosa que deben aprender... les enseñaré... es no entrar en pánico cuando te enfrentas a un oponente. _Nunca_ entrar en pánico. Sí, es un instinto de supervivencia incorporado en la mente, ¡pero el instinto está _equivocado_! Puede ser superado, para que nunca pierdas el buen razonamiento durante la batalla."

"Pero primero, tienes que enseñarnos cómo pelear," interrumpió Saura. "La confianza solo viene de saber que tienes la habilidad de hacer algo."

"¡Incorrecto!" gritó el Scyther. "¡Si entras en pánico, nunca adquirirás habilidades en primer lugar! Todo empieza con la capacidad de cortar tus instintos de nivel inferior cuando no son necesarios, y ver las cosas desde un punto de vista objetivo. ¡Esa una habilidad vital para aprender! Ahora... ¡muéstrenme qué saben sobre batallas!"

Con un cambio en su forma, el Scyther se volvió un Kabutops. Cuando la transformación estuvo terminada, se echó hacia atrás, listo para arremeter con sus miembros llenos de púas.

"¡Prepárense para mí!" chilló con su distorsionada voz. "Ahora..."

"¡Espera! ¡Por favor!" suplicó Char. "No... estoy listo."

"¿Por qué?" demandó el Kabutops. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Tengo una pregunta," dijo débilmente Char. "Me preguntaba si tú podías responderla, siendo un entrenador de combate y todo."

"Oh..." dijo Domo, abandonando su postura hostil. "Bueno, ¿qué necesitas?"

"Algo me ha estado molestando," le contó Char a Domo. "Hoy, cuando peleamos contra otro Pokémon en la misión, no... pude usar mi aliento de fuego. Intenté hacerlo, pero no salía. Me preguntaba si... ya sabes... sabías algo sobre como funciona."

"Bueno... veamos si puedo recordarlo," dijo Domo, cambiando formas una vez más. En solo unos pocos momentos, Domo se hubo encogido en tamaño a la estatura exacta de Char. De hecho, se había _vuelto_ Char.

_¿Es realmente así como me veo?_ se preguntó Char, mirando extrañado a su propio reflejo de la vida real. _¡Me veo... raro!_

"Ah, ser un tipo fuego," habló Domo con la voz de Char, sumándolo a la extraña escena. "He estado pasando gran tiempo en tu forma, y la naturaleza del fuego está empezando a volver a mi memoria. Ahora... dices haber perdido tu fuego interno, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," respondió Char. "No salía."

"Bueno, déjame enseñarte como todo funciona," dijo Domo. "Todos los Pokémon alineados con el fuego tienen una llama que constantemente arde dentro de tu cuerpo. Es llamada tu _Ascua_. Tu Ascua es tu misma fuerza vital; es lo que te sustenta y te anima. En esencia, tú _eres_ una lengua de fuego viviente encerrada en un catalizador de carne viva. Ese fuego es tu espíritu; si alguna vez ha de apagarse, significaría que tu vida acabó, sin tener en cuenta la condición en que tu cuerpo se encuentre. Ahora, mientras todos los Pokémon tipo fuego tienen esta Ascua ardiendo dentro, esta se... _expresará_ de diferentes maneras, dependiendo de la especie. Para algunos Pokémon de fuego, como Ponyta, Infernape, o en efecto, Charmander, la llama queda expuesta al aire a través de un sistema de ventilación de algún tipo – por consiguiente, la llama de tu cola. Para otros tipos fuego, como Vulpix, la llama está albergada en el interior, y solo será expulsada cuando el Pokémon tiene la intención de usarla, por ejemplo, para defenderse."

_Así que es un mecanismo de defensa después de todo,_ se dio cuenta Char. _Debe haber una forma de controlarla, entonces..._

"Ahora, aunque la llama de tu cola arderá siempre que vivas, debes mantenerla protegida siempre de cosas como el frío o el agua," continuó Domo. "No solo duele _inmensamente_ que elementos indeseados hagan contacto con tu flama, sino que puedes herirte seriamente, en efecto, hasta incluso dejarte en el borde de la muerte."

_Sí, descubrí del modo difícil cómo eso funciona,_ pensó Char.

"Como un Pokémon de fuego con llama abierta, su apariencia puede ser útil para juzgar tu salud," explicó el Ditto. "La llama que ves en tu cola será siempre un reflejo del estado de tu Ascua interna. A veces la llama vacilará y se debilitará, haciéndote saber que hay algo fuera de lugar dentro de tu cuerpo. Sin embargo, el opuesto es también cierto. A veces, cuando estás sano y desbordante de vitalidad, o si tu espíritu es tocado de la manera correcta, tu Ascua se inflará, a veces hasta el punto de desborde. En esos tiempos, puedes utilizarla como arma contra enemigos al expulsarla de tu garganta."

"¿Cómo hago para inflarla?" preguntó Char. "Esa es la cosa. ¡Intenté hacer que lo hiciera, pero no funcionó!"

"Es mayormente una respuesta instintiva," explicó Domo. "Muchas veces será la reacción de tu cuerpo cuando estés... preocupado, desesperado, o de otra forma ofendido."

_¿Ofendido?_ repitió Char en silencio.

"Eso tiene sentido," intervino Saura. "¿Recuerdas? Recuerdo cuando estábamos peleando contra ese otro Bulbasaur. Tú no querías realmente unirte y pelear en primer lugar."

"Tenía miedo de hacerlo," dijo Char. "Fui... elusivo."

"¡Correcto! Si estabas actuando con cobardía, por supuesto que tu Ascua no saldría en tu ayuda," explicó Domo. "Ahora, con suficiente entrenamiento, puedes aprender a accionar tu Ascua cuando quieras. Se hará más fácil cuando te vuelvas un Charmeleon y un Charizard, pero puedes aprenderlo a tu edad también. Una buena forma para hacerlo que descubrí es pretender que mi orgullo está siendo amenazado. Piensa para ti: _'¡No puedes decirme qué hacer! ¡No merezco esto! ¡Esto no debería estar ocurriéndome! ¡Merezco más que esto!'_ etcétera, etcétera. Y tienes que _pretenderlo_ también. Si lo haces bien, deberías sentir tu fuego inflarse. Inténtalo."

Char inhaló profundamente. Concentrándose en su fuego interno, él –

_¡Whack!_

"¡Oye! ¡Ay!" exclamó Char, recuperándose del golpe a la cabeza que el otro Charmander le había dado. "¡Eso dolió!"

_¡Pum!_

Después vino un puñetazo cerrado al vientre de Char, sacándole el aire. Cayó hacia atrás al suelo pero rápidamente se incorporó. El otro Charmander se acercaba rápidamente.

"¡Uuf!" gruñó Char.

"Sí, sí, ¿sientes eso?" replicó Domo. "Ahora estás siendo ofendido. ¡No me perdones! ¡Demanda respeto de mí! ¡Demanda devolución del daño que he causado! ¿Quién es el mejor Charmander, eh? ¿Yo o tú? ¡Es tú decisión!"

Char le frunció el ceño a su doble. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ahora. Tenía que _odiarlo_. Tenía que _aborrecerlo_. Tenía que sentir el mismo odio que alguna vez sintió por Scythe, y también por Eva, y por el Spearow que atacó a Saura. Pero... ¿podía él atreverse a odiar a su entrenador? No parecía estar funcionando. Sabía que tenía que pensar en algo antes de ganarse más golpes y moretones...

No, se dio cuenta. Él no podía odiar a aquellos que eran sus amigos. Él no podía traicionarlos con su fuego. Pero... había una cosa que sí _podía _aprender a odiar...

_El Maestro,_ se dijo Char a sí mismo. _El Maestro. Odio... al Maestro. De la misma forma en que Saura odia al Maestro. De la misma forma en que Scythe odia al Maestro. De la misma forma en que todos los Pokémon en este lugar odian al Maestro. Él que destroza familias... Él que mata y roba sin remordimiento... ¡él es a quién odio!_

Char se sintió vigorizado; la llama de su cola instantáneamente creció al doble de su tamaño normal. Las flamas se revolvían en su vientre, listas para ser arrojadas hacia afuera a su disposición.

"¡Bien!" exclamó Domo. "Veo que has conseguido agarrarlo. Ahora, ya que entiendes cómo funciona, es solo cuestión de práctica. Usa tu fuego para derrotar a tus enemigos en batalla, y –"

_Mi fuego arde... _se dijo a sí mismo Char, sin escuchar a Domo. _¡Espera! ¡Es ESO! ¡Eso es PERFECTO! ¡Mi fuego arde… para destruir al Maestro!_

_*¡FWOOM!*_

Una bola de fuego de tamaño decente se elevó desde el pecho de Char, saliendo disparada de su boca y golpeando al doble en el medio de su discurso. Domo cayó de espaldas al suelo rocoso debajo.

"¡Bien hecho!" gritó él, poniéndose de pie saltando. "¿Ves? ¡Experimentas elación! ¡Tu fuego sale en tu ayuda! ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?"

_*¡FWOOM!*_

Char tosió otro plumaje de fuego, y esta vez el Ditto saltó fuera del camino para evitar el ataque.

"¡Aprendes!" dijo el otro Charmander. "¡Esta es la clave! Este es el primer paso en aprender cómo usar tu fuego en batalla. ¡Has aprendido bien!"

Char sintió el agradable y mordaz calor en el pecho. Dio una mirada a su cola, observando cómo la llama estaba al doble de su tamaño original. Sonrió.

_Mi fuego está ahí, _se dio cuenta. _Siempre ha estado ahí. Todo lo que en verdad necesitaba… era una razón para pelear._

_Y tal vez… ya no tengo que ser un cobarde nunca más._

Por primera vez desde su transformación, Char sintió el tenue parpadeo de una emoción que había olvidado cómo sentir. Sintió un parpadeo de real y verdadera felicidad.

"Gracias," murmuró Char, haciéndole una reverencia a Domo y levantando las manos para mostrar que ya no quería pelear. "Creo que entiendo. Sé cómo controlar el fuego."

"Confía en mí, ¡aún no has empezado a aprender todavía!" proclamó Domo, cambiando de vuelta a la forma de Mew. "Has aprendido el tipo más básico de ataque que tu fuego es capaz de hacer: una simple descarga de tu fuego del interior al exterior. Este ataque básico es conocido por los Pokémon como el "ataque Ascuas". Pero faltan docenas, quizás centenares más de formas para ti de utilizar tu fuego. Pero, quizás, esas pueden ser lecciones para otro día."

"Lo entiendo," dijo Char, haciendo otra reverencia. "Te lo agradezco."

"Gracias por la oportunidad de entrenarte," replicó Domo. "Es un honor. He olvidado cómo era ser un Charmander, o un Charizard. Me has dado la oportunidad de recordar la naturaleza fuerte y apasionada que tienen."

Sonriendo en júbilo, Char se retiró de la plataforma de piedra y volvió con Saura. Su cola ardía intensamente mientras sus pensamientos seguían corriendo en círculos, proclamando "¡Tengo mi fuego! _¡Tengo mi fuego!_"

"¡Y tú, pequeño Bulbasaur!" llamó Domo. "¡Seguro, no has venido a mí en vano! ¡Ven, acércate! Es tu turno ahora."

"Eh… está bien," dijo Saura, girando hacia Domo. "Um… bueno, ya que estoy aquí, tengo una pregunta para ti también. Hace rato, luché con un Bulbasaur, pero él me atacó de una forma que no reconocí…"

"¿Un ataque nuevo?" dijo Domo, ya en la forma de Saura. "Descríbemelo."

… … …

Aunque Char y Saura querían hacer algo más antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones por la noche, no pudieron pensar en nada que hacer después de las lecciones de Domo. Todo el tiempo, Saura estaba demasiado ocupado cantándole a Char el nuevo ataque que Domo le había enseñado, llamado "semillas bala". Char estaba simplemente agradecido que eso distraía a Saura lo suficiente como para no recordar el nombre de su equipo, o cualquier cosa más que pudiera acabar con su buen humor.

Eventualmente, vino el tiempo en el que tenían que regresar al Equipo Remordimiento. Satisfechos por los logros del día, Char y Saura treparon las escaleras y bajaron por el túnel que iba a las habitaciones del equipo de élite…

"Bueno, supongo que así termina nuestro primer día," se rio Saura mientras se dirigían por el túnel. "No solo logramos nuestra primera misión, pero también aprendimos nuevas habilidades, ¡e hicimos nuevos amigos! ¡El Equipo Cacahuates está en la ruta a la victoria!"

_Ahí va de nuevo,_ notó Char. _Y... ¿qué? No me digas... ¿no parece que le importe más el nombre...?_

"Y mañana, nos levantaremos y lo haremos todo de nuevo," suspiró Saura. "Esto en verdad _es_ algo emocionante, de todos modos. Cuantas más victorias obtenemos, más conocido el nombre de nuestro equipo será, ¡y más famosos nos volveremos! ¡Las fuerzas del Maestro se acobardarán ante nuestra... em... fama!"

Char se mordió la lengua.

"Oye, Char, tengo una idea," dijo Saura, saltando de aquí para allá. "¿Qué tal si tenemos una especie de lema? ¡Quizás nuestro lema podría ser algo que digamos cada vez que nos encontremos con los malos! Imagínate. Los tipos malos están ahí, pensando que se pueden escapar de esta. Luego de repente, salimos de la _nada_, y saben que están en problemas cuando escuchan las palabras..."

Saura saltó en frente a Char y se dio vuelta, enfrentándolo como un enemigo y sonriendo maléficamente.

"... ¡Para proteger a Ambera de la devastación! ¡Para destruirle al Maestro su dominación! ¡Para denunciar la alianza con la mano de la maldad! ¡Para resistir a aquellos que plagan nuestra tierra! ¡El Equipo _Cacahuates_ está aquí para representar lo que es correcto! ¡Nunca caeremos sin dar pelea! ¡Ja-JA!"

_Oye, eso no está tan mal,_ pensó Char mientras Saura saltaba nuevamente y hacía una pequeña pose. Char esbozó una sonrisa.

Pero justo cuando la sonrisa de Char cubría su cara, la de Saura desapareció.

"Oh, Char. ¡Es simplemente inútil!" gimió Saura en un repentino asalto de angustia, sorprendiendo a Char y dejándose caer en el suelo de la desesperación. "He intentado tan duro acostumbrarme al nombre de nuestro equipo. Pero... ¡no puedo! Solo no puedo, Char. No me importa si a todos los otros les gusta el nombre. ¡Lo _odio_! No... no quiero ser un cacahuate. ¡No quiero ser algo débil y tonto y estúpido! ¿Por qué tenemos que estar atascados con un nombre tan terrible? Lo siento, Char. No debería estar actuando así. Pero cada vez que escucho el nombre, succiona toda la energía que hay en mí..."

Char dio un paso al frente y le dio un gran abrazo.

"Lo sé, lo sé," sollozó Saura, casi listo para llorar. "Sabíamos desde el comienzo que esto no sería fácil. No debería estar quejándome así. En serio no debería."

Char sonrió.

"Saura," dijo él gentilmente. "Me estaba preguntando algo."

"¿Qué es?" refunfuñó Saura, posando una mirada interrogativa a su amigo.

"¿Te gustaría cambiar el nombre de nuestro equipo?"

Saura sostuvo la respiración. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

"¿Puedes _hacer eso_?" exclamó Saura. "¡No lo sabía!"

"Yo tampoco, hasta que se lo pregunté a Scythe hoy más temprano," explicó Char. "Me dijo que era fácil. Solo tienes que ir a los registros y pedir un cambio de nombre para tu equipo. Hasta podríamos ser capaces de llegar antes de que la oficina se cierre esta noche. Tienes que escribir el nuevo nombre en papel, sin embargo, así que deberás ayudarme con esas runas huella con las que todos escriben. Y solo puedes tener un cambio de nombre por año, o algo así..."

"Char, me _encantaría_..." suspiró Saura. "Pero... ¿tienes algo en mente? ¿Algo mejor que Equipo Cacahuates, por lo menos?"

"Oh... puede ser que tengo algo en mente," replicó Char, mirando pensativamente en la distancia.

... ... ...

Más tarde esa noche, un Pidgeotto se abalanzó desde el aire dentro del pasillo. Lanzando una mirada de reconocimiento hacia el Charmander y el Bulbasaur que estaban cerca, el Pidgeotto se posó en el suelo del pasillo. Vació de sus talones unos rollos de papel. Tomando uno con el pico, lo aplicó en un tablón de anuncios cercano con unos cuantos picotazos.

"Noticias interesantes hoy," comentó el Pidgeotto. Juntó rápidamente el resto de los papeles con sus talones, enrollándolos en pequeños y organizados rollos, y luego despegó de nuevo.

"Cuídense," llamó mientras se alejaba volando, dejando una o dos plumas atrás.

Saura se acercó al gran anuncio en el tablero, completamente cubierto con bloques y bloques de runas huella, todos de variados tamaños.

"Hmm..." dijo Saura. "Dice... El Equipo Absolución culminó una campaña de una semana en las montañas. Y el Equipo Remordimiento sigue luchando en el Cañón Cuenco. Hmm... Dijeron que estaría aquí..."

Saura sonrió con entusiasmada anticipación, encontrando el pasaje de texto que había estado buscando. Char sostuvo la respiración, saboreando la apariencia en la cara de su amigo.

"Por otra parte, el Equipo Cacahuates... por pedido del líder del equipo, desde este momento será conocido como... el_ Equipo Ascuas_..."

_Vaya, realmente estamos en las noticias,_ se dio cuenta Char, sintiendo el fuego en su vientre estremecerse del júbilo. _Todos en el resto de la División Dorada leerán esto mañana a la mañana..._

"A pesar de los desbordantemente positivos comentarios del nombre anterior, el recién fundado equipo ha pedido este cambio por razones personales," Saura continuó. "Mientras no es igual de único como Cacahuates, aquí en el registro concordamos unánimemente que el nuevo nombre es... significativo y bien elegido. ¡Buena suerte a ustedes, Equipo Ascuas, y a todos los miembros más recientes!"

Saura miró de vuelta a su amigo.

"Bueno, es oficial," dijo él. "Somos el Equipo Ascuas ahora..."

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Char. "¿Te gusta? ¿Te arrepientes de algo? Me sentí un poco culpable por nombrar al equipo tras el fuego, ya sabes... Pero pensé que era simplemente un buen nombre que _significaba_ algo. Algo de lo que ambos podemos estar orgullosos."

"Char... Yo... en verdad no sé que decir," jadeó Saura, dando empujones a la pierna de Char mientras miraba de vuelta al tablón de noticias. "¡El nombre es perfecto! ¡Te lo agradezco _tanto_! Yo... No tienes idea. En verdad me saca un peso de encima no tener que estar avergonzado del nombre nunca más... ¡y no tener que pretender que me gusta!"

En eso, los dos pequeños Pokémon se giraron para dirigirse a la puerta del Equipo Remordimiento, listos para dormir y comenzar el nuevo día con los corazones en alto.

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	12. Episodio Esp: El Credo de la Resistencia

"**El Credo de la Resistencia"**

El poema simplemente parecía que nunca acabaría.

Luego de más de dos horas de intentar meter unas pocas estrofas más del condenado código del Credo dentro de sus cabezas, Char y Saura estaban ya siendo afectados por terribles jaquecas.

"Jo, oh, ¿milagro verás? Lecciones aprenderás y... vidas recontarás," recitó Saura.

"Algo, algo sobre... Es la forma en que vivirás con lo que sabrás," respondió Char.

"Bueno, aparentemente _nosotros_ no sabemos este poema," refunfuñó Saura, frotándose la cabeza contra la pared. "No sé cómo todos los demás pueden memorizarlo. Es que simplemente... no tiene sentido."

Saura leyó la siguiente estrofa del credo. La leyó lentamente, pronunciado cada palabra con la esperanza de que se queden grabadas en su memoria. Las palabras eran impredecibles y sin sentido. A veces consistían de palabras aleatorias puestas juntas en forma rítmica, y otras veces hacían alusión a algunas vagas siluetas de significado. Para Char, era la cosa menos interesante que había visto jamás en la entera base de la división, incluso peor que los documentos oficiales y reglamentos que le habían dado para leer por ser el líder del equipo.

Le llevaría bastante tiempo acumular el interés suficiente como para acordarse realmente de algo, sin mencionar el hecho de que en realidad no podía leer el texto; estaba en ese extraño lenguaje de runas huella de Pokémon del cual él aún no estaba alfabetizado.

"Lo están haciendo mal," llamó de repente una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Char y Saura se voltearon para encontrarse con un Zangoose. Estaba apoyado contra la pared opuesta, leyendo las tabletas a su costado. Su pelaje camuflaba a la criatura con las paredes de color mármol de la habitación.

"Tiene un truco," masculló el Zangoose. "No es solo un poema. Es una _canción_."

"¿Una canción? No veo cómo," dijo Saura, alzando la vista hacia las tabletas de piedra. "No hay ritmo. Es solo una gran pila de palabras..."

"Sí hay ritmo," aseguró el Zangoose. "Solo tienes que encontrarlo. Escucha."

El Zangoose cerró los ojos y, para su sorpresa, empezó a tararear. A pesar de su baja y áspera voz, la melodía que cantaba era clara. Era una tonada misteriosa, de alguna forma triste y conmovedora...

Abriendo de nuevo los ojos para leer de las tabletas, el Zangoose comenzó a cantar.

_Libertad, paz, y guerra,  
Nuestros padres las vivieron,  
Libertad, paz de mente,  
Sueño por vivir para la gente._

_Nuestra vida canta, el destino avanza,  
Luz para el descarrilado,  
Aquél que se ha desviado.  
Nuestra vida es, verdad y misterio ves,  
Necios en los que creemos,  
Y mentiras que siempre vemos._

_Jo, oh, milagro verás,  
Lecciones aprenderás y vidas recontarás,  
Jo, oh, cuentos de atrás,  
Es como vivirás con lo que sabrás._

_El cuento no muere, leyenda, permanece,  
El miedo que conoceremos,  
Las penas ignoraremos.  
Disipado, en el tiempo, poder primitivo,  
Alguien que ha pagado el precio,  
El último sacrificio ha hecho._

_Jo, oh, ido y venido,  
El tiempo dirá si se ha mantenido.  
Jo, oh, lágrimas de tristeza,  
El tiempo llega antes de tener certeza._

_Repleto el cielo de enemigos, en verdad son sombríos,  
Vigilando hasta el amanecer,  
Y de la luz, se han de esconder.  
Esperan el indicio, del tiempo que dará inicio,  
Poder a su codicia posibilita  
Por aquel a quien más se necesita._

_Jo, oh, milagro será  
La estrella en el negro brillando estará,  
Jo, oh, luna dorada,  
¡Ilumina el camino entre la oscuridad apagada!_

_Parados en la espira, del fuego protegida.  
Sincronización necesitaremos  
En nuestros esfuerzos triunfaremos.  
La bestia morirá, su reinado acabará,  
Tristeza por lo que tuvo que pasar,  
Al fin, como uno, en pie hemos de estar._

_Perfil bajo, esperar y crecer,  
Semillas de fuerza cosechar y coser.  
Perfil bajo, no soltar,  
Esperar el día del poder a revelar._

_La llamada es nuestra llave, es un misterio clave  
Leyendas llamados amigos  
Y enmendar con los enemigos.  
Las olas del mar, sonido y majestad,  
Oraciones para al señor atraer  
Por su intervención, todo resolver._

_Libertad, cada uno tendrá,  
Sobre el trono plateado estará.  
Libertad desde la sepultura,  
Así es como el Héroe vivió._

_El último es primero, el hechizo va rompiendo  
En el cielo hoyo abierto,  
Miramos, por qué es esto.  
El último polvo es, discurso de desconfianza cargado,  
Nuestro intento inútil es  
De volver y cambiar el pasado._

_Jo, oh, escaparse,  
Busca la victoria por repagarse.  
Ves, ahora, cómo supimos  
Al final, todos, solos vivimos._

Hipnotizado por la canción, Char se sorprendió cuando terminó.

"¿Eso ayuda?" raspó el Zangoose. "Así es como se supone que suena. Una vez que lo hube aprendido, ayudó. Estoy aprendiendo la canción rápido ahora."

"Estoy impresionado," dijo Saura con una sonrisa sincera. "Ahora es difícil olvidarse esa melodía. ¡Te lo agradezco!"

"Es bueno escucharlo," dijo el Zangoose. "De todos modos, soy Zachel, aprendiz del Equipo Portador. Un placer conocerlos."

* * *

(La letra se canta al ritmo de "Gran Cañón" De _Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de Rescate Rojo / Azul._)

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	13. Capítulo 11: Un Esfuerzo de Equipo

**Capítulo 11**

"La primera cosa que necesitan hacer cuando se preparan para el siguiente día es examinar las opciones que están disponibles para ustedes."

La luz del fuego que iluminaba los túneles de la cueva ya se había tornado roja por ser de noche, pero Scythe aún no estaba listo para dejar dormir al Equipo Ascuas. Como había prometido, Scythe necesitaba guiar al nuevo equipo a través del proceso de elegir la misión del día siguiente. Con la ayuda de Shander para lidiar con el papeleo, presentaron a Char y Saura una selección de peticiones de trabajo.

Parpadeando por la imperiosa somnolencia, Char observó cómo Shander de alguna forma sostenía los papeles entre sus garras y los colocaba en el suelo. Aún no podía leer el texto, pero intentaba seguir el ritmo lo mejor que podía.

"Entonces... ¿supongo que ustedes siempre andan juntos porque Scythe no puede hacerlo todo solo? ¿Sin tener manos, me refiero?" preguntó Saura con curiosidad.

"Muy cierto," respondió Shander, deslizando el último papel en su lugar. "Scythe me ha escogido para que sea sus manos. Aunque, se ha vuelto un poco más difícil desde que evolucioné. Y sigo diciéndole a este bicho sobrecrecido que todo lo que _él_ necesita es crecer y conseguir unas pinzas, y así ya no me necesitaría."

"Y sigo diciéndole a este _ratón_ sobrecrecido que las pinzas son patéticas excusas de armas, y no tengo la intención de cambiar mis cuchillas por nada," dijo Scythe con una cálida sonrisa.

Char podía decir que todo eso era solo una excusa de estos dos Pokémon para pasar tiempo juntos, ya que eran obviamente buenos amigos. Él sabía que incluso compartían sus secretos uno con el otro, más notablemente su silenciosa búsqueda de La Llamada. Char no pudo evitar pensar en cómo Shander, de todos los otros Pokémon en su equipo de resistencia de élite, había ganado la aprobación de Scythe como amigo cercano.

"¡Oye, Char!" llamó Saura bromeando. "¡Tampoco tengo manos! ¿Adivina cuál será tu nuevo trabajo?"

"¿Transportador de la bolsa _y_ escribano oficial del equipo?" gimió Char sarcásticamente. "Oh, la humillación... ¡Y aún no sé cómo leer!"

"Tendrás que aprenderlo eventualmente," dijo Shander. "Aquí es una habilidad tan vital como ser capaz de hablar. Pero mientras tanto, a través de unos cuantos contactos, apuesto que seremos capaces de hacer que transcriban algunos de tus papeles a escritura Unown... ya que Scythe me dice que sabes ese lenguaje."

_¡Uuf! _Char refunfuñó para sí. _¡No esto otra vez! ¿Será que Scythe le contó a Shander que soy humano? ¿Será que el equipo entero lo sabe? No quiero hablar sobre eso ahora..._

"Así que... ¿cuáles _son_ nuestras opciones?" dijo rápidamente Char, intentando cambiar de tema. "¿Podremos elegir cuál será nuestro destino? ¿Son esos papeles sobre eso? Se tiene que hacer esto cada día, ¿verdad?"

"Cuando llegas a estar en un... equipo de alta prioridad, como el Equipo Absolución o el Equipo Remordimiento, entonces no, no eliges misiones cada día," explicó Scythe. "Nuestras misiones son a largo plazo, a veces tomando meses para completarlas. Pero nuestro equipo celebra una reunión cada noche, y discutimos los planes para el día siguiente como unidad, cómo progresaremos en nuestros esfuerzos, etcétera. Pero sobre todo, intentamos mantener limitado el número de trabajos a solo una o dos campañas mayores a la vez hasta que las finalizamos."

"¿Así como el Cañón Cuenco?" soltó Saura.

"... Sí, así," dijo Scythe. "Entendemos nuestro papel en esta división, así que tratamos de tomar los trabajos más peligrosos y de gran escala que otros equipos no tomarían. Así que, no, esta lista no es para nosotros. Esta es en realidad una copia de la lista de tareas que los equipos de entrenamiento reciben."

"Vaya, estos trabajos se ven realmente aburridos," dijo Saura mientras pasaba la vista por el papel. "¿Escoltar a una familia de Nidoran a través del Valle Quebrado? Transportar un cargamento de frutas a Ciudad Zidra... Espera, ¿por qué un equipo de resistencia estaría a cargo de cosas como estas?"

"Estarías sorprendido por el número de cosas que en realidad hacemos para usurpar la influencia del Maestro," dijo Shander. "Transportar comida disminuye la dependencia de una ciudad de los proveedores del Maestro, por ejemplo. Es una tarea de muy bajo riesgo, siempre y cuando evadan la detección."

"Hmmm," zumbó Saura, sin parecer muy impresionado.

"Aquí hay algo más que podría ayudarles a decidir," dijo Shander, sacando un papel enrollado muy grande del saco de arpillera que había traído al despacho.

Dejando cuidadosamente el rollo sobre el banco y desenrollando el corroído papel bajo sus garras, Shander reveló algo increíble: era un colorido y exhaustivo mapa de la región entera de Ambera. Incluso en la luz de la llama teñida de rojo del techo, las ciudades y los condados parecían saltar del papel en un increíblemente vívido mosaico de colores, todos meticulosamente rodeados por descripciones y notas de cada detalle del terreno que podría ser de ayuda para un viajero. Char no podía dar crédito a sus ojos; ¡la región de Ambera era tan _enorme_! Era un continente. Las runas huella que rotulaban el mapa eran diminutas y estaban apretujadas sin piedad en lugares con muchas características, pero aún fáciles de distinguir. Era en verdad una obra de arte. Shander usó unos broches para anclar el mapa a los lados de la mesa y así evitar que se enrolle por sí solo.

"El Mapa de Jirachi," anunció Shander mientras alisaba las arrugas restantes en el papel. "Es el mapa más exacto de la región de Ambera jamás dibujado, y solo las fuerzas de resistencia tienen copias. Estúdienlo todo lo que quieran, úsenlo en misiones, ¡pero _por favor_ asegúrense de que no se pierda o se robe!"

"Especialmente esta copia en particular," agregó Scythe. "Esta incluso muestra las localizaciones de las bases de la división y las áreas de las que son responsables. ¿Ven este sombreado? Ahí es donde la jurisdicción de la División Dorada yace. Pasadas estas líneas, la División Esmeralda es responsable del área, y la División Negra por ahí abajo. Se pueden ver todas las ciudades dentro de nuestra área, e incluso las mazmorras misteriosas conocidas están marcadas."

"Hmm... ¿qué es esta área sombreada?" preguntó Char, señalando una parcela de tierra hacia el centro del mapa que parecía estar fuera de las tres jurisdicciones.

"Ahí... es dónde el castillo del Maestro se encuentra," le contó Scythe, el indicio de un estremecimiento haciendo eco en su profunda voz. "Ningún equipo de resistencia va hacia allí, por lo menos aquellos que no están dispuestos a arriesgarlo _todo_. Estarías arriesgando revelar nuestras localizaciones, nuestros planes, nuestras misiones... _todo_.En la historia de las fuerzas de resistencia, solo cuatro misiones han requerido nuestra infiltración en la residencia del Maestro. Solo los equipos más fieles y dignos de confianza son asignados para esas tareas, e incluso así, _nunca_ son acontecimientos agradables."

"Scythe estuvo en una," notó Shander. "Fue hace solo ocho años, también..."

"No me lo recuerdes," gruñó Scythe con irritación. "Solo estaba en esa misión porque conocía el territorio personalmente. Apenas colaboré en la misión por otra parte."

_Eso es cierto,_ se dio cuenta Char. _Scythe una vez peleó _para_ el Maestro, ¿no? Sigo olvidándolo. Mirándolo ahora, es tan difícil imaginarlo..._

"De todas formas, retomemos," dijo Scythe. "Cuando repasen la lista de tareas, tomen nota de las áreas que serán requeridas visitar para cumplir esas tareas. Pregúntense: ¿cuán lejos está el destino? ¿Qué rutas debería tomar? ¿Qué obstáculos hay en el camino? ¿En qué mazmorras misteriosas podría escabullirme para evadir la detección de los espías del Maestro? ¿Qué clase de Pokémon viven en esos territorios, y cómo podría lidiar mejor con ellos? ¿Qué compañeros de equipo podrían ayudarme más con la misión? ¿Qué herramientas tendría que llevar a través del camino en la bolsa?"

Saura examinó nuevamente la lista, ocasionalmente echando vistazos a las diferentes locaciones en el mapa. Char quería aportar algo, pero aún no podía entender ninguno de los símbolos en los papeles.

"¿Qué tal este?" preguntó Saura, apuntando con su pata un área en el mapa. "Es cercano, se ve fácil..."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Char. "¿Cuál es la misión?"

"Barrancos Arbolados. Es una misión de guardia. Dice... 'Los Barrancos Arbolados son una región táctica de prioridad media que debe ser examinada regularmente por actividad enemiga. Esta misión requiere viajar al antedicho destino, preferentemente por la mazmorra misteriosa vecina para evitar la detección, y gastando no más de cuatro horas patrullando el destino. Si se reúnen suficientes razones para creer que el destino está infestado por o es frecuentado por el enemigo, no participar en batalla. Regresar inmediatamente a la Sede de la División y reportar el problema. Nivel de Riesgo: D'"

"Hmm, esa es una posibilidad..." zumbó Scythe. "Es cerca, sencillo..."

"Y es otro bosque," agregó Saura. "Pokémon planta deberían vivir ahí. Char y yo no deberíamos tener problemas con esos."

"Excelente punto," dijo Scythe. "Entonces, ¿es esa su decisión?"

"¿Qué piensas, Char?" dijo Saura. "Solo tendríamos que caminar por ahí y explorar el bosque por unas cuantas horas. ¿Suena bien para ti?"

Char consideró brevemente la oferta, y no le vio nada malo—además de la posibilidad de que podría ser un poco aburrida. _O tal vez no,_ consideró Char. _Aire fresco, ejercicio, más experiencia contra Pokémon salvajes... y quizá otra mazmorra para explorar..._

Char asintió en conformidad.

"Genial," dijo Scythe con un asentimiento. "Han hecho una buena elección basada en sus habilidades actuales. Ese es el primer paso. Para el siguiente paso... síganme."

... ... ...

Char y Saura siguieron a Shander y a Scythe fuera de los cuarteles del equipo y dentro de los túneles de la base, los cuales estaban apenas activos a esta hora de la noche. En poco tiempo, estuvieron tomando un camino familiar.

Cuando Char se bajó de la escalera, reconoció el piso inmediatamente.

"Es la tienda de Kecleon," notó Char. "¿Iremos a comprar más objetos?"

"Podríamos ir a comprar esta vez, sí," dijo Scythe. "Pero su Equipo Ascuas no tiene aún dinero, ¿verdad?"

"Uh... supongo que no," dijo Char. "¿Cómo conseguimos dinero de todas formas?"

"Hay variadas formas de conseguir Poké," explicó Shander. "La mejor forma es acumular mercancía en tus viajes y venderlas a Kecleon. Él compra de _todo_, y puede pagar una suma realmente considerable si le das algo que en verdad le guste. Pero la forma en la que la mayoría de los equipos de resistencia generan ganancias es tomando trabajos que tengan una recompensa. El que ustedes eligieron tiene una pequeña recompensa, si es que no se dieron cuenta. El que hicieron esta mañana con Scythe tenía una bastante grande, sin embargo."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Saura. "¿Conseguiremos algo del dinero por haberlo hecho?"

"Claro que lo harán," dijo Scythe. "Incluso me tomé la libertad de abrir su cuenta abajo en la tesorería. La recompensa será depositada en su nueva cuenta en algún momento mañana a la mañana luego de que los registros hayan sido examinados. Pero, ya que aún están entrenando, iré y tomaré el ochenta por ciento de sus ganancias en esa misión. Eso puede ser incentivo para ustedes de aprender a operar por sí solos."

"Oh..." dijo Saura, un poco desesperanzado.

"Pero," continuó Scythe, "ya que estarán haciendo más trabajo propio mañana, bajaré al sesenta por ciento. Y cuando su entrenamiento esté completo y estén operando sin ayuda, se les permitirá quedarse con todo el dinero que obtengan—salvo por el impuesto que la División misma toma de ustedes, claro."

"Así que, ¿irás con nosotros de nuevo?" preguntó Char, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

"Por supuesto," dijo Scythe. "Estaré viniendo con ustedes en sus misiones hasta que me sienta cómodo de que han aprendido lo elemental."

"¿No crees que Daemon estaría en desacuerdo con eso?" preguntó Char, curioso por saber qué respuesta recibiría.

"Por supuesto que lo estará," dijo Scythe, sin vacilar. "Daemon es Daemon."

Scythe continuó caminando como si nada hubiera sido dicho, pero Shander no pudo contener una sonrisa por el comentario.

"Pero no, no iremos a lo de Kecleon esta noche," dijo Scythe mientras pasaban justo en frente de la entrada de la tienda. "No tiene sentido comprar cosas con la que ya contamos. Iremos al almacenamiento."

... ... ...

Char siguió a Scythe dentro del vestíbulo del área de almacenamiento. Estaba... completamente vacío. Había un mostrador separando la entrada de la habitación de la parte trasera, como muchas tiendas lo tendrían, pero el mostrador estaba completamente desolado. No solo eso, ya que la única cosa detrás del mostrador era una pared desnuda. No había ningún Pokémon a la vista, y ni siquiera una puerta en la pared trasera a través de la cual alguien podría estar ocupado trabajando.

"Um..." dijo Saura. "¿Están seguros de que este es el lugar correcto? No parece haber nada aquí."

"Ja, jaja. Eso es lo que yo dije, también, la primera vez que vine," se rio Shander. "Lo verán en un momento."

Char esperó por un tiempo, sin saber qué esperar. Luego, de repente, un Gengar salió de la sólida pared de piedra, asustándolo hasta los huesos.

"Qué hay," dijo el Gengar, saltando sobre el mostrador. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta noche, Scythe? Ah, el Equipo Ascuas también está aquí, ¿eh?"

"Este es Morrik," presentó Scythe. "Él está a cargo del almacenamiento. Cuando tiene algo, lo puede llevar a través de la pared junto a él, y puede guardar todos tus bienes ahí atrás en grietas completamente aisladas en la tierra. De alguna forma, hace un seguimiento de a quién le pertenece cada cosa."

"No es tan difícil," se mofó Morrik.

"Antes de salir en una misión, asegúrense siempre de que tienen todo lo necesario, y guarden el resto en el almacenamiento," explicó Scythe. "Si dejan caer algo en una mazmorra misteriosa, normalmente no pueden ir a buscarlo de vuelta. Se pierde para siempre, a menos que estén dispuestos a buscar en la mazmorra de nuevo o contratar a otro equipo para que lo haga por ustedes. Así que, deberían sacar solo las cosas que necesiten, y entregarle el resto a Morrik."

"Ya veo..." dijo Saura.

"Ahora, normalmente, cuando hacen esto, ya tienen que saber qué es lo que le pedirán a Morrik," le contó Scythe a Char y a Saura. "Para saber eso, tienen que investigar más sobre el destino y la ruta que tomarán para llegar allí. Por ejemplo, si es que irán a un lugar con Pokémon venenosos, se aseguran de llevar fruta meloc. Pero hoy, solo por esta vez, lo haré por ustedes. Y ya que aún no tienen suministros propios, les prestaré algunos de los míos..."

... ... ...

Diez minutos después, Char trastabillaba incómodamente fuera del área de almacenamiento sosteniendo una absolutamente atiborrada bolsa llena de suministros.

"Eso debería bastar," dijo Scythe alegremente. "¡Felicidades, los dos! ¡Están completamente preparados para su viaje de mañana! Todo lo que resta por hacer es tener un buen descanso por la noche. Pero tengo que advertirles, este proceso no siempre será así de fácil. Mientras aprenden a ser un equipo de resistencia, se volverá un poco más complicado. Pero les mostraremos todo lo que necesitarán saber cuando venga el tiempo. Por ejemplo, normalmente, cuando se deciden con una misión, la primera cosa que deben hacer es ir abajo al Registro e informarles para que otros equipos no tomen la misma misión. Los equipos de entrenamiento normalmente omiten ese paso, sin embargo."

Char apenas escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando acarrear la abultada bolsa y mantenerse de pie al mismo tiempo. Era _realmente_ pesada.

_Pum._ Superado por el peso de la bolsa, Char tropezó con sus propios pies y aterrizó de cara en el piso. Soltó un quejido sordo mientras intentaba levantarse.

"Cuidado," dijo Scythe despreocupadamente. "Tienes que mantener un ritmo. ¡Levanta desde las rodillas! ¡Tienes un largo camino por donde llevar esa cosa mañana!"

Mientras Saura asistía a Char, Scythe levantó la bolsa sin esfuerzo y la colgó en su propio hombro.

"Estoy bromeando, por supuesto," dijo Scythe con su sonrisa. "Yo la llevaré. Estaré observándoles a ustedes dos, de todos modos."

... ... ...

Más tarde esa noche, Char estaba sentado despierto en la habitación de Scythe. Sabía que se suponía que tenía que estar descansando para la misión del día siguiente, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó despierto y mirando la llama de su cola, la única fuente de luz activa que quedaba en la habitación. Todas las otras antorchas espíritu habían sido desactivadas de alguna manera. Ardía de un inusualmente intenso tono de rojo a causa del hechizo de llamas de color que afectaba a todo el fuego en el complejo.

"Uuf... Char, ¿está todo bien?" preguntó Saura adormilado, notando los ojos bien abiertos de su amigo. "¿Tienes problemas para dormir o algo?"

"No..." dijo Char simplemente.

"¿Entonces por qué no descansas?" croó Saura. "No quiero que colapses frente a nosotros mañana—"

Inesperada y silenciosamente, la llama de la cola de Char parpadeó. Se volvió a encender casi inmediatamente, ¡pero ahora era azul brillante! El hechizo que afectaba a toda la división había sido activado, cambiando el color de cada llama para indicar que, por las siete horas más oscuras de la noche, no era seguro viajar afuera.

"Vaya..." jadeó Saura. "Eso es... raro."

"Sí, eso," dijo Char, pasando sus garras a través del azulado fuego. "Solo quería quedarme despierto y ver que pasara eso. Ahora iré a dormir..."

"Buenas noches, Char..." suspiró Saura, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Char imaginó a los Vigilantes y recordó todo lo que le habían contado sobre ellos. Hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda sabiendo que esos perversos fantasmas andaban sueltos ahora por toda Ambera, haciendo lo que sea que hacían. Sabía con certeza que no quería verlos nunca con sus propios ojos.

"Bueno, Dialga, aún sigo aquí," susurró Char a nadie en particular mientras se situaba en el suelo para dormir. "Cualquier momento en que quieras venir y hacerme saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo, lo apreciaría..."

Así finalizó un muy, muy largo día para el Equipo Ascuas... pero no era nada en comparación al siguiente que se asomaba en el horizonte.

... ... ...

"_¡Arriba!_"

Char parpadeó repetidas veces. Había estado despierto solo unos momentos antes, y estaba _seguro_ de que su cola aún había estado azul. ¿Había esperado Scythe el momento preciso en el que el fuego cambiaría de vuelta?

"¡Nada de dormir hasta tarde hoy!" llamó Scythe, empujándolos a ambos. "¡Salgamos! ¡El día no nos esperará!"

Char asintió y se desperezó mientras rodaba a una posición sentada. A través de sus borrosos ojos, vio que Scythe estaba ya sosteniendo su bolsa de suministros y listo para embarcarse.

_Vaya, se vuelve más entusiasta cada vez que lo veo,_ se dijo Char mientras frotaba sus ojos. _Tal vez no lo esté tomando con calma con nosotros después de todo._

Scythe encendió las antorchas de la habitación para hacer imposible volver a dormirse, y tuvo a Char y a Saura de pie en cinco minutos.

... ... ...

"Es bueno verles despiertos a esta hora," dijo una voz familiar mientras el grupo incursionaba por el pasillo del equipo.

Char se encogió. Era Daemon otra vez. Él y otros dos miembros del Equipo Remordimiento, Shander y un Exploud, estaban parados a un lado del pasillo.

"Buenos días, Equipo Ascuas," dijo el sabueso con condescendencia. "¿Teniendo algo de problemas para levantarse?"

"Buenos días, Daemon," dijo Saura obstinadamente.

"Scythe, el equipo te ha echado _mucho_ de menos en el Cañón Cuenco últimamente," dijo Daemon deliberadamente, dando una mirada de disgusto a la bolsa de suministros que llevaba. "¿Crees que estarás de vuelta en un futuro próximo?"

"Pienso que el resto del equipo sabe lo que está haciendo," dijo Scythe, intentando obviamente evadirlo y salir por la puerta. "Confío en que no habrá ningún problema hasta el asentamiento."

"Si sigues con esto, no estarás _listo_ para el asentamiento," le recordó Daemon. "¡Te _necesitamos_ en el Cañón, no corriendo por ahí con estos niños! De otra forma, esto podría tornarse en un gran error. ¡Termina con ellos y vuelve a la tarea en cuestión! Si toma demasiado tiempo, arrojarlos a un equipo de entrenamiento sería la solución más aceptable."

"Vaya, incluso insulta a los Pokémon que están en la misma habitación," siseó Saura a Char.

"Entendido," dijo Scythe. "Pero eso no será necesario. Pareces tener las cosas bien bajo control por el momento. Y, como dije antes, _revisaré _tus registros, e _iré_ al asentamiento. Ahora, ¿vamos a desperdiciar más tiempo parados aquí hablando, o tenemos misiones que cumplir?"

Daemon se mordió la lengua y se volvió hacia la puerta.

"En marcha," le ladró a sus compañeros de equipo. "El equipo de Nidoroch tiene que ser relevado lo más pronto posible, y necesitamos cuatro túneles más asegurados para el final del día. Oh, ¿Equipo Ascuas?"

"¿S-sí?" chilló Char.

"Que tengan buena suerte en su misión."

Él y su equipo se apresuraron por el pasillo y se perdieron de vista.

"Vaya, ¿dijo algo agradable...?" dijo Saura con fingida sorpresa. "Nunca pensé que vería pasar eso."

"'Buena suerte' es su insulto favorito," le contó Scythe, guiándolos por el pasillo. "A Daemon le gusta recordarle constantemente a todos que ganar no tiene nada que ver con la suerte, y que solo los aficionados necesitan depender de ella. Como a él le gusta decir... 'Para los habilidosos, la suerte no es nada más que una pequeña conveniencia.'"

... ... ...

El grupo tomó la entrada este, el mismo camino por el que habían entrado a la base el primer día en que habían llegado. Justo como la mañana anterior, se les unieron otros equipos en su salida del día, pero menos Pokémon de lo usual; después de todo, estos eran los verdaderos madrugadores, los Pokémon que se despertaban al romper el alba para comenzar con sus misiones. No muchos equipos estaban a la altura de despertar así de temprano. Ni siquiera habían pasado quince minutos desde que las antorchas habían cambiado de azul a anaranjado.

Sin embargo, mientras Char masticaba una gran manzana verde que había sacado de la bolsa de Scythe, empezó a reconocer algunas de las otras caras que les seguían. Aparentemente, Saura también.

"Oye, ¿no es esa Taka?" dijo Saura con sorpresa. "Vaya, ¡se levanta muy temprano!"

Char giró para mirar, y efectivamente, Taka estaba acompañándoles por atrás, junto con un Shinx y un Zangoose.

"¡Oye, mira! ¡Es Scythe con el Equipo Cacahuates!" graznó el Shinx.

"Equipo _Ascuas_, tarado," le reprendió Taka. "Cambiaron su nombre. Aprende a leer las noticias."

"Oh... ¿lo hicieron? Me gustaba más Equipo Cacahuates," replicó el cachorro, ladeando la cabeza.

El pequeño Shinx correteó hacia Char, sus compañeros de equipo siguiéndolo sin mucho entusiasmo.

"Oye, Taka," dijo Saura. "¿Los equipos de entrenamiento suelen levantarse al romper el alba como ahora?"

"Últimamente, sí," dijo Taka. "Es principalmente por culpa de Ray. Él dice que está entrenando para estar en el Equipo Remordimiento, pero levanta a todos de paso."

"¡Bien por él!" vitoreó Scythe. "Ciertamente nos serviría tener una energía como la suya en el equipo. Es bastante difícil conseguir que la mitad del equipo despierte a tiempo."

"Así que, ¿a dónde se dirigen ustedes?" preguntó Saura. "¿Algún lugar interesante?"

"Difícilmente," dijo Taka, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Es una misión de guardia de cuatro horas en los Barrancos Arbolados. Igual de aburrido como suena."

"Espera... eso suena familiar," dijo Char. "Esa es..."

"¡Oye! ¡Ese es el mismo lugar al que estamos yendo!" exclamó Saura. "¿Eso significa que podremos estar todos juntos?"

"Hmm, me pregunto cómo llegó a pasar esto," dijo Scythe. "Tal vez una confusión en el registro. Hmm. Un grupo de seis va hacia los límites, pero... desde que esta es una misión de entrenamiento, y de riesgo tan bajo, no veo por qué no."

"¡Vaya!" vitoreó el Shinx, saltando en el aire con emoción. "¿Iremos a una misión con Scythe? ¿Por cuatro horas enteras? ¡Esto es asombroso! ¡Esta será la mejor misión!"

"Esto hará de seguro las cosas un poco más interesantes de lo que iban a ser," dijo Taka. "Es difícil aburrirse cuando tienes a muchos Pokémon con los que hablar. Oh, a propósito esta es Zachel." Gesticuló hacia la Zangoose. "Ella es del Equipo Portador, pero viene con nosotros porque también se dirige al mismo destino."

"Buenos días," replicó Zachel con un guiño. Ella estaba transportando la bolsa para el resto del grupo.

"Y este pequeño es Leo," dijo Taka, indicando al Shinx. "Es todo una chispa de energía. Justo como Ray. Supongo que es algo de los tipo eléctrico."

"¡Es un honor!" chilló Leo. "¡No puedo esperar a decirle a Ray que prácticamente estuve en el Equipo Remordimiento hoy! ¡Estará tan celoso!"

_Vaya, ¡esto podría ser muy divertido!_ pensó Char para sí mientras daba otro bocado de su desayuno.

* * *

**Grandes Llanuras**

Como siempre, el grupo debía dar una larga caminata. Luego de enfrentar a la ridículamente larga escalera, decir "hola" a Gate el Haunter, y poner los pies en las Grandes Llanuras, parecía una gran marcha en el medio de la nada. El sol apenas se veía en el horizonte en ese punto, dejando el terreno prácticamente tan oscuro como a la noche. La mancha de luz solar era, aparentemente, suficiente para obligar a los Vigilantes a retirarse. Char tembló un poco; el fresco aire matutino era un poco frío hoy.

Le pareció divertido como los tres aprendices instantáneamente cerraban la boca cada vez que Scythe decía una palabra.

"Así que, Equipo Ascuas," dijo Scythe. "¿Por cuál camino iremos? Esta es su misión, después de todo."

"Um..." dijo Saura, mirando a todas direcciones. "Creí que sabía... Era hacía el sureste. Pero... ¡este lugar se ve todo igual para mí! ¿Cómo puedes saber qué camino tomar?"

"¡Incluso _nosotros_ sabemos eso!" dijo Taka con algo de orgullo. "Saura, mira. En un lugar como este, encontrar direcciones es tan fácil como leer una brújula. ¿Ves el sol? El sol está al este en este momento, así que el sureste estaría hacía allí."

"Oh, claro, debería haberlo sabido," dijo Saura. "Pero sí... vamos hacia el Sureste, encontramos los Barrancos Grabadores, y lo seguimos al sur. Eso nos debería llevar directo a los Barrancos Arbolados."

"Suena a un plan," dijo Scythe. "Y siempre tenemos el mapa si nos perdemos. Ahora, otra cosa: ¿atravesaremos la mazmorra misteriosa, o la rodearemos?"

"Nosotros la íbamos a rodear," dijo Taka, "pero ahora que les tenemos a ustedes con nosotros, podríamos ir por cualquier camino."

"¡Sí, vayamos a través!" sugirió Leo. "¡No hay forma de que perdamos hoy! ¡No con Scythe y el Equipo Ascuas aquí!"

"¿Bien, Char?" dijo Saura. "¿Qué piensas?"

Char no podía estar más de acuerdo. Pronto, estaba decidido: todos harían frente a la mazmorra misteriosa de los Barrancos Grabadores.

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	14. Capítulo 12: Un Viaje Placentero

**Capítulo 12**

**Barrancos Grabadores S1**

Los espíritus estaban altos mientras Char y Saura conducían al masivo equipo dentro de los Barrancos Grabadores. Los seis miembros marchaban orgullosamente a través del borde de la Mazmorra Misteriosa, sin mirar atrás.

Los Barrancos Grabadores eran un largo y angosto cañón con un pequeño pero violento río corriendo por el centro del suelo del valle. De pared a pared, un exuberante y húmedo jardín de árboles y lianas brotaba alrededor de la corriente—muchos con coloridas flores y frutas. A pesar de que el ambiente era tan atractivo, Char se encontró un poco nervioso en la aventura; era un lugar difícil de atravesar. No solo eran los arbustos y plantas difíciles de apartar, las mismas paredes del barranco dejaban al lugar entero en un misterioso crepúsculo—a pesar de que ya era mediodía para el tiempo en que llegaron. En el fondo, sin embargo, Char no estaba preocupado; como el pequeño Shinx había dicho, no había forma de que pudieran perder hoy.

Para agregar a todo, el solemne silencio que había reinado en la mayor parte de la excursión de Char por los Bosques Decadentes fue remplazado por las constantes bromas entre los miembros de equipo. ¡Era como una fiesta! Incluso Scythe se veía más alegre de lo normal, y los seguidores tomaban cada oportunidad para charlar con él.

Antes de mucho, el grupo se había encontrado con su primer oponente salvaje. Para el horror de Char, no era lo que había esperado encontrarse en la mazmorra la noche anterior. Era un Azumarill—una criatura de _agua_. Había estado intentando trepar un árbol cuando el sobredimensionado equipo de resistencia irrumpió en su territorio, e inmediatamente se dejó caer al suelo en una postura hostil.

"¡Oigan, miren!" exclamó Leo. "¡Es uno de esos grandes ratones de agua! ¡Olvidé cómo se llaman! ¿Quién quiere pelearlo?"

"Uh... ¡espera!" dijo Char, con un nudo formado en la garganta. "¿Qué está haciendo _eso_ aquí? ¿Un Pokémon de _agua_? ¡Pensaba que habrían más Pokémon de _planta_ aquí, no esto!"

"¡Oh, sí!" dijo Taka. "Los Barrancos Grabadores son hogar de muchos Pokémon de agua—Marill, Quagsire, Poliwag... ¿No investigan sobre sus mazmorras antes de salir?"

"Uh..." respondió Char, retrocediendo lentamente mientras el Azumarill centraba su mirada en él. "¡Me está mirando todo gracioso! ¿Qué hago?"

El ratón apuntó hacia Char, y con un poderoso chillido, desató un torrente de agua hacia él. Superado por el pánico, Char se lanzó por protección detrás de Scythe lo más rápido que pudo.

"¡AAH!" gritó él. "_¡AYUDA!_"

"¡Déjenme intentarlo!" dijo Saura, adelantándose al lugar de Char. "¡El lugar perfecto para usar mi nuevo movimiento!"

Saura se puso en cuclillas con las piernas delanteras, bajando la cabeza y apuntando la punta de su bulbo hacia el enemigo. Se concentró, y pronto el bulbo comenzó a vibrar con energía acumulada. A medida que la energía se volvía más intensa, Saura cerró los ojos...

Una lluvia de pequeños proyectiles estalló desde la punta del bulbo y voló hacia el enemigo.

Saura abrió los ojos para encontrarse que algunos árboles cercanos tenían unas cuantas perforaciones en el tronco donde las balas habían impactado, pero el enemigo en sí estaba ileso.

"¿Ha _fallado_?" dijo Saura con incredulidad. "¡Aww, por favor!"

"¿En serio creíste que podrías apuntar con los ojos cerrados?" se rio Taka. "Con ese movimiento es casi imposible acertar por la forma en que es. ¡Pero buen trabajo al aprenderlo! Es algo que aún tengo que hacer yo."

Mientras Saura miraba con decepción los resultados de su fallido ataque, Leo se adelantó a su lado.

"¡Mi turno!" exclamó él.

Leo apretó los dientes en concentración. Su pelaje se erizó, y algunos rayos de electricidad estática se ondearon a través de su cuerpo mientras acumulaba energía. Antes de que el Azumarill pudiera esquivarlo, Leo soltó una brillante chispa estática hacia la criatura. El ratón de agua chilló en sorpresa mientras era violentamente electrocutado. Con los ojos bien abiertos, colapsó hacia atrás en el suelo. Leo continuó golpeando rápidamente a la criatura con un cabezazo, mandándola a volar unos cuantos metros y tambalear hasta el tronco de un árbol.

Pero el Azumarill era fuerte. Se recuperó rápidamente y estaba de vuelta en pie, aunque aún se encontraba tembloroso por el ataque.

"¡Oye, vean! ¡Buen trabajo, Leo!" exclamó Saura, sorprendido por el desempeño del pequeño.

"¡No soy tan fuerte aún, pero estoy recibiendo buena práctica!" respondió Leo con orgullo.

El ratón parecía que tomaría represalias, pero estaba inseguro de sí mismo.

"Bien," dijo Taka, adelantándose con los otros. "Puedo terminarlo. ¡Retrocedan!"

Taka puso las manos juntas. A medida que lentamente las separaba, una brillante esfera de luz se materializó entre sus palmas. Comenzó con el tamaño de una canica, pero siguió creciendo mientras la mantenía balanceada frente a ella.

"¡Vaya!" dijo Saura, mirando con asombro. "¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿Cómo haces eso?"

"Energibola," replicó simplemente Taka, intentando concentrarse.

Cuando la bola de energía llegó a ser del tamaño de su cabeza, Taka empujó sus manos hacia adelante para lanzarla. El Azumarill brincó a un costado para evadirla, pero la bola viró en el aire y cambió de curso, conectando con el enemigo en una brillante explosión.

La siguiente cosa que cualquiera vio, el ratón estaba patas arriba y aplastado en el costado de un arbusto, la parte delantera de su cuerpo completamente carbonizada. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos; estaba fuera de combate.

Saura estaba boquiabierto. "¡_Tienes_ que enseñarme a hacer eso!" chilló él, examinando al completamente debilitado animal desde lejos mientras este se retorcía e intentaba liberarse de las puntiagudas ramitas.

"¿Ha acabado?" gañó Char, escondiéndose aún detrás de la pierna de Scythe. Con los ojos bien cerrados, no había visto gran parte de la pelea.

"Ya acabó," le dijo Saura. "Puedes salir ahora..."

"Miedoso..." agregó Taka alegremente.

"Oye, odio el agua, ¿de acuerdo?" gruñó Char mientras se levantaba, un indicio de vergüenza en la cara. "La última cosa que querría que me golpeara en la cola es un ataque de agua. Además, es que solo no estaba esperando Pokémon acuáticos aquí..."

"Ahora sabes el valor de hacer los deberes," dijo Scythe. "Has asumido que habrían Pokémon de planta aquí, en lugar de investigarlo por tu cuenta. Afortunadamente, hoy, estamos más equipados para criaturas acuáticas. No creo que tengas razón para preocuparte. El Equipo Franjas vino preparado."

"¡Sí!" dijo Leo. "¡Yo como Pokémon de agua en el _desayuno_!"

"Je je, bien por ti," se rio Scythe. "Saura y Taka también tienen ventaja sobre ellos, siendo criaturas de planta. Solo mantén un ojo vigilante para el enemigo, y estarás bien."

"Sí, Char," dijo Saura. "Y recuerda lo que dijo Domo sobre entrar en pánico."

_Uuf, ya cállate sobre eso_, pensó Char, su rostro cada vez más cálido de la vergüenza.

De repente, Char jadeó. Llevando una mirada de puro terror, levantó el dedo hacia el cielo. "¡CUIDADO! ¡UN PIDGEOT!" gritó.

"_¡AAAH!"_ Saura y Taka gritaron al unísono, lanzando miradas hacia arriba aterrados. "¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!"

Aterrados, ambos saltaron a las piernas de Scythe y se aferraron con fuerza a ellas. Char, sin embargo, estaba riendo tan fuerte que no podía resistirlo. Lo más gracioso incluso era, por otra parte, cómo Scythe también había tenido un disparo de adrenalina de la broma. Por un momento, había lanzado una mirada de preocupación al cielo, sus cuchillas elevadas ligeramente en preparación para un ataque. Pero abandonó la postura y le sonrió satisfecho a Char tan pronto como descubrió la verdad.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la expresión de terror de Saura desapareciera en una mueca. "De acuerdo, Char. Muy gracioso," dijo, alejándose de Scythe. "Punto entendido, punto entendido..."

"_Hmph_," dijo Taka, cruzando los brazos y recuperándose de la humillación.

Luego de caminar por un rato más, el equipo se atravesó con un Poliwag. Char quería probar su valentía ayudando a derrotarlo, pero corrió por protección tan pronto como el renacuajo le lanzó una corriente de burbujas. Saura se adelantó para golpearlo con sus cepas hasta la inconciencia y apartarlo del camino. Luego de eso, se detuvieron para descansar por un momento y comer antes de terminar la primera milla de su viaje.

* * *

**Barrancos Grabadores S2**

"Esta mazmorra es bastante sencilla," comentó Char. "Simplemente seguimos el río. ¿Cuán larga es, por cierto?"

"Cuatro millas," dijo Taka en un tono inexpresivo. "Sabes, estas cosas están justamente en el mapa."

"Sí, sí, lo sé, tenemos que investigar más," dijo Char. "Ya lo entendí. Pero esta es solo nuestra segunda misión, después de todo."

En este tramo del viaje, los matorrales eran un poco más escasos y permitían algo más de espacio en la agobiante selva. El suelo de aquí era mayormente grava, por lo que los árboles no podían crecer. Char estaba agradecido por eso; significaba que no había tantos escondites de donde Pokémon de agua pudieran salir.

"Hasta ahora, todo bien," dijo Saura, inhalando profundamente.

Mientras caminaban, Saura notó algo fuera de lugar en la cara de Leo. Por momentos, su expresión facial se distorsionaba, y entrecerraba los ojos como si estuviera recibiendo sol en ellos.

"Em... ¿Leo? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Saura. "¿Le ocurre algo a tus ojos?"

"¡Estoy practicando!" respondió Leo, entrecerrando los ojos de nuevo.

"Em... ¿practicando qué?"

"Si me esfuerzo lo suficiente... ¡a veces puedo ver a través de las cosas!" replicó él.

"¡Vaya! Eso es genial," dijo Saura. "Eso es lo que los Luxray pueden hacer, sabes."

"Yo sé _eso_," dijo Leo. "No soy _tonto_. Pero es difícil. Tengo que concentrarme mucho o no funcionará. Y tiene que haber mucha luz... ¡Oye! ¡Hay algo ahí! Creo..."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Char, mirando alrededor. "¿Qué ves?"

"¡Ahí!" dijo Leo, apuntando hacia adelante a una gran piedra. "¡Creo que hay un Pokémon ahí! ¡Detrás de la roca!"

Saltando con entusiasmo hacia adelante, Leo echó un vistazo alrededor de la gran piedra. Tan pronto como se asomó, saltó hacia atrás y regresó al grupo. Un enojado Chikorita lo perseguía, congelado en sorpresa al ver al grupo entero. Con un sobresaltado _"kiiu,"_ se mantuvo firme y se preparó para pelear a los intrusos.

"Chikorita, ¿eh?" dijo Taka. "Hmm... esos pueden ser realmente fuertes."

"¡Yo lo pelearé!" llamó el pequeño Shinx, su pelaje empezando a chispear con estática.

"Tal vez no deberías, Leo," sugirió Taka. "Los Pokémon planta son resistentes a tu poder eléctrico. Ya sé: ¡démosle una oportunidad a Char de pelear esta! Sé que debe estar _muriendo_ de ganas de pelear con algo que no le rociará con agua."

"¡Bien!" dijo Leo, calmando su estática y saltando detrás de Char y Saura. "¡Buena suerte, Char!"

Char dio un pequeño paso hacia el enemigo, los puños apretados. Esta sería su primera batalla real del viaje. Había descifrado que los Pokémon de planta se quemaban fácilmente, gracias a su batalla con el Bulbasaur y por la anterior observación de Taka, así que no esperaba tener muchos problemas.

"Ve, Char," dijo Saura en tono alentador. "Muéstrales a todos qué es lo que tienes."

_Mi fuego,_ recordó Char. _Necesito mi fuego para pelear. Mi "Ascua," es llamada. ¿Dónde está? ¿Me ayudará esta vez?_

El Chikorita golpeó primero. Haciendo girar su pequeña hoja, saltó en el aire y lanzó algo como una solitaria cuchilla verde directo hacia Char. Antes de que pudiera esquivarlo, golpeó a su objetivo, haciendo un corte considerable en el área del estómago de Char. Pero el tajo no era tan profundo, y no parecía doler tanto...

"_¡Oww!_" gimió Char, frotando la herida.

_¡Tengo que concentrarme!_ se dijo a si mismo Char. _¡Sí! Aquí vamos. Necesito... emociones. ¡Necesito sentirme enojado! ¡Correcto! ¡Ese Chikorita pagará por lo que me ha hecho! ¡No tiene derecho a herirme, al fuerte y poderoso Charmander! ¡Sentirá mi fuego! ¡Haré que me respete!_

No era mucho, pero Char sintió cuando la llama en su estómago comenzaba a crecer y llamear. El agradable olor a humo ingresó a su boca y sus fosas nasales.

_¡Lo hice! _se vitoreó a si mismo Char. _¡Convoqué a mi fuego a voluntad! ¡Todo por mi cuenta! Pero... no es tan fuerte. ¿Necesito llegar a molestarme incluso más que esto?_

El Chikorita se mantuvo en su pose de batalla por un momento, examinando los alrededores. Luego, brincó en el aire, giró, y se metió en un charco de agua poco profunda que se separaba de la corriente principal a través de la grava bajo los pies. Pequeñas gotas de agua llovieron en Char, una causando un escozor perturbador cuando logró acertar la llama de su cola y vaporizarse. Comenzó a golpear el agua con su hoja, intentando mantener a raya a Char.

"Je je, astuto," comentó Scythe.

_Oh... ¡eso es __**todo!**_ se dijo Char, inmediatamente enfureciéndose con el enemigo.

Char exhaló en dirección al Chikorita. Escupió una gran bola de fuego brillante, más grande que cualquiera que había producido anteriormente, que engulló completamente al enemigo y dejó su cuerpo entero en llamas.

"_¡KIIIII!_" gritó este, agitándose salvajemente y tratando de apagar el fuego en el charco.

_¡Oh no, no lo harás!_ pensó de nuevo Char. _¡No he terminado!_

Char retrocedió y exhaló de nuevo. Otra bola de fuego de igual calibre salió, encendiendo al Chikorita en llamas todo de nuevo. Desesperado, brincó a al torrente de agua. Char vio que su cuerpo estaba casi completamente negro, como un trozo de carbón, mientras se desplazaba por la superficie y se lavaba.

Char se giró hacia el grupo nuevamente, todavía jadeando por la experiencia. Humo negro borboteaba desde detrás de sus dientes y sus diminutos orificios nasales. El Equipo Franjas soltó una ovación para él.

"¡Eso fue asombroso, Char!" felicitó Saura. "¡Realmente estás pillando lo de usar tu fuego!"

"¡¿Vieron eso?!" dijo Leo. "¡El fuego de su cola era tan grande como él! ¡Y se volvió azul en el centro!"

"Bien, recuérdenme nunca hacerte enojar," dijo Taka, exagerando un estremecimiento. "¡No me sorprendería si esa pobre cosa no siguiera viva!"

"Buen trabajo," dijo Scythe, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Char se miró a si mismo con asombro. Se quedó mirando su vientre anaranjado claro, preguntándose cuán brillante su Ascua interior podía llegar a ser realmente. Con suficientes batallas, quizá lo descubriría...

* * *

**Barrancos Grabadores S3**

Luego de otra milla completa y docenas de batallas más, la moral del equipo no había cambiado ni un poco. Char incluso logró ayudar en otra batalla contra un molesto Nincada—era rápido, pero no podía esquivar las ráfagas de fuego de Char. Char se sintía más orgulloso de sí mismo en cuanto más utilizaba su "Ascua".

En la tercera milla, los árboles y arbustos se cerraron una vez más, haciendo difícil por momentos seguir adelante. Scythe estaba más que feliz de echar una mano, rebanando sin esfuerzo los racimos más gruesos de plantas para hacer un pasaje para el resto del equipo.

Este tramo era bastante inusual; casi ningún Pokémon salvaje atacaba. Hubo un Rattata y un Wooper, pero ambos huyeron sin pelear, y fue todo lo que vieron. El equipo no se quejaba, sin embargo, especialmente Char, que se mantenía al frente de la formación la mayor parte del tiempo y llevaba el liderato.

Luego de tal vez una hora, todos tomaron otro receso para comer. Scythe les animó para que no teman comer hasta saciarse, ya que ambas bolsas contaban con suficiente comida como para que les dure por el resto del día, e incluso más colgaba de los árboles a su alrededor. Luego del corto descanso, estaban de vuelta arrastrándose por el barranco.

Mientras caminaban, Leo comenzó a tararear una pequeña melodía pegadiza.

_¡Qué gran mundo es, un paisaje ya ves,  
Un lugar perfecto será!  
¡Qué gran mundo es para vida tener  
De misterio lleno está!_

_¡Mis amigos todos reunidos están  
Es una vista por ver,  
Trabajar y jugar y el día pasar  
Una gran familia ser!_

_¡De montañas a praderas,  
Del cielo al mar bajar,  
Todos grandes y pequeños,  
La canción el mundo hará girar!_

_Un gran mundo es, un paisaje ya ves,  
Gran lugar por explorar,  
Amigos que hacer y tesoros tener  
¿Quién querría algo más?_

_¡Hay tanto que hacer en este mundo ves,  
Tanto falta por saber,  
Trabajar y jugar y el día pasar  
El mejor esfuerzo hacer!_

_¡Cuando llega la mañana,  
Y en las noches al soñar,  
Nuestros espíritus juntos siempre  
La canción las lágrimas quitar!_

La canción quedó atrapada rápidamente en la cabeza de Char.

"Leo es tan adorable," le comentó Saura a Taka. "¿Cómo hizo un niño tan joven para entrar en la fuerza de resistencia, de todos modos?"

"Escuché que quedó huérfano," dijo Zachel silenciosamente. "Sus padres fueron asesinados en una de las redadas del Maestro, y los buenos llegaron demasiado tarde. Lo encontraron solo. Lo recogieron. Eso fue hace dos años o algo. Ha estado viviendo con los equipos de resistencia desde entonces. Se unió al Equipo Franjas solo hace dos meses."

"Si ese es el caso, en verdad lo está tomando bien," dijo Char.

"La misma cosa digo," dijo Zachel. "Extraordinario chico es. Y tiene una razón personal para pelear. Pienso que será alguien grande algún día."

"¡Enemigo!" anunció Leo. "Oh-oh. Es un Parachisu. O como sea que se dice eso. ¡Esas ardillas! ¡Lo siento, todavía estoy aprendiendo mis Pokémon! Son eléctricas, ¿verdad?"

Char miró al frente. El Pachirisu correteó bajando el tronco de un árbol, pareciendo deseoso de una pelea. Pero no era todo; una segunda le siguió. Ambos enfrentaron al grupo, rayos estáticos saltando sobre sus blancos y azules pelajes.

"Oh-oh," dijo Leo. "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Oigan, tengo una idea," dijo Taka, examinando a las ardillas. "¡Ataquemos todos AL MISMO TIEMPO!"

En una ráfaga de cepas y zarpas, los seis miembros de los equipos alegremente se lanzaron al combate. Expresiones sin precio cubrieron el rostro de los Pachirisu mientras contemplaban la oleada de Pokémon que descendía sobre ellos.

"_¡Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik!_" chillaron, escapando rápidamente a las profundidades del bosque y nunca mirando atrás.

"¡Ja ja JA!" se rio Saura. "¡Buen trabajo, todos! ¡Les hemos mostrado!"

Saura y Taka se pasaron la siguiente hora teniendo una tonta discusión sobre cuál de los Pachirisu estuvo más asustado, y Scythe intervenía con una carcajada cada vez que alguien hacía un buen punto. La energía de Leo aún no tenía fondo, y solo hacía a Char más feliz cada vez que veía al pequeño saltar por ahí de alegría. Zachel estaba mayormente en silencio, pero llevaba una sonrisa constante.

Char suspiró contento. Rodeado por sus amigos y acercándose al final de un agradable y exitoso viaje, estaba seguro que el día no podía ponerse mejor.

Y tenía razón.

* * *

(Nota: La letra se canta al ritmo de "Aldea Tesoro" de _Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo/Oscuridad/Cielo_)

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	15. Capítulo 13: Scizor

**Capítulo 13**

**Barrancos Arbolados**

"Um…" dijo de repente Leo. "¿Ya estamos fuera de la mazmorra? ¡Pensé que dijiste que eran cuatro millas! ¡Eso solo fue como tres!"

Char había notado el cambio en el barranco; era como si habían sido transportados a un bosque en el desfiladero. Lo había escrito como una peculiaridad de la mazmorra misteriosa.

"Hmm... extraño," dijo Scythe, examinando los alrededores. "Muy extraño. Recuerdo que este lugar tenía cuatro millas también. Nunca había escuchado de una mazmorra encogiéndose en tamaño antes..."

"Miren," habló Zachel, sacando rápidamente el mapa de la bolsa y verificándolo. "Los Barrancos Grabadores _tienen_ cuatro millas de largo, de acuerdo con esto."

"Bueno, eso es... inesperado," dijo Scythe. "Es posible que hayamos descubierto una nueva clase de anomalía de mazmorra misteriosa. Pero he estado por más mazmorras de las que puedo contar, y siempre han sido del mismo tamaño cada vez. Si cambian de tamaño, crecen; no se encogen. E incluso entonces, solo se expanden en el transcurso de décadas."

"¿Estás seguro de que estamos fuera de la mazmorra?" sugirió Char. "¿Cómo sabes que no lo estamos?"

"¿Ves cómo el terreno ha cambiado?" dijo Scythe, indicando los árboles a su alrededor. "Estos son los Barrancos Arbolados ahora. Hemos llegado al destino de nuestra misión. Pero tengo que admitirlo, estoy perplejo."

"El tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo," dijo Char. "Tal vez solo no notamos la distancia."

"Espera, espera..." dijo Scythe de repente, paseándose de un lado a otro y mirando periódicamente hacia el bosque. "Sí _hay_ otra explicación para esto... Pero es... improbable. Es algo que solo he visto que pase _una vez_ en todos mis viajes."

Scythe se arrodilló en el suelo, manteniendo un ojo en las copas de los árboles y en los acantilados del cañón que los rodeaban.

"... Hay una posibilidad de que hayamos sido encontrados," dijo en voz baja Scythe.

Todos dieron un jadeo.

"_¡¿Encontrados?!_ ¡¿Por quién?!" demandó Saura. "¡Pensaba que no podías _encontrar_ a alguien cuando estaba dentro de una mazmorra!"

"Silencio, Saura. Y todos ustedes, ¡mantengan baja la voz!" les advirtió Scythe. "Pero sí, ese es normalmente el caso. Estás completamente oculto cuando atraviesas una mazmorra. Pero hay una chance... una muy, muy improbable chance... de que... si alguien lo suficientemente poderoso sabe exactamente dónde te encuentras en la mazmorra... más notablemente, los magos del Maestro... y necesita ser una estimación perfectamente precisa... puede arrancar la protección de la maldición de la Mazmorra que está sobre ti, revelándote a la vista. Es llamado... realizar una _develación_. Y es posible que hayamos presenciado que ocurra eso justo en nosotros."

Un melancólico silencio se apoderó del grupo. Char vio la preocupación formarse en los ojos de todos, en Saura más que nadie.

"¿Qué hacemos?" susurró Saura.

"Para estar del lado seguro..." replicó Scythe, "Deberíamos dar la vuelta y regresar por la mazmorra, de vuelta a la base, y reportar la misión como un fracaso. Sin embargo... si alguien nos está observando, deben de estar esperándonos en el otro extremo de la mazmorra, desde que este barranco es tan lineal. Tendríamos que trepar las paredes del barranco para escapar."

Con un unánime "suena bien por mí", el grupo se apresuró para realizar una media vuelta y echar a andar de vuelta hacia la mazmorra de la que inexplicablemente había salido.

"Espera, ¿no sería una misión exitosa?" preguntó Char. "Digo, si avistamos enemigos en los Barrancos Arbolados..."

"Pero no lo hicimos," dijo Scythe, ahora sonando molesto y algo intranquilo. "No hemos acumulado evidencia de que hay enemigos aquí. Estamos abortando esta misión por el bien de mantener a todos vivos, solo en _caso_ de que haya enemigos. Char... recuérdame nunca dejar que un grupo tan grande venga con nosotros de nuevo..."

Su feliz clamor ahora solo un nervioso silencio, el grupo dio marcha atrás a través del barranco. Scythe guio al grupo esta vez, e insistió que viajaran junto a la pared del barranco por protección.

"Si ven algo fuera de lo ordinario, díganme," dijo Scythe gravemente, manteniendo un ojo en los alrededores.

"Correcto," dijo Leo, entrecerrando los ojos e intentando usar su visión especial. "Está un poco oscuro por aquí, pero trataré."

Y luego...

"¡Veo algo!" dijo Leo, sobresaltado. "¡Ahí arriba! ¡Detrás de esa roca, en la saliente del acantilado! No puedo descifrar qué es..."

"¿Es un Pokémon?" preguntó Char.

"_¡Vaya!_" dijo el Shinx con sorpresa. "¡Conozco a ese Pokémon! ¡Es un Scizor!"

Scythe se detuvo en seco. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, como si recién lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza una roca.

"¿Estás... _seguro_?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Tiene que ser," respondió Leo. "¡Justo ahí, detrás de esa roca!"

Char vio cambiar la conducta de Scythe. Estaba _asustado_. Podía ver un verdadero temor en los ojos del viejo guerrero. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que había visto al Scyther en ese estado mental. El corazón de Char se llenó de incertidumbre; solo podía imaginarse que pasaría ahora que incluso el intrépido Scythe se veía sacudido.

"Todos ustedes," raspó Scythe. "Péguense al acantilado. Detrás de mí. Y _no se muevan_. ¡_No_ se muevan! Si lo hacen... podrían ser asesinados."

Char y el resto siguieron el mandato sin cuestionar.

"Así que, ha venido a esto..." se siseó a sí mismo Scythe, observando la roca indicada con intensidad. "Adiel..."

_¿Adiel?_ se preguntó Char.

Era como un punto muerto. Por un minuto entero, luego dos, luego cinco, todo estaba congelado y en sepulcral silencio. Solo el sonido de los animales de la selva y la corriente de los rápidos podían ser escuchados junto con los apagados jadeos por aire de todos. La mirada de Scythe nunca flaqueaba.

"¿Aún sigue ahí?" le siseó Scythe a Leo.

"No lo sé," admitió Leo. "Ya no puedo ver. La luz está todo mal."

"¿Qué es, de todos modos?" preguntó con cuidado Taka. "¿Por qué estamos siendo tan... así?"

"Si es que en verdad hay un Scizor ahí arriba," susurró Scythe, "Es el responsable de sacarnos de la mazmorra. Y todos estamos en grave peligro... Creo que conozco a este Scizor, y la única razón por la que se mostraría a sí mismo a ti es porque el Maestro está en busca de tu sangre..."

El rostro de Taka palideció aún más, así como el del resto. Scythe mantuvo su visión en la roca que estaba ubicada en una saliente del costado del acantilado lejos sobre sus cabezas.

_¿Un cazador de recompensas empleado por el Maestro?_ pensó Char. _Esto es malo. ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿A dónde vamos?! ¿Puede Scythe protegernos de esto? Esto pasó porque nuestro grupo era demasiado grande, ¿verdad? ¿Vamos a morir hoy...? ... ... ¿O siquiera el Scizor aún sigue ahí?_

Finalmente... luego de casi diez minutos de silencio, el Scizor eligió revelarse. Se acercó al borde del acantilado, tomando unos cuantos momentos para examinar el terreno a sus pies. Luego, saltó. En segundos, aterrizó en el suelo a varios metros frente a Scythe.

Todos los Pokémon detrás de Scythe soltaron un grito ahogado de terror en la visión del Scizor, acercándose más unos con otros por seguridad. Scythe bajó la cabeza y levantó una cuchilla en el aire, una feral postura con un claro significado: _acércate más, y pelearé._

Char sintió su corazón latir más rápido de lo que jamás creyó posible mientras miraba a la malvada bestia ante ellos, su carmesí armadura de cuerpo completo resaltando entre los verdes árboles del bosque. El Scizor era casi del mismo tamaño que Scythe, pero sus anchas alas, masivas pinzas, y su larga placa frontal con tres cuernos le daban la ilusión de ser incluso más grande y más poderoso. Char tuvo que mirar dos veces a las tenazas con púas; no solo eran más grandes que la cabeza de la criatura y parecía que podían destrozar el cuerpo de un Pokémon más joven en un solo apretón, pero sintió un temor indecible en la visión de las motas como ojos en sus costados. Los ojos del Scizor eran de un abrasador amarillo, su penetrante e imperturbable mirada clavada en la de Scythe.

El fuego de Char se desató más grande que nunca por el instinto del terror; sintió como si incluso le sofocaría. Solo podía luchar para suprimirlo.

El Scizor dio un solitario paso hacia adelante con uno de sus pies de dos dedos, y la postura de Scythe se sacudió y se volvió una más amenazadora que la anterior.

Luego, el Scizor habló.

"_¿Es que mis ojos me engañan?_" dijo en una baja, poderosa y autoritaria voz. "Pensaba que era un espejismo, pero en verdad _eres_ tú, Scythe. Sabes, pensé que era extraño cuando no te presentaste en el cañón ayer, ¿pero esto? ¿Protegiendo a tus... alumnos... de mí? Realmente te has superado a ti mismo esta vez."

Scythe no dijo nada, continuando con el ceño fruncido. El Scizor dio otro paso hacia adelante.

"Felicitaciones, una vez más. ¡Esta es una ocasión memorable! Este debe ser el primer caso en la historia del mundo en donde una develación tan perfectamente ejecutada haya sido frustrada. Y por nadie más que el legendario Scyther que todos conocen y aman. Parece que nunca puedo dejar de subestimarte. Eres una criatura asombrosa, ¿sabes eso? Absolutamente increíble. ¿Me pregunto cómo supiste para venir aquí? ¿Pura suerte, quizá? Bueno, cualquiera sea el caso, ciertamente no me extraña que hayas predicho esto. Bien jugado. _Muy_ bien jugado."

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" demandó Scythe violentamente.

"Bueno," respondió, "desde que noté que tus equipos volvían a este lugar periódicamente, no pude resistir planear una pequeña... visita sorpresa algún día."

"¿Es _esto_ a lo que has llegado?" siseó Scythe con enojo. "¿Cazar a los más jóvenes? ¿Acaso no hay suficientes de ustedes que matan a los niños inocentes?"

"Yo no lo veo como matar a los inocentes," replicó el Scizor con suavidad, pero intencionadamente. "Prefiero verlo como matar a los culpables."

"No puedes pelear conmigo," siseó de nuevo Scythe. "No aquí."

"Ah, ja ja, Scythe," se rio el Scizor con maldad, dando una elegante reverencia. "Cálmate. Luego de dar testimonio de tus brillantes deducciones, ya no tengo ganas de luchar. Con gusto cedo. Eres el que gana el pequeño juego de hoy. Además, no me gustaría hacerte ver mal delante de tus niños. Incluso _yo_ sé que no mereces eso..."

El Scizor se detuvo a media frase.

"... ¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto?" dijo en un exagerado tono de sorpresa. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Sacando los ojos de Scythe, miró hacia el grupo de acobardados Pokémon contra el costado del acantilado. Le llevó a Char un segundo darse cuenta de algo: ¡le estaba mirando directamente a _él_! ... No. No a él. Al Pokémon a su lado, aquel cuyo cuerpo él sostenía del terror.

"¡Bulbasaur!" habló el Scizor, apuntando una pinza a Saura. "¡Y no _cualquier_ Bulbasaur, sino _Saura_, nuestro más nuevo recluta! ¿Estás listo para unirte a nosotros? ¡Solo tienes tres días de sobra!"

La boca de Saura estaba abierta, como si hubiera perdido el control total de su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras del Scizor. Char lo sostuvo lo más fuerte.

"No... me... uniré a ustedes..." croó Saura.

"No tienes opción," dijo el Scizor, su tono de voz volviéndose duro. "El Maestro te ha escogido. Nadie escapa realmente del Maestro una vez que han sido escogidos. Nadie. Aunque, a veces, él te deja _creer_ que lo has hecho."

El Scizor miró a Scythe mientras decía esas palabras, pero Scythe ni siquiera retrocedió.

"Bueno, me encantaría quedarme y charlar, pero estoy muy ocupado hoy," dijo el Scizor. "Vayan a casa, diviértanse... Les estaré viendo pronto. Especialmente a _ti_, Bulbasaur. Una vez más, ha sido un honor haberme encontrado contigo hoy, Scythe. Espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos sea bajo... circunstancias diferentes. ¡Vamos, Dusknoir! ¡Es hora de partir!"

El Scizor le dio una reverencia a Scythe, luego, alas zumbando, saltó hábilmente por las paredes del barranco y pronto se perdió de vista.

El silencio duró lo que parecieron horas. Nadie se movió. Char sintió a Saura temblar descontroladamente, atrapado en un estado entre llanto y estupefacción. Incluso su propio fuego se negaba a retraerse, preguntas arremolinándose sin fin en su cabeza: _¿Qué... acaba de pasar? ¿Qué significa esto?_

"Bueno," finalmente gruñó Scythe en un desolado tono mientras relajaba su postura, "vamos. Hemos terminado por hoy."

* * *

**Grandes Llanuras**

En el camino de vuelta a las llanuras, el grupo compartía un mórbido silencio. Los espíritus de todos estaban o muy destrozados o muy confundidos para decir algo. Char caminaba junto con Saura, frotándole la espalda para consolarlo. Se sentía tan terrible por él, viéndolo tener incluso problemas llevando la semilla en su espalda al caminar. Él sabía _exactamente_ qué estaba pasando por su mente: _tal vez ni siquiera escapé del Maestro después de todo..._

"Scythe... ¿qué _fue_ eso?" dijo Taka, rompiendo finalmente el silencio y diciendo lo que estaba en la mente de todos.

Primero, parecía que Scythe no iba a responder. Luego, después de un gran suspiro, él replicó.

"Adiel," dijo. "Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que el Maestro venga por mí, era uno de mis compañeros de clan."

_Entonces es por eso que parecía tan... amigable, si es que se quiere llamarlo así_, pensó Char.

"¿Se fue con el Maestro?" preguntó con tristeza Leo. "Eso es horrible."

"Las fuerzas del Maestro vinieron por mí un día," explicó Scythe. "Fue cuando me uní a ellos. Pero después de que escapé del control del Maestro, ellos fueron y tomaron a Adiel para remplazarme. Se resistió al comienzo, pero el lavado de cerebro del Maestro le afectó rápidamente, y dejó de luchar... Y desde que él y yo tuvimos un entrenamiento similar, él se volvió... uno de los generales más grandes del Maestro, comandante de una gran porción de sus servidores. El Maestro solo utiliza a Adiel cuando en verdad va en serio, y él raramente fracasa en sus asignaciones... También, él ha hecho una misión personal la de... encontrarme, y deshacerse de mí."

_¡Eso _es_ horrible!_ pensó Char.

"Bueno, vean el lado positivo," dijo Taka con un chillido en su voz. "¡No nos atacó!"

"Hay una razón simple por la cual él no nos atacó," dijo Scythe, hablando sin mirar atrás al grupo. "Es la misma razón por la cual yo no lo ataqué. Es porque... si él ha de pelear conmigo, él no sabe quién ganaría la batalla."

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras esto se asentaba.

"Todos ustedes son muy afortunados de seguir vivos," agregó Scythe. "Adiel no es misericordioso. Si yo no hubiera estado defendiéndoles, el habría derribado a alguno de ustedes antes de que se hubieran dado cuenta."

"Oye, supongo que Daemon estaba equivocado después de todo," dijo Char, tratando débilmente de aligerar la tensión. "Si hubiéramos salido por nuestra cuenta, ¡habría sido un desastre! ¡Es bueno que hayas venido con nosotros hoy!"

"Sí, lo es," dijo Scythe sombríamente. "Hubiera sido un error enviarles por su cuenta a estas alturas. En algún grado, sospechaba que algo así ocurriría. Así que... tenía que ignorar las quejas de Daemon y hacer lo que sabía estaba bien."

"Siempre me he preguntado," dijo Leo. "Si Daemon se equivoca tanto, ¿por qué es él tu compañero?"

"Porque, pequeño," dijo Scythe, llenando su voz con gravedad, "Por cada vez que he corregido uno de sus errores, él también ha corregido uno de los míos."

"¿En serio?" replicó Leo.

"Sí," dijo Scythe, todavía manteniendo los ojos en la ruta adelante. "Nuestras naturalezas básicas colisionan, y es por eso que somos el par perfecto. Daemon es un Pokémon brillante que puede cuestionarme, desafiarme, encontrar fallos en mis planes en dónde yo no puedo ver... y por eso es que lo mantengo a mi lado. Y por la misma razón, le ayudo a hacer decisiones al estar en desacuerdo con él. ¿Piensan que haría algún bien para mi equipo tener a un compañero que constantemente está de acuerdo conmigo?"

_Vaya..._ pensó Char para sí. _Nunca lo pensé de esa manera. Y ahora veo por qué Daemon es tan valioso para el Equipo Remordimiento. ¡Scythe es más sabio de lo que le he estado dando crédito! Y ahora, ¡incluso salvó nuestras vidas! No puedo creer que estaba empezando a dudar de él._

_De ahora en adelante... Le daré a Scythe toda mi confianza._

* * *

**Base de la División**

Era temprano en la tarde.

Con las bolsas aún medio llenas, el descorazonado grupo de seis llegó de vuelta a la base y se dispersó en sus varios equipos. No hubo adioses, no se mostraron sonrisas; parecía que simplemente querían sacar los eventos del día de sus mentes. Para Char, fue su primera misión fallida.

_Demasiado para el impecable Equipo Ascuas,_ pensó Char en silencio. _Y ahora tenemos a un poderoso enemigo tras nosotros. Qué día más afortunado, en efecto._

Mientras Char, Saura y Scythe regresaban al salón del Equipo Remordimiento, se encontraron con Ursa leyendo un boletín de noticias en la pared.

"Bueno, volvieron temprano," comentó Ursa luego de verlos. "Estoy bastante seguro de que no fueron cuatro horas. Espera, no fracasaron, ¿o sí?"

"Ursa, ve a Inteligencia y hazles expedir una prohibición de doce días a todos los equipos de entrenamiento," comandó Scythe. "Y diles que aumenten el riesgo en las misiones a los Barrancos Arbolados a cinco estrellas."

"Vaya, ¿por qué?" preguntó con asombro Ursa.

"Porque... Adiel está activo," replicó él en un tono bajo.

Scythe no tuvo que preguntar dos veces. Ursa apenas pudo contener su sorpresa, lanzando miradas de incredulidad a Char y a Saura. Fue entonces cuando notó el tinte de miedo que aún permanecía en sus ojos, incluso en los de Scythe.

"En seguida," murmuró, marchándose rápidamente.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Char una vez que se hubo ido.

"Tendré una conversación con el resto del equipo, tan pronto como estén de vuelta de la misión," gruñó Scythe, abriendo la puerta del equipo. "Tenemos mucho por discutir. Desafortunadamente, eso no pasará por un tiempo. Los miembros que salieron esta mañana no estarán de vuelta hasta mañana por la noche. En cuanto a ustedes... vayan a hacer lo que sea que necesiten hacer. No saldrán a una misión mañana."

Aunque no le sorprendió, a Char le dolió oír aquellas palabras. Sabía que era por su propia seguridad, y sabía que no era su culpa, pero ciertamente eso no ayudaba a animarlo.

"Vamos, Saura," dijo Char. "Vayamos a comer."

Saura asintió, y los dos fueron al comedor.

... ... ...

"Vamos, ¿por qué no te animas?" le dijo Char a Saura, que se negaba a siquiera comenzar con el plato de comida delante de él. "Sabes que ese Scizor solo dijo esas cosas para asustarte, ¿verdad? ¡No hay forma que pueda acercarse a ti aquí abajo! Estamos protegidos por fantasmas y trampas y cientos de cientos de poderosos Pokémon. Y después de hoy, Scythe se asegurará de protegernos siempre, incluso cuando vamos en misiones. ¡Estás _seguro_!"

Saura no respondió.

"Sabes, si en verdad quieres, podríamos encerrarnos en el nivel más profundo de la base y quedarnos ahí por tres días," sugirió Char lo más amablemente que pudo.

"Sabes, creo que me gustaría eso," dijo él.

Char frunció el ceño. "Saura, come tu comida," ordenó él. "Te hará sentir mejor. Además, no me importa qué tan poderoso es ese Scizor. Está _faroleando._ ¡Debe haber habido cientos de Pokémon que habrán hecho enojar al Maestro en muchas otras formas _peores_, y _ellos_ sobrevivieron! ¡Y solo somos una pareja de niños! ¡Comparados con todos ellos, somos... _cacahuates_!"

Saura arrancó un pedazo de comida de su bandeja y lentamente lo masticó.

"Escucha, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir las reglas y ser un buen equipo de resistencia, y estaremos bien, Scizor o no. Solo esperemos y veremos qué pasa, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Tienes razón," dijo Saura humilde, poniendo su frente en la mesa. "Soy... solo un gran llorón, ¿verdad?"

"Saura..."

"No, no, tienes razón," dijo de nuevo Saura. "Solo estoy siendo un cobarde. Este es un trabajo peligroso. Tengo... que aceptar eso. Pero al final del día, es un trabajo que realmente quiero hacer. Scizor o no."

Char dio un vistazo a su alrededor. La cafetería estaba casi desierta, todos los Pokémon estaban fuera en sus misiones del día. Todavía estaba intentando tragarse la pérdida, y el sentimiento de ser dejado fuera de los eventos del día le sacudía. Lo que en verdad quería hacer era comenzar el día de nuevo con borrón y cuenta nueva.

"Saura... ¿qué te parecería ir a aprender algo más del Credo, luego ir a la cama temprano hoy?" sugirió Char. "No sé tú, pero me levanté bastante temprano esta mañana. Ya estoy cansado."

Saura sonrió. Era justo lo que estaba pensando... excepto tal vez la parte sobre el Credo.

... ... ...

Y así, si bien el día terminó en una nota baja, la resolución del Equipo Ascuas no podía ser apagada. Se pasaron el resto de la media tarde aprendiendo otra porción del Credo, estudiando el mapa de Jirachi e investigando sobre mazmorras cercanas, y explorando un nuevo túnel de la base para ayudarles a recordar su camino alrededor. Pronto, no había nada por hacer más que retirarse por la noche y esperar hasta el amanecer del siguiente día.

En el anochecer, Char y Saura retornaron a la habitación de Scythe por su cuenta. Scythe, sin embargo, no estaba esa noche por alguna razón—ya que se había quedado dormido accidentalmente en la sala de planificación—así que los dos se posicionaron para descansar sin él. Tuvieron un largo y tranquilo descanso.

Al día siguiente...

"_¡Arriba!_"

_Uuf,_ se preguntó Char mientras giraba su cuerpo por el suelo, reacio a levantarse. _¡¿De nuevo?! ¡Pensé que no haríamos ninguna misión hoy!_

"¡Arriba, dormilón!" repitió la voz. "¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer! ¡Arriba, holgazán!"

Char abrió los ojos y se sentó dolorosamente. Escaneó la habitación con su borrosa visión, intentando encontrarle el sentido a esta.

"¡Saura!" se dio cuenta Char. "¡¿Dónde ha ido Saura?! ¿Qué le ocurrió?"

"Saura se levantó mucho antes que tú," dijo la voz. "Ahora es tu turno."

Char estaba muy confundido. La voz no era la de Scythe. Definitivamente no era una voz que reconociera. ¿Tal vez otro miembro del Equipo Remordimiento?

A medida que la vista de Char volvía a él, y podía distinguir las formas y colores de la habitación, identificó a su visitante. Era un... ¿un Haunter?

"Tienes que hacer algo por la División Dorada," dijo el Haunter. "¡Sin holgazanear! ¡Ahora arriba! ¡Ya que no saldrás hoy, tienes que quedarte dentro y hacer algunos quehaceres!"

"¡¿Quehaceres?!" repitió Char.

"¡Sí, quehaceres, ya sabes, trabajos domésticos!" dijo el Haunter. "¡El gremio no opera por sí solo! Saura está haciendo servicio de limpieza hoy. Tú, por otra parte, harás algo mucho más útil. Ven conmigo."

Antes de que Char pudiera reaccionar, el Haunter agarró su brazo y lo estiró para ponerlo de pie. Antes de saberlo, estaba siendo arrastrado por los corredores de la base hacia un destino del que solo podía suponer. Luego, algo realmente extraño sucedió... ¡Char caminó directamente dentro de la pared! Se dio cuenta de que, cuando era tocado por un Pokémon fantasma, tenía el poder temporal de intangibilidad. Char observó como muchas habitaciones familiares y desconocidas pasaban rápidamente mientras caminaban a través de las mismísimas paredes de la base.

"¡Estamos aquí!" anunció el Haunter, estirando a Char en una pequeña habitación. "Aquí es donde estarás trabajando por hoy."

Char miró la habitación. No había puertas, ni ventanas, ni pasillos al exterior. Estaba absolutamente atrapado. No había fuentes de luz, salvo la propia, así que Char tuvo que alzar la cola para investigar la habitación. Había solo dos rasgos de la habitación que pudo ver: una gran piedra preciosa con la forma de un rectángulo, y unos pocos diamantes pequeños sobresaliendo en la pared.

"... ¿Cuál es mi trabajo?" preguntó Char.

"¿Cuál es tu trabajo?" repitió el Haunter. "¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿Es que no reconoces quién soy?"

Char miró al Haunter de nuevo. Luego, se acordó. No sabía cómo se lo había perdido antes, pero era claro como el día ahora: ¡el fantasma era Gate, el centinela de la entrada noreste de la base!"

"¿S...servicio de guardia?" supuso Char.

"Sip," dijo el fantasma. "Necesito unas vacaciones, así que tú puedes cubrirme por hoy."

"¿Q...qué hago?" preguntó Char nerviosamente. "¿Cómo hago este trabajo?"

"Oh, es fácil," dijo Gate. "Te sabes tus Pokémon, ¿verdad?"

"... ¿Qué si no?" chilló Char.

"Oh, ja ja, estás bromeando, ¿verdad?" se rio Gate. "Todos se saben sus Pokémon. Ahora, esto es lo que haces. ¿Ves esta gema grande? Puedes ver a los Pokémon que intentan entrar a la base en ella, justo como una gran cámara. Tu trabajo es identificar a cada Pokémon que intente entrar a la base."

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo Char. "¿Solo identificarlos?"

"Sip," dijo Gate. "¡Y cuando los identificas, solo toca esta pequeña gema de aquí, y di sus nombres! La magia hará todo el resto. Bueno, casi todo el resto. Sabes el Credo, ¿verdad?"

"...uh..." gruñó Char.

"¡Ja, claro que sabes el Credo!" se rio Gate de nuevo. "¡Todos saben el Credo! Ahora recuerda, hay más de cuatrocientos Pokémon que podrían entrar a la base en cualquier momento, ¡y tienes que acertar cada uno! ¡Haz uno solo mal, y podrías condenarnos a todos!"

"Uh, no estoy realmente seguro sobre esto," dijo Char, empezando a dar vistazos a la habitación por una vía de salida. No había, por supuesto, ninguna.

"Oh, en verdad no es tan difícil. Aquí, haré uno por ti. ¿Ves la pantalla?"

Char miró la pantalla. La imagen era demasiado borrosa, pero si entrecerraba los ojos, podía apenas distinguir la forma de un Pokémon. El Pokémon era... rojo. Y... peludo. Y... tenía seis manos. Y tres pies saliendo de su cabeza.

"¡Rápido, Char!" dijo Gate. "¿Qué es ese Pokémon? ¡Recuerda, solo puedes equivocarte dos veces!"

"Uh... Uh... Yo... No... ¡No lo sé!"

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es un Octofus! ¡Reacciona!"

"_¿Qué?_"

"¿Qué hay de este?" dijo Gate, apuntando a la pantalla nuevamente. "¡Uup, demasiado lento! ¡Tienes que ser más rápido que eso, Char! ¡Es un Freezle!"

Char tragó saliva. Estaba en el borde del pánico. ¿Eran estas nuevas especies de Pokémon de las nunca había oído hablar antes? ¿Y cómo esperaba Gate que él supiera todas las especies de Pokémon de memoria?

"Ahora, solo una cosa más," dijo Gate. "Luego de haber identificado al Pokémon, toca la gema y recita el Credo entero desde el comienzo. Cuidado; si te equivocas en una palabra, tienes que empezar todo de nuevo. Así es como el hechizo verifica y se asegura de que el visitante dijo la contraseña correctamente. ¡Y eso es todo! ¡Te veré al final del día!"

"_¡NO!_" gritó Char mientras el fantasma se alejaba flotando. "¡Gate, _detente_! ¡No puedo hacer esto!"

"¡Adiós, chico!" dijo el fantasma, flotando dentro de la pared.

"¡NO! ¡Vuelve!" gritó Char con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándose hacia adelante mientras lo último del fantasma desaparecía en la roca sólida. La cabeza de Char colisionó brutalmente contra la roca. Pero ni siquiera lo sintió; su corazón le palpitaba, y su mente se arremolinaba en completo pánico.

"_¡GATE!_" llamó gritando Char, golpeando la pared. "_¡GATE! ¡VUELVE!_"

... ... ...

"_¡Aaahhhhhhh!_"

Jadeando pesadamente, Char se levantó de golpe. Estaba en la habitación de Scythe. Estaba oscuro excepto por su azul llama de la cola. Saura dormía profundamente a su lado, emitiendo el tranquilo sonido de su respiración acompasada.

Había sido un sueño.

"Ahh... Ahhh..." Char respiraba pesadamente, intentando calmar su palpitante corazón. "Qué... bueno... que era... solo... una pesadilla..."

Mientras su respiración regresaba a la normalidad, los ojos de Char se cerraron nuevamente. Se acomodó de vuelta en el suelo, con la esperanza de los dragones legendarios que el siguiente sueño sería mejor.

Y luego, ocurrió.

Con los ojos cerrados y su mente empezando ya a regresar al estado del sueño, Char comenzó a sentirse inexplicablemente mareado, como si hubiera sido lanzado desde un acantilado y no podía decir qué dirección era arriba.

Char abrió los ojos para intentar tener influencia en su posición física... pero encontró que eso no ayudaba. De hecho, no estaba seguro si había siquiera abierto los ojos de nuevo, ya que la imagen de su mente no había desaparecido.

_¿Qué... está ocurriendo conmigo?_ pensó Char. _¿Es esto un sueño? Acabo de tener un sueño, y esto no se siente ni un poco como el otro._

Después, el sonido de un profundo y poderoso zumbido inundó sus oídos. No solo los oídos, su _ser_. Y ni siquiera era un _sonido_, más como un _sentimiento_. Su cuerpo reverberaba con una tremenda energía que de alguna forma parecía un sonido, pero inaudible. Sintió como si estuviera flotando en el espacio y escuchando alguna clase de gran bestia tarareando una canción de una sola nota.

_¿Qué es ese ruido?_ se preguntó Char. _¿Soy... yo? ¿Soy yo el que hace ese ruido? No se siente como un ruido, o sentimiento que alguna vez tuve. Se siente casi como... ¡telepatía!_

De repente, ¡un fuerte y poderoso bramido de indescriptible calibre resonó desde la nada! Como el zumbido, sonaba como un ensordecedor silencio que no podía ser escuchado o identificado. Mientras el rugido sonaba a través del oscuro vacío, colores brillantes estallaron ante los ojos de Char.

_¿Es esta... otra de mis visiones?_ se preguntó de nuevo Char. _¡No, no puede ser! Esto... esto no es una memoria. Esto no es una visión. Esto es... esto es... una experiencia de algún tipo... Es como si estuviera asomándome al reino espiritual, o algo así..._

El bramido se intensificó. Los colores se volvieron incluso más vívidos e intensos, transformándose en anillos que dieron vueltas alrededor del sentido de presencia de Char y lo rodearon. No podía descifrar si se estaba volviendo más grave o más agudo, pero ciertamente más "fuerte", aunque aún se mantenía en silencio siempre. Char tuvo el deseo de cubrir sus oídos; pero no podía mover su cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía ver su cuerpo. Parecía como si su cuerpo no se encontraba realmente.

Finalmente, el rugido explotó en un descomunal y desgarrador sentimiento que dio a Char la sensación de estar siendo desplazado a una alta velocidad. Con cada pulsación del silencioso grito, Char podía jurar que su ser entero era desgarrado en millones de pequeños pedazos.

El grito no era solo un grito; venía con _emoción_. Alguna clase de emoción que todo lo consumía inundó el ser de Char, rellenando cada resquicio de su alma. Era un sentimiento de desesperación, de desesperanza.

El rugido, luego, se convirtió en una voz.

_**¡DIALGA!**_

_¿Dialga? _se preguntó Char, usando cada pizca de su voluntad para retener su autoconciencia mientras observaba la supernova hacer erupción.

_**Estoy aquí,**_ respondió una voz.

Esta voz no era como el rugido. Era poderosa, sí, pero era serena y sabia, y también triste.

Y luego, frente a los ojos de Char, una figura emergió. Era un gran dragón sin alas de increíbles proporciones. Su piel azul, alineada con incontables hojas plateadas, centelleaba intensamente en la inexplicable luz. Su poderosa cola se agitaba detrás, una expresión de su dominancia. Sus ojos eran rojo sangre, y en su pecho descansaba un diamante que brillaba tanto que no podía ser visto.

_¡D...Dialga!_ llamó Char, su espíritu extasiado. _¡Dialga! ¡Soy yo!_

Pero la voz de Char fue ahogada por el incesante rugido.

_**¡DIALGA! **_dijo de nuevo el poderoso rugido. _**¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME!**_

_**No puedo,**_ respondió Dialga con tristeza. _**¡Soy impotente!**_

De repente, tan pronto como la experiencia había empezado... terminó.

Char se encontró sentado despierto en la habitación de Scythe. Hizo la única cosa que podía hacer—quedarse mirando la pared con los ojos bien abiertos. En este momento, no podía poner ninguna de sus preguntas en palabras. Flexionó sus manos delante sus ojos para asegurarse de que aún era sólido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

Scythe estaba parado en el umbral, su mirada inmediatamente clavada en la de Char. Maravilla y asombro llenaban sus ojos. En la tenue luz de la habitación, Char vio algo destellar en un lado de la cara del Scyther—estaba llorando.

"Char..." jadeó Scythe. "¡Yo... acudo a tu llamada!"

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	16. Capítulo 14: Respondiendo a la Llamada

**Capítulo 14**

"Cada cierto tiempo, un Pokémon nace con una habilidad especial conocida como La Llamada," le explicó Scythe a Char mientras, junto con Saura, se apuraban a través de los desiertos corredores de la base.

Char no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Antes de que pudiera responder, Scythe los había sacado con prisa a él y a Saura de su lugar de descanso. Char se encontró siguiéndolo de cerca mientras se apresuraban a través de los salones teñidos de azul. Saura tenía más dificultades en no rezagarse mientras corrían, intentando aún entrar en razón luego del brusco despertar.

"¿Char tiene la Llamada?" preguntó Saura adormilado, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. "¡Yo no escuché nada! ¿Qué es la Llamada, de todos modos?"

"No la _escuchas_," dijo Scythe. "Es un llamado telepático. Solo te afecta a nivel del subconsciente. Já, no me creyeron. ¡Nadie me creyó! No Eva, ¡ni siquiera Shander! ¡Pero aquí estás, Char! ¡Justo aquí a nuestro alcance, justo en frente a nuestros propios ojos! ¡Já! _¡Rápido! ¡Por aquí!_"

Scythe se precipitó por un oscuro túnel lateral, y Char hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantenerse en la luz de su cola. Todo le recordaba extrañamente al sueño del que acababa de escapar hace unos minutos.

"¡¿A dónde vamos?!" demandó Char.

"¡Tenemos que _escondernos_!" siseó Scythe.

"¿Escondernos?" repitió Char. "¿Qué, no podemos escondernos en tu habitación?"

"No, ni siquiera ahí," dijo Scythe. "Si estoy en lo cierto, pronto, todos los cuatrocientos Pokémon de la base entera estarán bien despiertos y buscándonos. Tenemos que estar fuera de la vista hasta que todo haya pasado."

Char estaba asombrado por la reacción de Scythe ante la cosa entera. El viejo insecto estaba absolutamente _extasiado_. Fuego ardía en sus ojos como si hubiera sido testigo de algo legendario. Sus pasos eran nerviosos e impacientes, aunque aún así tenía cuidado de no moverse demasiado rápido para Char. Constantemente lanzaba miradas de nervios y preocupación hacia cada corredor adyacente.

Escaleras abajo fueron, hacia los pisos más profundos de la base. Mientras descendían la escalera en espiral, un rumor bajo vino desde las oscuras profundidades. Incluso después de haber pasado solo tres pisos, se hizo claro que otros Pokémon estaban viniendo, y que serían sobrepasados.

"Los escucho," dijo Scythe con una voz temblorosa. "¡La base se está despertando! Estamos casi demasiado tarde..."

"¿Conoces algún buen lugar de escondite?" preguntó Char.

"Iba a hacer que nos escondamos bajo el fondo mismo de las escaleras," dijo Scythe. "Nadie nunca va allí abajo... pero ahora creo que no lo lograremos. Ahora, solo seremos interceptados."

"Pregunta rápida," dijo de repente Char, recordando su sueño reciente. "Si un Pokémon fantasma te toca, ¿puede _llevarte_ a través de las paredes como lo hace con los objetos?"

Scythe se congeló.

"¡Brillante!" vitoreó. "¡Char, eres increíble! El área de almacenamiento. Estamos a solo dos pisos de allí. ¡Rápido! ¡Podemos llegar hasta allí!"

Corriendo más rápido que nunca, Scythe bajaba las escaleras de cinco en cinco. Los pies de Char iban a tientas mientras lo seguía detrás, intentando mantener la velocidad sin tropezarse y caer por las escaleras. Sabía que era un _largo_ camino hasta abajo, con una gran cantidad de escaleras en donde golpearse por el camino...

Luego de haber descendido otro piso, el inconfundible sonido de pisadas comenzó a hacer eco a través del hueco de la escalera. Pronto, fue acompañado por el bajo murmullo de voces apenas despiertas. Char se preguntó por qué sería peligroso ser vistos por otros Pokémon, pero ya que ahora claramente no era el momento para preguntar, lo único que podía hacer era poner su total confianza en Scythe y seguir corriendo.

Finalmente, emergieron en el séptimo piso. Para sorpresa de Char, no había Pokémon patrullando los salones del piso todavía. A la brillante luz azul de las antorchas, pudo ver que los salones principales estaban vacíos. Scythe se precipitó por el pasillo, haciendo señas a los otros para seguirlo lo más rápido posible.

Al fin, el último tramo fue visible. El corredor que llevaba a la tienda de Kecleon y al área de almacenamiento se abrió ante ellos. El corazón de Char dio un vuelco cuando notó que ambas puertas estaban cerradas por la noche con tablones de madera.

_*¡CRASH!*_

Antes de que Char se diera cuenta, Scythe había atropellado directamente la puerta del área de almacenamiento y la había derribado. Astillas de madera revolotearon al suelo mientras Char lo seguía al interior, aguantando la respiración en anticipación.

Morrik el Gengar saltó de la pared enfurecido, gritando "_¿QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE DE AR—_"

"Morrik, necesitamos tu ayuda," interrumpió Scythe. "Escóndenos en el área de almacenamiento."

"¿Q-qué?" dijo Morrik, retrocediendo un paso. "E-estás bromeando, ¿verdad?"

"Morrik, esto es _vital_," rugió Scythe. "¡Escóndenos, _rápido_!"

"¿Q—a los tres?" dijo Morrik con incredulidad. "Bueno, nunca he hecho nada parecido antes, pero si tú lo dices, Scythe... Em... ¿sujétense, supongo?"

Char agarró uno de los brazos del Gengar, esperando en parte que su garra atraviese la piel del fantasma. Pero resultó ser tangible, y la sujetó firmemente mientras sus amigos hacían lo mismo. Una vez que estuvieron listos, Morrik suspiró y los guio directo hacia la pared trasera. Char se preparó a si mismo mientras veía la sólida pared de roca acercarse cada vez más...

Caminar a través de paredes era una de las sensaciones más extrañas que Char jamás había experimentado. Se encontró que estaba ciego. El sonido era amortiguado como si estuviera bajo agua; todo lo que Char podía oír eran bajas e inquietantes reverberaciones que le hacían recordar de la visión que había experimentado hace solo minutos atrás. Una dolorosa sensación de hormigueo le quemaba en la punta de la cola ya que la llama casi no podía mantenerse con vida. Un sentimiento de apretamiento apareció en su pecho: sus pulmones se desinflaron y estaban congelados en su lugar, como no había nada de aire...

Pero el peor sentimiento de todos era el _hambre_. Caminar a través de paredes era agotador, de alguna forma, y drenaba rápidamente de su cuerpo de cualquier semblanza de energía que había conseguido de la nerviosa corrida para esconderse. Incluso su agarre en el Gengar se debilitaba a medida que avanzaban, pero Char no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si lo soltaba. Se preguntó si moriría al instante, volviéndose un fósil petrificado en el medio de la pared.

Justo cuando Char estaba empezando a perder la noción de la realidad, una ráfaga de aire frío lo envolvió y lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos. Habían llegado a un compartimiento de almacenamiento. Con un pequeño y extraño sonido de chisporroteo, la llama de su cola se volvió a iluminar en el momento en que salió de la pared y trajo luz a la absoluta oscuridad de la cámara. No era una habitación muy grande, y estaba abarrotada de pared a pared con ordenadas pilas de objetos, prendas, y comida. Se escuchó a sí mismo tomar un gran respiro de aire junto con sus dos amigos.

"Ahora, em, saben que no pueden quedarse aquí por largo tiempo antes de sofocarse, ¿verdad?" les recordó Morrik.

"Estaremos bien por ahora," dijo Scythe, jadeando. "Gracias por tu ayuda, Morrik..."

"De nada, supongo..." dijo el fantasma, rascándose la cabeza. "Ahora... em... esperen aquí un momento."

Morrik saltó dentro de la pared, y pronto reapareció sujetando una pila de prendas. Las dejó en el suelo.

"Pañuelos móvil," les contó. "Pueden usarlos cuando quieren salir. Solo colóquenselos y caminen en línea recta hacia allá. Solo asegúrense de devolvérmelos; pertenecen al Equipo Pavor."

"Gracias," dijo Scythe nuevamente. "Y lamento lo de la puerta."

"Aah, no es problema," dijo Morrik, caminando de vuelta dentro de la pared. "Estoy seguro de que tenían una buena razón."

Morrik se fue, pero Char aún no se sentía tranquilo. El aire era terriblemente frio, exigiendo a su pobre pequeña llama y congelándole la nariz. No ayudaba mucho que su estómago le diera arcadas por la inanición. Notó a Saura saltando frenéticamente de un lado a otro por la habitación, examinando las pilas de objetos y engullendo los primeros pedazos de comida disecada que encontró. Char se unió, sin importarle de qué equipos era la comida que estaban hurtando.

Char pronto colapsó en el suelo, su estómago satisfecho por el momento. Aún estaba helado, y cansado, y confundido...

"Scythe, ¿qué está _ocurriendo_?" logró decir Char. "¿De qué estamos escapando? ¿Estamos en peligro?"

"En realidad, no," dijo Scythe, sentándose contra la extrañamente angulada esquina de la habitación. Su sonrisa jamás dejó su rostro todo ese tiempo. "Todo lo que sé es que no quiero ser el que explique a todos qué acaba de ocurrir. Pero, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Esto es todo obra _tuya_, Char! Soltaste una llamada tan poderosa... Era realmente conmovedor, hizo que mis ojos lagrimeen."

"Así que, ¿qué _es_ esta 'Llamada', de todas formas?" preguntó de nuevo Saura. "¿Puedes decirnos? ¿O tiene que seguir siendo un secreto?"

"Puedo contarles," dijo Scythe. "Como dije, cada tanto, un Pokémon nace con una habilidad innata a la que nos referimos como 'la Llamada'. Se mantiene latente la mayor parte de la vida del Pokémon, pero en tiempos impredecibles, cuando se activa, gritará telepáticamente a otros Pokémon, y cualquiera que escuche la Llamada vendrá a ti. Todo ocurre subconscientemente, así que ni el llamador ni el respondedor se dará cuenta de lo que está pasando. Dependiendo de la susceptibilidad de un Pokémon a la Llamada, los otros Pokémon estarán simplemente trastornados, o se encontrarán extrañamente atraídos a ti."

"Em... está bien," dijo Char, tratando de captar la idea.

"La Llamada viene solo cada varias décadas," continuó Scythe, "y el poder del llamado varía. El llamado de un Pokémon podría llenar una habitación, mientras que el de otro podría alcanzar una ciudad entera. Pero... luego, hay Pokémon como tú, Char, cuyo llamado es tan vasto e inconmensurable, ¡que incluso los dragones legendarios acuden a él! Y cuando una llamada es _así_ de poderosa... ¡cosas extrañas e impredecibles suceden! Sabíamos que la siguiente vez que la Llamada aparecería, sería más poderosa que nunca antes... Y aquellos pocos de nosotros, como yo, que son tan sensibles a la Llamada que podemos escucharla y entenderla en un nivel consciente, estuvimos buscándola... buscándola y esperándola... y ahora, ¡la espera terminó, Char, porque estás aquí!"

"Así que, espera," dijo Saura. "¿Char soltó este grito telepático que ni siquiera _escuché_, y ahora la base entera está despierta y buscándole? ¿Y es por eso que tenemos que escondernos?"

"Exacto," dijo Scythe. "Como dije, no te lastimarían, pero pienso que es más seguro de esta manera. Luego de esta noche, la mayoría de los Pokémon en esta base sabrán que hemos encontrado la Llamada, pero por el bien de la seguridad, mantendremos en secreto quién _exactamente_ la tiene..."

"Hay algo que no entiendo," gruñó Char. "¿Qué es tan especial sobre la Llamada, de todas formas? ¿Por qué han estado buscándola y esperándola por tanto tiempo?"

"Esa es la parte más importante," dijo con gravedad Scythe. "La Llamada que es tan poderosa que hasta puede convocar la ayuda de los dragones legendarios... ¡puede ganar la guerra!"

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras las palabras se asentaban.

"¿Te refieres a que... podemos realmente hacer que peleen por nosotros?" dijo Saura con incredulidad. "¿Podríamos convocar a Dialga y a Palkia para que peleen de nuestro lado?"

"¡Sí!" respondió Scythe con emoción. "A través de la historia, este poder de llamar a masas de Pokémon ha ganado guerras y mantenido vivas civilizaciones enteras de Pokémon y humanos. Si _nosotros_ aprovecháramos este poder de llamar a los dioses, ¡la fuerza de resistencia se volvería invencible! Pero, si la llamada hubiera caído en las manos del Maestro, lo mismo se podría decir de él. Cualquiera de los bandos que obtenga la Llamada sería el victorioso. ¡Es por eso que es tan extraordinario que te encuentres aquí hoy, Char! ¡Significa que la Llamada finalmente ha sido asegurada, y las fuerzas de resistencia pueden finalmente ganar! ¡El Maestro podrá finalmente ser llevado a sentir su debido remordimiento!"

_¿Quizá este es mi propósito, entonces?_ consideró Char. _Este cuerpo de Charmander... si posee la Llamada y la habilidad de escuchar la Llamada... ¡eso debe ser algo realmente raro y especial! ¡Tal vez fui puesto aquí para convocar a Dialga y ayudar a las fuerzas de resistencia a ganar la guerra! Pero... ¿no llamé a Dialga? Lo hice, ¿o no? ¡Y Dialga me respondió! ¡Dijo que era impotente! ¿Cómo puede Dialga ser impotente? ¿Qué... puede significar eso?_

"Pero... hay una cosa que no entiendo," dijo Scythe, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose finalmente. "Eva les probó, ¡a ambos! Usando sus habilidades psíquicas, ella puede sentir la Llamada en los Pokémon incluso cuando no está activa. Aún... no la encontró en ninguno de ustedes. Y me hizo quedar como un tonto, en eso..."

_Eso es,_ pensó Char. _Ahora es el momento para decirlo..._

"Scythe... tengo algo que decirte," farfulló Char, su cara llena de vergüenza. "Eva no me probó. Ella te mintió... y me amenazó para no decírtelo. Lo... siento por no haberlo dicho antes. Solo pretendió probarme, pero dijo que no valía la pena perder su tiempo."

Char sostuvo la respiración mientras miraba la reacción de Scythe. Scythe parpadeó.

"¡Char, estás bromeando!" dijo Saura, sorprendido por la noticia. "No me gustaba Eva, pero... eso es ridículo. ¿No te probó? ¿Y luego resultó que sí _tienes_ la Llamada?"

"Esa maldita engreída..." escupió Scythe. "Sabes, esto no me sorprende realmente. Una parte de mí nunca quiso confiar en Eva en primer lugar, pero por su poder, ignoré a mis instintos. Debí haberlos escuchado. Se enterará de esto. _No_ pasaré por alto esto. Podría ser incluso considerado traición. Char... tendrías que habérmelo contado antes. Debes saber que Eva no puede hacerte nada. No aquí."

"Lo siento," dijo Char de nuevo.

Scythe se levantó, sus ojos bien abiertos de la concentración. Se paseó por la diminuta habitación, murmurando hilos de pensamientos silenciosamente para sí. Char no podía imaginarse todas las cosas que estaban girando por la mente del guerrero. Estaba empezando a ver lo que significaba todo. No era solo un Pokémon. Era un Pokémon _importante_. Su poder podía cambiar el mundo. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué podía hacer?

"¿Ahora qué?" decidió preguntar Char. "¿Hay alguna forma en la que puedo usar mi poder para ayudar?"

"Esa es la parte difícil," dijo Scythe. "Hasta donde sé, no hay forma segura de gatillar tu Llamada. Ocurre todo por sí solo, en su tiempo. Solo tendremos que esperar. Aunque, honestamente no estaría sorprendido si tu llamada de esta noche alcanzó a los antiguos. Fue... tan poderosa... ¡me estremezco al recordarla! Pero ahora, viviré sabiendo que podría despertar algún día, y Dialga podría estar en nuestra puerta delantera, listo para ayudarnos. Solo tenemos que esperar y ver qué pasa."

Luego de como veinte minutos de la guasa entusiasmada de Scythe y el silencio nervioso de Char, Char empezó a sentirse algo corto de respiración. Teniendo menos aire del cual alimentarse, la llama de su cola lentamente moría, atenuando la luz de la habitación y haciendo difícil la visión. Independientemente de lo que estuviera ocurriendo en la base, era tiempo de marcharse.

Mientras Char deslizaba el pañuelo que el fantasma le había dado alrededor del cuello, había una última pregunta que sentía necesario preguntársela a Scythe mientras estaban confinados en esa celda, alejados de todos los otros Pokémon de la base. Parte de él no quería realizar la pregunta, pero la otra parte de él sabía que tenía que hacerlo, especialmente ahora que su propósito estaba empezando a sérsele revelado. Finalmente, cuando estuvieron listos para atravesar la pared, Char titubeó. Juntando el coraje, se giró hacia Scythe.

"Scythe, hay otra cosa que necesito preguntarte," dijo nerviosamente Char. "¿Sabes que—"

"Sí," dijo Scythe, ojeando a Char con un rostro inexpresivo. "Sí, lo sé."

"¡Oh, vamos!" gruñó Saura. "¡No esto de nuevo! Scyhte, por favor, solo responde a la pregunta de Char."

"Lo hice," dijo Scythe, girando hacia la pared otra vez. "La respuesta es sí."

"_¡Soy un humano!_" exclamó Char. "¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Lo dije! Ahora lo sabes. Soy humano. Ahora no tendremos que seguir jugando este tonto juego. Ahora sabes mi secreto. Porque yo confío en ti, Scythe. En serio lo hago. Necesito que lo sepas, para que deje de preocuparme por ello. Así que ahí lo tienes."

Silencio. En la moribunda luz de su llama, Char observó a Scythe por una reacción. Resistió la urgencia de morderse fuertemente la lengua. ¿Acababa de cometer un gran error? El guerrero le estaba dando la espalda, mirando la pared a través de la cual estaba a punto de caminar, contemplando su contestación. Char sostuvo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta, a pesar de que ya se estaba mareando por la falta de aire...

"Te ves como un Charmander para mí," dijo silenciosamente Scythe, sin darse vuelta.

Antes de que Char pudiera responder, Scythe dio un paso hacia la pared y desapareció de la vista.

... ... ...

Usando los extraños "pañuelos móvil", Char y Saura pasaron a través de la pared y de vuelta a uno de los corredores principales de la base. Para su sorpresa, las direcciones que Morrik les había dado no les llevaron de vuelta al vestíbulo del área de almacenamiento; estaban ahora en un corredor familiar, pero que no podían reconocer. Scythe no estaba por ningún lado.

Era todavía la mitad de la noche, pero esta vez, unos cuantos Pokémon vagaban por los pasillos. Cuando Saura casualmente preguntó a una Pikachu pasante por qué estaba despierta tan tarde, ella les contó que había tenido problemas durmiendo esta noche y que solo sintió que quería tomar un paso escaleras arriba. Un Minun dijo que había estado caminando dormido y se encontró a varios pisos de su habitación cuando se despertó. Un Growlithe afirmó estar despierto porque juró que sintió un terremoto y quería ir arriba para escapar de la base, antes de darse cuenta que ser atrapado por los Vigilantes era un destino mucho más horrible que ser enterrado vivo. Un Typhlosion aseguró haber tenido un sueño sobre Dialga, y que una voz le dijo que fuera arriba y visitase las cámaras del Equipo Remordimiento.

Con cada Pokémon que interrogaban, Char se sintió más y más nervioso sobre su poder. Podía ver la gravedad justo en frente de sus propios ojos, cómo tenía el poder de controlar literalmente las mentes de los Pokémon a su alrededor.

"Esto es tan extraño," comentó Saura mientras caminaban de vuelta a sus habitaciones y pasaban incontables números de confundidos Pokémon todos sufriendo de insomnio y vagando por ahí. "La base entera estaba... buscándote."

"Y aparentemente yo convoqué a todos," murmuró Char.

"Oye," dijo en voz baja Saura, sobrepasando a un grupo de molestos Nidoran intentando encontrar su camino de vuelta a los pisos inferiores. "Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te conocí?"

"Vagamente," dijo Char. "Fue hace solo unos pocos días, pero se sienten como semanas..."

"Bueno, esa noche, estaba tomando un paseo," dijo Saura. "Pero cuando la noche vino, yo... yo decidí seguir más adentro del bosque, en lugar de volver a casa. A pesar de que sabía que los Vigilantes estaban viniendo. Sentí... sentí como si realmente quería ir a la cueva. ¿Piensas... que escuché tu llamada?"

"Eso tendría mucho sentido," pensó Char en voz alta.

"También, ¿cómo crees que Shander y Scythe nos encontraron?" continuó Saura. "¡Probablemente escucharon la misma llamada que yo! Fueron atraídos a la cueva, e incluso la encontraron a pesar de que pensaba que estaba oculta, y... y Scythe fue el único que entendió qué estaba ocurriendo, ya que él estaba buscando la Llamada desde antes. Y es por eso que nos trajo aquí a la base para ser probados. ¡Todo tiene sentido!"

_Eso sí tiene perfecto sentido,_ se dio cuenta Char. _Claro, eso también significaría... que toda cosa buena que me ha pasado desde que me convertí en Pokémon ha ocurrido gracias a mi poder: Saura encontrándome, Scythe y Shander encontrándome, Scythe y Shander llevándome a la base, incluso Saura y yo recibiendo un trato especial con el Equipo Remordimiento... Si no fuera por la Llamada, sería aún un solitario Charmander sentado en aquella cueva, demasiado asustado para ir a ningún lado... Es casi como si la Llamada está doblando mis alrededores para que se adapten mejor a mí. ¡No es de extrañar que sea un poder tan codiciado!_

Char continuó curioseando con asombro los efectos de su llamado. ¡Tantos Pokémon habían sido perturbados en sus sueños! Algunos incluso estaban recostados y durmiendo en los pasillos, demasiado cansados para volver a sus habitaciones. Solo podía preguntarse qué escucharía sobre esta crisis al día siguiente.

... ... ...

Mientras tanto, Scythe se dirigió a una dirección distinta. Se deslizaba por las sombras y trataba de evitar ser visto—ya que era en sus habitaciones a donde todos los Pokémon habían sido atraídos, y era a él a quien todos interrogarían—e hizo su camino por cierto pasillo de residencia. Estaba decidido a dar a cierto Pokémon una probada de su frustración.

"_¡Eva!_" siseó con enfado, llegando a la puerta de la Espeon.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Scythe intentó forzar la puerta. No se movió; estaba bloqueada desde dentro. Eva _tenía_ que estar en casa.

"_¡EVA!_" llamó Scythe un poco más fuerte. "No dejaré que te escondas de esto. Este es _tú_ error, _tú_ serás quien dará la cara."

Sin respuesta.

Con un bufido, Scythe retrocedió...

_*¡Slash!* *¡Slash!*_

La puerta de madera cayó en varios pedazos, y Scythe irrumpió en el interior.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura. Todas las velas y antorchas estaban apagadas y extinguidas.

"Eva..." dijo de nuevo Scythe, molestándose cada vez más con la testarudez de la Espeon.

Justo cuando la irritación de Scythe estaba a punto de volverse rabia en toda regla, se dio cuenta de algo que debía haber visto antes: la Espeon no estaba ahí después de todo. Su estera de dormir estaba vacía.

"Eva..." gruñó Scythe a nadie más que a sí mismo, cortando en el aire. "¡Cobarde! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¿A dónde has huido?"

Gruñendo incesantemente, Scythe huyó de la habitación.

... ... ...

Cuando Char y Saura llegaron de vuelta a la puerta de enfrente del Equipo Remordimiento, lo que vieron fue una vista singular que, en realidad, no les sorprendió. Cerca de doce Pokémon estaban durmiendo en el mismo corredor, demasiado perezosos para volver a sus propias habitaciones luego de haber sido convocados por la llamada. Char apretó los dientes mientras cuidadosamente pasaba por encima de un Meditite durmiente en su camino hacia la puerta.

Justo cuando el primer golpe de Char conectó con la puerta, una voz llena de rabia sonó desde el otro lado.

"_¡VÁYANSE!_"

"Em..." dijo Char. "¡Pero... vivimos aquí!"

"_¡POR FAVOR!_" demandó de nuevo la voz. "_¡POR EL AMOR DE ARCEUS, DÉJENNOS EN PAZ!_"

"Em..." dijo de nuevo Char.

Luego, Char notó algo: todavía estaba sosteniendo los pañuelos móvil de antes. Con una malvada sonrisa, se ató rápidamente uno y le puso el otro a Saura, y luego procedieron a marchar directamente a través de la puerta bloqueada...

Se encontraron con un fatigado y furioso Gabite, un miembro del Equipo Remordimiento, en el otro lado.

"Oh... son ustedes dos," dijo con indiferencia. "Uuf... Y aquí pensaba yo que todavía no había terminado. No hay forma de que me levante para la misión de mañana. Demasiado... cansado..."

... ... ...

"Sabes, no creo que seré capaz de dormir ahora tampoco," dijo Saura mientras los dos intentaban una vez más relajarse en la habitación de Scythe. "Mañana será un día loco. Sabes eso, ¿verdad? Todos estarán hablando sobre esto... Y cuando se corra la voz de que la Llamada causó esto, nunca escucharemos el resto..."

_Eso es para mañana,_ se dijo Char. _Esta noche... es tiempo de terminar de dormir._

Mientras los ojos de Char se cerraban, sabía que una cosa era segura: su propósito en el mundo de los Pokémon estaba lentamente aclarándose. Aunque, por primera vez, se encontró comenzando a preguntarse si realmente quería saber cuál era.

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	17. Capítulo 15: Puedo Explicarlo

**Nota del traductor:**

_A partir de ahora cambiaré el formato de los diálogos al tradicional guión largo de la literatura española. Anteriormente estaba utilizando las comillas, hasta que averigüé que se suelen utilizar más en la literatura inglesa que en la nuestra._

_También estaré cambiando los capítulos anteriores a este formato (y de paso corrigiendo algunos errores). Cuando termine esta revisión menor, retiraré esta nota._

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**Cataratas Empíricas**

—Recuerda… tenemos que hacer esto rápido. ¡Es nuestra última oportunidad de recoger nuestras cosas!

El cielo estaba oscuro y nuboso la noche en que unos humillados Seviper y Croagunk se abrían camino de vuelta a su saqueado escondite. El día anterior, la noticia de que una pandilla de ladrones tenía una guarida llena de bienes robados al sur de Fortaleza Leal y justo en el límite de los Bosques Decadentes se había filtrado–gracias a un cierto equipo de resistencia entrometido–y al atardecer del siguiente día, los ladrones sabían que literalmente no quedaría nada en ella. La última oportunidad de salvar algo estaba en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras los Vigilantes revoloteaban por el cielo.

Con solo tres horas faltantes antes del amanecer, los dos llegaron a las Cataratas Empíricas.

—No le veo el sentido —bufó el Seviper—. ¡El jefe nos colgará por esto! ¿Siquiera has _pensado_ acerca de lo que le vamos a decir?

—Es su propia culpa —masculló el Croagunk, intentando encontrar el camino de vuelta a la cueva—. Si él hubiera estado ahí, podríamos haber derribado a ese estúpido Scyther. Escogió un muy mal momento para ir a hacer un recado...

—No tenía alternativa —replicó el Seviper—. Fue Adiel el que lo llamó. Además, ¡fue _tu_ culpa que esto pasó! ¡Deja de intentar pasar la culpa a otro! No habrá manipulación de la verdad cuando el jefe regrese. Yo _no_ caeré contigo. No otra vez.

—Podrías simplemente salir corriendo, sabes —sugirió el Croagunk malvadamente.

—No es una mala idea —dijo el Seviper, desbordante de sarcasmo—. ¿Cuál sería el punto de quedarse con un–

El sonido de gemidos vino desde abajo, cortándole al Seviper su magistralmente elaborado insulto. Era la voz de un Pokémon fantasma en espera por una víctima. El Seviper se quedó inmóvil, esperando el inevitable ataque. El Croagunk se estremeció de la anticipación.

Un gran Shuppet se alzó desde el suelo ante ellos. Con un brillo blanco en los ojos, y un rostro de maligno regocijo, emitió un siseo y comenzó a menearse por el aire hacia el Croagunk. Él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, preparando un ataque para defenderse.

Pero luego, el gemido del fantasma hizo eco. El sonido vino de todos lados a su alrededor.

—Hay más de uno —advirtió el Seviper, su voz temerosa— Se están acercando...

Otro Shuppet apareció de la tierra, directamente detrás del Seviper. Pronto, tres más emergieron de las sombras, todos radiando energía oscura. Los fantasmas revolotearon amenazantes en el aire, formando un apretado círculo alrededor de los ladrones.

—Malditos Vigilantes —escupió el Seviper—. Al parecer tendremos que oponer algo de resistencia. Prepárate...

El Seviper atacó primero. Se desenrolló violentamente y se lanzó al aire, mandando la cuchilla de su cola al fantasma más cercano como un látigo. El fantasma retrocedió, perturbado. Luego, los cinco fantasmas se arrojaron hacia los intrusos como hambrientos Carvanha en un frenesí alimenticio. El Seviper se sacudió en un intento de apartar a un fantasma con sus colmillos, pero este lo esquivó y rápidamente contraatacó, enganchándose a la cabeza del Seviper. El Croagunk intentó golpearlos con los puños, pero muchos de sus ataques pasaban a través del cuerpo de los fantasmas, quienes procedieron a lanzársele encima, la maldita energía oscura escapándose de ellos...

—¡No, no lo creo! —exclamó el Croagunk mientras los Vigilantes lo enjambraban como si fueran moscas—. ¡Hoy no!

Con un sonoro croar, el Pokémon rana sostuvo el aliento y concentró una cantidad de energía oscura en su pecho. Se preparó para usar una de las técnicas que le había ayudado en muchas ocasiones en el pasado defendiéndose de los Vigilantes. Una pequeña y sombría bola de poder se formó entre sus manos...

—_¡Uf! ¡Apártense!_ —el Croagunk rugió ruidosamente mientras liberaba su poder. Un negro pulso de sombra explotó de él, engullendo a los Vigilantes. Estos chillaron cuando fueron inundados con energía oscura, y pronto quedaron lánguidos y desaparecieron de vuelta en el suelo.

—Meh je je, eso les mostrará —masculló el Croagunk, frotándose la frente e intentando recuperarse de casi quedar maldito por el poder de los fantasmas.

—Los Vigilantes ni siquiera tendrían que estar vigilando esta región esta noche —siseó el Seviper con irritación, levantándose del suelo—. Tontos fantasmas.

—Los Vigilantes van a donde se les da la gana —le recordó el Croagunk—. No es que podamos decirles qué hacer.

Los dos se dieron prisa para continuar, y pronto encontraron su escondite. No queriendo atraer a más Vigilantes, se apresuraron a entrar. Croagunk encendió un farol, y el Seviper se tambaleó del horror ante todo lo que el equipo de resistencia había tomado.

—¿Ves? —dijo el Croagunk con un tono despreocupado ridículamente fingido—. ¡Todo sigue aquí!

—_¡No!_ —exclamó la víbora, deslizándose hacia delante para examinar las pilas de cosas—. _¡Imbécil!_ ¡Todo lo que era de valor se ha ido! ¡Los pañuelos, las esferas, todo lo que nos era de uso! ¡El jefe se pondrá _furioso_!

—¡Tonterías! —se burló el Croagunk, buscando entre las pilas por su cuenta—. Dejaron muchas de las cosas. Como... ¡oh, no!

Una horrorizada mirada ahora en sus ojos, Croagunk excavó una pila de residuos, furiosamente retirando todo.

—¡No lo hicieron! ¡No pudieron! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Ellos...

Alcanzó el mismo fondo de la pila, el piso de piedra de la cueva, y furiosamente aplastó un montón cercano con un puño cerrado. Algo de vidrio se hizo añicos dentro.

—... ¡ellos tomaron mi fragmento salvaje! ¿Sabes lo _difícil_ que es encontrar uno de esos?

El Seviper no respondió, en lugar de eso sonrió satisfecho con una mirada de "te lo mereces" en la cara.

—¡Estaba _así de cerca_ de poder evolucionar! Meh, tienes razón. Realmente lo arruinamos esta vez.

—_Tú_ lo arruinaste —dijo de nuevo el Seviper, enojado—. No fui yo el que decidió ser un _idiota_ y salir a cazar durante el día.

—Bien, buenas noches a los dos.

Ante el sonido de la nueva voz, los dos Pokémon se giraron hacia la entrada de la cueva. Un enorme y amenazante Dusknoir entró flotando.

—¡JEFE! —los dos Pokémon gritaron al unísono, intentando no delatar su nerviosidad.

—¡B-bienvenido de vuelta de su misión, jefe! —tartamudeó el Croagunk.

—¿Qué tal estuvo su misión con el Scizor? ¿Salió bien? —agregó el Seviper.

El Dusknoir dejó caer su cabeza sin rostro, flotando más hacia atrás en la cueva—. No... Fue un fracaso total —profirió este—. Realicé la develación _perfecta_. La única más precisa, más hábil develación en la historia del reino del Maestro. Pero fue deshecha por... el _Scyther_.

El Seviper y Croagunk se lanzaron preocupadas miradas entre ellos, su nerviosismo creciendo por el momento.

—De alguna forma, el Scyther supo sobre nuestro plan, y eligió ese día para hacer guardia sobre sus compañeros de equipo. Scizor y yo tuvimos que retirarnos.

Sin más preámbulos, el poderoso Fantasma desató su cólera reprimida en la pared más cercana. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, abriendo un enorme agujero en la roca y causando que piedras cayeran del techo.

—¡Ese _desgraciado Scyther_! —gruñó con enojo—. ¿Cómo puede un Pokémon _ser tan brillante_? _¿Cómo puede predecir cada movimiento nuestro, una y otra vez?_ Ha sido una plaga en nuestro bando por más de una década ahora. ¡Es como una mente maestra! ¡Como... un humano, casi! _¡Esto debe terminar! ¡Él debe ser llevado a la humildad!_

El Dusknoir golpeó de nuevo, sacudiendo la cueva entera y causando que una enorme roca cayera de la pared y aplastara una pila cercana de suministros robados.

—_¡Graaaaaah!_ —vociferó.

El Dusknoir se quedó quieto por un momento, mirando el hoyo que había golpeado en la pared. Seviper y Croagunk estaban, para ponerlo simple, muertos de miedo.

Pero, igual de súbito como la ira del Pokémon fantasma había aparecido, se había ido.

—Así que, ¿cómo fueron sus días? —preguntó el Dusknoir en un tono sorprendentemente amigable—. Lograron realizar mu–espera, ¿qué han hecho con mi Globo Ocaso?

—¿Globo Ocaso? —Croagunk tragó saliva—. Yo, eh, no he hecho nada.

—La necesito de vuelta, todavía no terminé con ella —dijo el Dusknoir—. Aún tenía mucha energía sobrante. Alguien la habrá movido. Solía estar justo aquí, justo al lado del...

Dusknoir se quedó inmóvil de nuevo. Ojeo a su alrededor los contenidos de la cueva, y luego a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de las sonrisas forzadas extendidas en ambas caras, y de la forma en que sus músculos se crispaban como si estuvieran a punto de hacer un escape lo más rápido posible.

—**_¡IMBÉCILES!_** —explotó el Dusknoir, aporreando los puños en el techo y causando que más rocas cayeran a su alrededor—. **_¡¿FUERON SAQUEADOS, Y PENSARON QUE NO LO NOTARÍA?! _**_¿No puedo dejarles solos por **TRES DÍAS**? **¿TRES DÍAS? ¡¿TRES DÍAS, Y YA NOS HAN ROBADO?! ¡¿YA HEMOS PERDIDO LA MITAD DE NUESTRO TRABAJO?!**_

Croagunk intentó correr, pero el Dusknoir se lanzó hacia adelante y lo aplastó contra la pared.

—**_¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ? ¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO?_** —rugió, hirviendo con energía oscura.

—¡Pu-puedo explicarlo! —suplicó el Croagunk—. Él... el... el...

—El Scyther nos atacó —admitió el Seviper vergonzosamente en lugar de su compañero—. Ya nos habíamos retirado por el día, cuando... ¡Ellos nos emboscaron desde dentro de la mazmorra! El Scyther usó a un pequeño Bulbasaur y a un Charmander para engañarnos, y... casi nos destrozó a los dos. No había forma de que hubiéramos podido defendernos. No sin usted aquí.

El Dusknoir soltó a su cautivo.

—¿Un Bulbasaur y un Charmander, dices? —replicó este, el enojo una vez más desvaneciéndose de su voz, remplazado por un tono calmado y pensativo.

—Sí, y sonaba como si estuviera... entrenándolos. Guiándolos a través del bosque —explicó el Seviper.

Por un momento, Dusknoir estuvo en silencio.

—Ja. _Ja ja_. Ja _ja ja_ —dijo el Dusknoir, casi en una risa fingida—. Ja ja. ¡Ja _ja ja ja_! Eso... eso es gracioso para mí. Ven, esos dos también estaban con él durante la develación. ¿Lo que me quieren decir es que... el Scyther... no solo les atacó cuando yo no estaba, y luego puso un alto a la operación del Scizor _inmediatamente después_, completamente arruinándonos a los dos, y _al mismo tiempo_, está paseando a sus estudiantes a través del proceso también? ¿Es esta... es esta su forma de _instruirlos_?

Croagunk comenzó a unirse a la risa, pero Dusknoir guardó silencio nuevamente.

—Todos sabemos que el Scyther es brillante —dijo Dusknoir—. Pero eso... ¡va demasiado lejos! Ahora simplemente se regodea en nuestras caras. ¡Je, je, je! ¡Es gracioso! Pienso que ya es tiempo de que hagamos algo acerca de este... este Scyther. Pienso que ya es hora de que ideemos un plan que ni siquiera _él_ verá venir.

—¿Pero quién podría salir con un plan como ese? —preguntó Croagunk—. ¡Ni siquiera Adiel ha podido hacerlo aún!

Dusknoir se deslizó hasta el mismísimo fondo de la cueva, en donde el brillo del farol no alcanzaba. La verdad, él no estaba tan preocupado de que el escondite fuera descubierto... solo si la única cosa que más le importaba a él estuviera aún ahí.

Con su brazo volviéndose intangible, lo metió en la pared y buscó con el tacto un pequeño bolsillo de aire en el que había estado guardando un secreto incluso a sus dos secuaces. Estuvo aliviado al encontrarlo exactamente donde se suponía que tenía que estar. Ávidamente, lo sacó de golpe y lo examinó: era un pequeño objeto redondo de increíble valor. Sus manos temblaron mientras lo sostenía.

—Recuerden lo que Adiel está siempre diciéndonos —dijo Dusknoir con maldad—. Si tu oponente no sabe cuán fuerte eres, no hay límite en lo que puedes hacer con ellos. Y ahora... creo que es tiempo de que soltemos una de nuestras... armas secretas.

—¿Bwuh? —dijo Croagunk, confundido—. ¿Qué... es eso que está sosteniendo, jefe? No recuerdo haber robado algo como eso.

—**_¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!_** —vociferó de repente el fantasma—. _Además, ¿qué **ESTÁN ESPERANDO? **¡Comiencen a **EMPACAR! **_¡Tenemos que marcharnos para el amanecer! **_¡VAMOS!_**

—¡Sí, maestro! —los dos aullaron al unísono mientras iban a las corridas en busca de cosas que pudieran llevar con ellos.

* * *

—_¡Levántense!_

"_Uf_", pensó Char, frotándose la frente. "_¿Tenemos que despertarnos así todos los días?_"

—Estoy muerto de cansancio —gruñó Saura, rodando—. ¿No podemos dormir solo un poquito más?

—No tenemos elección —dijo Scythe—. La división celebrará una reunión. Tenemos que asistir.

—¡¿Una reunión?! —repitió Char con irritación—. Me pregunto q– oh.

—En efecto —dijo Scythe—. _Algo_ anoche creó bastante tumulto. Así que, primera cosa a la mañana, están sonando la alarma para tener una reunión. Tenemos que bajar al gran salón.

Char se sintió enfermo, no solo porque había estado despierto por varias horas la noche previa, pero también porque le asustaba siquiera imaginarse qué sería dicho en esta reunión. Sin duda, estarían discutiendo sobre la Llamada y sus efectos en la base. ¿Descubrirían que él la tenía? No era algo muy difícil de descifrar. Él _era_ uno de los chicos nuevos que acompañaba al Equipo Remordimiento. ¿Tendría que pararse en frente a la división entera? ¿Sería ridiculizado, o, mucho peor, obligado a soltar el secreto de su humanidad?

Esta mañana, en lugar de su usual entusiasmo, Scythe llevaba fruncido el ceño mientras apuraba a Char y Saura a salir de la habitación.

—Todo esto podría haber sido evitado si no fuera por Eva —les recordó él mientras procedían a caminar por el pasillo—. Y ahora, ni siquiera sé a dónde ha huido. Me quedé despierto anoche buscando por el lugar entero... no la encontré. Los registros claman que ella sigue en la base en algún lado, pero... podría haber escapado.

—¿Se _escapó_? —exclamó Saura con incredulidad—. ¿Por todo esto?

—Es por su culpa que no pudimos tomar las precauciones necesarias para prevenir que algo como esto pasara —dijo Scythe desdeñosamente—. Ahora que ha visto su error, se esconde para no lidiar con él. Pero no puede esconderse para siempre. Se presentará. Y cuando lo haga... le haré saber.

Cuando alcanzaron el final del pasillo, un gran grupo de Pokémon se paraba en línea ante la puerta, hablando entre ellos y esperando a su líder. Char se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que podía ver a todo el Equipo Remordimiento completo, salvo por los pocos que aún estaban fuera en la misión. Por un lado del pasillo estaban un Marowak, un Nidoking, un Feraligatr, y un Umbreon, y en el otro, había un Gabite, un Breloom, un Crawdaunt, y Ursa el Ursaring. Cuando Char y Saura se acercaron, el equipo los miró extrañamente.

—Los equipos bajarán a la reunión en procesión —explicó Scythe tranquilamente—. Tendrán que quedarse en la parte de atrás esta vez. Sigan a Ursa.

—Buen día, Equipo Ascuas —dijo Ursa—. Es difícil decir qué es lo que va a pasar hoy, ustedes dos. Tendremos que mantener los dedos cruzados para que todo esto no termine en un fiasco.

El murmullo se detuvo cuando Scythe se puso al frente de la fila y dirigió su atención al equipo entero.

—Bien, bien —dijo él, dirigiéndose al equipo—. Solo puedo pensar en una sola cosa que decir, y es estar preparados para cualquier cosa. A lo mejor, esta podría ser una monumental ocasión en la que finalmente encontramos lo que hemos estado buscando. En lo peor... esto podría dejar a la división entera en un cisma. Pero _cualquier cosa_ entre eso podría ocurrir.

"_Espera_", se dio cuenta Char. "_¿Eso significa que Scythe le contó a todos acerca de mí? ¿Sobre la Llamada? No sé si sentirme más seguro, o más nervioso..._"

—¿Qué haremos si es que sí destruye a la división? —preguntó el Nidoking—. ¿Has pensado sobre eso?

—Dejaré una cosa clara —dijo Scythe, manteniendo en alto la cabeza—. Yo _siempre_ lucharé contra el Maestro, sin importar lo que pase. Cualquiera que desee quedarse a mi lado y mantener vivo al Equipo Remordimiento, es su decisión.

—No iré a ningún lado —dijo el Nidoking con firmeza.

—Yo me quedo —anunció el Gabite—. No tengo otro lugar adonde ir, de todas formas.

—Seamos todos honestos entre nosotros —habló el Umbreon—. Este equipo no se quebrará. Donde va Scythe, nosotros vamos. ¿Correcto?

El equipo vitoreó su unánime decisión, aunque había un claro atisbo de incertidumbre en la voz de todos. Cuando se hubieron calmado y callado, abrieron la puerta y comenzaron su procesión bajando a los niveles inferiores de la base en dos ordenadas filas.

... ... ...

Durante la bajada, todos los Pokémon, sin importar qué tan atestados estaban los pasillos, despejaban un camino para el Equipo Remordimiento. Pero mientras procedía con ellos, Char vio como todos los Pokémon le echaban miradas sospechosas, causando que en su estómago se formasen nudos de todo tipo. Podía decir, solo con mirarlos, que probablemente sabían su secreto. No se necesitaba un psíquico para decir que no todos habían tenido una buena noche de sueño, y que sospechaban qué era lo que lo había causado. Char hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse escondido entre Saura y Ursa hasta que alcanzaron su destino.

Por primera vez, Char pudo ver cómo era el Gran Salón, fácilmente su habitación favorita en la base entera, cuando estaba lleno. La simple belleza de la vasta habitación en forma de plato, con sus grandes y circulares escalones, el anillo exterior de antorchas, y las gigantescas estatuas de los dragones legendarios eran ahora imposibles de ver, enterrados bajo cientos, no, al menos _mil_ Pokémon todos llegando a sus asientos y clamando sobre no haber dormido bien. Todos y cada uno de los Pokémon estaban agrupados por equipo, con los más importantes cerca del frente y los equipos de entrenamiento atrás. Era la primera vez que Char notó los lugares especiales para los Pokémon irregulares, como enormes cuevas laterales para los Onix y altas perchas para los Pidgeotto. Una vez más, Char no pudo decidir si sentirse sano y salvo con tantos aliados, o preocupado por si su seguridad y cordura estuvieran a punto de ser puestas en peligro tan pronto como la reunión comenzase. Sintió su Ascua revolviéndose como un malestar estomacal mientras se colocaba cerca a la mismísima primera fila con los equipos de resistencia de alto rango.

—Vaya —dijo Saura por tercera vez mientras miraba los asientos siendo rápidamente atestados bajo la brillante luz anaranjada de los cientos de antorchas en la pared—. Son... _muchos_... Pokémon. Este lugar es como... una ciudad entera. Solo ver a todos en el mismo lugar así como ahora...

—Sí, la División Dorada es fácilmente la más grande de las tres —dijo el Umbreon desde al lado de Char—. Hemos desarrollado un hábito de hospedar a más refugiados de lo que deberíamos, pero, a cambio, hemos tenido la tasa de reclutamiento más alta en el registro. Las otras divisiones son más del tipo elitista. De cualquier manera, no creo que nos hayamos encontrado. Todos me dicen Raon.

—Hola, Raon —dijo Char, de nuevo intentando estrechar las manos antes de darse cuenta de que el Umbreon no las tenía realmente.

—Por supuesto, ustedes _dos_ no necesitan presentación —dijo él—. Solo han estado aquí por unos cuantos días, ¡pero _todos_ están hablando del Equipo Ascuas! ¡Me parece que van a ser incluso más populares que nosotros!

—¿Scythe... les contó sobre nosotros? —preguntó con cuidado Char— Quiero decir, eso de que...

—¿Eso de que ustedes tienen la Llamada? —dijo Raon—. Claro que lo hizo. Anoche, cuando volvió a las habitaciones, levantó a todos y nos dio las noticias. ¡Pero no dejen que eso les preocupe! El Equipo Remordimiento está de su lado. Ahora todos sabemos para tenerlos a ustedes en la mira.

Char iba a decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua cuando notó que la habitación entera había quedado en completo silencio. El murmullo se detuvo, y el rumor de pies y alas se desvaneció rápidamente. Char giró la mirada al centro del escenario a solo unos metros frente a él. Un Chatot apareció aleteando en el escenario, seguido por un Alakazam.

—¡Ahí va! —susurró Saura—. ¡La reunión está empezando!

—Buenos días —anunció el Chatot a la audiencia entera. A pesar de que estaba tan cerca, Char estuvo sorprendido que la voz sonara tan fuerte.

—Es un truco de la arquitectura —susurró Ursa—. El cielo raso es un domo gigante, así que puedes escuchar voces del escenario desde cualquier parte de la habitación. Eso, y a Alakazam le gusta transmitir las palabras con Telepatía al mismo tiempo, para que todos puedan entender lo que dice.

—Así comienza la trigésimo octava gran convención de la División Dorada de la Gran Resistencia —continuó el Chatot—. Me disculpo por el... repentino e inconveniente momento de tal reunión, pero debido a circunstancias recientes, tenemos mucho que discutir. Entonces, sin desperdiciar más tiempo, es mi placer presentarles... sus más grandes sirvientes, Alta Inteligencia.

Una procesión de Pokémon subió al escenario y se paró al lado de Alakazam. Primero vino un Slowking, aparentemente el Dr. Orde del hospital, luego un Xatu, y finalmente, bajando de la levitación, un poderoso Metagross. Con un suave pero enorme _crash_, sus cuatro extremidades reposaron en el escenario.

—Ahí está él —dijo Raon—. Metagross. Si la División Dorada tuviera un líder, sería él. Nunca duerme. Se pasa todo el día y la noche leyendo registros, y encajando partes de rompecabezas. Asigna la mayoría de las misiones que la División realiza cada día. Alakazam y Xatu son sus asistentes, y el Dr. Orde es considerado uno de ellos, solo por su intelecto. Juntos, pueden ver a la división entera como un conjunto y hacer decisiones respecto a todos nosotros.

Char sostuvo el aliento a medida que el Alakazam se ponía al frente del escenario.

—Primero y más importante —habló sonoramente, su voz haciendo eco audible y mentalmente—, la cuestión que está en la cabeza de todos a estas tempranas horas... Tarde anoche, a las tres horas y veintidós minutos aproximadamente, en reloj humano, hubo... una epidemia entre la división entera.

Voces se alzaron de la audiencia, significando el reconocimiento de sus palabras.

—Más de la mitad de los miembros de la División Dorada se despertó anoche, casi instantáneamente, y comenzó a vagar por la base en un estado de consciencia parcial.

Más murmullo de la multitud. El pulso de Char aumentó, pero tomó varios respiros profundos e intentó no entrar en pánico.

—Ha habido muchos rumores alrededor de esta extraña ocurrencia —dijo el Alakazam—, pero Metagross ha determinado que la causa más probable fue...

"_Aquí viene_", pensó Char. "_¡La Llamada! ¡La Llamada! ¡Ahí va!_"

—... Un terremoto.

"_¡¿Eh?!"_

Mientras la habitación entera cobraba vida en un escándalo, Char le lanzó una mirada a Scythe. La conmoción le cubría el rostro, y el resto del equipo parecía igual de desconcertado.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Scythe, negando con la cabeza—. Ahora... _Esto_, sí que no lo vi venir...

—¡Silencio, por favor! —suplicó Alakazam, silenciando a todos—. Sí, sí, más o menos a las tres y veintiuno, un terremoto menor sacudió a la base. Solo fue de tres en la escala de Diglett, pero fue suficiente para despertar a todos del sueño y afectarlos subconscientemente.

—¡Fue la Llamada! —alguien gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación—. ¡La Llamada!

—Silencio, ¡silencio! —suplicó de nuevo Alakazam, justo antes de que el alboroto recomenzara—. Mientras que la evidencia sugiere que podría haber sido la Llamada, la probabilidad de tal ocurrencia es simplemente... benigna. No solo es una Llamada de tal magnitud prácticamente imposible, tampoco el tiempo es el correcto. La última Llamada fue hace solo veinticuatro años, seis meses, dos días, y cinco horas, y de acuerdo con el patrón de Lucario, una llamada, en efecto, una de tal magnitud, no habría aparecido hasta dentro de _por lo menos_ otros dos años, cinco meses, siete días, y dieciséis horas. Tengan en mente que estas no son solo estadísticas, sino _hechos científicos sólidos y probados_.

—No... no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando —dijo Scythe, completamente incrédulo.

—No piensas que... —dijo Ursa—. No piensas que esto pueda ser posible, ¿verdad?

—No... no lo hubiera creído si no lo veía con mis propios ojos —murmuró Scythe—. ¡Alta Inteligencia... está _mintiendo_!

—Se estarán preguntando cómo esto explica por qué todos fueron de alguna manera atraídos a los cuarteles del Equipo Remordimiento. Hay una explicación muy simple para eso: todos ustedes respetan al Equipo Remordimiento, ¿correcto? Todos confían en ellos como poderosos aliados, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, en sus estados de consciencia parcial, percibieron el peligro, y huyeron al Equipo Remordimiento por protección, la misma cosa que hubieran hecho en un campo de batalla.

—Es difícil de creer, sí —dijo el Xatu tranquilamente—, pero... Metagross raramente se equivoca.

—¡Scythe! —dijo suavemente el Feraligatr—. Sabes, ¡_nosotros_ podríamos poner un fin a esto aquí y ahora! ¡Solo levanta la voz! ¡Estás en posición para hacerlo!

—No tiene caso —dijo Scythe—. Si Alta Inteligencia ve como adecuado mentir así, ya _saben_ la verdad, entonces no tiene sentido discutir. Además, esta división confía en sus palabras mucho más que en nosotros. Uf... apuesto que a los cuatro cerebros de ese les tomó dos segundos descifrar la respuesta y treinta minutos confabular una buena mentira para cubrirlo.

—De todas formas, está en el pasado —continuó Alakazam, intentando calmar a la ruidosa multitud—. Ahora no nos afecta. Ahora, tenemos que trasladarnos a la segunda cuestión importante en nuestras agendas... Ayer, luego de regresar de una misión con sus aprendices, así como con unos cuantos miembros del Equipo Franjas y uno del Equipo Portador, Scythe reportó que había tenido un encuentro con Adiel, el Scizor.

Un jadeo de horror se escapó de la habitación, seguido por más murmullos.

—Afortunadamente, Scythe y todos los cinco de sus compañeros escaparon con sus vidas y vivieron para contar el cuento —dijo Alakazam—. Pero sí, son terribles noticias que el Maestro haya contratado una vez más a Adiel entre sus fuerzas. Esta noticia podría significar problemas imprevistos para nosotros. Tengan la seguridad de que Metagross ya ha comenzado a pensar sobre eso. Desde que conseguimos la noticia, ha estado considerando incesablemente todas las posibilidades de lo que el Maestro podría estar planeando próximamente.

—Debido a estas circunstancias, lamento anunciar... que... tendremos que poner una restricción de doce días a todos los equipos de entrenamiento —dijo Xatu—. A ningún equipo de entrenamiento se le permitirá embarcarse en misiones hasta que la restricción sea levantada. Lo... sentimos por las molestias, y sabemos muy bien qué tan atrás en sus calendarios dejará esto a muchos de ustedes, pero... es por su seguridad. El grupo de Scythe solo sobrevivió por su presencia. Si su misión hubiera sido una de rutina sin supervisión... no habrían vuelto.

—No lo entiendo —balbuceó Scythe, ni siquiera escuchando el nuevo anuncio—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha pasado esto?

—Obviamente, Metagross pensó que era el mejor curso de acción —dijo Marowak, jugueteando con su hueso—. Es justo como dijiste antes, Scythe. Dices la verdad, la división entra en un cisma. Mientes... y es un mejor desenlace para todos.

—Mejor desenlace para todos, mi pie —raspó Scythe—. La Llamada podría ganar la guerra. ¿Cómo _no_ es ese un mejor desenlace?

—Tal vez Metagross ve otras consecuencias imprevistas que tú no puedes comprender —sugirió Marowak.

—No está haciendo un servicio, Scythe —dijo el Feraligatr—. Ellos saben la verdad. Nosotros sabemos la verdad. Pero por ahora, solo disminuiremos la atención sobre eso.

—Sí, no te preocupes por eso —agregó Ursa—. Todo quien es importante te cree. Eso es lo que importa.

—Esta no es la forma en que debería haber ocurrido —insistió Scythe—. No me interesa si es que _sí_ es un mejor desenlace. No se siente bien.

—Ahora, tenemos que llevar estas noticias a nuestros hermanos de la resistencia también —dijo Alakazam—. Así, declaro dos misiones: enviar la advertencia de Adiel a la división Negra, y enviar el mensaje a la división Esmeralda. Ambas misiones son de un nivel de riesgo de dos estrellas, y tienen una recompensa de cuatro mil Poké. Estas misiones estarán disponibles en el registro tan pronto como esta reunión levante sesión.

—Una cosa es segura —dijo Scythe—. Me gustaría que Daemon y los otros estuvieran de vuelta. Todos nosotros tenemos que tener una seria discusión.

... ... ...

El resto de la reunión cubrió cuestiones menores y absurdas que habían sido obviamente inventadas por Metagross para justificar el llamado a una reunión, como un recordatorio a todos de no permitir que sus equipos se vuelvan demasiado grandes en las misiones.

—Oye, Char, te estás quedando dormido —siseó Saura cuando los ojos de Char se quedaron cerrados por demasiado tiempo, haciendo que vuelva a estar atento— Así que, no fue tan malo como lo pensamos, ¿eh? La Llamada sigue siendo nada más que un rumor para el resto de la división.

Char, sin embargo, no pudo evitar compartir el malestar de Scythe. Si los instintos del Scyther le decían que algo no estaba bien, algo no estaba bien, y eso no lo hacía sentirse más seguro.

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	18. Capítulo 16: Ocupándose

**Capítulo 16**

La puerta se cerró detrás del Equipo Remordimiento cuando regresaron a su sala privada.

—Todavía no lo entiendo —murmuró Scythe al grupo—. Es que solo... no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué inteligencia nos ha hecho esto?

—Es una mentira que tiene sentido contar —dijo el Crawdaunt—. Ellos no querían que la noticia de la Llamada se saliera de control, y ahora no tienen que preocuparse por ello. Es una estrategia brillante... algo que tú, de todos los Pokémon, deberías apreciar.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Scythe, mirando fijamente el suelo—. Pero ahora, no puedo evitar preguntarme... ¿Inteligencia nos ha mentido alguna vez antes? Yo, por mi parte, he confiado en ellos incondicionalmente desde que nuestro equipo fue fundado. ¿Ha sido ese un error?

Sus palabras sonaron poderosamente entre el equipo. No hubo respuesta.

—A pesar de todo —dijo Scythe repentinamente, levantando la cabeza y balanceando una cuchilla en el aire—, este asunto... se calmará. No se hablará de esto con nadie. La última cosa que necesitamos es volvernos un enemigo de la División. Raptor, tú y Craw tienen sus misiones que hacer. Cuento con que estén hechas como de costumbre.

—Por supuesto —dijo el Gabite con un asentimiento—. Aunque, debes perdonarnos nuestra... pereza. Hemos tenido una noche larga.

—Ursa, Markov. Refugio Rojo. Justo como lo discutimos anoche.

—No hay problema —dijo el Feraligatr—. Si podemos conseguir un vuelo, estaremos de vuelta antes del almuerzo.

—Raon, quiero que tú, Nidoroch y Kyria se encarguen del trabajo en los Barrancos Arbolados por hoy —dijo Scythe—. Tengo una sensación de que esa misión no será una elección popular entre la división.

—Claro —dijo el Breloom con un asentimiento. Sorprendentemente, era hembra.

—Marrow, puedes quedarte en la base y echarme una mano con los archivos —ordenó Scythe—. En todo este caos, y sin Shander aquí, no he terminado con los registros de ayer. Inteligencia los querrá tan pronto como sea posible.

—¡Encantador, papeleo! —gruñó el Marowak.

—Bien, ahora, vayan —dijo Scythe, haciendo señas a todos—. Daemon y los otros estarán de vueltas esta tarde. Estén preparados para la reunión.

Char y Saura observaron cómo el Equipo Remordimiento se dispersaba prontamente para seguir las órdenes de Scythe.

—Oh, y ustedes dos —dijo Scythe, volviéndose hacia Char y Saura—. Sin misión hoy. Quédense en la base, descansen. Oh, y solo por si acaso... intenten mantener un perfil bajo. Este no es un día para estar visitando amigos.

—Entendido —dijo Saura.

—Oh, y solo una cosa más —dijo Scythe—. También cuento con que ustedes dos estén en la reunión esta noche. Cuando las antorchas se vuelvan rojas, asegúrense de estar de vuelta aquí lo más pronto posible.

... ... ...

—No puedo creer que quiere que asistamos a la reunión —suspiró Saura mientras él y Char vagaban buscando maneras de mantenerse ocupados por el día—. Parece, ya sabes, algo que va más allá de nosotros... Pero supongo que necesita entrenarnos de esa manera...

"_Yo sé por qué quiere tenerme en la reunión_", determinó Char. "_Es porque esto es todo mi culpa en primer lugar. Soy yo el que tiene la Llamada. Ahora, me guste o no, tengo que estar envuelto en todo. Y si este poder puede estallar en cualquier momento, ¡tengo que estar preparado para cualquier cosa!_"

Mientras caminaban por la base esa mañana, Char notó cómo muchos de los otros Pokémon le daban miradas sospechosas. Era _extremadamente_ inquietante. Le hacía querer apretujarse en un agujero y encogerse de miedo ahí durante horas y horas.

—Pero, ah bueno, ¿qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Saura—. La verdad, estoy sorprendido de que Scythe no haya dicho 'Oigan, ¡dos estrofas más!'.

—Probablemente está implícito —especuló Char, intentando evitar hacer contacto visual con nadie más—. Podemos ir y aprender algo más de ese estúpido credo más tarde hoy.

—Vaya, esto es bastante incómodo —dijo en voz baja Saura—. Todos se nos quedan mirando...

Cuidadosamente, Char levantó la mirada del suelo. Un par de Sneasel estaba parado por la pared, sus miradas taladrando agujeros en su piel mientras pasaba. Sus ojos se lanzaron de vuelta hacia abajo.

—Sí —dijo Char, encogiéndose—. Es una pena que Scythe tomara esos pañuelos móvil cuando dormíamos. Apuesto que podríamos usarlos ahora.

—¡Oye, eso es una idea! —dijo Saura—. ¡Tal vez podríamos comprar algunos para nosotros! Podríamos tener dinero hoy de nuestra primera misión. ¡Vayamos a la tesorería y verifiquemos nuestra cuenta!

... ... ...

Aunque costó algo de trabajo atravesar las multitudes matutinas y formar la fila, Char y Saura lograron bajar a la tesorería en una pieza. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los Pokémon estaban demasiado preocupados en prepararse para el día, abriéndose paso entrando y saliendo de la cafetería, para prestarles atención a ambos.

Sorprendentemente, la tesorería no estaba para nada atestada como los otros lugares en la planta. Solo unos cuantos Pokémon se entretenían aquí y allá, algunos sosteniendo enormes bolsas marrones repletas con algo pesado. "_¿Oro?"_, pensó Char. "_¿O... Poké, como Shander lo llamó? Me pregunto por qué no hay más Pokémon aquí. ¿No es el dinero algo importante para la división?_"

El vestíbulo de la tesorería estaba muy ornamentado. Las paredes de piedra habían sido talladas y coloreadas para parecerse a brillantes ladrillos rojos. Cuatro gigantes pilares dorados estaban posicionados cerca de las esquinas de la habitación. En el centro del suelo yacía una enorme y adornada alfombra roja surcada por brillantes entramados dorados de Pokémon alados. En el extremo más alejado de la habitación, dos gigantes ventanas rectangulares estaban forjadas en la pared.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó un Persian en el otro lado cuando Char se acercó con incomodidad a la ventana más baja de las dos.

—Eh... hola —chilló Char—. Somos el Equipo Ascuas. Queremos ver cuánto tenemos en nuestra cuenta.

—Por supuesto —dijo el Persian, bajando la cabeza por detrás de la pared y buscando algo—. Creo que me acuerdo de ustedes. Scythe abrió la cuenta hace poco esta semana. Ah, aquí está. Su cuenta tiene... doce mil setecientos ochenta y cuatro Poké.

—¿Q-qué? —gritó Saura—. ¿Está seguro que es la nuestra? ¡No podemos tener tanto dinero! ¡Solo cumplimos una misión!

—Muy bien —suspiró el Persian, escondiéndose nuevamente detrás de la pared—. Les mostraré su estado de cuenta. Aquí tienen. Díganme si algo parece estar mal, e intentaremos investigarlo.

El Persian sacó un pedazo de papel pulcramente doblado y lo deslizó a través de la ventana a Char. Char lo abrió, pero por supuesto, no pudo leer ni una palabra. Todo lo que vio fue una lista de números. Se lo pasó a Saura, quien lo puso en el suelo y lo contempló con atención.

—Eh... —dijo Saura, escaneando el estado de cuenta—. Aquí es donde nuestra cuenta fue abierta, y empezó vacía. Y aquí es donde nuestra primera recompensa fue adjudicada. Bienes robados recuperados. Recompensa: ¡cuatro mil quinientos Poké! Oh, pero Scythe nos sacó el ochenta por ciento, dejándonos con solo mil doscientos... Y... espera, ¿qué? ¿Otra recompensa?

Releyó la línea, pasando encima la pata.

—¿Actividad enemiga reportada en los Barrancos Arbolados? Recompensa: ¡novecientos Poké!

—Vaya, ¡y yo pensé que abortamos la misión a causa del Scizor! —dijo Char, boquiabierto—. ¡Simplemente asumí que fue un fracaso!

—¡Supongo que fue técnicamente un éxito! —dijo Saura con una sonrisa—. Después de todo, hicimos exactamente lo que los objetivos de la misión decían. ¡Vaya, se siente bien saber eso! Oh, pero Scythe sacó igual algo de la recompensa. Solo conseguimos quinientos cuarenta.

—¿Entonces de dónde vino el dinero extra? —preguntó Char—. Eso solo justifica dos mil más o menos.

—Espera, todavía estoy leyendo —dijo Saura—. ¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Donaciones? ¿Estamos recibiendo donaciones de otros equipos? ¿Setenta del Equipo Franjas, quinientos del Equipo Absolución? ¿Doscientos del Equipo Cazaocaso? Y... oh, vaya.

—¡¿Qué?! —le suplicó Char—. ¿Qué es?

—Dice... Alta Inteligencia: subvención monetaria: ¡diez mil Poké! ¡Char, realmente _somos_ ricos! ¡Alta Inteligencia nos dio un montón de dinero! Y... de acuerdo con estos registros, solo ocurrió hace menos de un día. ¡Vaya! Char, me pregunto, ¿qué podemos comprar con todo esto?

"_¿Pero por qué Alta Inteligencia nos ha dado ese dinero?_", se preguntó Char. "_¿Para pagarnos por mentir?_"

—¡Vayamos a lo de Kecleon! —dijo Saura con entusiasmo—. Tal vez podremos comprar uno de esos pañuelos. ¡O dos!

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó el Persian, acercándose nuevamente a la ventana.

—¡Sí, estamos genial! —dijo Saura—. Ahora, ¿cómo... retiramos nuestro dinero? ¡Queremos ir de compras!

—Oh, eso no es necesario —explicó el Persian—. No necesitan retirar dinero a menos que planeen utilizarlo fuera de la base de la división. Si solo desean comprar algo de Kecleon, o si quieren transferir fondos a un equipo diferente, todo simplemente ocurre con créditos, para que no tengas que manejar dinero a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Aunque... usualmente nos toma un día procesar un depósito y acreditarlo a su cuenta con la cantidad correcta, así que si les gustaría comprar en lo de Kecleon en este día, necesitaré escribir una nota verificándole a él que ustedes en efecto tienen el dinero.

—Eh... de acuerdo —dijo Saura—. Entonces... eh... ¿podemos hacer eso?

—Ciertamente —dijo Persian, hojeando los papeles bajo la ventana—. Aquí está una nota verificando su balance de doce mil setecientos ochenta y cuatro Poké.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Saura, orgullosamente arrancando el recibo del mostrador con una cepa.

—Es nuestro placer —dijo amablemente Persian—. Espero poder ayudarles nuevamente, Equipo Ascuas.

Saura estaba radiante—. Bien, Char. ¡Vayamos a comprar algo!

... ... ...

—_¿QUINIENTOS MIL?_

—Sí —dijo Kecleon—. Siento muchísimo el precio tan extravagante, pero usted, señor, tiene gustos muy costosos. Los pañuelos móvil están entre los más raros y valiosos objetos del país, y yo solo tengo uno, y me rehúso a separarme de él por menos de eso.

Saura estaba sin habla, y Char solo un poco decepcionado. Echando una triste mirada al verde Pokémon reptil ante él, Saura dio un desesperanzado encogimiento de hombros.

La tienda de Kecleon estaba llena de Pokémon intentando abastecerse de suministros para los viajes del día, y Char y Saura tuvieron que formar fila por más de media hora solo para llegar a la puerta. El mismo Kecleon hablaba rápido y con urgencia, para pasar de los dos y ayudar a otros clientes, pero su amigable y educada conducta jamás flaqueaba. Dejó que su hermano, un Kecleon de color rosado, ayudara al resto de los clientes mientras él hablaba con el Equipo Ascuas.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo nuevamente Kecleon—. ¿Quizá podría interesarles con algo más? ¡Si sigilo es lo que buscan, tengo varias de las fabulosas, y _altamente_ ilegales, invisiesferas! ¡Solo activan una, y serán invisibles por más de una hora completa! ¡Solo cincuenta mil cada una!

—No, gracias —suspiró Saura—. No podemos permitirnos esas tampoco. Uh, y yo aquí pensando que éramos ricos... Supongo que aún nos falta mucho por recorrer.

—¿Tienes algo para exploradores principiantes? —preguntó Char, tratando de alegrar el ambiente—. ¿Algo barato y útil, ya sabes, para propósitos generales?

—Oh, ¡pero claro! —dijo Kecleon, caminando rápidamente hacia un estante de paños cercano—. ¡Yo estoy _hecho_ de esa clase de mercancía! ¿Qué le parece un pañuelo meloc? ¡Es muy popular con los nuevos reclutas!

—¿Qué es lo que hace? —preguntó Char.

—Previene el envenenamiento —explicó Kecleon—. Está cubierto de un potente antídoto hecho de la fruta meloc. Llevas uno, ¡y el antídoto circulará constantemente a través de tu sistema, haciéndote igual de inmune a un Pokémon basado en veneno!

—Eso suena a una idea realmente buena —dijo Char—. Fui envenenado una vez, se sintió fatal...

—Bueno, con uno de estos, ¡nunca más tendrá que temer al veneno jamás! —dijo Kecleon—. O, ¿qué tal este pequeño objeto de por aquí? ¡La 'fugaesfera'! ¡Increíblemente vital en cada misión de mazmorras misteriosas! La activas dentro de una mazmorra, ¡e instantáneamente ejecutará una develación, liberándote a ti y a tus aliados de la maldición de la mazmorra! Esta es la única cosa que siempre querrán tener a mano, solo en caso de que algo vaya terriblemente mal. ¡Porque, incluso los equipos de resistencia más valientes y mejores llevan una en cada misión!

Saura no parecía muy impresionado, pero asintió amablemente en respuesta—. ¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó a Char.

—Las llevaremos —decidió Char—. Uno de esos pañuelos y... tres de esas esferas.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Kecleon con una sonrisa—. El total será de setecientos Poké. Pueden llevar los objetos con ustedes si están en un apuro, o puedo hacer que los envíen a su almacén más tarde. Es su decisión.

Saura pidió que los objetos fuesen enviados al almacén, y Kecleon les agradeció por el negocio y se apresuró al siguiente cliente en la fila, disculpándose por la espera. El Equipo Ascuas dejó la tienda sintiéndose extrañamente insatisfecho.

—Solo esperen y verán —dijo Saura—. ¡Nos volveremos tan grandes, que un día _compraremos_ ese pañuelo móvil! ¡Sí! ¡Y un puñado de esas invisiesferas también!

—Bueno, esa fue una buena forma de desperdiciar una hora —gruñó Char—. Ahora, me pegunto si Domo está disponible. Me entraron ganas de hacer algo de ejercicio...

... ... ...

Cuando Char y Saura entraron al dojo, fueron recibidos por la vista de un poderoso Charizard escupiendo llamas en el aire, iluminando las antorchas para abrir ese día. Char estuvo una vez más fascinado ante la vista de su forma futura, y de repente sintió el deseo de entrenar volviéndole rápidamente. Su corazón se derretía ante el pensamiento de tener alas, y la absoluta libertad que venía con ellas.

—Oh, madrugadores, ¿no? —canturreó Domo luego de verlos—. Por supuesto, todos fuimos bruscamente despertados esta mañana, en efecto. Como si algo nos estaba _llamando_...Pero de cualquier manera, felicitaciones, ¡igual son mis primeros visitantes del día! ¿Vinieron a practicar?

—Sí —dijo Saura—. Nos prohibieron hacer misiones hoy, y por otra semana entera también. Estamos intentando encontrar formas de mantenernos ocupados.

—Bueno, yo puedo mantenerles ocupados por unas cuantas horas —dijo orgullosamente Domo—. Si quieren saberlo, ¡he estado entrenando incesantemente con mi forma de Charizard por los últimos dos días, todo gracias a ti! ¿Estás listo para aprender algunas técnicas más?

—¡Puedes apostar! —exclamó Char.

En solo un momento, Domo había terminado de encender las antorchas y era ahora una copia perfecta de Char, listo para empezar la demostración. Saura se retiró de la plataforma, dando a los dos combatientes algo de espacio...

—Entonces, ¿has estado practicando con tu fuego? —preguntó Domo—. Deberías haber averiguado cómo funciona para ahora. ¿Has aprendido a convocarlo a voluntad?

—En gran parte, sí —respondió Char, sin ser completamente honesto. Aunque se estaba volviendo bueno en eso, su fuego había sido débil como máximo, y sabía que aún necesitaba mucho entrenamiento si quería pelear junto a los mejores de los Pokémon.

—Bien —dijo Domo—. Ahora, te enseñaré un par de técnicas avanzadas que puedes realizar al manipular tu fuego con destreza. Primero... ¡prepara tu Ascua para la batalla!

Char intentó hacer lo instruido. Llamó a la mente algunas de las más molestas memorias que hubo experimentado durante los últimos días. Recordó al Chikorita en el barranco, cómo lo había tan astutamente salpicado con agua... solo para molestarlo...

... y al Scizor que podría haber aplastado su cráneo en pedazos sin esfuerzo, si su entrenador no hubiera estado ahí para ayudarlo...

Funcionó. Su fuego se alzó en su ayuda, listo para ser arrojado hacia los enemigos.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Domo—. Qué débil. Necesitas mucha más práctica. Cuando _realmente_ va en serio lo de luchar, la llama de tu cola debería crecer más grande de lo que tú eres, e incluso cambiar de rojo a azul, luego de azul a blanco. Bueno, por supuesto, eso no puede ocurrir mientras estés en esta base, pero igual. Tu fuego es insuficiente.

Char miró hacia atrás a su llama. Era ahora de más o menos su tamaño, y aún no se veía demasiado violenta. Se sintió algo avergonzado de sí mismo, pero el deseo de superarse solo creció.

—Sin embargo, esto servirá para la primera lección —ladró Domo—. Ahora, esto es lo que quiero que hagas. Quiero que escupas una pequeña bola de fuego hacia mí, justo como normalmente harías con un enemigo.

Char se concentró. Sintió cómo el fuego lentamente subía por su garganta. Pronto, se contoneó en el borde, justo detrás de su lengua.

—¡PERO! —exclamó de repente Domo—. _Justo_ antes de que el fuego salga de tu boca, ¡quiero que lo canceles! ¡Frénalo! ¡Cancela el ataque a toda costa! ¿Entendido? ¡Ahora, hazlo! ¡Exhala! ¡Prepárate para el ataque, luego detenlo!

"_Uf... esto no va a ser agradable_", pensó Char, queriendo demasiado aliviarse de la presión.

Char se encogió. Encontrando una chispa de coraje, tomó una profunda inhalada–la más profunda que pudo conseguir–y luego la soltó.

Pero en el último momento, Char cerró fuertemente el hocico, previniendo que cualquier fuego escapase. De inmediato, diminutas flamitas estallaron de sus fosas nasales, y un dolor terrible se extendió a través de su garganta y estómago como si estuviera a punto de explotar...

Char tosió. No fue una tos indolora, pero una que se sintió como si una zarpa desgarrara su pecho. Simplemente no la pudo frenar. Inmediatamente, otra tos le siguió, luego una tercera. Char cayó al suelo, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos cerrados, mientras sus pulmones hacían erupción una y otra vez con dolorosos espasmos...

—¡Char! —gritó Saura—. ¿Estás bien?

Char escuchó la voz, pero no pudo responder. En lugar de eso, tosió de nuevo, soltando un largo y silbante resuello que exprimía sus pulmones completamente.

Con cada violenta exhalación, otra negra nube de humo era soltada en el aire. Cuando Char finalmente empezaba a recuperarse y abrió los ojos, notó que literalmente no podía ver más de cinco centímetros delante de su cara.

—¡Y ya está! —exclamó Domo, intentando ventilar el humo fuera del camino—. Esa técnica es conocida como la _pantalla humo_. Con ella, puedes llenar el aire con humo y reducir la puntería de los ataques de tu enemigo. También, al ser una criatura de fuego, _tú_ tienes una ventaja visible en una habitación llena de humo... ya que puedes respirarlo libremente como el aire... pero tu oponente podría no ser tan afortunado.

—¿Tiene... –_cof–_ tiene que... –_cof, cof–_ ser siempre así de doloroso? —tosió Char.

—Claro que no —dijo Domo—. A medida que entrenes, aprenderás a sacar tu fuego justo en el nivel correcto, y a frenarlo justo en el tiempo correcto para liberar el humo sin dañar tus pulmones. Toma práctica, pero confía en mí, es una técnica que realmente quieres aprender...

Mientras el humo se esparcía y llenaba la habitación entera, Saura comenzó a toser también. Pero el humo se despejó prontamente después al hacer contacto con las llamas fantasma en el cielo raso y las paredes, de alguna forma filtrándose en ellas. En solo un minuto, el aire estaba igual de despejado como siempre.

—Continuando, tengo otra técnica para enseñarte —dijo Domo luego de transformarse en Charizard—. Ah, mira. ¡Tu llama incluso ha crecido! Sabía que tu primer intento en producir una pantalla de humo te dejaría irritado. ¡Perfecto! Ahora, la técnica que estoy a punto de enseñarte es una difícil, y se hará montañas más fácil una vez que evoluciones, pero con un poquito de esfuerzo, puedes aprenderla siendo un Charmander. Ahora... ¡prepara tu fuego!

"_No tiene por qué decirme eso_", pensó Char, aún intentando recuperarse de la dolorosa experiencia. "_Se... se merece una bola de fuego gigante en la cara por hacerme hacer eso. ¡Sí! ¡Le mostraré!_"

Char apretó los puños, tratando de actuar lo más ofendido y vengativo que pudo conseguir, para estimular su fuego todavía más...

—¿Listo? —gruñó el Charizard—. Esta vez, ¡no te frenes! ¡Libera tu fuego con todas tus fuerzas!

Una vez más, Char se concentró. Su fuego era mucho más poderoso esta vez, fluyendo fácilmente como un río de lava dentro de él a medida que rezumaba por su garganta.

—¡PERO! —bramó Domo—. Cuando tus pulmones se hayan desinflado completamente, ¡_no_ ceses el ataque! ¡Solo sigue empujando lo más que puedas! ¿Entiendes? Sigue, ¡incluso cuando piensas que ya no tienes poder!

Char no pudo esperar a que Domo terminara de hablar. Con un gran _fuuish_, escupió fuego hacia el vientre del Charizard. Y sostuvo.

"_¡Vaya!_", se dio cuenta Char cuando las llamas seguían saliendo de su boca. "_¡No sabía que podía hacer esto! ¡Estoy... sosteniendo la llama! ¿Por cuánto tiempo puedo mantener esto?_"

Pronto, sus pulmones estuvieron completamente vacíos, pero Char continuó empujando. La llama ni siquiera vaciló. Por primera vez, Char se dio cuenta de que tal vez su Ascua ni siquiera era controlada por sus pulmones en primer lugar. Se preguntó si había un órgano diferente e inadvertido en su cuerpo responsable del ataque. Siempre y cuando mantenía la boca abierta, las flamas simplemente seguían saliendo...

El Charizard de repente saltó fuera del camino del fuego, y algo increíble ocurrió. ¡Char vio que su fuego volaba varios metros a través de la habitación!

Luego de ver la fuerza de su ataque, Char finalmente tuvo que cortarlo de golpe. Tomó un respiro profundo para recuperarse de la inminente asfixia.

—¡Y _esa_ técnica ha sido llamada 'el _lanzallamas'_! —le explicó Domo al Charmander, que tenía los ojos como platos—. Su magnitud está limitada solo por el nivel de fuerza de tu Ascua. Su duración es limitada solo por cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar la respiración. No puedes arrojar fuego e inhalar al mismo tiempo, como ves. Pero tu Ascua es incesante, y una vez que el ataque ha sido activado, ¡no se detendrá hasta que tú lo cortes!

—¡Eso es impresionante! —gimió Char una vez que hubo recobrado el aliento—. ¡Pero... es agotador!

—Sí, en efecto, es agotador usar tu fuego —dijo el Charizard—. Es por eso que solo usarías normalmente el ataque básico de tu ascua cuando tu enemigo es débil, para conservar fuerzas. También, una vez que evoluciones, tu cuerpo se volverá más grande y fuerte, capaz de resistir más esfuerzo que ahora, y tus pulmones serán capaces de contener más aire. Tus ataques de fuego se volverán... verdaderamente devastadores.

En cuanto más pensaba Char sobre eso, menos podía esperar volverse un Charizard. Su mente flotó de vuelta a aquel fragmento salvaje que había tenido unos cuantos días atrás, y se preguntó si aún estaba en el almacén.

—Ahora, solo entre tú y yo, cuando evoluciones a Charmeleon, ven a verme _inmediatamente_ —siseó Domo—. Todavía me falta la transformación de Charmeleon.

—¡Vaya, Domo! —gritó Saura con asombro, acercándose al Charizard—. ¿Tienes alguna técnica nueva para mostrarme?

—Lo lamento, Saura —dijo Domo, negando con la cabeza—. Como dije, he estado pasando todo mi tiempo como Charizard últimamente. Pero prometo que la próxima vez estaré preparado con nuevas técnicas para ti.

—Aah, está bien —dijo Saura.

—Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo para mostrarles por el momento —dijo Domo—. Practiquen estas nuevas técnicas bien. Si las usan adecuadamente, ¡podrían volverse invencibles algún día!

—Oh, ¡sí lo haremos! —dijo felizmente Saura—. Me aseguraré de que Char tenga abundante práctica. ¡Solo asegúrate de tener esas lecciones listas para mí!

La lección llegando a su fin, Char y Saura hicieron una reverencia a su entrenador de combate. Char comenzó a experimentar las punzadas de un sentimiento que nunca pensó poder tener: verdadera confianza en sí mismo. Usando estos nuevos ataques, él sabía que podría contar con él mismo para desempeñarse bien en las batallas. Era un sentimiento muy agradable y vigorizante. No deseó otra cosa más que más de eso.

—¡Me alegro de poder ayudar! —exclamó Domo mientras empezaban a marcharse—. ¡Nos vemos luego, Equipo Cacahuates!

Char y Saura se detuvieron en seco. Se volvieron extrañamente para ver al Charizard con una reluciente sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Qué? —soltó Saura.

—Equipo _Cacahuates_ —repitió el Charizard, sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

—Sabes que cambiamos nuestro nombre, ¿verdad? —dijo Char.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé —dijo el Charizard, una pequeña risa colándose en su voz—. Pero... solo no puedo evitar reír cada vez que escucho ese nombre. Es una pena que lo hayan abandonado. ¡Equipo _Cacahuates_! ¡En verdad, un nombre brillante!

Para sorpresa de Char, Domo comenzó a reírse contenidamente.

A medida que lo hacía, partes de su cuerpo de Charizard empezaron a brillar intensamente con blanco, como si estuviera transformándose, pero intentando resistir el proceso. Sus piernas se tambaleaban, creciendo y disminuyendo de tamaño, y sus alas y brazos se tornaron brevemente de color púrpura. Su cara se deformó y se aplanó, volviéndose casi una rara burbuja de carne inducidora de pesadillas.

—Cierto, los Ditto no pueden mantener sus formas cuando están riendo —le dijo Saura a Char, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero en serio, todavía no veo qué es tan genial sobre ese nombre. ¿Por qué a todos les gustó? ¡Es el peor nombre para un equipo que podría haber!

Domo pronto se recompuso, y fue capaz de revertirse nuevamente a su forma de Charizard. Se concentró y fue capaz de abstenerse de reír, pero la sonrisa aún quedaba en su rostro.

—Tienen que entender algo —dijo el Charizard—. No sé si ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero la vida en la fuerza de resistencia no es muy divertida. Cada día nos despertamos y tenemos que afrontar el hecho de que escogimos esto como nuestra vocación, la de pelear como soldados en una guerra sin fin contra posibilidades imposibles. Pokémon mueren todos los días desafiando al Maestro. ¿Y para qué? Nunca lo sabrán. Nunca lo sabremos. Podrá venir algún día en el que el Maestro caerá por fin. Nunca lo veremos. Y no va a ser obra mía, o de ustedes, sino la de los verdaderamente grandes como Scythe. Solo estamos todos aquí para apoyarlos, en verdad, haciendo nuestras pequeñas partes para mantener funcionando al mundo... Y cada día, tenemos que seguir levantándonos y hacerlo otra vez, y encontrar formas de... seguir sonriendo.

—... Oh —dijo Saura—. Entonces... era bueno, porque... ¿todos se reían de eso?

—Ponía una sonrisa en la cara de todos, sí —dijo cálidamente el Charizard—. Y nos hacía reír. Tienen que entender, no nos estábamos riendo de ustedes, sino con ustedes. Saber que escogieron ese tipo de nombre nos hacía respetarlos incluso más, y nos daba un poquito de alegría mientras continuábamos con nuestros días. Yo, por mi parte, me imaginaba a ustedes volviéndose un gran equipo como el Equipo Remordimiento, y manteniendo el nombre; ¡eso le hubiera enseñado al Maestro a no meterse con los cacahuates!

—Bueno, para que conste, nosotros no elegimos el nombre en primer lugar —dijo Saura categóricamente—. La secretaria lo hizo, porque no pudimos pensar en uno.

—Ah, por supuesto —dijo el Charizard, tratando de frenar otro ataque de risa—. Lo sospechaba. Verán, esta clase de cosas ya ha pasado antes... Jay tiene un don para inventar los mejores nombres. Varios años atrás, ella registró al... al... 'Equipo Conejito Lerdo'...

Eso fue todo; no pudo soportarlo más. Domo estalló en carcajadas de nuevo, causando que trozos enteros de su forma se desvanecieran en un cieno purpúreo. Char tuvo que apartar la vista; observar transformaciones involuntarias le daba arcadas en el estómago.

—Bueno, vayamos a buscar algo más que hacer —sugirió Saura, poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez a causa del Ditto.

... ... ...

Cuando el Equipo Ascuas decidió dirigirse al comedor para almorzar, se sorprendieron al encontrarlo todavía bastante lleno, aún cuando ya era pasada la hora en que todos los equipos debían estar ocupados con sus actividades diarias...

"_Es a causa de la prohibición_", se dio cuenta Char. "_Estos son todos equipos de entrenamiento que no pueden estar en misiones hoy. Justo como nosotros._"

—Oye, me pregunto si el Equipo Franjas está aquí —quiso saber Char—. Tal vez podríamos–

—No, no —dijo Saura rápidamente—. Recuerda lo que dijo Scythe. Sin conversaciones con amigos por hoy.

"_Cierto_", recordó Char. "_Casi lo olvidé–aún estamos en el centro de una enorme controversia. No queremos atraer la atención hasta que todo quede en el olvido._"

Así que, sin decir una palabra a nadie más, Char fue a formar la fila. Afortunadamente, los Pokémon a su alrededor parecían ser amigables con él, saludándolo con solo respetuosas sonrisas. Se preguntó si eso era porque todos eran niños en equipos de entrenamiento quienes no podían comprender bien la gravedad del ambiente de ese día.

—¡A todos les gusta el almuerzo! —vitoreó el Bellossom mientras le pasaba a Char una bandeja de comida y bebidas—. ¡Muchas bocas para alimentar hoy! ¡Disfruta de tu comida!

"_¿Puré de manzana?_", se preguntó Char, mirando la comida.

Sin incidentes, Char juntó suficiente comida para él y Saura y regresó a su mesa, una posicionada discretamente en el rincón más alejado de la habitación.

—¿Cómo se supone que debes comer esto sin que se te quede por el cuerpo? —preguntó Char, colocando su comida y mirando a la gran montaña de dorada sustancia en el medio de su plato.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que se te quede por el cuerpo? —preguntó Saura—. Eso es lo que ocurre normalmente cuando comes...

Char cruzó los brazos—. Bueno, de donde yo vengo, eso es considerado grosero —dijo él—. Los humanos usan estas cosas llamadas–

—¡Oigan, chicos!

Char se volvió para ver a tres Pokémon acercándose velozmente a su mesa. Era el Equipo Franjas. Ray, Taka, y un Meowth les rodearon, y Leo rápidamente cerraba la marcha.

"_Genial_", pensó Char, su estómago dando un vuelco. "_De acuerdo, nada malo pasará si no decimos nada estúpido. Solo sé amigable..._"

—Hola, Ray —dijo Saura, claramente con la misma incertidumbre de Char—. ¿Qué tal va su día?

—¡Aburrido! —respondió Taka, sentándose a la mesa—. No puedo creer que estemos atrapados en la base por doce días enteros. Estas van a ser dos semanas muy largas... Es difícil encontrar maneras de mantenerse ocupado.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Char—. Lo hemos intentado toda la mañana.

—¡¿En serio vieron al Scizor?! —preguntó Ray con entusiasmo—. ¿Cómo era? ¿Scythe peleó con él? ¡Todavía no puedo creer que no estuve ahí! ¡Habría dado _cualquier cosa_ por solo un día así con Scythe!

—¡Raaay! —gimoteó el pequeño Shinx—. Nosotros estuvimos ahí también, ¿recuerdas? ¡Te contamos sobre eso como diez veces!

—Sí, nunca se cansa de oír la historia —dijo Taka, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y tampoco se perdonará jamás haberme pasado el trabajo de los Barrancos Arbolados.

—Bueno, pienso que tienes suerte de no haber estado ahí —dijo Saura—. Scythe dice que podríamos haber muerto.

—Nah, en serio lo dudo —dijo Ray—. No con Scythe ahí contigo. Igual me gustaría haber estado ahí.

En la pausa de la conversación, Char tomó la oportunidad de comenzar con su comida. De manera vacilante, bajó su boca al plato y comió como un animal, haciendo que la dulce y pegajosa sustancia se quedara por todo su hocico. Cuando levantó la mirada, estuvo sorprendido que a ninguno de los otros Pokémon le pareció raro su comportamiento. Se limpió la boca con su brazo.

—Así que... chicos —dijo Ray, bajando la voz—. ¿Es cierto? ¿Tienen la Llamada?

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Char. Esta era _exactamente_ la clase de cosa que Scythe no quería que ocurriera.

—Eh, no lo sabemos realmente —mintió Saura—. Yo solo pensé que fue un terremoto.

—¡Terremoto, no lo creo! —habló el Meowth—. ¿Han _visto_ a Alta Inteligencia últimamente? ¡Se están volviendo locos!

—Él tiene razón —dijo Taka—. Escuché que Alta Inteligencia ha estado actuando realmente extraño desde la gran noche anoche. Incluso Dr. Orde no es el mismo hoy en verdad. Estamos empezando a pensar que toda esa cosa del terremoto fue solo un encubrimiento.

—Eh, bueno, realmente no hay forma de decirlo con seguridad —dijo Char—. Me refiero a que Scythe piensa que es la Llamada, pero... bueno, no es como si nosotros pudiéramos decir qué fue. ¡Estábamos durmiendo!

—¡Entonces _tiene_ que ser la Llamada! —dijo Ray—. Los instintos de Scythe _nunca_ se equivocan. ¡Es por eso que están con él en primer lugar! Lo supo desde el momento que les trajo aquí por primera vez.

Saura le echó a Char una mirada significativa. Char se mordió la lengua.

—Oigan, ustedes dos —dijo rápidamente Ray—. Saben, no tienen que preocuparse por nosotros, ¿verdad? Estamos de su lado. No es que iremos a cotillear su secreto con todos. Eso no es lo que hacen los amigos.

—¡Sí! ¡Mis labios están sellados! —proclamó Leo.

—Nuestros labios están sellados —dijo Ray con un asentimiento—. Pero... es una locura. Simplemente he estado pensando sobre esto todo el día... Pienso que cosas grandes están a punto de suceder aquí. Será un verdadero honor estar presenciándolas.

La lengua de Char estaba atada en muchos nudos; no tenía idea de qué decir. Todo lo que sabía era que iban a ser dos semanas muy largas.

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	19. Capítulo 17: Un Encuentro de Mentes

**Capítulo 17**

—Vamos, Char... ¡puedes hacerlo! ¡Piensa!

Saura estaba casi extasiado. Habían pasado las últimas tres horas en la habitación blanca, memorizando el Credo... y todo estaba a punto de dar sus frutos. Char apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, intentando sacar a la fuerza el último manojo de palabras de su mente...

—¡Vamos, Char! —suplicó Saura otra vez, su emoción vacilando—. ¡Este no es tan difícil! No tenemos que empezarlo todo de nuevo, ¿verdad? Por favor, no nos hagas empezar todo de nuevo.

Luego de cerca de dos minutos enteros de silencio, Char levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una radiante sonrisa a Saura—. Busca... la victoria por repagarse... Ves, ahora, cómo supimos... ¡al final, todos, solos vivimos!

—_¡Sí!_ —exclamó Saura, saltando en el aire—. ¡Char, lo hicimos! ¡Nos memorizamos la cosa entera! Vaya, ¿no estará Scythe encantado?

—No fue tan difícil después de que encontramos el ritmo —concordó Char—. No fue tan difícil en lo absoluto.

Había muchos otros Pokémon estudiando febrilmente el Credo en la pequeña habitación blanca ese día, mayormente a causa de la restricción a los equipos de entrenamiento. Todos ellos dieron al Equipo Ascuas una mirada extrañada mientras Char y Saura compartían un pequeño abrazo.

Char realmente se sintió bien consigo mismo. Por una vez, el Credo no se sentía como un voluminoso equipaje en su cabeza, como intentar acarrear la bolsa de suministros a través de una mazmorra. Lo sintió arraigado en su memoria como una melodía pegadiza. Saber el credo entero le hizo sentirse un poco más fuerte, como si recién hubiera evolucionado; ahora, estaba listo para asumir con solo un poco más del mundo que antes. Por una vez, empezó a sentir como si era una parte de un _verdadero_ equipo de resistencia.

—¿Qué haremos para celebrar? —preguntó Saura ávidamente, dando vueltas por la habitación—. ¿Deberíamos ir a presumírselo a Scythe? ¡O tal vez a Gate! Dejemos la base por primera vez, y luego, podemos volver... ¡por nuestra cuenta! ¿Te imaginas cómo eso–

De repente, las luces de la habitación cambiaron de color. Todos los Pokémon chillaron de la sorpresa, murmurando entre ellos mientras levantaban la vista hacia las ahora rojas antorchas en las paredes.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Saura—. ¿Ya? ¡No puede ser! ¡No se siente tarde todavía! ¡No puedes decirme que simplemente pasamos el día entero!

—El tiempo vuela cuando te estás divirtiendo —sugirió Char—. Vamos, Scythe nos está esperando. Tenemos que asistir a una reunión.

... ... ...

Char y Saura se dieron prisa hacia el Equipo Remordimiento lo más rápido que pudieron. Cuando llegaron, Char golpeó con impaciencia la puerta delantera.

—¡Oye, Scythe! —llamó Saura—. ¡Scythe, adivina lo que aprendimos!

La puerta se abrió, pero no estaba Scythe parado en el otro lado; un Houndoom de aspecto muy disgustado les devolvía la mirada.

—... Oh —dijo de repente Saura—. Eh... buenas tardes, Daemon. Bienvenido de vuelta.

Daemon no parecía impresionado. El sabueso estaba claramente desgastado por su aventura de dos días, y se mostraba en sus ojos. Char supuso que quería demasiado dormir, pero que Scythe le había insistido que se quedara despierto para la tan esperada reunión.

Diciendo nada, el sabueso se volvió y se fue. Char y Saura le siguieron sin hacer ruido, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras ellos en el camino.

—Entonces, ¿están todos aquí? —gruñó Scythe autoritariamente mientras Daemon guiaba al Equipo Ascuas dentro del centro de mando—. Bien, bien. Es un poco desalentador lo mucho que tenemos que discutir esta noche. Ustedes tres se perdieron demasiado.

—Bueno, mejor que sea importante —refunfuñó Daemon, sentándose cerca del frente de la mesa—. Y no veo por qué tuvimos que esperar a estos niños.

—No tienes _ni_ idea —le contó Ursa.

El centro de mando, pequeño como lo era, estaba repleto. Los miembros del Equipo Remordimiento estaban apiñados alrededor de la mesa rectangular en el centro de la habitación, con Scythe y Daemon cerca del frente y el resto parado en dos filas a los costados. Scythe hizo señas a Char y Saura para que tomaran sus lugares justo al final. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no sentirse intimidado por la escena entera, Char obedeció.

—Ahora, antes que nada —dijo Scythe, poniéndose al frente de la mesa—. La situación en el cañón.

—... Está yendo según lo esperado —dijo Daemon—. Los túneles están terminados. Los ciudadanos están preparados. La reubicación será en dos semanas.

—¿Nada salió mal? —preguntó Scythe forzadamente—. ¿Están todos listos para la reubicación?

—Si hubieras estado ahí, lo habrías podido ver por ti mismo —refunfuñó Daemon—. Pero no, nada salió mal. _Todo_ está yendo acorde al plan. Todo lo que falta es que tú hagas _tu_ parte cuando venga el momento.

—Bien —dijo Scythe—. Es lo que quería escuchar.

Char lanzó una mirada a Daemon. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y parecía como si estuviera listo para colapsar sobre la mesa ahí mismo. Sus dientes estaban parcialmente descubiertos, como si estuviera luchando para aguantar el áspero sonido de la voz de Scythe.

—Aquí, sin embargo, las cosas no han sido tan afortunadas —dijo Scythe, bajando la voz—. Adiel está en movimiento.

Shander y el Exploud dieron un jadeo.

—Oh, no —murmuró Shander—. Esto agrega un giro a las cosas...

—¡No! —bufó Daemon—. ¿Dónde? ¿Quién lo ha visto? Escuché algunos rumores de que él había sido visto en el cañón, pero los descarté...

—No los descartes —advirtió Scythe—. Él _estuvo_ en el cañón. Y él _estuvo_ aquí. Lo sé... Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Mientras estaba llevando a estos dos en una misión de rutina a los Barrancos Arbolados... él vino.

Daemon tenía la boca abierta—. ¿Así que... él eligió como blanco los Barrancos? —repitió Daemon, una medida de humildad ingresándole en la voz—. Eso no tiene sentido.

—En efecto, no lo tiene —dijo Scythe—. Cuando hablamos, él afirmó que estaba simplemente intentando matar alguna presa fácil. Pero sospecho que algo más grande está a la mano aquí. Metagross está actualmente concentrado en esta cuestión. Tendremos que esperar sus pensamientos sobre el tema. Pero si me preguntas, parece como si... él está intentando crear una especie de distracción.

El rostro de Daemon había cambiado por la noticia, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el corazón. Char sabía por qué; Daemon se había dado cuenta de que, si hubiera pasado a su manera y enviado al equipo solo por su cuenta, habría sido una gran equivocación.

—¿Viste esto venir? —demandó Daemon—. ¿Es por eso que insististe en proteger a los niños?

—En el fondo de mi mente, sospeché que Adiel podría haber estado en alguna parte detrás del conflicto en el cañón. Parecía ser su estilo —dijo Scythe—. Pero si te dijera que predije justo lo que hubiera pasado, habría estado mintiendo. Pero había algo en el aire últimamente, y no me hizo sentir cómodo.

—En ese caso, espero que hayas pedido un paro de al _menos_ siete días en los aprendices —bufó Daemon—. No querríamos que alguien saliera lastimado.

—_Doce_ días —respondió Scythe—. Solo para quitarlos del camino esta vez.

Daemon se echó para atrás, derrotado. Char no pudo decir bien si era por humildad, o solo agotamiento.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Shander—. No podemos mantener una guardia constante sobre el Cañón Cuenco por las próximas semanas, ¿o sí?

—Con Adiel en marcha, tenemos que —dijo Scythe—. No tenemos elección. Un ataque bien situado podría arruinar nuestros meses de trabajo duro.

—¡Pero no hay tiempo! ¡La misión de Refugio Rojo podría estar en juego también! —señaló Craw, golpeando una pinza en la mesa.

—Cierto, aún no hemos encontrado a los perpetradores —reportó Markov el Feraligatr—. Necesitamos más fuerzas ahí si queremos tener esto terminado antes de que el Maestro nos aplaste.

—Y tenemos que concentrarnos en la base si nos preocupa la seguridad de la División —señaló Ursa—. Si Adiel aparece en algún otro lugar, _tenemos_ que estar aquí.

—Hmm —zumbó Scythe, mirando hacia abajo a la mesa en reflexión—. Tiene que haber una solución para esto. Tengo la sensación de que Adiel está intentando hacer algo... y tenemos que prestar atención si queremos captarlo.

—Oye, algunos de nosotros podríamos hacer doble función —sugirió Raon—. Podríamos alternar nuestras misiones para así estar siempre en ambos lugares a la vez.

—¿Justo como la misión del Acantilado Aero? —dijo Ursa—. Podría funcionar. Eso fue un poco extenuante, sin embargo.

—Por favor, _no_ me recuerdes esa misión —gruñó Daemon, negando con la cabeza—. Éramos todos cadáveres vivientes para el final de la semana. ¡Fue casi un completo fracaso!

—Pero _sí_ la llevamos a cabo —dijo Raon—. ¡Podríamos hacerlo otra vez!

—Tuvimos _suerte_ —dijo Daemon—. Pensé que Aero nos enseñó una lección. No podemos depender de la _suerte_. Solo tuvimos éxito porque los Brutales nos subestimaron y lanzaron solo cinco escuadrones para asaltarnos. Si hubiera habido seis... o incluso cinco y medio...

El equipo entero quedó en silencio, tomando las palabras de Daemon a pecho. Char apenas podía seguir el hilo, pero empezó a entender cuánto esfuerzo el equipo ponía en su trabajo.

—Al parecer hay solo una opción razonable que nos sobra —anunció Scythe, golpeando triunfante la mesa con sus cuchillas—. Conseguimos ayuda.

—¿Ayuda? ¿De quién? —exclamó Nidoroch con sorpresa—. ¿Del Equipo Pavor? ¿Del Equipo Entei? No piensas que estarían a la altura de esto, ¿o sí?

—Del Equipo Absolución —dijo firmemente Scythe—. Ellos serían la elección más confiable. Acaban de terminar su última misión, y todavía no han aceptado una nueva. Lo último que vi fue que simplemente estaban haciendo recados para la división.

Daemon gruñó en desaprobación—. El Equipo Absolución es un montón de mastodontes sin cerebro —dijo él—. Con todo el debido respeto, ¡no podrían ni elaborar una estrategia para salir de una habitación con una puerta abierta! ¡¿Esperas que ellos se defiendan en esta operación?!

—Defenderse ellos solos, no —dijo Scythe—. Ellos nos acompañarían y nos darían el incremento de cabezas que necesitamos. Nosotros aún estaríamos dirigiendo la operación.

—No sería muy buena publicidad —notó Daemon—. No puedo recordar la última vez que pedimos ayuda. Nos haría parecer como que estamos intentando abarcar más de la cuenta y hemos sucumbido a mal juicio.

—Bueno, no lo hemos hecho —dijo Ursa—. Estamos abarcando solo lo justo, igual que siempre. Es Adiel el que lo estropeó todo. Con él en el cuadro, nuestras manos están de repente demasiado llenas. Pienso que la división lo entenderá–incluso anunciaron la situación completa en la reunión de esta mañana.

—En ese caso, tendré que concordar —dijo Daemon—. Sería una buena movida. Bien, de acuerdo. Conseguimos ayuda.

—¿Ellos nos estarán acompañando al asentamiento en el Cañón Cuenco, entonces? —inquirió Shander.

—No veo por qué no —dijo Scythe—. Pienso que su fuerza haría una buena adición a nuestros esfuerzos allí. Daemon–¿piensas que podrías encargarte del Refugio Rojo una vez que el Equipo Absolución esté a bordo? ¿Piensas que podrías guiarlos por el camino?

—Será un placer —dijo Daemon, un poco amargamente.

—Y supongo que eso me deja con el cañón —dijo Scythe—. Si Adiel se presenta ahí... podría frustrar sus planes, especialmente si el Equipo Absolución está aquí para ayudar.

—¿Entonces, es suficiente? —suspiró Shander—. ¿Problema resuelto? Estoy un poco cansado, por mi parte...

Char estuvo bastante impresionado por las habilidades de resolución de problemas del equipo. A través de un foro abierto, y aporte de múltiples miembros del equipo, habían llegado rápidamente a una solución para un problema grave. Un día, Char tendría que ser el que hiciera las decisiones para su propio equipo. Era un pensamiento aterrador, pero si Scythe era el que le enseñaba, probablemente resultaría bien. Char sabía que esta habilidad solo vendría con más destreza y experiencia, especialmente las del tipo que Scythe poseía.

—Desde que estamos aquí, hay _otra_ cuestión que me gustaría traer, si me permites —dijo Daemon, asumiendo su postura seria una vez más—. Sobre estos niños. El Equipo Ascuas...

El equipo entero, salvo por aquellos que aún no sabían la verdad, contuvo la respiración. Char lo hizo también, sintiendo que el foco de la reunión acababa de desplazarse hacia él.

—Oh, estaba llegando a eso —dijo Scythe, tomando un profundo respiro—. Como ves, cuando dije que algo estaba en el aire... supongo que podría haber sido un poco más específico. Daemon, Shander, Brock... Me gustaría anunciar... que hemos descubierto la Llamada.

Char soportó la oleada de nerviosismo mientras el equipo completo se giraba para fijar los ojos en él y en Saura. Tragó saliva.

—¡¿Qué?! —escupió Daemon.

—La Llamada... —dijo Shander, sus ojos llenos de admiración—. ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál la tiene?

—Char la tiene —dijo Scythe con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Qué... qué tan poderosa es? —preguntó Shander, simplemente aturdido—. ¿Es... justo como esperábamos?

—Es más poderosa de lo que podríamos haber imaginado —dijo Scythe—. Solo anoche, despertó a la base entera. La _base entera_. La base entera estaba en nuestra puerta anoche. Todo gracias a él.

Por un momento, hubo silencio. Las fauces de Daemon estaban cerradas firmemente, y una mirada distante se cernió en sus ojos. Estaba sin palabras.

Shander se retiró de la mesa, luego se acercó a Char con una especie de admiración y reverencia que apenas podían ser contenidas. Char se mordió la lengua mientras el Sandslash permanecía sobre él, examinándolo con sus negros y brillantes ojos...

—Hubo una reunión esta mañana para hablar sobre el... tema —explicó Scythe.

—Lo hiciste —interrumpió Shander, posicionando una garra sobre la cabeza de Char—. ¡Scythe, lo hiciste! Nunca pensé que sería posible, no ahora, pero lo hiciste. Encontraste la Llamada. Está aquí. ¡Finalmente está aquí! Pero... Eva...

—Eva fue una sucia mentirosa —dijo simplemente Scythe—. Eva mintió sobre haberlo revisado... y le falló al único diamante en la arena. Pero aquí está él, justo en frente de nosotros... ¡la leyenda viviente!

—Nunca imaginé que lo harías... —continuó Shander, comenzando a sonreír—. No puedo creer que no te creí. ¡_Sí_ la escuchaste! ¡_Sí_ la escuchaste en el Bosque Confuso! ¿Y... ahora qué? ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? ¿Cómo... lidiamos con esto?

—Esa es la otra cosa —dijo Scythe—. En la reunión de esta mañana... Alta Inteligencia...

De repente, un sonido hizo eco a través de la habitación. Era el sonido de un golpeteo. Scythe se silenció a sí mismo y miró hacia la puerta, pareciendo muy sorprendido.

—Eh... ¿es alguien de aquí? —preguntó Ursa—. Uno, dos, tres... sip, todos nosotros doce... y el Equipo Ascuas, también...

—¿Quién podría tener la audacia de molestarnos ahora? —refunfuñó Daemon—. ¡Es casi fuera de horario!

—Oh, por Arceus, ¿está ocurriendo _de nuevo_? —gruñó Raptor el Gabite, sosteniéndose la cara con sus garras—. No otra vez, por favor...

—No, no —dijo Scythe—. Créanme, si esto era la Llamada de nuevo, yo la habría escuchado. ¡Alguien! ¡Ursa! ¡Atiende la puerta!

Ursa se apresuró a salir del centro de mando para abrir la puerta delantera del equipo, mientras los demás esperaban nerviosamente para ver quién, de todos los Pokémon, podría estar visitándolos en una hora tan extraña...

Cuando Ursa retornó, llevaba una expresión de muda sorpresa.

—¿Quién era? —le preguntó Scythe.

Ursa no respondió. En lugar de eso, se quedó simplemente parado en el pasillo e hizo un gesto hacia el centro de mando. Para sorpresa de todos, un Xatu marchó dentro de la habitación, seguido por un Alakazam.

—¡Es Alta Inteligencia! —le siseó Saura a Char.

—Buenas noches, Equipo Remordimiento —dijo respetuosamente el Alakazam mientras Ursa cerraba la puerta tras ellos—. Scythe, si nos permites, nos gustaría tener unas palabras contigo y con tu equipo.

Por un momento, Scythe parecía asustado para decir alguna cosa. El Alakazam habló con extrema autoridad y urgencia; Scythe sabía que nada que podría haber dicho habría hecho una diferencia. Aunque estaba claramente disgustado por la repentina intrusión en la reunión de su equipo, hizo un gesto amable a los visitantes y cedió su posición en el frente de la mesa.

—Por supuesto —dijo simplemente Scythe—. Es un honor el tenerlos aquí. El suelo es suyo.

—El honor es todo nuestro, Scythe —dijo el Alakazam, parándose en la cabecera de la mesa y contemplando al equipo—. Gracias a ustedes, una nueva era en la resistencia ha comenzado.

"_¿Qué está ocurriendo?_" se preguntó Char. "_¿Se van a disculpar con nosotros por mentir?_"

—Como probablemente saben —dijo el Alakazam—, el disturbio de anoche _no_ fue causado por un terremoto, como pudimos haber sugerido anteriormente hoy en la asamblea. Fue indudablemente, inequívocamente, la Llamada. Por supuesto, ustedes probablemente ya habrán descifrado esto para ahora. Hemos venido aquí esta noche porque queríamos clarificar nuestra posición a ustedes. Tú, Scythe, y tu equipo han siempre sido uno de los más grandes activos de nuestra división, y hacemos esto porque nos gustaría, a pesar de recientes acontecimientos, continuar teniendo su completa confianza.

Char miró a los ojos de Scythe. Él estaba irritado ante las palabras, bordeando el enfurecimiento. Se imaginó que el Pokémon psíquico, por supuesto, probablemente se dio cuenta de esto también.

—Sí, sabíamos —dijo ligeramente Scythe, controlando su temperamento—. ¿Pero por qué fue necesario mentir? ¿Qué tenía de malo contar a todos lo que probablemente ya sabían? Ahora, la base está dividida entre aquellos que están de acuerdo con ustedes y aquellos que no.

—Yo quería anunciar la noticia —dijo el Alakazam—. Era mi intención hacerlo cuando convoqué la reunión en un principio. Pero Metagross no estuvo de acuerdo. Me ordenó que encubriera la noticia con una fabricación de verdad. A pesar de la ambigüedad moral de tal acto, supe que hubiera sido imprudente desobedecer.

Scythe no respondió, pero aún ardía en el interior. El Alakazam caminó hacia el confundido pequeño Charmander, sus manos dobladas tras su espalda, mientras un corto silencio colgaba en el aire.

—Sabemos cómo has estado buscando la Llamada —dijo Alakazam, contemplando a Char de la misma manera que Shander lo había hecho anteriormente—. Pero también sabemos, ahora que la has encontrado, que aún eres incapaz de entender su poder, sus efectos en nuestro mismísimo entorno. Metagross insistió que, si la noticia de la Llamada se volvía pública... los miembros de la División se habrían dividido en una manera mucho más horrenda. Ellos hubieran sido, también, incapaces de comprender el poder de la Llamada... su gravedad... y, al hacerlo, habrían hecho decisiones que la División hubiera lamentado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos? —demandó Scythe educadamente—. ¿Tenemos que pretender ser ajenos al asunto completo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No nos tomes equivocadamente, Scythe —dijo el Xatu—. La Llamada puede, y va a, inclinar el balance de la guerra. Pero... solo vendrá en el debido tiempo. Alakazam y yo... hemos empezado un nuevo tramo de investigación dedicado a este fenómeno. Hemos... estado recuperando y leyendo todos los registros más tempranos de la Llamada y sus efectos. Una vez que obtengamos un entendimiento más profundo de su poder... es nuestra intención anunciar nuestros hallazgos a la división en general. Pero... hasta entonces... debemos confiar a Metagross de que es mejor ser deshonesto.

—Todos los intentos de medir la magnitud de esta Llamada han sido infructuosos —continuó Alakazam—. Ha sobrepasado toda escala que pensábamos tener. Es en efecto posible que un legendario deba haberla escuchado. Con lo que estamos lidiando... está, por el momento... más allá de nuestras cabezas.

Alakazam se arrodilló hasta el nivel de Char, examinándolo de pies a cabeza. Char estaba tan nervioso que sintió que moriría de hiperventilación, pero cuando el Alakazam lo examinó, sintió un repentino sentimiento de alivio llenándolo, somentiendo sus vibrantes nervios y ayudando a su girante cabeza conseguir un descanso. Char sabía que el sentimiento estaba viniendo del Alakazam.

—Eres tú, ¿verdad? —dijo el Alakazam, sonriendo cálidamente.

—S-sí —replicó Char.

—Podrías no entenderlo aún, pero el balance del mundo ahora descansa en tus manos —dijo suavemente el Alakazam—. Queremos tu confianza. Déjanos ayudarte a entender y usar tu poder. ¿Harías eso?

—Sí.

—Bien —dijo el Alakazam—. Estás en buenas manos aquí con el Equipo Remordimiento. Deja que continúen guiándote, y nosotros haremos todo lo que podamos para descubrir los secretos de la Llamada. Con tu cooperación, Charmander, y la tuya, Scythe, podríamos ocasionar cambios que el mundo jamás ha visto.

—Como ha sido la misión de mi vida —dijo Scythe—, cambiar el mundo.

—Sigue entrenándolo —dijo Alakazam, poniéndose nuevamente de pie—. Ayúdalo a desarrollar su potencial completo como un Pokémon, para que esté listo cuando el tiempo venga.

Xatu y Alakazam hicieron una reverencia, luego se excusaron de la habitación.

... ... ...

La reunión se dispersó con bastante rapidez luego de que Alta Inteligencia se hubo marchado, ya que Scythe no tenía nada más que decir.

Como otro día finalmente llegaba a su fin, Char y Saura se asentaron en la habitación de Scythe para dormir. Scythe estaba todavía ausente, presumiblemente preparándose para las misiones del día siguiente, mientras Char reflexionaba sobre los muchos eventos del día.

—No estoy seguro de si sentirme cómodo o no —le suspiró Char a su amigo—. Por una parte, el Equipo Remordimiento y Alta Inteligencia están trabajando con nosotros. Por otra parte... no sé si alguna vez seré capaz de aguantar todo esto. ¡Soy solo un pequeño Charmander! Espero que Dialga sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando me envió aquí.

—Deberías intentar sentirte cómodo —sugirió Saura, sus ojos ya cerrados—. ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Pienso que tu habilidad de la Llamada tiene mucho que ver con el porqué de tu transformación en un Pokémon. Si Alakazam y Xatu te van a ayudar con la Llamada, podrían ayudarte a descubrir tu pasado, también.

—No pensé en eso —admitió Char.

—Aún, tienes razón, esto se está volviendo realmente estresante —dijo Saura—. Estoy empezando a perder la cuenta de todos nuestros problemas. Pero estoy seguro de que nos sentiremos mejor en la mañana...

Justo cuando Char estuvo listo para cerrar los ojos, la puerta se abrió. Char echó un vistazo a la entrada, esperando ver a Scythe de vuelta de sus recados... pero no era él.

—Daemon —dijo Char adormilado, levantándose y encontrándose con su superior en la puerta.

—Equipo Ascuas —replicó Daemon.

Char vio que los ojos de Daemon seguían deshechos y anhelaban un descanso, pero notó un cambio en la voz del Houndoom. ¿Era... debilidad? ¿Amabilidad? Saura se apuró al lado de Char lo más rápido que pudo.

—Hay algo que debo decirles a ustedes —dijo el sabueso—. Durante la semana pasada, en cada oportunidad posible, yo... les he estado tratando injustamente. Me disculpo.

Char no supo qué decir. Quería aceptar la disculpa, pero no quería sonar grosero.

—Gracias —dijo simplemente Saura.

—Es porque dudé de Scythe cuando no debía haberlo hecho —dijo Daemon—. Deben entender algo sobre Scythe y yo. No tendemos a llevarnos bien. A él le gusta depender de sus instintos, mientras que yo... intento utilizar el sentido común siempre que sea posible. Él siempre ha tenido un don para esa clase de cosas. Habrán notado cómo le encanta intentar y terminar sus oraciones cuando sabe justo lo que van a decir.

—Oh, sí, de seguro lo hace —dijo Saura, rompiendo en una sonrisa—. Puede volverse realmente molesto, también.

—En efecto —dijo Daemon—. Sus instintos tienden a ser acertados más veces de las que puedo predecir, por más ilógicos que puedan ser. Así como fue el caso de ustedes. Cuando les trajo por primera vez aquí, no podía soportar la vista de ustedes. Y ahora que se ha revelado que tienen la Llamada, veo ahora que debí haber confiado en él, pero en lugar de eso, elegí expresar mi desdén sin darles el beneficio de la duda. Por eso, se merecen mis disculpas.

—Disculpa aceptada —dijo Char—. No pretendíamos hacerte enojar. Nosotros fuimos los arrastrados hasta todo esto, después de todo.

—Sin embargo —dijo Daemon, su voz fortaleciéndose—. Todavía tienen mucho por recorrer si desean ganarse mi _respeto_. Pero, por desde ahora, sepan que tienen mi apoyo.

Luego de desear al Equipo Ascuas un buen descanso por la noche, Daemon se marchó.

—Vaya, eso era algo que no me esperaba ni en un millón de años —bostezó Saura, acomodándose nuevamente—. Supongo que Daemon no es tan malo después de todo. No sé tú, pero eso me hace sentir mucho más cómodo.

Mientras los ojos de Char se cerraban, él sabía que no podía estar más de acuerdo.

... ... ...

—_¡¿Qué está OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?!_

Char y Saura saltaron casi un metro en el aire cuando una chirriante voz resonó a través de la habitación, despertándolos. Scythe estaba parado en la puerta, pareciendo muy disgustado.

—¿Están _durmiendo_? —rugió Scythe—. ¿Y no se han preparado para mañana?

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —aulló Saura.

—¿A qué me _refiero_? —repitió Scythe—. ¡Son un equipo de resistencia! ¡Los equipos de resistencia realizan misiones para servir a la división! ¡_Todos_ y _cada uno de los días_! ¿Piensan que solo pueden holgazanear por la base para siempre? ¡Ya han tenido su día de descanso!

—P-pero... —tartamudeó Saura—. ¡Yo pensé que... teníamos prohibidas las misiones! ¡Por doce días!

—Esa prohibición fue puesta en equipos de _entrenamiento_ —dijo Scythe—. ¡_Ustedes_ no son un _equipo de entrenamiento_! ¡Ustedes son un equipo de resistencia _estándar_! ¡Ahora, vayan! ¡Fuera de aquí!

—¡Yiiiish! —se quejó Char mientras él y Saura se daban prisa para salir de la habitación.

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	20. Capítulo 18: Manos Llenas

**Nota de traductor:**

_Este capítulo es de la versión vieja, ya que el autor todavía no ha hecho la revisión.  
_

_Cuando llegue el momento de editar este capítulo con las revisiones respectivas, eliminaré esta nota. Pero mientras vean esta nota, significará que la traducción es de la versión vieja del capítulo. Lo mismo ocurrirá con los capítulos siguientes._

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Char y Saura una vez más desfilaron dentro de la sala de planificación del Equipo Remordimiento, que era como una estrecha oficina pequeña con un pequeño escritorio en el centro repleto de papeles. Char desenrolló el mapa de Ambera sobre el escritorio mientras Saura rebuscaba en una pila de papeles por la lista de tareas.

—Bien, terminemos con esto y vayamos de vuelta a dormir —dijo Saura, saltando sobre la mesa y dejando encima la lista de tareas—. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

—Algo cercano, espero —dijo Char—. Recuerda, ese Scizor está cerca.

—Oh, casi me olvido de eso —dijo Saura preocupadamente—. Sí, definitivamente. Algo cerca. Eh... ¿Qué tal este? ¿Servicio de Guardia en Pueblo Kestra? Es a solo quince kilómetros al Sur de aquí.

—¿Servicio de guardia? —repitió Char—. ¿Estás seguro de que esa es una buena idea? Si algo malo pasa, nosotros seríamos responsables de ocuparnos de eso. ¡No somos tan fuertes todavía!

Saura asintió pensativamente—. Bueno, aún tendríamos a Scythe para ayudarnos, ¿verdad? ... Pero eso significa que él simplemente tomará más de nuestra recompensa si tiene que hacer todo el trabajo. Oh, y la recompensa en este es de solo cuatrocientos Poké. ¡Pobre!

—Oye, ¿por qué no revisamos las recompensas primero? —sugirió Char—. ¡Encuentra una bien grande! ¡Luego podemos pensar en tomar la misión!

Saura repasó la lista—. No veo ninguna —reportó él—. Supongo que es porque esta es solo la lista de entrenamiento. Uf, es una pena que tengamos que usar esta lista en primer lugar, pero supongo que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para... Oye... ¡espera! ¿Qué es esto?

Saura señaló un elemento cerca del final de la lista. Char no pudo leerlo, pero vio los números tan claros como el día: ¡cinco mil Poké!

—¡Ahora, _eso_ está mucho mejor! —vitoreó Saura—. ¡Es un lugar llamado Refugio Rojo! Está bastante lejos, ¡pero por ese dinero, me podría motivar!

—¿Refugio Rojo? —repitió Char—. ¿No es ahí donde el Equipo Remordimiento está trabajando en este momento?

—Oh, tienes razón —dijo Saura—. Esa no sería una muy buena idea. Y el nivel de riesgo es 'A'. Hmm... Si no me equivoco, ni siquiera nos dejarían tomar esa con nuestro nivel de experiencia. Bueno, veamos qué más hay...

Saura continuó repasando la lista, trazando su pata por sobre las recompensas. Muchas de ellas eran montos patéticos, como podría ser esperado para equipos de entrenamientos, pero una resaltó de repente... no tenía ni siquiera un número listado.

—Esto es extraño —dijo Saura—. No hay un monto para este. Por recompensa, solo tiene... signos de pregunta. ¿Qué crees que eso signifique...?

—¿Tal vez la recompensa no se ha decidido? —preguntó Char—. ¡O tal vez está mantenida en secreto!

—Eso es interesante —dijo Saura con una sonrisa—. Quiero ver cuál es la recompensa. ¿Quieres darle una oportunidad?

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo en tomar la misión con la recompensa misteriosa, el dúo se echó sobre el mapa e hizo algo de investigación sobre las localizaciones involucradas. Esta vez, se aseguraron de tomar nota de qué clase de Pokémon salvajes estarían enfrentando, en lugar de asumirlo basándose en el paisaje. Saura trazó un simple curso a través del mapa, uno que no involucraba ninguna mazmorra, y ayudó a Char a escribir una lista de direcciones a seguir y elementos que probablemente necesitarían.

Luego de hacer todo lo que pudieron en la limitada cantidad de tiempo que tenían–todo se cerraría por la noche una vez que las antorchas se volvieran azules–se bajaron con prisa a la base para hacer los recados de último minuto. Char se apresuró hasta la tienda de Kecleon para abastecerse con comida deshidratada y objetos, y Saura se encaminó hacia la oficina de registros para confirmar la misión para su equipo. Como no había muchos equipos que le veían el punto a tener las preparaciones terminadas la noche anterior–y ciertamente ninguno de los equipos de entrenamiento, quienes raramente siquiera confirmaban sus misiones de esta manera–el trabajo estaba libre para ser tomado. Pronto, ambos estuvieron de vuelta arriba en la habitación de Scythe, ansiosos por conseguir algo de descanso.

... ... ...

—_¡Arriba!_

Así de rápido, el descanso había terminado.

—Uf... Buenos días, Char —gruñó Saura mientras rodaba para ponerse de pie.

—¡Arriba y andando! —vitoreó Scythe, irrumpiendo en la puerta—. ¡Salgamos! ¡Hay trabajo por hacer!

Char no se iba a quedar atrás esta vez. Se puso de pie saltando, listo para cargar con el día. Disfrutó de un bien largo estiramiento mientras esperaba a que Saura entrara en razón...

—Oh... ustedes dos querrán cubrirse los oídos —dijo de repente Scythe, interrumpiendo a Char en medio de un bostezo.

—_**¡ARRIBAAAAAA!**_

La masiva voz, prácticamente un terremoto, estalló desde la puerta detrás de Scythe. Dejó a Char sin aliento, haciéndole perder completamente el equilibrio. Saura se encogió, sus cepas tapándole fuertemente los oídos.

—Ah, el buen viejo Brock —se rio Scythe, negando con la cabeza—. Es un gran día para el equipo entero, saben. ¡Todos tienen que estar despiertos en este momento! Gracias a un cierto Scizor, nuestras manos van a estar llenas por las siguientes semanas. Todos tenemos que empezar sólidos...

—¡Entonces! ¿A dónde decidieron hoy? —preguntó Scythe mientras el trío caminaban por el pasillo.

—Pradera Dorada —dijo orgullosamente Saura, esperando impresionar a su entrenador—. La misión es escoltar a unos cuantos niños Buneary a Ciudad Zidra. Su madre quiere asegurarse de que lleguen allí sin peligro, así que está pidiendo ayuda.

—Hmm, es suficiente —dijo Scythe.

Char tomó un gran respiro de alivio, agradecido de que Scythe no estuviera horrorizado ante su elección de misión.

—¿Tienen todo lo que necesitan? —inquirió Scythe.

—De seguro —dijo orgullosamente Char, levantando la bolsa sobre el hombro—. Suficiente comida para todos nosotros, un pañuelo meloc, ya que hay una posibilidad de que nos topemos con algunos Pokémon venenosos como Butterfree y Beedrill, un lazo evasión, que nos debería dar una ventaja contra los ágiles Rattata, _cinco_ bayas aranja, y una fugaesfera si vagamos accidentalmente dentro de la pequeña mazmorra al Norte.

—¡Bien! —aplaudió Scythe—. ¡Estoy impresionado! ¡Han hecho su investigación! Ahora... ¿tienen algo para el desayuno? ¡Tengo hambre!

—Eh... —dijo Char nerviosamente, escarbando en la bolsa.

—¿Y qué hay de esos chicos Buneary? ¡Ellos necesitan comer también! ¿Tienen suficiente para ellos?

Char se mordió la lengua. De todas las cosas, no había pensado en eso.

—No se preocupen —dijo Scythe mientras llegaban a la puerta delantera del Equipo Remordimiento—. Sé que no pueden aprender todo de una vez. No estaba seguro de que recordarían empacar su bolsa, así que traje una de las mías. ¡Allá vamos!

Con un exagerado limpión de frente, Char articuló "fiuu" a Saura.

... ... ...

Mientras Scythe levantaba su propia bolsa y se preparaba para guiar al equipo en la base, los miembros del equipo estaban empezando a deslizarse fuera de sus habitaciones. Char vio a Daemon, Markov y Ursa en el frente, todos intentando sacudirse el cansancio y ponerse en marcha como habrían hecho probablemente cientos de veces antes.

—Scythe —llamó Daemon—. Antes de que te marches, ¿qué debemos hacer que el Equipo Absolución haga una vez que acepten nuestro acuerdo?

—Deberíamos estar bien por hoy —dijo Scythe—. Solo dales los informes básicos. Si están dispuestos a venir con ustedes hoy, que lo hagan. Envíalos al Refugio Rojo con ustedes. Le daré a Kain la historia completa esta noche cuando vuelva. Si no, todos podemos hacer un doble turno para empezar... Será bueno para ponernos en los ánimos.

—Que así sea —gruñó Daemon con un asentimiento—. Y Equipo Ascuas... les deseo éxito en su misión hoy.

—¡Gracias! —respondió Saura—. ¡A ti también!

Daemon volvió su atención hacia el corredor principal que conectaba a las habitaciones de los miembros del equipo. No todos estaban despiertos todavía; aquellos que eran lo suficientemente afortunados de estar ya de pie lentamente desfilaban por el pasillo.

—_¡Equipo Remordimiento!_ —bramó Daemon, casi a todo pulmón—. _¿Para qué nos alzamos?_

El resto del equipo, incluido Scythe, hizo sonar su respuesta—. _**¡Para que **_**él **_**caiga!**_

"_Eso es bastante genial_", pensó Char mientras salía. "_Qué buena forma de levantarse en la mañana–recordar tu propósito. Tal vez Saura tiene razón. Podríamos usar un lema. ¿Tal vez algo que ver con fuego? Algo sobre... ¿extender el fuego? ¿El fuego que nunca morirá? No sé... Tendré que pensarlo._"

... ... ...

**Pradera Dorada**

—¡Oh, muchísimas gracias por ayudarnos! —le dijo una Lopunny a Char cuando se encontraron en el borde de una preciosa pradera dorada—. Escuché rumores de que el ejército del Maestro ha estado alrededor últimamente. ¡Estaba muy preocupada! Nos estamos mudando a la ciudad porque es más seguro ahí. ¿Podrían asegurarse de que mis niños lleguen a la ciudad sin peligro?

—¡Es para eso que estamos aquí! —le aseguró Saura a la madre—. ¡Solo déjanos todo a nosotros!

—¡Oh, gracias! —dijo una vez más la Lopunny—. Los llevaría yo misma, pero... Mi esposo se rompió la pierna la semana pasada, y tengo que quedarme con él hasta que esté curado. ¡Por aquí, déjenme presentarles a mis niños!

Viendo la belleza de la tierra extendida ante él en la luz del temprano amanecer, Char se acordó de repente de su primer día como un Pokémon. ¿Realmente fue hace solo cinco días que hubo emergido con Saura de esa primera cueva? Tal vez solo eran sus emociones Pokémon, pero estaba pensando a sentir que había pasado su vida entera en Ambera. Cada vez que miraba el paisaje, especialmente este maravilloso prado cuando la anaranjada luz del sol saliente relucía en el pasto, le parecía que era su hogar. Siempre que lo veía, sabía exactamente por qué tantos Pokémon dedicaban sus vidas a protegerlo de los malignos antojos del Maestro. Era, en efecto, un tesoro.

—Aquí están ellos —reportó la Lopunny, arrancando la atención de Char de los alrededores—. Esperen solo un momento, tendré que levantarlos para ustedes, si les gustaría ponerse en marcha lo más pronto posible.

Una larga y plana losa de roca yacía implantada en el suelo. Char la examinó, y vio que una estrecha zanja había sido cavada debajo. La madre se agachó y habló en el agujero, empujando suavemente a los niños durmientes que estaban dentro.

—¡Niños! ¡Es hora de levantarse! ¡Tienen un largo camino por delante hoy! ¡Arriba!

—Uf, ¿ya?

—¡Es tan temprano!

—¿Tenemos que ir a la Ciudad?

—Solo un poco más, ¿por favor?

—Lo lamento, pero es tiempo de ir —dijo la madre severamente—. Sus guardianes están aquí. Ahora, ¡vamos! ¡Arriba!

Uno a uno, los chicos Buneary salieron arrastrándose del agujero. El primero parecía una bola de pelusa viviente, su desaliñado pelaje marrón enredado sin remedio por una noche de dormir sin descanso, sus orejas cayéndole perezosamente sobre la cara. No parecía muy feliz de levantarse. Un segundo pequeño conejo siguió, un niño ligeramente más grande con orejas más largas, su lana manchada con tierra.

—¡Vamos, no pierdan el tiempo! —gruñó la madre—. ¡Sus guardianes no deberían tener que esperarles!

Dos niños más saltaron del agujero, ojos parpadeando.

—Tanto sueño... —uno gimió, estirándose de cuatro patas.

Mientras Char estaba observando a los niños levantarse, Scythe emitió un silencioso sonido de disgusto.

—¿Qué? —le susurró Char—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Tú me lo dices —replicó Scythe—. ¡Hay más de ellos que nosotros!

De nuevo, Char sintió algunas mariposas en el estómago. La descripción del trabajo nunca dijo cuántos niños tendrían que estar vigilando.

—No entres en pánico —le dijo Saura—. Podemos hacer esto.

—_Beary_... —llamó la madre dentro del agujero con un tono de disgusto—. ¡Beary, te sales aquí ahora mismo! ¡Tus hermanos y hermanas están todos despiertos! Uf, lamento tanto esto, señores, Beary es uno terco.

—¡Eeh! ¡No! —gritó una voz desde dentro de la zanja mientras la madre lo alcanzaba—. ¡No quiero ir!

—Voy a contar hasta cuatro —advirtió la madre—. Uno... _dos_... _tres_...

El último niño, el más pequeño de todos, saltó rápidamente desde debajo de la roca. No parecía demasiado feliz de estar siguiendo órdenes.

—Así que aquí están —dijo la madre—. El más pequeño es Beary, y luego están Meary, Teary, Leary, y Heary. Todos son bien educados... excepto que probablemente tendrán que estar atentos a Beary. Él puede ser un poco... energético a veces.

Char miró de cerca al conejo más pequeño. Ya pudo decir que Beary era diferente al resto. Su nariz se crispaba, sus ojos se movían, y una pata peinaba sin descanso una mata de hierba sobre el suelo, como si estuviera siendo forzado a pararse en una roca filosa y no pudiera esperar para moverse.

—¡No se preocupe! —dijo Saura, manteniendo en alto la cabeza—. ¡No serán un problema!

—Saben cómo llegar a Ciudad Zidra, ¿verdad? —preguntó la madre—. Una vez que lleguen ahí, necesitan llevarlos a Genevieve, mi amiga. Es una Nidoqueen. Ella vive cerca del centro de la ciudad en el Domo Perla. No es difícil de encontrar una vez que llegan ahí.

—¡No tía Genevieve! —se quejó Leary—. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir ahí?

—Escuchen, todos ustedes —dijo firmemente la madre—. Hemos discutido esto antes. No es seguro para ustedes aquí ahora mismo. Necesitan estar en algún lugar donde no estarán en peligro. Papá y yo podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos, pero necesitamos que ustedes estén seguros también, hasta que el peligro se vaya, ¿de acuerdo? Estos buenos Pokémon les guiarán por todo el camino hasta la ciudad. Escúchenlos y hagan exactamente lo que les digan, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Todos estarán en grandes problemas si escucho que fueron desobedientes!

Todos los niños dieron un asentimiento, algunos a regañadientes.

—No sé quiénes son ustedes ni para quién trabajan, pero no puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por esto —dijo la madre, volviéndose hacia Char—. No pude dormir por la noche porque mis niños están en peligro.

—Felices de estar sirviendo —dijo Saura de nuevo, sonriendo radiante—. He estado en Ciudad Zidra más veces de las que puedo contar. ¡No se preocupe, sus hijos estarán en casa para esta noche!

"_Saura está realmente optimista hoy_", notó Char. "_Quizás es esa recompensa que está buscando. Sí, de seguro espero que sea una buena... ¡especialmente si estos niños terminan significando problemas!_"

... ... ...

Y marchando fueron. Ciudad Zidra estaba lejos hacia el Norte, bien pasadas las praderas y bosques que bordeaban la antigua tierra de origen de Saura. Había tomado unas cuantas horas de caminata siquiera alcanzar la pradera en primer lugar, por lo que ahora había al menos adecuada luz solar para guiar el camino. El sendero era muy directo, pero tomaría algo de caminata y paciencia para llegar allí.

Sí, paciencia. Definitivamente paciencia.

—¡Señor rana! —dijo un Buneary—. ¿Por qué hay una gran planta pegada a su espalda?

—Esa es simplemente la forma en que soy —se rio Saura—. Esta semilla absorbe la luz solar y me da la fuerza cuando más la necesito. ¡Es casi como una gran batería! A veces–

—¿Por qué estás en llamas? —preguntó otro a Char, interrumpiendo la explicación de Saura—. ¿No te duele eso?

Char suspiró—. Es porque...

—¡Estoy cansado! ¿Puedes llevarme?

—¡Tengo hambre! ¿Puedo comer algo?

—¿Cuánto más hasta que lleguemos allí?

—_¡Silencio!_

Los cinco pequeños Buneary pararon en seco y se congelaron ante el violento sonido de la voz. Incluso Char y Saura fueron tomados con la guardia baja, volviéndose hacia Scythe con sorpresa.

—¡¿Su madre no les ha enseñado a hablar por turnos?! —demandó Scythe a los niños—. Podemos responder sus preguntas, ¡pero no todas a la vez!

—¡Responde a mi pregunta primero!

—¡No, no lo escuches a él! ¡Responde la mía!

—¡Aún tengo hambre!

—_**¡Silencio!**_ —gritó de nuevo Scythe, más fuerte esta vez—. _No_ deben hacer escándalo. Deben estar callados. Hablen... en voz baja. Susurren. Así.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Meary, suavizando su voz como lo indicado.

—Porque si no lo hacen... —dijo Scythe en un silencioso susurro—, el Maestro podría escucharles. Y si él les escucha... vendrá y, _**¡LES CORTARÁ LA GARGANTA PARA QUE NO PUEDAN HABLAR NUNCA MÁS!**_

Scythe agitó una cuchilla a centímetros de la cara de Beary mientras gritaba esto de repente, causando que los cinco niños dieran un grito ahogado y saltaran del susto.

Eso lo logró. Desde entonces, los pequeños se acurrucaron apretadamente detrás de la guía de Saura, siguiendo penosamente en completo silencio.

—Oye, gracias —le dijo Char en voz baja a Scythe, echando un vistazo atrás a los niños y a las temerosas miradas en sus rostros...

—No lo menciones —dijo Scythe con una sonrisa—. Es para eso que estoy aquí.

Veinte minutos pasaron, y aún, los pequeños seguían fielmente detrás, nunca molestando a sus guardianes y nunca dejando que sus voces se alzaran sobre un sordo murmullo.

—Oiga... ¿Oiga? ¿Señor? ¿Señor cosa rana? —preguntó Teary, la más pequeña de las dos chicas, en un tono de voz respetuoso—. Aún tengo hambre...

—Podríamos parar para comer —sugirió Char—. Estoy de humor para el desayuno, por mi parte.

—Podríamos —dijo Saura con un guiño—. Pero... ¿es este un lugar seguro para comer? ¿El Maestro nos atrapará aquí?

Scythe sonrió de nuevo—. Hmm, no lo creo —reportó él—. No estamos seguros a la intemperie aquí. Necesitamos encontrar un buen lugar para escondernos antes de poder detenernos a descansar.

—Si el Maestro te arranca la garganta, apuesto que puede ser realmente difícil comer —añadió Char, uniéndose a la diversión.

—Ah, sí, lo es —coincidió Scythe, negando con la cabeza—. De hecho, una vez tuve un buen amigo... un Houndoom. Era uno muy hablador. Simplemente nunca se quedaba quieto y callado. Luego, un día, el Maestro le escuchó, se irritó–le arrancó la garganta, así de simple. Nunca escuché al pobre compañero hablar de nuevo. Y tuvo que ser alimentado a la fuerza por el resto de su vida.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Meary—. ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Sobrevivió?

—Murió de hambre —dijo tristemente Scythe—. No pudo soportar el dolor de comer. Pobre tipo, traté de decirle que fuera tranquilo y respetuoso alrededor de sus mayores, pero simplemente... simplemente no me escuchó... ¿Por qué, oh por qué, no me escuchó...?

Scythe dejó caer la cabeza, pretendiendo reflexionar sobre las memorias de un viejo amigo. Char casi soltó una risa cuando escuchó a los pequeños Buneary tragar saliva colectivamente, algunos incluso palpando sus cuellos para asegurarse de que aún seguían en su sitio.

—¡Ah já! —exclamó Scythe, señalando adelante hacia el camino del frente—. ¡Miren! ¡Un árbol! ¡El refugio perfecto del Maestro! ¡Podemos parar para comer ahí!

—¿Por qué un árbol nos protege del Maestro? —preguntó Leary.

—Porque —dijo sabiamente Scythe—, nadie sospecha de un árbol.

Luego de una buena media hora de caminata, la procesión se detuvo junto a un considerable peral cerca del costado de la estéril ruta. Char dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo y escarbó buscando algo de comida mientras los pequeños conejos se concentraban alrededor.

—Ciruelas secas —dijo Char, sacando un pequeño saquito—. ¿Quién las quiere?

—¡_Iuuu_, puaj! —gritó Leary—. ¡No quiero eso! ¡Quiero un pokocho! ¿Tienes algunos pokochos ahí?

—Sí, ¿tienes? —suplicó Meary—. ¡Quiero un pokocho picante! ¿Por favor?

—¡Los pokochos picantes son un asco! —proclamó Leary—. ¡Dame uno dulce!

—¡Lo lamento, no tengo ninguno de esos! —exclamó Char—. Miren... pueden tener ciruelas, o damascos, o manzanas, o semillas de Sunflora. O peras de este árbol.

—Coman, porque tenemos que seguir moviéndonos —dijo Scythe, ensartando una pera en la punta de su cuchilla—. Si no comen, no ganarán energía. Si no ganan energía... podrían cansarse durante el camino... y ser dejados atrás.

—¡Sí, y luego, _nadie_ será capaz de salvarles del Maestro! —advirtió Saura—. ¡Así que coman todo lo que puedan!

Leary recogió con pesar el saco de ciruelas e intentó abrirlo—. La tía Genevieve hace los mejores pokochos —dijo él—. Tal vez nos hará algunos cuando lleguemos allí.

—El Maestro no es _tan_ malo, ¿verdad? —Heary, el mayor de los niños, preguntó—. ¿Cortaría él... ya sabes... nuestras gargantas? Él realmente no haría eso... ¿o sí?

—Sí —dijo simplemente Scythe—. Y peor. El Maestro... hace lo que sea que le da la gana. Si lo molestas, podría hacer que te torturen o te maten. Si te _opones_ a él... no se sabe _qué_ haría contigo si te atrapa. Hay... destinos muchos peores que el dolor y la muerte.

Char notó el cambio en la voz de Scythe mientras decía esto; supo que simplemente ya no estaba bromeando.

—¿Qué hacemos si nos encuentra? —preguntó Meary, masticando lentamente un pedazo de damasco.

—Corren lo más rápido que pueden, y nunca miran atrás —dijo gravemente Scythe—. Si les atrapa de igual manera... pueden decir al menos que intentaron lo mejor.

Scythe continuó entreteniendo (y asustando) a los niños con historias y advertencias sobre el Maestro mientras comían. Char encontró difícil decir cuándo estaba bromeando y cuándo estaba siendo serio, pero se dio cuenta al final que eso no importaba: estaba intentando instilar a los niños con el miedo hacia el Maestro, algo que podría salvarles un día las vidas o la libertad... justo como lo hizo con Saura.

Cuando todos hubieron comido hasta saciarse, el grupo reposó alrededor del árbol por otra hora, mirando el mundo a su alrededor cobrar vida a medida que el sol se alzaba más alto en el cielo. Char y Saura tomaron la oportunidad de charlar con los niños y llegar a conocerlos un poco mejor. A medida que los pequeños Buneary se volvían más energéticos, estuvieron más deseosos de contar a Char todo sobre sus vidas en la pradera.

—Y luego, una vez, ¡este enorme Starraptor salió de la nada del cielo y casi me COMIÓ! —describió Beary—. ¡Era enorme! ¡Como ASÍ de grande! ¡Y así yo lo esquivé REALMENTE RÁPIDO y me hice un ovillo, y me falló!

—¡No-oh! —dijo Meary—. No lo hiciste. ¡Solo te escapaste porque Papi lo espantó!

—Papi es tan genial —dijo Leary—. ¡Él puede derrotar _cualquier_ cosa en una batalla! ¡Incluso podría derrotar a un gran bicho aterrador como tú!

—Oh, ¿en serio? — Scythe rio entre dientes.

—¡Sí! —insistió Leary—. ¡Él nos protege de cosas todo el tiempo! ¡Algún día, seré igual de fuerte como él!

—¡No, no! —insistió Beary—. ¡Yo derroté al Starraptor! ¡Con mis _dientes_! ¡Y salvé a mami también!

—En tus sueños, Beary —dijo Meary—. ¡Solo estás inventando todo esto para impresionar a la gente!

—¡No-oh! —gimió Beary—. ¡Podría hacerlo otra vez ahora mismo! ¿Ven a ese Pidgey ahí arriba? ¿Lo ven? ¡OYE, PIDGEY!

—¡Cállate, ahora solo nos estás avergonzando! —gritó Meary, corriendo para derribarlo.

... Y así sucesivamente.

Eventualmente, el grupo tuvo que concluir su pequeño picnic y continuar por el camino. Habiendo comido un buen desayuno, todos estaban ahora más despiertos que nunca–especialmente los niños. Era aparente que los trucos de Scythe no funcionarían por mucho más tiempo. Char solo pudo esperar que las cosas no se salieran de las manos...

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


	21. Capítulo 19: Grave Responsabilidad

**Nota de traductor:**

_Este capítulo es de la versión vieja, ya que el autor todavía no ha hecho la revisión.  
_

_Cuando llegue el momento de editar este capítulo con las revisiones respectivas, eliminaré esta nota. Pero mientras vean esta nota, significará que la traducción es de la versión vieja del capítulo. Lo mismo ocurrirá con los capítulos siguientes._

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Ruta 370**

—Ruta Tres-setenta —reportó Char, mirando al mapa mientras el largo viaje continuaba—. Esto gira hacia el Noroeste y va directo hacia Ciudad Zidra. Pero... es aún una caminata de seis horas.

—Sí, es bastante lejos —dijo Saura—. Pero deberíamos lograrlo igual, sin problemas. Solo me preocupa el viaje de vuelta a casa. ¿Crees que lograremos volver a la base para el anochecer?

—Si mantenemos un ritmo constante, deberíamos ser capaces, sí —dijo Scythe—. Pero, si no... siempre podemos quedarnos durante la noche en la ciudad. Lo peor que podría pasar es que Daemon se preocupará por nosotros.

A medida que dejaban el dorado prado atrás, Char miró hacia el paisaje venidero. Era un campo de aspecto agradable, con un árbol sobresaliendo por aquí y por allá para proveer sombra del sol. La ruta de tierra por la cual viajaban era borrosa y difícil de ver, sobrecrecida en lugares con pasto y arbustos. Char tuvo la impresión de que esta era una ruta poco transitada.

—¿Por qué no nos encontramos con nadie más? —preguntó Char—. Si es que esta es una ruta tan importante... no hemos visto a ningún Pokémon en lo absoluto.

—Los Pokémon ya no viajan tanto —explicó Saura—. No se sienten seguros. Hay demasiados ladrones sueltos, algunos trabajan para el Maestro, algunos simplemente consiguen lo que pueden de los débiles e indefensos.

—El Maestro también utiliza estas carreteras para transportar sus fuerzas de lugar en lugar —dijo Scythe—, así que los Pokémon se mantienen fuera de las rutas por temor a encontrarse con ellas.

—Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeño, muchos Pokémon viajaban por esta ruta —dijo Saura—. Solía ir a visitar Ciudad Zidra cada mes. Pero luego, el Maestro empezó a incrementar sus fuerzas en esta área, y los ladrones comenzaron a salir, y todos comenzaron a asustarse. Fue ahí cuando comencé a pelear contra Pokémon salvajes y a aprender a defenderme solo.

—No hemos ido a lo de Tía en mucho tiempo —dijo Heary—. Mami dijo que todas las rutas se bloquearon, así que solo nos quedábamos en casa.

—Ya veo —dijo simplemente Char, quedando en silencio para ponderar esta información. "_No es de extrañar que los Pokémon pidan un escolta para ellos y para sus seres queridos_", determinó él. "_El Maestro nunca para de volverse peor cada vez que escucho sobre él. Realmente tiene al país entero asustado de hacer algo por su cuenta por miedo a contrariarlo... Bueno, ¡es por eso que estamos aquí! ¡Nadie nos impedirá que llevemos a estos niños a la ciudad sin peligro!_"

Los niños permanecieron manejables por un tiempo, al menos. Char y Saura los guiaban por la ruta en una línea de una sola fila, y Scythe cerraba la marcha para así poder vigilar a todos los cinco a la vez.

Luego de otra digna hora de caminata, lo inevitable ocurrió: los niños empezaron a darse cuenta de que estaban aburridos. Luego de un par de kilómetros del monótono camino de tierra bajo sus pies y el incambiable campo, los chicos Buneary estaban más inquietos que nunca, empezando a gritarse y a pincharse entre ellos y a veces corriendo por ahí fuera en el costado de la ruta. Scythe hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerlos en fila desde atrás, pero algo más... algo además de meras tácticas de susto... tenía que hacerse.

—¿Cuánto más falta? —preguntó Meary—. ¡Me están empezando a doler los pies!

—Pero si recién tomamos un descanso hace una hora —dijo Saura, pareciendo decepcionado—. ¡No puedes cansarte tan rápido!

—Oigan, ¿qué tal si jugamos un juego? —sugirió Char.

—¿Un juego? —preguntó Saura—. ¿Qué clase de juego?

—¡Sí, juguemos algo! —exclamó Beary—. ¿Qué clase de juego? ¿A las Escondidas?

—¡Oh, no lo harán! —dijo Saura—. ¡No perderemos a nadie! ¡No aquí! ¡No con el Maestro por ahí!

—¡No estoy asustado del Maestro! —dijo Beary con confianza—. ¡Apuesto a que podría solo morderlo en los pies y hacerlo llorar!

—Eh... ¿qué les parece... Veo-veo? —sugirió Char.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Leary—. ¡Nunca escuché de ese juego antes!

—Es fácil —dijo Char—. Primero, intentas encontrar algo interesante, pero no le cuentas a nadie qué es. Luego dices de qué color es, y todos intentan adivinarlo. Así: veo algo de color... verde. ¿Pueden adivinar qué es?

—¡Esto es la naturaleza! ¡Todo es verde! —proclamó Beary—. ¡Eso es aburrido! ¡Juguemos a las batallas!

—¡Soy RAYQUAZA!

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Siempre eres Rayquaza!

—¡Yo seré Groudon!

—¡Yo también seré Groudon!

—¡Oye, eso es contra las reglas!

—¡No me importa! ¡TERREMOTO!

—¡HIPERRAYO!

—¡Yo soy DIALGA! ¡Invoco una VENTISCA y derribo a Rayquaza del cielo!

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Rayquaza detiene tu ventisca!

—¡Soy ARCEUS! ¡Puedo derrotarles a todos ustedes!

—¡Oye, no puedes ser Arceus!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Canto la canción de la muerte! ¡La, la, la, la! ¡Ahora todos ustedes morirán en tres días!

—¡Dialga vuelve en el tiempo y evita que cantes la canción!

—¡Arceus vuelve en el tiempo y DES-HACE a DIALGA! ¡Ahora no pueden derrotarme!

—¡Ahora estás congelado porque no hay CORRIENTE TEMPORAL!

—_¡Oigan! ¡Miren!_

Heary exclamó de repente sobre todos los otros, apuntando hacia un costado de la ruta. Sentado y observando a todos estaba un pequeño y rosado Nidoran con las orejas levantadas. No se veía feliz.

—¡Vaya, es un Nido! —dijo Teary—. ¡Oye, Nido! ¿Estás bien? ¡No te ves tan bien!

—¡Creo que es uno salvaje! —dijo Leary.

—Aww, parece muerto de miedo —dijo Saura, adelantándose para examinar al Nidoran—. Oye, pequeñín...

Estremeciéndose del miedo, el Nidoran dio un paso hacia atrás. Se encogió, como preparándose para arremeter y defenderse. No parecía que quería escapar. Saura quería consolarlo, pero solo frunció el ceño y bajó su punta venenosa para atacar.

—Alto, ¿cuál es su problema? —dijo Heary.

—Pienso que deberíamos dejarlo solo —sugirió Saura—. No parece que quiera–

—¡LUCHEMOS con él! —proclamó Beary, saltando hacia el frente—. ¡Nadie puede derrotar al poderoso GROUDON!

Antes que Char o Saura pudieran hacer algo, Beary arremetió contra el Nidoran. El Pokémon salvaje siseó y esquivó saltando hacia atrás.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —gritó Saura con horror—. ¡Para eso! ¡Déjalo solo!

Beary se abalanzó nuevamente, pero esta vez, ¡el Nidoran atacó! Colisionaron, Beary fallando apenas el cuerno venenoso, y ambos cayeron al suelo en un forcejeo, el Nidoran gruñendo violentamente. Beary encontró una oportunidad y le mordisqueó la nariz, causando que este chillara y saltara hacia atrás otra vez.

Saura se apresuró hacia el frente para separar la pelea, pero era demasiado tarde. El resto de los niños había decido ayudar a su hermano y estaba ya saltando a la refriega a cuatro patas.

—¡Yo lo tengo!

—¡Toma ESTO, tonto Nido!

—¡HIPERRAYO!

—¡Aaau!

—¡Oye, cuidado!

Saura azotó hacia adelante con sus cepas y envolvió al conejo más cercano, intentando pescarlo fuera de la riña.

Char sacó rápidamente su pañuelo meloc de la bolsa y se lo ató alrededor del cuello. Una sensación de adormecimiento y cosquilleo se extendió a través de su piel a medida que los antídotos se difundían en su sistema. Se apresuró hacia el frente, aunque no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer para ayudar en la situación.

El Nidoran surgió de nuevo por encima de la pila de conejos, todavía rehusándose a rendirse y a escapar. Char se encogió al verlo venir con un violento cabezazo hacia uno de los niños, pero el Buneary se alejó apenas a tiempo. Otro Buneary contraatacó, sus orejas balanceándose cómicamente como látigos, y bateó al Nidoran alejándolo.

—¡Chicos, _paren_! ¡Alguien saldrá realmente lastimado! —gritó Saura, cada una de sus cepas tironeando a un conejo diferente lo más fuerte que podía—. ¡Los Nidoran son _venenosos_, saben!

Char se precipitó e intentó detener a un conejo, pero este se retorció y salió de su agarre.

—_¡Scythe!_ —gritó Char—. ¡Scythe, sería genial un poco de ayuda por aquí!

—_Bien_ —suspiró Scythe.

-_¡Slash!_-

Una vez más, Scythe se lanzó con velocidad cegadora, cortando al pobre pequeño Nidoran. Fue arrojado al aire por el impacto, y cayó al suelo a unos metros de los chicos Buneary. Una profunda tajada roja era ahora visible a través de su cara. Serpenteó en el pasto, tratando de soportar el dolor. Los niños instantáneamente dejaron de luchar, todos atónitos ante la demostración de la velocidad del Scyther.

—Pero pensé que de seguro, entre los siete de ustedes, podrían ahuyentar a un pequeño Nidoran... —dijo Scythe, plegando las alas—. Ahora, todos, nos _vamos_. No tenemos tiempo para–

Luego, incluso Scythe pausó de la sorpresa, uniéndose a Char, Saura, y los niños en una mirada sin habla. El Nidoran herido, luego de haberse puesto lenta y dolorosamente de pie, estaba parado una vez más con las piernas firmes, rehusándose a rendirse. Su cuerpo entero se sacudía con debilidad y sangre goteaba de su herida, pero fruncía el ceño y se mantenía firme.

—¿Todavía quiere pelear? —dijo Char, asombrado.

—Uno fuerte —dijo pensativamente Scythe—. Aunque, probablemente solo está defendiendo a su familia. Deberíamos marcharnos.

De pronto, las orejas del Nidoran se levantaron. Parpadeó. Una genuina mirada de terror se apoderó de su rostro, incluso más que antes. Con un gemido, se volvió y se internó en la naturaleza.

—... O no —comentó Char—. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que no podía aguantar más.

—¡Lo hicimos! —exclamó Beary—. ¡Adiós, Nido!

—No tenía oportunidad —dijo Leary.

—¡Nidoran, Nidoran, corre a tu casa! —cantó Teary.

—Eso fue demasiado extraño —dijo Saura, frunciendo el ceño—. Cuando corrió, casi pareció como...

—_¡Silencio!_ —siseó repentinamente Scythe, mirando fijamente el suelo—. Algo no está bien...

Ante la orden, los niños se silenciaron y se pusieron tensos.

El grupo se quedó quieto por unos momentos. Todo lo que Char podía escuchar eran los distantes cantos de Pidgey, y el sonido del suave viento... Le lanzó una mirada a Saura, quien compartió un encogimiento de hombros con él.

—No... fuimos demasiado ruidosos, ¿o sí? —dijo Heary, estremeciéndose—. ¿Piensas que... el Maestro nos escuchó?

—Quizás... —dijo Scythe, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la distancia—. Quizás...

Los ojos de Scythe se agrandaron.

—¡Ahí! —siseó él—. ¿Sienten eso? ¿Sienten cómo el suelo se sacude bajo nuestros pies?

—Yo no siento nada —admitió Char, bajando la mirada hacia sus pies.

Mientras Char bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo... notó a un pequeño guijarro desplazándose a través del suelo. Solo entonces comenzó a notar el temblor. Era como un terremoto, excepto que no era una vibración constante; venía en pulsaciones, como si un gigante estuviera marchando a través del terreno.

_Pum, pum, pum, pum..._

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Saura—. ¿Qué es eso?

—¡El ejército del Maestro está sobre nosotros! —dijo Scythe, sin mover los ojos.

Los niños dieron un jadeo de horror una vez más, abrazándose entre ellos para reconfortarse.

—¿Q-qué hacemos? —gritó Saura—. ¿Corremos?

Scythe sabía que había poco tiempo que perder, pero se quedó parado y pensó por un momento. Miró a su alrededor el paisaje, analizándolo...

—Char, Saura, tomen a los niños y vayan a esa dirección —ordenó rápidamente Scythe, apuntando hacia la naturaleza al Norte—. Estaré de regreso en seguida. Quiero ver qué está ocurriendo.

—¡Scythe, no vayas! —suplicó Saura—. ¿Qué–

—_¡Vayan!_ —ordenó de nuevo Scythe—. Estaré de vuelta en cinco minutos o menos. Lo _prometo_. ¡Ahora vayan!

El terremoto se volvía cada vez más pesado. Char miró hacia la ruta al frente, pero no vio nada. Había una pequeña elevación en el camino, bloqueándole la vista del horizonte.

—¡Niños! ¡Tienen que venir con nosotros! —ladró Saura—. Podríamos estar en peligro. ¡Vayamos por este camino!

Scythe salió disparado hacia el camino al frente, y los niños siguieron incondicionalmente a Saura hacia la seguridad. Char cerraba la marcha, cuidadosamente vigilando para asegurarse de que ninguno de los niños llegara a separarse. Todos corretearon hacia la seguridad de la naturaleza más profunda, nunca atreviéndose a mirar atrás.

_Pum, pum, pum..._

Luego de una rápida búsqueda, Char y Saura encontraron una zanja oculta, un buen lugar para esconderse. Pero el retumbar todavía se volvía más fuerte...

—Sr. Saura, tengo miedo —dijo Heary en voz baja.

—Yo también —dijo Teary.

—Todos tenemos miedo —dijo Saura—. Pero no se preocupen. Scythe es un muy buen luchador. Él nos ayudará terminar con esto. Estamos aquí para protegerles.

... ... ...

_Pum, pum, pum..._

Esperaron durante lo que pareció media hora... hasta que, finalmente, Scythe se presentó, saltando dentro del foso y casi matando del susto a todos. Se veía atónito.

—Buen escondite —dijo Scythe mientras jadeaba en busca de aire—. Casi lo pasé de largo.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —demandó Saura—. ¿Los has visto?

—_Cientos_ —jadeó Scythe—. Rhyperior, Blastoise, y Tyranitar. Todos marchando por el camino. Y malas noticias... creo que tenían rastreadores. ¡Algunos de ellos están viniendo hacia aquí! ¡Creo que nos han visto!

—¡¿Scythe, qué vamos a _hacer_?! —exclamó Saura.

—Hay solo una cosa que podemos hacer —dijo Scythe, dejando caer su bolsa—. Tenemos que hacer una ruptura al Norte. ¡Char! ¿No hay una mazmorra al Norte? ¡Saca el mapa!

Char buscó a tientas en la bolsa, sacando el mapa. Lo desenrolló lo más rápido que pudo.

—Estamos aquí, aproximadamente —dijo Scythe, señalando un parche marrón en el mapa cercano a la Ruta 370—. El Huerto Zidra está a solo kilómetro y medio al Norte de aquí. Es su única oportunidad esconderse ahí. Desde ahí, pueden perder al ejército y posiblemente atravesarlo y llegar a la ciudad.

—¡Un kilómetro y medio es demasiado lejos! —dijo Char—. ¡No podemos correr tan rápido!

—Tendrán que hacerlo —dijo Scythe—. Si van ahora, no les verán. ¡Pero tiene que apresurarse!

—_¡¿Nosotros?!_ —jadeó Char, notando la elección de palabras de Scythe—. ¿No vendrás tú con nosotros?

El retumbar nunca cesaba. Scythe levantó la vista al cielo. Se lo veía extremadamente preocupado, como atascado en una decisión.

—En verdad debería ir con ustedes, sí —dijo Scythe, cortando la tierra con frustración—, pero... no puedo entender por qué el Maestro tiene a sus fuerzas aquí... y no tengo la más mínima idea de a dónde se dirigen...

—Pensé que dijiste que el Maestro utiliza estas rutas para sus tropas —dijo Char—. ¿Qué es tan diferente en esto?

—¡Nunca tantas de una vez! —dijo Scythe—. ¡Solo no tiene sentido! Char, Saura, lo siento. Necesito ir a seguirlos. Es mi responsabilidad. ¡Por el bien de mi equipo y el de la división entera, necesito saber qué está haciendo el Maestro con todos estos Pokémon! Quiero que continúen sin mí. ¡Lleven a estos niños al Huerto y a la seguridad!

—¡No, Scythe! —suplicó Saura nuevamente—. ¡Por favor! ¡No nos dejes solos! ¡No ahora!

—Saura —dijo Scythe duramente—. Esta no es una situación fácil para ninguno de nosotros, pero somos un equipo de resistencia, y debemos funcionar como uno. Además, tengo confianza en ustedes. ¡Acumulen coraje, usen lo que les he enseñado hasta ahora, y salven a estos niños!

Saura tragó saliva.

—¡Me reuniré con ustedes más tarde! —dijo Scythe—. Lo prometo. Ahora, ¡vayan! ¡Esperen un rato más, y les verán! **¡Vayan!**

Sin otra queja, ellos fueron. Char y Saura hicieron salir a los niños Buneary de la zanja y se apresuraron lo más rápido posible hacia el huerto al Norte.

* * *

**Huerto Zidra S1**

Todos estaban sin aliento cuando finalmente alcanzaron la frontera del huerto, pero no era ni cerca del final del camino. Char y Saura apuraron a los niños dentro lo más rápido que pudieron, ganando la protección y el refugio de la maldición de la mazmorra del ejército del Maestro. El hecho de que la sacudida del suelo se había detenido era un alivio, la visión del espeso y confuso bosque delante de ellos no lo era.

—¡Niños! —ladró Saura, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar como un líder—. ¡Escuchen! Hemos escapado del Maestro, pero ahora estamos en un lugar muy peligroso. Esto es una mazmorra misteriosa. Si se encuentran con algún Pokémon salvaje, nos atacará sin vacilar. Si toman el giro equivocado y se separan del grupo, estarán perdidos por un muy largo tiempo. Si no mantienen el ritmo, nos quedaremos sin comida y tendremos mucha hambre. Quiero que se mantengan _muy_ cerca de Char y de mí. ¿Entendieron todos?

—Sí, Sr. Saura —replicaron algunos de los niños.

—Bien —dijo Saura—. Si sus estómagos comienzan a dolerles, dígannos, y les daremos comida. Ahora vámonos. Aún tenemos un largo camino por recorrer si queremos llegar a lo de su tía. Char, ve al frente. Yo cerraré la marcha.

Los niños Buneary se apiñaron cerca de sus guías como Char y Saura mientras comenzaban su expedición.

El Huerto Zidra parecía cualquier cosa menos un huerto. Se veía como un espeso y sobrecrecido bosque, y no había siquiera un solo árbol frutal a la vista. Verdes y marrones lianas correteaban a través del suelo acolchonado de hojas, subiendo troncos de árboles y estrangulando troncos muertos. Char no podía dar un paso sin conseguir que sus garras o dedos quedaran enganchados en las cepas, y le hizo desear que Scythe estuviera ahí para cortar todo el crecimiento excesivo por él. El olor era fresco y húmedo, como si recién hubiera llovido. El incesante sonido de insectos zumbando y aves cantando llenaba el aire; hizo que Char realmente se preguntara si había otros animales además de Pokémon en este extraño mundo.

Char estaba más nervioso de lo que jamás había estado. Sabía que vendría el día en que él y Saura tendrían que hacer frente a una mazmorra sin Scythe, ¡pero nunca se imaginó teniendo a un manojo entero de pequeños bajo su cuidado!

"_Qué abrumadora responsabilidad_", se dijo Char, echando un vistazo atrás hacia el grupo siguiéndolo. "_¡No puedo ni creer que estoy haciendo esto!_"

—Está bien, Char —dijo Saura—. Tengo cubierta la retaguardia. Solo continúa.

Char se volvió nuevamente hacia el camino a la mano, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para apartar y buscar su camino a través de todos los arbustos. Intentó mantenerse vigilante ante cualquier cosa que podría suponer una amenaza al equipo; no era fácil, ya que sonidos animales venían de todas direcciones y la visibilidad estaba con frecuencia limitada a menos de un metro en frente a su cara.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos más de caminata, Char magulló su pie con algo. Bajó la mirada para ver una pequeña roca gris. Una pequeña liana verde corría sobre ella, brotando con verdes flores parecidas a un ojo mientras lo hacía.

—Chicos, flores venenosas —reportó Char—. Cuidado.

—Oh-oh —dijo Saura—. Niños, atentos con las flores verdes. Les envenenarán.

—Sabemos eso —dijo Leary—. ¿Cómo era esa canción que mami nos enseñó?

—Flor de rubí, poder te dará a ti. Baya de zafiro, jamás quedarás dormido. Ojo de esmeralda, dolor en frente y en espalda —recitó Heary—. La Furiaflor, la Baya Atania, y el Ojo del Dragón.

Char tuvo un pensamiento. Inspeccionó curiosamente la flor verde, luego la arrancó de la cepa. Inmediatamente, sus dedos cosquillearon violentamente mientras el antídoto del pañuelo meloc neutralizaba el veneno.

—¡Sr. Char! —exclamó Heary.

—Está bien —dijo Char—. No me pueden envenenar justo ahora, tengo un...

—¡Sr. Char, CUIDADO!

Char giró hacia todas direcciones, buscando el peligro. Cuando no encontró nada, se volvió hacia Heary, quien estaba apuntando al aire...

—¡CHAR! ¡SOBRE TI! —exclamó Saura.

Char sintió una horrible sensación punzante mientras era apartado a un lado por algo muy grande. Inmediatamente su espalda le ardió con la sensación de hormigueo, protegiéndole de una nueva dosis de veneno. Un horrible zumbido llenó el aire, y todos los niños chillaron.

Char se dio la vuelta para ver a un Beedrill hostigando al grupo. No solo eso, un segundo apareció desde detrás de las hojas de los árboles y se le unió.

El primer Beedrill trazó círculos en el aire, viniendo por otro ataque a Char, pero Saura extendió hábilmente sus cepas y lo apartó del camino. Mientras se tambaleaba en el aire e intentaba reorientarse, Saura continuó con un bombardeo de diminutas semillas de su bulbo. Esta vez, el ataque golpeó; varios agujeros aparecieron al instante a través del cuerpo del insecto. Cayó al suelo, donde zumbó y vapuleó desesperadamente en el lugar.

El segundo Beedrill flotaba en el aire lejos del alcance de Char, como esperando un momento para atacar. Char se concentró, alimentó su fuego interno, y una prolongada corriente de flamas explotó desde su boca. Engulleron a la abeja antes de que pudiera incluso reaccionar, encendiéndola en llamas con flamas y derribándola del aire.

Char jadeó pesadamente mientras su fuego se calmaba. Estudió los daños.

—Buen trabajo, Char —dijo Saura—. Lo hicimos bien.

—Sí, lo hicimos —dijo Char, observando como ambos Beedrill lentamente dejaban de moverse—. Tal vez sí podemos atravesar esto por nuestra cuenta después de todo.

* * *

**Huerto Zidra S3**

Mientras se adentraban más en la mazmorra, los árboles afortunadamente comenzaron a espaciarse entre ellos y dieron al grupo algo de espacio para respirar. Aun así, Char no sabía qué pensar realmente sobre el lugar.

—¿Por qué es que se le llama a este lugar un 'huerto', de todos modos? —preguntó Char mientras ayudaba a los niños a descender cuidadosamente una pequeña caída.

—Bueno, es una larga historia —dijo Saura—. Unos cuantos años atrás, este lugar era un hermoso huerto en donde las bayas Zidra crecían. Había al menos cien árboles aquí, y todos estaban en filas ordenadas... Era realmente hermoso. Vaya, realmente te trae de vuelta algunas memorias... Eso era lo que hacía a Ciudad Zidra tan popular. Todos solían ir siempre ahí por las medicinas de bayas Zidra, o solo para recogerlas del huerto... la ciudad era inmensamente rica, y era un gran lugar turístico también. Pero luego las mazmorras misteriosas comenzaron a surgir, una de ellas consumió al huerto entero y lo convirtió en una mazmorra... y a causa de la anomalía temporal, se llenó de maleza y plantas sobrecrecidas en un santiamén.

—Vaya —dijo Char, incapaz de creer que el desastroso bosque en el que ahora estaba caminando fue alguna vez un exuberante jardín—. ¿Hay aún... algún árbol Zidra por aquí?

—Debería haber, sí —dijo Saura—. Pero a causa de la distorsión espacial, nunca sabes dónde están, y solo buscarlos es bastante peligroso. Es por eso que las bayas Zidra son tan raras. A nadie le gusta venir a aquí y buscarlas.

—¿Qué son las bayas Zidra, de todos modos? —preguntó Char—. ¿Qué las hace tan especiales?

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —dijo Teary—. ¿Nunca has comido una baya Zidra?

—¡Las bayas Zidra son una de las mejores medicinas conocidas por todos los Pokémon! —explicó Saura—. Solo comer una se siente vigorizante, y te quita todo el dolor. Aceleran la regeneración de tu cuerpo si estás herido, e incluso pueden mantenerte vivo si estás al borde de la muerte.

—Vaya, esa debe ser una fruta bastante poderosa —dijo Char.

—Sí —dijo Saura—. E incluso se dice que si comes bayas Zidra cuando estás perfectamente sano, añadirás años al final de tu vida.

—Tal vez podemos encontrar algunas —dijo Char, todavía incapaz de ver algún árbol frutal a su alrededor—. Creo que me gustaría probar una.

—Oiga, Sr. Saura —dijo Meary—. Estoy empezando a tener hambre ahora.

—¿Mucha hambre, o solo un poco de hambre? —preguntó Saura.

—Solo empezando a tenerla —dijo Meary.

—Yo también —dijo Leary—. ¿Podemos comer un bocadillo?

—Todavía no, pero lo haremos pronto —dijo Saura—. Si no mantenemos el ritmo, nos quedaremos sin comida. Puedes desperdiciar comida si comes demasiado rápido, sabes. Comer mucha comida muy rápido no siempre significa que tomará más tiempo para que tengas hambre.

—Tomaremos un descanso pronto —prometió Char—. Pero por ahora, tenemos que seguir avanzando. Este viaje no se volverá más fácil.

—Oh-oh —dijo Saura, levantando la mirada—. Más enemigos en el camino. Un Beedrill, y un Butterfree. ¡Prepárate!

Char y Saura derrotaron a los intrusos antes de que incluso tuvieran oportunidad de presentar una amenaza. Char encontró incluso que era más fácil controlar su fuego, y se estaba volviendo muy bueno en apuntar con su técnica de lanzallamas.

"_Saura se ha vuelto bueno con su técnica de balas también_", notó Char. "_En verdad nos estamos volviendo bastante poderosos. ¡Solo unos cuantos kilómetros faltan! ¡Podemos hacer esto!_"

* * *

**Huerto Zidra S5**

Una hora después, no había duda sobre eso: era ya tiempo para un descanso.

Luego de haber chamuscado al menos diez insectos salvajes a cenizas, y haberse metido en una más bien acalorada batalla con un Roselia, Char se estaba quedando sin aliento. Aún en el frente, renqueaba y buscaba un buen lugar para parar y comer.

—Mi pancita me duele mucho —reportó Heary—. ¿Podemos comer ahora?

—Sí, mi estómago se está quedando bastante vacío también —dijo Saura—. Pienso que es tiempo de detenerse. Char, ¿ves algún lugar para tomar un descanso?

—No aquí —dijo Char—. Tal vez en esta dirección...

El suelo estaba lleno con nada más que arbustos espinosos y Ojo del Dragón, así que Char avanzó por entre algo más de follaje, esperando encontrar algo más afortunado al otro lado...

... y tropezó sobre el hilo ancla de una enorme telaraña de Spinarak.

El Spinarak saltó desde arriba para someter a la potencial presa, pero Char rodó sobre su espalda y escupió fuego hacia arriba, quemando la telaraña y haciendo que la araña trepase sobre su propio hilo. Saura rápidamente se unió de un salto, envolviendo a la araña con sus cepas y lanzándola lejos.

—Supongo que no —dijo con decepción Saura—. Pero no podemos seguir así por mucho más tiempo. En verdad no quiero desmayarme. ¡No en este lugar!

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Char, avanzando—. Estoy empezando a marearme... Tomen.

Char metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un pequeño damasco. Lo pasó atrás hacia los niños.

—Con esto aguantarán hasta que podamos encontrar un lugar de parada —dijo Char, tomando otro damasco para pasarlo hacia atrás.

—Char, cuidado —advirtió Saura—. Hay sauces más adelante. Podría haber Weepinbell.

Char mantuvo un ojo atento hacia adelante, preguntándose si la mazmorra alguna vez le dejaría tomar un descanso.

* * *

**Huerto Zidra S6**

—Char... Apenas puedo ver bien... —gimió Saura—. Por favor... Solo detengámonos justo aquí... No me importa...

—No podemos —dijo Char—. No es... seguro...

—Oh, no de nuevo —gruñó Saura—. Tienes razón. Char, cuidado. Prepárate...

Algunos arbustos crujieron, y un irritado Ledyba emergió. Char suspiró, apuntando hacia el insecto, luego alcanzó hacia su fuego.

... Pero su fuego no estaba ahí. Su Ascua interior se sentía como un latente trozo de carbón sin llamas...

—Cr... -_cof_- Creo... que... me quedé sin fuego —gimió Char, alejándose del Pokémon salvaje.

—Char, tu cola —dijo Saura—. Está...

Char se giró para mirar su cola, y se horrorizó ante la visión. Estaba casi apagada, reducida a solo una diminuta y parpadeante llama de vela. Le hizo sentir incluso más débil saber qué tan cerca del límite se encontraba su cuerpo...

—Y yo me quedé sin semillas bala —dijo Saura—. Espera... Yo me encargaré de él...

Saura dio un paso adelante para confrontar a la pequeña mariquita. Gruñendo del cansancio, Saura dispersó una pequeña ráfaga de hojas hacia el enemigo. La mayor parte falló, y las que acertaron solo ayudaron a desorientarlo. Saura jadeó, decepcionado ante su esfuerzo.

Char saltó hacia el enemigo, pero sus alas zumbaron y voló fuera de su alcance. Trazó círculos alrededor e intentó lanzarse a Leary, pero el conejo azotó sus largas orejas hacia el insecto y lo alejó de un golpe.

—Char, tal vez solo deberíamos correr —sugirió Saura—. No... lo estamos haciendo tan bien.

—No puedo correr —jadeó Char—. Estoy...

—Char, solo ve —dijo de nuevo Saura—. Si nos vamos, no podrá alcanzarnos. Los árboles son demasiado espesos para que pueda volar.

Demasiado fatigado como para discutir, se levantó de una bajada y corrió hacia adelante lo más rápido que sus adormecidas piernas pudieron llevarle. Su cuerpo entero le punzaba mientras atropellaba la pared de arbustos, ramitas y ásperas hojas que le raspaban por todos lados...

Y luego...

Cuando los arbustos se despejaron, ellos se _despejaron_. Char estaba pasmado ante la visión ante él: el bosque terminó, y un pequeño claro se abrió. El desaliñado suelo se volvió una espléndida y ondulada planicie cubierta de corto, suave y exuberante césped. Brotando en el claro estaban no menos de doce enormes árboles portadores de fruta alineados en perfectas filas. Era como un jardín bien cuidado. Un huerto.

"_¿Es esto... un espejismo...?_" se preguntó Char, su visión demasiado borrosa...

—¡Char, esto es un milagro! —exclamó Saura, abriéndose paso en el espacio abierto—. ¡Árboles Zidra! ¡Hemos encontrado árboles Zidra! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Todo valió la pena!

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Teary luego de ver el pequeño fragmento del huerto alguna vez glorioso.

Nadie siquiera tenía que pedir permiso. Char, Saura, y todos los conejos se apresuraron hacia el árbol más cercano lo más rápido que pudieron. Char se abalanzó sobre una rama que colgaba bajo, agarrando un manojo entero de las doradas bayas. Relleno su boca con ellas, y fue inmediatamente superado por el sabor más dulce y maravilloso que jamás había probado. Agarró la rama de nuevo, arrancando viciosamente otro manojo de bayas y rellenando su cara con ellas. Sintió el espeso jugo parecido a savia manchando todo su hocico, pero no le importó.

—_Celestial_ —gimió Saura, su boca llena de fruta—. El regalo de Arceus...

Char colapsó contra el tronco del árbol, todavía masticando. Una total y absoluta comodidad lo inundó; sintió la vida bombeando nuevamente en sus estancados miembros, su vista cambiando y agudizándose, volviendo a la normalidad, y su fuego interior chispear de vuelta a la vida, trayendo calidez a su vientre otra vez.

Char quería solo quedarse dormido de contenta dicha, pero extrañamente, las bayas no le dejaban. Tenían un efecto vigorizante, en lugar de uno supresor. En solo unos pocos minutos, supo que su estómago estaría satisfecho, su fuego repostado, y él estaría listo para levantarse nuevamente y guiar al equipo en un enérgico tramo final del viaje.

—Char, toma —dijo Saura, sosteniendo una rama de bayas con su cepa—. ¡Pon la mayor cantidad de ellas que puedas en la bolsa! ¡Si solo llevamos algunas de estas con nosotros, seremos invencibles!

Char sonrió, y vació completamente la bolsa en el suelo. Clasificó los contenidos, remplazando solo los objetos más importantes como las esferas, y llenando el resto con las magníficas bayas. Veintitrés bayas cupieron en la bolsa antes de que el hilo no se cerrara más, e incluso cuando estuvo repleta, los contenidos eran increíblemente livianos.

—Ah —suspiró Saura, disfrutando otra baya—. Pensaba que estábamos perdidos, pero lo hicimos. Salimos adelante de nuevo.

—Espero que Scythe esté bien —dijo Char, recostándose sobre la espalda—. Dijo que se encontraría con nosotros luego. Me pregunto si nos estará esperando en el otro lado del huerto.

—Vaya... Nunca pensé que nuestra primera misión solos sería tan estresante —dijo Saura—. Pero la verdad es bastante satisfactorio, saber que en serio estamos haciendo–

—¿Sr. Saura?

Heary se acercó a los dos, su pelaje enredado y manchado con tierra y fruta Zidra. Todavía se veía asustado.

—¿Qué ocurre, Heary? —preguntó Saura—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Dónde está Beary?

—¿Qué quieres decir con dónde está Beary? —repitió Saura, mirando alrededor en el huerto hacia el resto de los conejos—. Él está... espera...

Incluso Char podía verlo... solo había cuatro conejos a la vista. El quinto... el pequeño rebelde... no estaba por ningún lado.

—¡Beary! —jadeó Saura—. ¿Él... él no está aquí...? ¿D... dónde está? ¿Hace... hace... hace cuánto tiempo... ha estado perdido?

—No sé —dijo Heary, casi listo para llorar—. Estaba tan hambriento, y mareado, no lo vi... No creo que haya venido con nosotros al huerto...

Char y Saura se dieron cuenta de que lo mismo era cierto de ellos. Habían estado tan desorientados y cansados, ambos fallaron en notar que uno de los niños no había estado con ellos por un tiempo.

—No... Por Arceus, no... —susurró Saura, intentando asimilar el horror de haber dejado a un niño atrás en las brutales profundidades de la mazmorra—. Char... Tenemos que encontrarlo. No me importa lo que haga falta. Pasaré el resto de mi vida en esta mazmorra si tengo que hacerlo. ¡Encontraremos a Beary!

Traducido por WillChar96.  
Translated by WillChar96.


End file.
